Não era para ser assim
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Dumbledore está morto e agora? Todos precisam se unir contra Voldemort, até quem menos se espera. A Ordem da Fênix está de volta, maior e mais forte. Muita coisa ainda acontecerá até que a paz seja alcançada e todos se sintam realmente felizes.
1. A armada de Dumbledore continua

CAPÍTULO 1: A ARMADA DE DUMBLEDORE CONTINUA

Meses haviam se passado desde a morte de Dumbledore. Um grande conselho havia sido reunido para decidir o destino de Hogwarts. Assim como, com certeza, seria o desejo do falecido professor a escola permaneceria aberta no ano seguinte, mas quase não havia alunos para fazer o sétimo ano. A guerra estava declarada e o Ministério convidara voluntários maiores de idade para se juntarem ao exército de aurores. A morte de Dumbledore havia chocado toda comunidade bruxa e, principalmente aqueles alunos que conviveram com o homem por tantos anos. Desse modo muitos alunos do mesmo ano de Harry, Rony e Hermione, assim como eles próprios, se inscreveram e recebiam treinamento.

No final do ano anterior Harry havia decidido ir a caça de Voldemort sozinho, mas depois de muitas conversas com seus amigos ele desistiu, pelo menos por enquanto. Harry decidiu se alistar e receber treinamento como os outros. Sabia que seria loucura ir atrás do bruxo sem nenhum preparo. Embora tivesse escapado dele por tantos anos, dessa vez a situação era mais grave. A meta de exterminar trouxas e nascidos trouxas havia sido posta em prática novamente, muitas famílias estavam sendo perseguidas e Voldemort não fazia mais questão de matar Harry com as próprias mãos. Tudo que ele queria era vê-lo morto...

A Ordem da Fênix contava com mais membros agora. Todos os que se uniam a Ordem tinham que receber o treinamento oferecido pelo Ministério. A sede ainda era no Largo Grimmauld, mas teve que ser magicamente ampliada devido ao grande número de aliados que ficavam alojados ali como num quartel general. A Ordem e o Ministério eram dois eixos que trabalhavam paralelamente.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, assim como muitos outros ex-alunos, acabavam de chegar do treinamento no Ministério. Harry recebia um treinamento especial, mais pesado, devido a importância que tinha naquela guerra. Todos sabiam que no final ele certamente teria que acabar com Voldemort sozinho. Rony e Hermione recebiam um treinamento para duelos também muito sério, mas Hermione era treinada como que para fazer parte da Inteligência do Ministério da Magia. Rony era treinado muito mais em duelos e havia ficado muito bom nisso. Não era mais o garoto inseguro de antigamente.

Putz! Eles pegaram pesado hoje! Aquele feitiço que o Simas me lançou me deixou dolorido até agora. – dizia Rony massageando um dos braços.

Que bom que vocês chegaram! Preciso falar com vocês três! – Gui Weasley, que também havia se juntado ao corpo de aurores e era um dos comandantes da Ordem, os chamou.

Agora não, Gui! Precisamos de um banho e comida! Além disso, meu braço está me matando... – reclamava Rony.

Isso pode esperar! Recebemos a visita de alguém do outro lado que resolveu nos ajudar! Vocês foram escalados para o caso! – disse fazendo sinal para que os três o seguissem.

Um caso?! Mas você acha que já estamos preparados? –perguntou Hermione, insegura.

Você acha que não está? – perguntou Gui, sorridente enquanto abria uma das muitas portas da Ordem.

Hermione não respondeu. Sabia que ela e os amigos estavam preparados, mas não pôde evitar um certo nervosismo. Eles entraram na sala onde estaria o informante. Jamais imaginaram vê-lo de novo...

Malfoy!!! – exclamou Rony incrédulo.

Hermione não teve reação. Ficou parada na porta sem saber o que dizer ou o que pensar.

Seu desgraçado!!! – Harry avançou para cima do rapaz. Parecia que havia esquecido que era um bruxo, pois resolveu atacá-lo sem o auxílio da varinha.

Rony e Hermione trataram de segurá-lo, embora no fundo tivessem vontade de fazer o mesmo.

ME SOLTEM! ESSE DESGRAÇADO MATOU DUMBLEDORE!!! ELE DEVERIA TER MORRIDO!!! EU NÃO DEVERIA TER DEIXADO SNAPE SALVAR SUA VIDA NAQUELE DIA!!! – Harry se debatia violentamente, mas Gui interveio.

Acalme-se Harry! Malfoy é muito mais útil vivo do que morto! – gritou Gui tentando segurá-lo também.

Malfoy nem se mexeu. Sabia de sua importância ali dentro, portanto limitava-se a olhar para Harry com seu sorriso enviesado de sempre.

Não estou interessado na utilidade que ele tem!!!

Harry acalme-se ou terei que estuporá-lo!!! – disse Gui soltando-o e apontando a varinha para ele.

Harry considerou a ameaça. De qualquer maneira se quisesse se vingar teria muito tempo para fazer aquilo com ele dentro da Ordem. Então se endireitou soltando-se dos amigos.

Ótimo... Agora se sentem. – Gui falou conjurando três cadeiras ao lado de Malfoy. Ele se dirigiu para trás de sua mesa e sentou-se também. – Malfoy nos procurou esta manhã para dizer que está disposto a ficar de nosso lado e a contar tudo que sabe a respeito de Você – Sabe – Quem e os comensais. Sei que vocês nunca se deram bem, mas já se conhecem e aposto que podem cuidar disso.

O que exatamente temos que fazer Gui? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

Vocês quatro terão que conviver num primeiro momento... – ele não deu atenção às caras insatisfeitas dos três. – ...e Malfoy contará tudo que sabe para vocês. Depois um de vocês, ou melhor, Hermione o acompanhará até o esconderijo onde ele esteve todos esses meses para procurar pistas ou qualquer coisa que possa nos ajudar a ...

Espera aí! A Hermione sozinha?! Você ficou louco por acaso?!!! – Rony esbravejou levantando-se da cadeira e interrompendo o irmão.

Sente-se Rony! Ainda não terminei...

Terminou o quê?! A Hermione não vai com ele! Esse cara passou Hogwarts inteira maltratando Hermione por ela ser nascida trouxa! Ela não vai ficar sozinha com ele!!! Ele ainda é um sangue puro que odeia nascidos trouxas, ou não?! – perguntou olhando para o garoto.

Não pense que fiquei contente com a notícia Weasley... – disse Malfoy, debochado. – Mas ainda é melhor do que ter que aturar você ou o Potter.

Com certeza é melhor para você não ser acompanhado por mim... – disse Harry ameaçador.

Malfoy, Rony, Harry! Calem a boca!!! Aqui vocês não questionam, obedecem!!! Como eu ia dizendo: Hermione tem o treinamento necessário para esse tipo de missão. Além das informações, Malfoy terá que ensinar a vocês toda magia negra que ele aprendeu durante o treinamento de comensal que ele recebeu...

O quê?!!! – exclamou Rony, mas desistiu de qualquer outra manifestação diante do olhar feroz lançado por seu irmão.

Você principalmente terá que aprender, Harry. Com certeza será útil saber magia negra se você tiver que combater Você-Sabe-Quem sozinho...

Não pretendo vencê-lo usando as mesmas armas que ele...

Infelizmente este é o caso em que a frase daquele trouxa cabe muito bem: "Os fins justificam os meios..." Não fico contente em ter que apresentá-los a esse tipo de magia, mas não temos opção. Agora vão descansar. Uma cama já foi montada no dormitório de vocês, é lá que o Malfoy vai ficar...

Eles perceberam que seria perda de tempo discutir, então ficaram calados. Eles saíram seguidos por um Malfoy muito quieto e observador. Todos estavam extremamente calados, mas nem assim podia haver silêncio. Uma porção de jovens bruxos em treinamento passavam por eles olhando e comentando muito. A maioria de cara feia, já que Malfoy conseguira ser odiado por todos os alunos não-sonserinos mesmo antes do atentado contra Dumbledore.

A que dia você se referiu lá na sala Harry? – perguntou Hermione, desconfiada atrasando-se um pouco para ficar ao lado do amigo.

Nenhum... – disse sério sem olhar para ela.

Ele falou sobre o dia que quase me matou no banheiro feminino... – disse Draco sarcástico.

Isso é verdade, Harry?

Silêncio...

Rony?!

O quê?! – perguntou espantado.

Tenho certeza que você sabe de alguma coisa. Vocês sempre sabem um do outro...

Dessa vez eu não sei de nada Mione...

Ele me atacou primeiro! Eu apenas me defendi... – interviu Harry.

Que tipo de magia você conhece que poderia matar alguém? Quer dizer, além do Avada kedavra, mas este você não conseguiria usar... – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

Silêncio...

Sectusempra. – respondeu Malfoy.

Nunca ouvi falar desse feitiço... – falou Hermione pensativa.

Eu já ouvi... – Rony falou com a mão no queixo, pensativo. Harry fazia sinais para ele que não percebeu. – Esse feitiço estava numa das páginas daquele livro de Poções que você usou ano passado, não?

Só então Rony olhara para Harry, e dele para Hermione que estava com uma cara extremamente brava.

Eu sabia! Eu falei para jogar aquele livro fora, não? Tem idéia do que teria acontecido se Malfoy tivesse morrido aquele dia? – disse brava olhando para Harry com as mãos na cintura.

DUMBLEDORE ESTARIA VIVO!!! – gritou Harry com o rosto muito próximo do de Hermione.

A garota ficou sem reação. Diante daquele argumento, que não era o mais correto, mas era plausível, não havia o que falar.

Não estaria não... – Draco disse displicentemente observando a tapeçaria em que aparecia o nome de seus pais.

Como é que é?! – Rony avançou em direção ao rapaz.

Ele apenas recuou e disse: - Snape fez um voto perpétuo com minha mãe. Se eu tivesse morrido naquela noite ele mesmo teria que matar o professor, que foi o que aconteceu... Eu não tive coragem de matar o velho, mas dessa forma Voldemort me mataria. Então Snape matou o velho, senão ele mesmo morreria...

Mais uma vez fez-se silêncio. Hermione não havia ficado mais calma diante dessas explicações, mas com certeza, saber que Malfoy não foi capaz de matar Dumbledore já era alguma coisa.

Eu vou tomar meu banho. Encontro vocês lá em baixo. Tentem manter Malfoy respirando pelo menos por mais alguns dias... – e entrou no dormitório feminino batendo a porta atrás de si.

Os outros três permaneceram silenciosos do lado de fora e um frio na espinha se apoderou de Malfoy. Antigamente não sentiria tanto medo de Harry e Rony, mas diante das circunstancias era bom ser cauteloso, mas sem demonstrar esse medo.

Vocês vão me mostrar onde é o dormitório ou terei que descobrir sozinho? Também estou afim de um banho, se não se importam. – disse olhando de um para o outro tentando passar o máximo de confiança que conseguia.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Podiam pregar um peça nele, só para começar, mas com certeza se dariam mal com isso, então resolveram apenas ir em direção ao dormitório e esperar que Malfoy os seguisse.


	2. Pedras no sapato

Hermione já estava no refeitório da Ordem quando os três rapazes chegaram. Ela estava muito absorta numa carta e por isso não percebeu a chegada deles. 

Mione?! – Rony falou.

Ai que susto, Ronald! – reclamou derrubando um pouco do arroz que estava no garfo que ela mantinha suspenso enquanto lia.

Desculpe... O que você está lendo? – perguntou sentando-se de frente para a amiga e entre Harry e Malfoy.

Uma carta... – disse distraída.

Eu vi que era uma carta! Queria saber de quem... – disse enquanto admirava o belo prato que surgiu em sua frente na mesa.

Hermione apenas o olhou querendo saber o que ele tinha a ver com o assunto e não respondeu nada. Pelo contrário, se dirigiu a Harry.

Essa aqui chegou pra você, Harry. É de Hogwarts... – disse sorrindo.

De quem será que é, não?! – Rony perguntou divertido enquanto tentava ler o endereço na carta de Hermione. – BULGÁRIA?!!!

Sim Rony, Bulgária! Mas acho que o pessoal lá no quintal não ouviu! Por que não grita um pouco mais?!!! – disse nervosa guardando a carta e voltando a atenção ao seu prato.

Não sabia que você continuava se correspondendo com ele!!! – disse Rony, contrariado.

Hermione não teve tempo de responder nada...

Rony!!! – uma voz esganiçada foi ouvida de longe.

Ah não! – Rony exclamou baixinho enquanto acenava para Lilá que vinha sorridente em sua direção.

Malfoy apenas analisava silenciosamente a situação. Harry estava muito interessado na carta que lia por isso não notou a chegada da garota. Hermione havia adquirido uma coloração avermelhada no rosto e um olhar realmente perigoso, quase como o olhar de Rony ao saber da carta de Vitor Krum. A tudo ele apenas ria disfarçadamente. Sempre desconfiou dos sentimentos entre Hermione e Rony, assim como todos os alunos do castelo, mas nunca havia dado atenção.

A garota se aproximou alegremente e ia cumprimentar Rony com um beijo no rosto, mas parou no meio do caminho:

MALFOY?!!!- disse espantada. – O que ele está fazendo aqui?!

Eu é que pergunto, Lilá: o que você está fazendo aqui?! – perguntou Hermione agressiva.

Eu me alistei, Granger...

i _Granger? Não acredito que todo essa agressividade é por causa do Weasley! /i – _pensava Malfoy com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

Ficou louca, Lilá?! – exclamou Rony.

Não! Apenas resolvi que não dava mais para ficar fora disso! Essa situação diz respeito a todos nós, não dava mais para tentar me esconder... – disse apoiando carinhosamente uma mão no ombro de Rony.

Malfoy começou a rir discretamente em seu lugar sem desviar o olhar de seu prato.

Do que é que você está rindo, Malfoy? – perguntou Lilá ofendida. – E o que você está fazendo aqui?

Só estava rindo de uma situação engraçada, Brown... Não tem nada a ver com você... – disse tentando disfarçar o verdadeiro motivo da risada. – Estou aqui porque agora sou um aliado da Ordem...

O quê?! E acreditaram nisso?!

Foi a vez de Malfoy ficar sério. Ele olhava ferozmente para a garota e ela logo se arrependeu do que havia dito. Não houve tempo para comentários, pois Harry saiu da mesa muito abalado.

O que foi cara? – perguntou Rony, preocupado.

Nada... Só vou me deitar. Tô muito cansado. Boa noite pra vocês.

Boa noite... – responderam todos exceto Malfoy.

Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha irmã? – perguntou, preocupado.

Não... ele só deve ter ficado chateado. Ele sempre fica assim quando ela escreve... – disse Hermione também entristecendo.

Acho que vou falar com ele...- disse se levantando sem dar atenção a Lilá. – Boa noite.

Mais uma vez as meninas responderam. Lilá ficou parada em seu lugar olhando tristemente para Rony que se afastava. Não estava triste só por que não teve a atenção que esperava, mas também porque imaginava o quanto Harry estava sofrendo com toda aquela situação. Hermione olhava seriamente para a menina que, quando percebeu, retribuiu o olhar sério e se retirou sem se despedir. Hermione voltou a comer, mas sentia que estava sendo observada.

Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, Malfoy?

Só se for a fome...

Então vai dormir e não enche o saco.

Eu até poderia ir, mas não estou com sono ainda. – disse encarando-a.

Hermione não estava com cabeça para manter uma discussão com Malfoy, portanto se retirou sem dizer nada e foi para seu quarto tentar dormir. O dia seguinte seria muito difícil. Não seria fácil fazer Rony, Harry e Malfoy ficarem no mesmo recinto sem tentarem se matar a cada instante. Malfoy também resolveu se retirar. Ao chegar ao quarto Harry e Rony estavam conversando e olharam ferozmente para ele, não gostando de terem sido interrompidos. Malfoy resolveu não dar atenção. Foi até a cama que havia sido preparada para ele, se trocou e deitou-se sem falar nada. Não havia mais clima para conversas, então os outros dois resolveram dormir também.

Algum tempo se passou e aparentemente nenhum dos três conseguia pegar no sono. Malfoy estava inseguro. Não sabia se havia feito a escolha certa. Resolveu se aliar a Ordem por medo e não por ser a coisa certa a fazer. Sabia que se fosse pego pelos comensais seria morto, então, como não tinha o menor interesse em toda aquela guerra, preferiu passar para o lado dos mocinhos. Sabia que se fosse pego ali pelos comensais os aurores tentariam no mínimo ajudá-lo. Pelo contrário, se continuasse fugindo, os comensais e nem mesmo seu pai teriam pena dele; Harry se preocupava com Gina. Tinha saudades dela, tinha medo por ela. Sabia que a garota o esperaria até o fim e ficava contente com isso por um lado, mas também não achava justo. Algo lhe dizia que não sobreviveria ao final desta guerra e deixar Gina esperando por ele não parecia certo; Rony preocupava-se com sua família toda envolvida na guerra. Agora ainda por cima tinha que se preocupar com Malfoy e com o fato de Hermione ter de trabalhar com ele. Pra piorar tudo havia aquela carta de Krum e a presença de Lilá. Parecia que tudo conspirava contra ele. Enfim, depois de muito pensar, o sono pareceu pesar e os três adormeceram.


	3. Só mais um corpinho bonito

O trio acordou cedo e logo estavam no andar de baixo aguardando por novas instruções de seus superiores. Gui logo chegou à sala. 

Cadê o Malfoy?! – perguntou indo até sua cadeira e sentando-se antes mesmo de cumprimentá-los.

Acho que ainda está dormindo... – balbuciou Harry.

E por que vocês não o acordaram?! – perguntou inconformado.

Não somos babás dele! – respondeu Rony, mal educado.

Deixa que eu vou... – disse Hermione já estressada com a situação tendo ela mal começado.

Nem pensar! Eu vou! – disse Rony se levantando.

Relaxa, Rony! Se eu precisar de alguma ajuda eu grito. Senta aí e fica frio! – falou deixando Rony falando sozinho.

hp 

Acorda Malfoy! – Hermione falou barulhentamente se dirigindo à janela e abrindo bruscamente a cortina.

Tá louca, Granger! Fecha essa janela!!!

Já passou da hora! Levanta! O Gui já está nos esperando!

Malfoy colocou o travesseiro no rosto inconformado. - Só mais alguns minutos, Granger. Se manda!

Você quis entrar para Ordem agora agüenta! Aqui todos levantamos cedo! Anda logo! – disse arrancando o travesseiro da cara do rapaz e jogando sobre seus pés.

Malfoy olhou para ela raivoso, mas percebeu que não conseguiria dormir em paz. Então se levantou jogando sua roupa de cama mais longe do que esperava. Ele usava apenas a calça do pijama, feita com um tecido muito leve. Hermione não pôde deixar de notar que Malfoy tinha um corpo muito bonito. Ela havia notado que Harry e Rony também já não eram aqueles garotos franzinos de antes graças ao treinamento e, com certeza, o treinamento de comensal que Malfoy recebeu surtiu o mesmo efeito. Ela ficou meio sem graça e ele notou dando logo uma risadinha maliciosa que a fez se sentir pior ainda.

Se troca e desce rápido! – disse apenas, saindo rapidamente do quarto.

Malfoy ficou no quarto rindo da situação. Tudo aquilo tinha que ter uma recompensa e ele tinha acabado de encontrá-la. Resolveu se trocar rápido antes que tivesse que ouvir outro sermão do Comandante e desceu.

hr 

Hermione chegou um pouco afobada na sala, mas tentou disfarçar. Harry e Rony olharam com estranheza para ela, mas não comentaram nada.

E? – perguntou Rony.

Ele já tá vindo. – disse sem olhar para os amigos.

Os dois se entreolharam mais uma vez sem comentar nada. Em alguns instantes o ruído da maçaneta foi ouvido e Malfoy entrou na sala.

Bom dia. – disse ao Comandante olhando rapidamente para Hermione.

Boa tarde, você quer dizer. Aqui acordamos cedo, sabia?

Sabia. A Granger me disse. Será que eu poderia comer alguma coisa antes dessa reunião? – disse encarando Gui.

Este conjurou um prato de torradas e uma xícara de chá, um feitiçozinho que ele havia aprendido com a mãe, e disse:

Não se acostume, Malfoy. Você chegou ontem e por isso vou aliviar sua barra, mas a partir de amanhã se você não levantar na hora vai ficar sem café, entendeu?

Sim senhor! – disse cinicamente.

Bem... Para começar o dia vocês irão para a sala de treinamento de feitiços e praticarão os feitiços que Malfoy lhes ensinará. É claro que o treinamento será em objetos inanimados e vocês só vão sair de lá quando souberem perfeitamente cada um deles. – disse ignorando as caras feias que todos faziam. – Hermione, como eu sei que você vai aprender muito mais rápido que esses dois, assim que terminar você deverá ir para a ala dos novos alistados e dar-lhes a primeira aula sobre DCAT, ok?

Mas todos eles já tiveram essa aula!

Eu sei, mas não custa lembrá-los. Há um programa que você deverá seguir. No fim dessa aula você e Malfoy venham até minha sala para conversarmos a respeito da casa que vocês visitarão...

Vamos ter horário de almoço ou isso também será um treinamento de sobrevivência? – perguntou Rony, emburrado.

Não seria má idéia, Roniquinho... – disse para irritá-lo. – Mas não. Vocês terão seu horário de almoço normal. Depois, aliás, Harry irá até o Ministério falar com os Inomináveis e você vai com um grupo de aurores para o Beco Diagonal. Soubemos da chegada de alguns bruxos aliados de outros países e vocês o trarão para cá.

Mais aurores?! E onde vocês pretendem por toda essa gente?! – perguntou Harry incrédulo.

Daremos nosso jeito, não se preocupem com isso. Agora vão!

Os quatro se levantaram em silêncio e seguiram para a sala de treinamento de feitiços. Era uma sala muito ampla, com paredes brancas. Havia alguns bonecos de espuma espalhados por ela e marcações de distância no chão. Havia também uma grande quantidade de almofadas de vários tamanhos e pesos num canto perto da parede. Um grande armário com quatro grandes portas ficava mais afastado num canto perto da entrada. Não era difícil perceber que duelos aconteciam ali, já que muitos pontos da parede pareciam ter sido concertados a exaustão, de modo que nem feitiços resolviam mais.

Ok! Vamos começar com os feitiços mais fáceis. Acho que dá para treinarmos nesses bonecos ridículos que estão ai. A não ser que um de vocês queira se voluntariar. – disse Draco sorrindo sarcásticamente.

Tenho idéia melhor: por que não fica você como vítima e nós treinamos o feitiço em você? – disse Harry impacientando-se.

Draco tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua que não pôde dar, pois foi interrompido por Hermione.

Eu tenho idéia melhor ainda: por que vocês todos não calam a boca limitando-se a falar somente o necessário? Assim terminamos logo com isso e vocês dois – disse apontando para Harry e Rony. – se livram logo dele. – disse dessa vez apontando para Draco ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o casaco do uniforme.

Todos na Ordem usavam o mesmo uniforme, que mudava de cor de acordo com a ordem hierárquica de cada um. O uniforme do grupo a que os quatro pertenciam era composto por uma calça azul e uma camiseta cinza. Eles usavam botas pretas, como coturnos de soldados trouxas. Para os dias mais frios eles tinham uma blusa de frio da mesma cor da calça. Esta, por sua vez era um pouco larga, para não limitar os movimentos. Para as garotas, entretanto, a parte de cima do uniforme era uma regata justa, a qual Hermione nunca gostou muito já que a regata marcava bem as curvas de quem a usava, algo que não passou despercebido por Draco, e nem pelos outros dois, que não gostaram nem um pouco do jeito que o loiro olhava para a garota. Hermione por sua vez não estava preocupada com isso. Na verdade nem tinha notado esses olhares. Tirou a blusa e se dirigiu ao centro da sala:

Vamos começar logo, tá legal?! – disse se dirigindo a Draco.

Ok! - ele foi também para o centro da sala e empunhou a varinha.

Harry e Rony imitaram os gestos dos outros dois. Em pouco tempo o treinamento começou e grandes clarões podiam ser vistos pelas frestas da porta. Assim como grandes explosões podiam ser ouvidas.

Duas horas e meia depois e apenas Hermione, como era de se esperar, havia conseguido realmente azarar corretamente os bonecos da sala. A maioria destes já não existia mais ao final deste tempo. As paredes estavam em frangalhos e até o armário mais afastado da sala havia sido atingido. De vez em quando um deles era atingido de relance por algum feitiço do companheiro que tivesse ricocheteado em alguma coisa, mas nada de grave aconteceu a nenhum deles.

Chega!!! Não agüento mais! Vocês são muito ruins. – esbravejava Draco.

Nós não temos a mesma facilidade que você em magia negra, Malfoy! – disse Rony raivoso sentando-se no chão para descalçar a bota que havia encolhido alguns números por causa de um feitiço mal feito.

Um bom bruxo tem facilidade com qualquer feitiço, Weasley! – respondeu desdenhoso. – Não sei como a esperança do mundo pode estar depositada em você, Potter! Acha mesmo que vai conseguir vencer Você –Sabe – Quem quando chegar a hora?

Se não conseguir terei pelo menos o prazer de dizer para ele onde você se esconde, Malfoy. Aposto que ele vai gostar de saber. Seu pai também... – disse Harry sorrindo sarcástico.

NÃO COMECEM DE NOVO! – gritou Hermione. – Malfoy, acho que pra mim já chega. Vocês, no entanto, têm que continuar praticando.

Pode ir, Granger. O resto você vai adquirir com a prática. Vá dar aulas para os novatos... – disse olhando-a maliciosamente.

Tchau pra vocês. – disse pegando sua blusa e indo até a porta. Antes de sair ainda falou: - E tentem mantê-lo respirando até amanhã pelo menos, ok? – e saiu rindo para os amigos.

hr 

A aula com os novatos foi mais fácil do que ela esperava. Foi uma aula de uma hora sobre o feitiço do Patrono que, embora seja muito avançado, é aquele que eles mais usariam, portanto deveria ser aprendido logo de cara. Dos alunos que fizeram parte da AD no quinto ano do trio em Hogwarts apenas Lilá e mais dois estavam naquela aula, portanto já sabiam conjurar um Patrono, só precisavam praticar. Eles auxiliaram Hermione a ensinar para aqueles que nunca tinham conjurado um. Ao final da aula vários seres prateados saltitavam pela sala. Alguns mais fortes, outros mais fracos e outros ainda sem uma forma definida, mas eram Patronos.

A aula acabou muito antes de Harry e Rony saírem da aula de Draco e ela teve tempo de tomar um banho e relaxar com um livro antes que os três chegassem discutindo. Apenas na hora do almoço os três saíram da sala de treinamento absolutamente exaustos e com caras nem um pouco felizes. Antes de se sentarem com Hermione eles foram tomar banho e trocar os uniformes que estavam sem condições de uso. Quando voltaram encontraram uma Lilá muito falante e uma Hermione extremamente aborrecida. Para sorte, ou azar, de Hermione a garota focou o resto da conversa em Rony, deixando-a livre para almoçar a vontade.

E então? Conseguiram fazer algum feitiço? – perguntou tentando interromper a conversa de Rony que, pelo visto, se sentiu aliviado, pois se virou imediatamente para a amiga deixando Lilá a ver navios.

Melhoramos um pouco. – disse rapidamente.

Mas ainda são uns fracassos. – completou Draco, venenoso.

Não se preocupe, Malfoy. A sua presença só aumenta nossa vontade de aprender magia negra. Aposto que logo logo estaremos craques nisso. – respondeu Harry ameaçadoramente.

O resto do almoço correu em silêncio. Depois de um tempinho para um chá todos voltaram aos seus afazeres. Rony seguiu ao Beco Diagonal com os gêmeos Weasley, que também haviam se alistado, e com outros aurores, entre eles as gêmeas Patil. Harry foi escoltado até o Ministério por um grupo de aurores mais experientes e Hermione e Draco iam até a sala de Gui acertar todos os detalhes para a investigação na antiga casa de Severus Snape.

hr 

Bom, um grupo de animagos foi deslocado até o endereço que você nos deu e está vigiando a casa desde ontem. Queremos ter certeza de que nenhum comensal aparecerá enquanto vocês estiverem lá, o que não garante muita coisa. Nas últimas horas ninguém apareceu então vocês dois irão amanhã. O material que vocês levarão lhes será entregue amanhã cedo. Alguma pergunta? – disse calmamente olhando para os dois.

Vocês já têm alguma informação para nos passar? – perguntou Hermione.

Tudo que sabemos é que a casa está vazia. Ninguém aparatou ou passou por lá desde ontem. Nem mesmo Snape ou Petigrew foram vistos por lá.

Você não disse que atearam fogo na casa? Por que eles voltariam lá? – indagou Draco.

É o que vocês terão que descobrir amanhã. Será que não há mesmo nada na casa que possa ter alguma valia? Por exemplo, uma pista de onde eles possam estar agora? – respondeu olhando-os seriamente. Vocês já podem ir. Descansem porque amanhã o dia vai ser cansativo. Boa tarde. – disse já se levantando e pegando mais papéis para analisar.

Os dois saíram silenciosos. Para Hermione a idéia de sair em uma primeira missão sem Harry ou Rony por perto era muito estranha. O fato de ser acompanhada por Draco não melhorava nada. Para Draco o fato de voltar àquela casa também não agradava. Tinha medo do que poderia encontrar no caminho. Não duvidava que pudesse existir algum espião na Ordem passando informações para os comensais.

Não demorou muito e Rony voltava do Beco Diagonal. Estava com uma cara péssima e logo Hermione entendeu o por quê.

Hermi-ô-nini! Que bom te verrr! – exclamou Vítor ao ver a garota de longe.

Vítor! Que surpresa! O que você faz aqui? – disse contente e ao mesmo tempo incomodada.

Eu me alistei! Querro ser útill.

Não vai ser fácil... – falou Rony baixinho sendo ouvido apenas por Draco que riu debochado.

A conversa não durou muito. Era necessário arrumar tudo para a missão do dia seguinte e os aurores que buscaram os aliados ficaram responsáveis pelo alojamento deles, logo todos tinham muito que fazer. Ninguém estava muito animado também, de modo que logo foram se deitar.


	4. A primeira missão

Hermione e Draco tiveram que acordar no dia seguinte muito cedo. Draco ainda enrolou na cama esperando que Hermione fosse acordá-lo novamente, mas foi escurraçado da cama por Rony, nem um pouco delicado, o que contribuiu para que o rapaz passasse grande parte do dia de mau humor. Ele desceu, tomou seu café da manhã e foi ao encontro de Hermione, que já o aguardava do lado de fora. Como Hermione não sabia onde era a casa teve que aparatar até lá amparada por Draco. Este por sua vez não perdeu a chance de lançar olhares maliciosos para Hermione quando esta teve que lhe segurar o braço. A garota ficou extremamente incomodada, mas não tinha outra opção. Assim que chegaram a casa ela se soltou de Draco e entrou. 

De longe se podia perceber que a casa havia sido incendiada. As paredes por fora e por dentro estavam extremamente escurecidas pela fuligem, a maioria dos móveis havia virado cinzas e deixado o chão totalmente coberto inclusive com pedaços de madeira queimada. A casa exalava um cheiro forte de carne queimada. O que mais causou dor a Hermione foi ver uma quantidade enorme de livros com algumas folhas arrancadas, outras queimadas e outros livros ainda totalmente queimados. Com o auxilio da varinha ela levitou alguns deles que não estavam muito danificados e percebeu que a grande maioria era de Poções. Havia alguns sobre Artes das Trevas também.

Isso só pode ser fogo mágico, ou então a casa tinha alguma proteção contra incêndios. – Hermione falava enquanto andava cautelosamente pela casa pisando leve para não tirar nada do lugar. – E esse cheiro de carne queimada? Com certeza alguém não conseguiu escapar daqui. Você tem certeza de que estava sozinho, Malfoy?

Tenho... – Malfoy estava seguindo Hermione meio de longe olhando para tudo com cara de nojo.

Estranho... Ah não!

Que foi?!

Olha todos esses livros destruídos! – Hermione levitou alguns deles com uma cara extremamente triste.

Draco a encarava de longe rindo da reação dela e admirando o carinho excessivo com que ela tratava alguns daqueles livros velhos e queimados. Hermione deu mais alguns passos e topou com alguma coisa muito pequena no chão. Abaixou-se para ver melhor o que era e usou a varinha para afastar um pouco de fuligem.

O que será isso? – perguntou concentrada. – Malfoy?

Ele continuava apenas observando-a e Hermione se sentiu mal novamente com o jeito que ele olhava para ela. Olhou-o duramente e disse:

Você veio aqui para ajudar ou só pra ficar olhando?!

Depende do que tiver para olhar... – disse se aproximando dela e sorrindo. Ele se agachou assim como ela e continuou encarando-a. – O que foi mesmo que você perguntou?

Agora que eles estavam tão perto foi que Hermione reparou na cor dos olhos dele. Nunca havia conhecido ninguém com os olhos cinza como os dele. Mas não era para isso que estavam ali. Ela voltou sua atenção para o objeto e repetiu.

Quero saber se você sabe o que é isso?

Não... – disse olhando mais ainda para ela depois de perceber o efeito que havia causado.

Você nem olhou, Malfoy! – disse tomando coragem para encará-lo de novo.

Ele resolveu então dar alguma atenção ao objeto, já que sabia que se quisesse conseguir algo de Hermione não conseguiria fazê-lo deixando-a irritada. – Hum... Não sei não, mas tem uma inicial aqui: S.S. Certamente era do Snape. Ele nunca deixava o quarto aberto e eu nunca vi isto antes.

Hum... Interessante. Vamos levar para a Ordem. Lá alguém examina melhor.

Tem certeza? Você não sabe do que se trata. E se for justamente esse o plano deles? Atrair um objeto cheio de Artes das Trevas pra dentro da Ordem?

Você pode ter razão... Mas o que faremos então?

Não sei. Você é o gênio da Ordem. – disse sorrindo, simpático.

Hermione adorava quando reconheciam sua inteligência e Draco havia chegado a um ponto certo. Ela devolveu o sorriso para ele, se levantou e conjurou um recipiente para guardar o objeto e depois o lacrou magicamente. – Então vamos levá-lo e depois o Gui resolve o que fazer. Lacrado desse jeito o objeto não é perigoso.

Ótima idéia! Podemos ir então? – disse se levantando também, contente com o ponto que havia conseguido.

Claro que não! Não vimos nem metade da casa. Precisamos descobrir se há restos mortais de alguém aqui... – disse se dirigindo a outros cômodos.

Nem pensar, Granger! Não vou sair pela casa caçando cadáveres! – disse recuando.

Tá com medinho, Malfoy? Harry e Rony vão achar isso muito interessante. – disse rindo do garoto enquanto subia uma escada em direção a um quartinho pequeno.

Aqueles dois não têm nada a ver com isso, Granger! E eu não estou com medo, só não acho que isso deva ser feito por nós. Eles deveriam mandar especialistas, não? – disse seguindo-a, bravo.

Você disse mais ou menos isso quando tivemos que entrar na Floresta Proibida do castelo lembra? Admita: você está com medo. Hahaha!

Não to com medo Granger, mas to ficando irritado.

Com a discussão Hermione conseguiu atrair Draco para dentro do quarto sem ele perceber. O quarto era muito escuro e ela teve que acender a varinha para enxergar algo. Ela continuou a observação, principalmente do chão e logo viu o que estava procurando.

Aqui!

O que foi? – perguntou aproximando-se a contra gosto.

Um rato...

Grande coisa! Essa casa ficava abandonada o ano inteiro. Seria normal encontrar ratos por aqui... – disse muito mal humorado.

Malfoy! Cala a boca e vem até aqui! Agora!

Ele se aproximou e se agachou junto dela fazendo uma careta horrível. A cena não era nem um pouco agradável e o cheiro menos ainda.

Veja! Esse rato não tem um dos dedos... É o Perebas...

O rato do Weasley?

O próprio! Ele não é um rato de verdade. É Pedro Petigrew. Ele era um animago. Certamente tentou escapar, mas não conseguiu.

Espera aí! Esse cara não é aquele que morreu tentando salvar os pais do Potter?!

Meu Deus! Pra um comensal você é bem desinformado, hein? – Hermione levantou-se e enquanto conjurava outro recipiente para guardar o corpo explicou. – Ele era o fiel do segredo dos pais do Harry e não Sirius Black. Não acredito que você não sabia disso!

Eles não contam muita coisa aos novatos. Apenas dão ordens.

Sei... Vamos procurar o Snape agora. – disse se dirigindo a porta.

Duvido que Snape não tenha conseguido escapar. O homem é muito esperto. – disse seguindo-a.

Ele é um idiota, isso sim...Ahhh!!

Um dos degraus da escada estava fraco por causa do incêndio. Ele agüentou os dois subindo, mas não suportou que passassem por ele novamente, então cedeu. Draco viu que Hermione cairia e tentou segurá-la, mas não conseguiu e os dois caíram juntos e rolaram a escada. A sorte deles era que a escada não tinha muitos degraus. A sorte de Malfoy foi que ele caiu em cima de Hermione, então aproveitou para começar seu joguinho: encostou seus lábios rapidamente nos de Hermione, depois se afastou sorrindo. Como ela não esboçou reação nenhuma ele decidiu investir novamente, mas foi interrompido por um barulho alto que se ouviu do lado de fora.

O que foi isso?! – Hermione perguntou empurrando Draco.

Não sei... – respondeu olhando-a ainda.

Sai de cima de mim, Malfoy!

Por quê? – ele sorriu.

O barulho foi ouvido novamente. Dessa vez acompanhado de vozes.

Anda Malfoy!!!

Os dois se levantaram rapidamente. Hermione pegou os dois recipientes que guardavam Perebas e a caixa de Snape. Os dois correram para uma das janelas e viram um grupo de comensais se aproximando. Um deles viu Hermione, mas não conseguiu ver Draco. Os dois aparataram no momento exato em que um dos comensais conseguiu entrar na casa.


	5. Provocações

Os dois aparataram novamente no jardim da Ordem assustando os aurores que estavam de vigia. Muitos deles, assim como foi treinado várias vezes, saíram de seus postos rapidamente e cercaram os dois com as varinhas em punho. 

Calma, calma. Somos nós: Hermione e Malfoy! – Hermione gritou colocando as mãos para o alto, sendo imitada por Draco.

Como podemos ter certeza? – perguntou um dos aurores se aproximando mais um pouco. – Diga a senha!!

Sorvete de limão.

Os aurores imediatamente baixaram as varinhas e retornaram aos seus postos. Hermione agradeceu a passagem que lhes davam e entrou na Ordem.

Sorvete de limão? Que diabos é isso? – perguntou Draco, incrédulo.

Era a sobremesa preferida de Dumbledore. É a senha para entrar na Ordem. – respondeu seriamente entrando rapidamente na Ordem e seguindo para a sala de Gui.

Hermione! Finalmente vocês voltaram! – dizia a senhora Weasley que seguia pelo mesmo corredor que eles. – Meu Deus! O que houve com vocês? Foram atacados? – perguntou mais preocupada ainda.

Não foi nada de mais, senhora Weasley. Apenas um acidente. Precisamos ver o Gui. Ele está?

Claro querida. Servi um chá da tarde para eles, mas com certeza ele não se importará de interrompê-lo. Estávamos todos tão preocupados. – ela olhou severamente para Draco, mas como viu que ele também estava machucado se tranqüilizou.

Os três seguiram até a sala de reuniões onde estava acontecendo o chá. Naquela sala apenas os chefes da Ordem entravam e para falar de assuntos confidenciais, mas como a Ordem era formada por antigos amigos essa regra não era realmente respeitada e a sala era utilizada pra reuniões amigáveis, para relaxar um pouco.

Na sala estavam presentes Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Fleur e todos os Weasley, menos Gina. Eles estavam discutindo os últimos detalhes do casamento de Gui. Embora a guerra estivesse tão movimentada ninguém queria parar suas vidas por causa disso e todos estavam precisando de uma distração. O casamento seria uma cerimônia pequena, dentro da Ordem mesmo, apenas para parentes e amigos. Os membros da Ordem que não foram convidados terão o dia de folga e poderão ir para suas casas. Alguns, entretanto ficarão de serviço vigiando a Ordem, para que não sejam pegos desprevenidos, caso aconteça alguma coisa.

Todos estavam muito entretidos em suas conversas que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, tinham um tom leve e festivo. Rony foi o primeiro a notar a chegada de Hermione.

Mione! – ele levantou-se rapidamente e se dirigiu a garota. – O que houve com você? Não me diga que ess...

Ele não fez nada, Rony! Foi um acidente. – respondeu Hermione aliviada por estar em casa junto dos amigos. Harry e Gui logo se aproximaram também.

Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Gui. – Me dêem isso, venham, sentem-se. – disse pegando as urnas das mãos de Hermione e fazendo sinal para que os dois se sentassem.

Escuta, se você não se importar eu preferia tomar um banho antes. A casa estava completamente empestada e eu quero realmente me livrar de toda essa sujeira. – disse Draco abrindo os braços e olhando para si mesmo para contemplar a imundície em que se encontrava.

Tem razão. Vão tomar banho e venham direto para cá. Aqui vocês tomam alguma coisa e nos contam o que houve, certo. – disse Gui compreensivo olhando penalizado para Hermione que parecia muito abalada.

hp 

Preocupada com alguma coisa, Granger? – perguntou Draco acompanhando-a de longe pelo corredor que levava aos banheiros.

Eu deveria? – respondeu sem olhar para ele.

Não que eu saiba. – disse acelerando o passo para se aproximar dela. – Mas você parece preocupada.

Não estou! Vê se me deixa em paz, Malfoy!

Tenho minhas duvidas quanto a você querer realmente que eu te deixe em paz, Granger! – ele a ultrapassou e parou a frente dela fazendo com que ela tivesse que parar bruscamente para não trombar com ele. Os dois ficaram muito próximos.

O que você quer de mim Malfoy? – perguntou incomodada afastando-se um pouco do rapaz.

O mesmo que você quer de mim... – disse sorrindo maliciosamente para a garota.

E o que você espera que eu possa querer com você?! – perguntou olhando-o firmemente tentando passar alguma confiança.

Antes não o tivesse encarado. Malfoy abriu mais ainda o sorriso e se aproximou mais um pouco dela. Ela, por sua vez, não se afastou. Não porque quisesse aquela aproximação, mas porque ficou sem reação diante do olhar do rapaz. Desde aquela manhã, na casa de Snape, Hermione havia percebido algo novo no olhar de Draco, e não podia negar que algo nele a atraia, só não sabia o que já que havia passado toda a vida odiando-o. De qualquer maneira ela não conseguiu desviar o olhar daqueles olhos cinzentos que a encaravam passando milhões de mensagens indecifráveis, ou que ela não queria realmente decifrar, por medo do que encontraria nelas. Ao mesmo tempo não pode deixar de notar no quanto Malfoy era bonito. Já tinha percebido isto no dia anterior, quando foi acordá-lo, mas não tinha parado para pensar no assunto. Agora estavam ali os dois no corredor deserto, sem ninguém a espera deles, já que ninguém nunca havia cronometrado quanto tempo eles demoravam para tomar banho. Hermione aproveitou para reparar bem em suas feições. Não era a toa que as meninas da Sonserina e, na verdade algumas das outras casas também, viviam babando por ele. Rico, bonito e, ela tinha que admitir, inteligente.

Draco percebeu a análise que ela fazia dele e se aproximou. Parecia que Hermione estava hipnotizada, pois não esboçava nenhuma reação àquela aproximação. Ele se inclinou um pouco para alcançar os lábios da garota. Ela apenas fitou os lábios dele, mas não se afastou. Draco tocou os lábios dela com os seus suavemente e nesse momento, foi como se o encanto se quebrasse, Hermione se afastou bruscamente olhando-o nervosa.

O que pensa que esta fazendo? – perguntou passando a mãos pelos lábios como se quisesse limpá-los.

Te beijando, ou pelo menos tentando. – disse um pouco espantado. Tinha certeza que conseguiria.

Isso eu percebi! Mas por quê?!

Porque me deu vontade, Granger! E pare de se limpar! Eu sei que você também quer e está longe de me achar nojento. – disse olhando-a desafiadoramente.

Pelo contrário! Não só te acho nojento como muito convencido! – disse voltando a seguir caminho.

Mentira, Granger! – disse segurando-a pelo braço. - Eu percebi o jeito como você me olhou ontem lá no quarto, hoje mais cedo e agora mesmo! – ele se aproximou mais dela.

Vai sonhando! – ela soltou o braço bruscamente. – É melhor não encostar em mim de novo, Malfoy! – ameaçou.

Ou o quê?! Vai contar pro Potter e pro Weasley? Faça-me o favor! – riu-se.

Ela não respondeu nada. Continuou seu caminho até o dormitório pisando firme. Chegou ao quarto totalmente transtornada. Sabia que na realidade o que Draco havia falado era verdade. Ela também sentiu vontade de dar aquele beijo.

Que beijo?! Aquele idiota só quer se aproveitar! Só quer provocar Harry e Rony e está me usando para isso, tenho certeza! – ela levou a mão aos lábios novamente, dessa vez levemente, apenas para senti-los. – i _Se bem que...que mal haveria em ficar com ele? /i _ – pensou. – i _Um beijo não é nada de mais e depois, se ele está mesmo do nosso lado qual é o problema? /i _ – ela deitou-se na cama com a toalha de banho no colo. – i _Mas e o Rony? /i _ – sentou novamente. – Que se dane o Rony! Ele só quer saber da Lilá! Pois então que fique com ela. – falou em voz alta. Hermione se levantou e saiu decidida em direção aos banheiros. – i _Não vou fazer nada, mas se ele tentar de novo quem sabe? /i _ – ela levou as mãos a cabeça. – Ai! O que eu estou pensando?!

Falando sozinha Mione? – alguém perguntou.

A garota se assustou virando-se rapidamente. – Que susto Neville!

Desculpe... Algum problema? – perguntou acompanhando Hermione que recomeçara a andar.

Não, não... Só pensando alto. – ela sorriu para tranqüilizá-lo.

Como foi lá na casa?

Mais ou menos, mas não posso comentar muito, você sabe. Ainda não falei com Gui, então...

Entendo. Bom, nos vemos mais tarde. Tchau.

Tchau. – Hermione finalmente chegou ao banheiro. – Tudo que eu preciso é de um banho e por as idéias no lugar... – ela se despiu, e entrou embaixo do chuveiro deixando que a água escorresse pelo seu cabelo enquanto ponderava os acontecimentos do dia.

hp 

Quando chegou a sala de reuniões metade dos que ali estavam já tinham saído. Draco já estava lá e a olhava fixamente. Ela tentou simplesmente ignorar, mas como poderia? A única cadeira vaga na sala ficava justamente ao lado dele. Na sala haviam ficado Harry, Rony, Gui, Remo Lupin, Tonks e Arthur Weasley.

Finalmente! Estávamos imaginando se você não tinha se afogado, Granger! – disse Draco ironicamente.

Ela não respondeu. Dirigiu-se até a cadeira ao lado dele e fez questão de balançar bastante a cabeça quando se aproximou fazendo seus cabelos ainda molhados baterem no rosto do rapaz.

Desculpe a demora, Gui – ela enfatizou o nome do homem. – Mas eu encontrei Neville no caminho.

Tudo bem, Hermione. Agora nos contem o que vocês encontraram por lá. Não quisemos abrir as caixas antes de vocês chegarem.

Bom... – Hermione parou para ver o que havia no grande prato que surgira a sua frente. – Não havia muita coisa na casa. Encontramos o corpo do Perebas – Rony se mexeu na cadeira. – quer dizer, Pedro Petigrew, que estava na forma de rato. É ele quem está numa das caixas.

Certo. E na outra? – perguntou o homem.

Na outra há uma caixa com as iniciais, aparentemente do Snape. Achamos melhor trazê-la ao invés de tentar abri-la por lá.

Vocês trouxeram uma caixa fechada?!! Sem verificar o que tinha dentro?!!- Gui falou um pouco exaltado.

Todos na sala se assustaram com a mudança repentina no tom do homem. Hermione olhou para ele espantada. Rony e Harry deram pulos nas cadeiras onde estavam. Arthur olhou meio bravo para o filho, mas não falou nada. Não podia desautorizá-lo ali. Os outros dois apenas se entreolharam preocupados. Draco nem se mexeu.

Bem, a trouxemos lacrada! – Hermione respondeu com o garfo a meio caminho da boca e os olhos arregalados.

Mas é perigoso, Hermione! – Gui se levantou impaciente. – Você mais do que ninguém sabe disso! Foi treinada para isso! Sabe muito bem que pode haver um feitiço rastreador na caixa! Poderia ser uma armadilha!

Na verdade a culpa foi minha. – Draco interrompeu tranqüilamente, cortando um pedaço de bife. – Fui eu que a convenci a trazer. – disse levando o pedaço de bife a boca quando terminou de falar.

Tinha que ser! Quem garante que não foi de propósito! – Rony exclamou de repente dando mais um susto em todos na sala.

Rony! Por favor! – tentou o senhor Weasley.

Mas ele tem razão senhor Weasley! Ele pode tê-la convencido de propósito, para ajudar os comensais a nos localizarem. – completou Harry.

Rony, Harry, não podemos acusar ninguém sem provas. E eu pediria para que vocês apenas ouvissem, sem interromper. – falou Gui um pouco mais calmo. – Bom tudo bem. Vamos mandar as caixas para o Ministério para que seja examinada pelos peritos de lá...

Por que não fazemos isso aqui mesmo?! – perguntou Rony alterado. Ele não terminou a frase quando viu a expressão reprovadora que fez seu pai.

No Ministério eles estão muito mais preparados para isso Rony! – e se virando de novo para Hermione e Draco. – E o que mais vocês viram lá?

Mais nada. – respondeu Hermione com a voz fraca. Não gostava de levar broncas na frente dos outros. – Não tivemos tempo porque apareceram uns comensais e achamos melhor aparatar de volta.

Eram muitos. – Draco completou indiferente.

Vocês puderam reconhecer algum? – perguntou Remo entrando pela primeira vez na conversa.

Os mesmos de sempre: meu pai, Bella, Macnair e mais dois que eu não reconheci. Apenas ouvi as vozes.

Você também não viu quem eram, Hermione? – perguntou Tonks, dessa vez.

Não. Eu tinha caído um pouco antes deles chegarem. Levantei-me rapidamente quando ouvi vozes e só pude ver Bellatrix.

E ela te viu? – perguntou Rony, preocupado.

Viu...

Algum deles te viu, Malfoy? – Gui indagou sentando-se novamente.

Acho que não...

Certo... Podem ir agora. Só decidiremos o que fazer depois que o Ministério descobrir o que há na caixa. Vão descansar. Falo com vocês amanhã.

Os quatro mais jovens foram os primeiros a saírem da sala. Sabiam que não adiantaria enrolar para tentar ouvir os comentários dos mais velhos, pois eles só começariam a conversar quando tivessem certeza que eles já estariam longe.

Poxa Hermione! Como você deixou esse idiota te convencer a trazer aquele negócio para cá? – perguntou Rony rudemente para ela.

Ai Rony! Ele não me convenceu a nada! Ele até me falou para não trazer! – disse impaciente. Ainda não tinha entendido direito por que Draco a havia defendido.

Como é que é?! – Harry parou bruscamente no corredor olhando incrédulo para Draco.

Por que ele te defenderia? – perguntou Rony mais indignado ainda.

Eu não sei! – Hermione estava alguns passos à frente dos amigos. Parou e se virou para Draco antes de continuar. – Mas obrigada Malfoy. Só não faça isso de novo, cada um tem que assumir seus erros aqui dentro, OK?

Não se preocupe, Granger. Já fiz minha cota de boas ações do mês, mas você tá me devendo uma. – disse olhando-a com o mesmo olhar e sorriso que a deixava desconfortável.

Humpf! Vou dormir. Boa noite para vocês.

Nenhum dos três respondeu realmente. Draco limitou-se a olhá-la maliciosamente enquanto ela se afastava. Estava tão distraído que mal percebeu quando as mãos de Rony o agarraram pela gola da camisa.

Escuta Malfoy: se você estiver aprontando alguma coisa para Hermione você vai se arrepender, ouviu?! – ele tinha as orelhas extremamente vermelhas e um brilho feroz nos olhos.

Draco apenas ria enquanto Harry tentava desvencilhar o amigo das roupas de Draco.

Não se preocupe, Weasley. Não vou fazer nada... que ela não queira. – falou olhando desafiadoramente para o rapaz a sua frente.

Rony partiu para cima dele novamente, mas foi impedido por Harry.

Fica calmo Rony! Não adianta ameaçar esse aí! Você conhece a Hermione, ele não vai poder fazer nada! - e se virando para Draco. – É melhor você ir dormir também, Malfoy! Antes que acabe nos metendo em encrenca!

Ok, ok, Potter! Já estou indo! Afinal, tenho que estar descansado caso me mandem para mais alguma missão com Hermione, certo? – ele se afastava provocativamente. Não percebeu o esforço sobre-humano que Harry fazia para que Rony não voasse para cima dele de novo.


	6. E o joguinho começa

Alguns dias se passaram e o Ministério ainda não havia mandado informações a respeito da caixa. A antiga casa de Snape fora definitivamente destruída pelos comensais, de modo que não adiantaria mais voltar até lá para procurar nada. As investigações continuavam paradas e os treinos com Malfoy continuavam. O humor de Rony apenas piorava a cada dia, já que agora Vitor Krum também freqüentava a Ordem e aproveitava cada folga para conversar com Hermione, principalmente com o propósito de melhorar seu Inglês. 

Patético! – dizia Rony, mais para si mesmo que para Harry. – Todos aqui falam Inglês, menos ele! Por que ele tem que ficar no pé da Hermione o dia todo?!

Harry limitava-se a ouvir as reclamações do amigo sem responder a elas, mesmo porque suas respostas não agradariam Rony em nada.

Draco não parava de espreitar Hermione, que ficava a cada dia mais intrigada. Sempre que podia o rapaz tentava falar com ela a sós, mas como, aparentemente, Vitor tinha a mesma idéia que ele isso nunca era possível, principalmente porque entre ele e Vítor Hermione parecia preferir muito mais a companhia deste último.

Diante da demora de notícias do Ministério e da falta de ações dos comensais e do próprio Voldemort os membros da Ordem começaram a pensar mais tranqüilamente no casamento que aconteceria em alguns dias. Todos estavam entusiasmados com a possibilidade de sair um pouco da rotina e esquecer por algumas horas todos aqueles problemas. Harry era um dos mais empolgados, já que com isso ele poderia rever Gina. Na qualidade de irmã do noivo ela receberia permissão para sair de Hogwarts e ir para Ordem. Os outros aurores, em sua maioria estavam ansiosos com a possibilidade de uma folguinha. Desse modo poderiam rever suas famílias, amigos, namoradas, etc.

hp 

Ora, ora, ora, Granger! Que milagre te encontrar sozinha! Onde está o seu cãozinho búlgaro de estimação. – Draco se sentou ao lado de Hermione sem ao menos perguntar se podia.

Hermione revirou impacientemente os olhos e se afastou um pouco do rapaz. – Como você é inconveniente, Malfoy! – falou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Ele é que é o inconveniente! Estou a um tempão tentando falar com você e não consigo porque ele não sai da sua cola! – disse se aproximando dela. – Onde ele foi, afinal?

Foi com um grupo de aurores buscar a Gina na estação. – disse virando-se totalmente de costas para ele.

E por que não mandaram o Potter?!

Por que você acha?! – falou fechando bruscamente o livro e se virando impaciente para Draco. Ela só não esperava que ele estivesse tão perto.

Porque seria como levar o cordeirinho direto para a boca do lobo? – disse sorrindo ao ver o espanto de Hermione com a pouca distância entre eles?

Hermione tomou fôlego e resolveu mudar o assunto. Há muito tempo ela queria tirar a limpo a "perseguição" que sofria de Draco. Aquela parecia ser a hora certa.

O que você quer de mim, afinal, Malfoy? Você costumava me odiar antigamente, lembra?

Lembro. Antigamente eu não te conhecia direito, Hermione...

Hermione estranhou ouvir o próprio nome da boca de Draco.

Pra você ainda é Granger! Não te dei essa intimidade!

Infelizmente... Mas você ainda dará! Tenho certeza.

Você é do tipo que acha que tem razão em tudo não é?

Acho não! Eu tenho mesmo! Não pense que eu não percebo o jeito que você me olha? Você não resiste a mim, Hermione!

Engraçado! Até agora não vi acontecer nada!

Não por isso! – Draco se aproximou perigosamente de Hermione, mas ela se afastou levantando-se rapidamente da cadeira em que estava. – É o que eu digo! Se não resistisse não precisaria fugir tão apavorada. – ele se levantou sorrindo indo em direção a ela.

Não estou fugindo, Malfoy! Só não...

Mas ela não terminou a frase, pois ouviu seu nome do outro lado do salão onde estava. Não tinha nem notado que haviam chegado mais algumas pessoas ali.

Gina!!!

Uma garota de intensos cabelos vermelhos vinha correndo em sua direção e a abraçou.

Gina! Como é que você está?! – perguntou sentindo um nó na garganta. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Gina a fazia lembrar de Hogwarts e de tudo que havia passado lá.

Vou bem! Cadê o Harry?! – disse a garota soltando-a. Gina tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Hermione sentiu que choraria se não falasse algo rápido, então respondeu: - Seus irmãos e seus pais também estão morrendo de saudades de você, sabia?

Eu sei! – disse meio sem graça, mas sorridente. - Já vou vê-los! É que eu achei que ele estaria com você!

Ele deve estar na sala de treinamentos com Rony, aliás – só então Hermione se lembrou que Draco ainda estava ali parado assistindo a tudo. – você não deveria estar lá com eles?

Foi a vez de Gina se surpreender. – Malfoy! O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Longa história, Weasleyzinha! – Draco saiu sem dar maior atenção as duas. Já que tinha sido interrompido deixaria tudo para mais tarde.

Gina olhou para Hermione pedindo alguma explicação. Hermione limitou-se a dizer:

Você quer ou não quer ver o Harry? Vai ter tempo para entender o que ele está fazendo aqui. – disse sorridente torcendo para que Gina não fizesse mais perguntas.

Tem razão! Onde é que ele está? – Gina dava pulinhos de euforia.

Vem comigo! – Hermione puxou a amiga pela mão e levou-a até a sala de treinamentos onde os dois provavelmente estariam.

As luzes e os barulhos habituais podiam ser vistos e ouvidos daquela sala. Hermione abriu a porta cautelosamente e percebeu que foi a decisão mais acertada, pois por pouco um feitiço não a acertou em cheio.

Ei! Vocês estão treinando ou tentando se matar?! – ela perguntou alto assustando os rapazes que treinavam.

Rony, Harry, Neville e Simas pararam imediatamente o treinamento. Gina disparou em direção a Harry pulando em seu pescoço e dando-lhe um beijo cheio de saudades.

Nossa! É pra isso que servem as irmãs, né? – reclamou Rony.

Gina se soltou de Harry e pulou também no pescoço de Rony.

Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Roniquinho! – ela deu-lhe um beijo amoroso no rosto. Em seguida cumprimentou os outros dois rapazes. – Poxa, Neville! Você está bem diferente!

Pois é! São os treinamentos. – disse timidamente.

Vocês não precisam continuar treinando agora, né? – Gina perguntou enlaçando o braço de Harry.

É... Acho que podemos fazer uma pausa né? – Harry disse olhando os demais.

Todos concordavam. Ninguém mais agüentava treinar, além disso sabiam o quanto Harry esperava a chegada da namorada. Os seis saíram da sala sorridentes e falando muito. Eles foram tomar uma ducha enquanto Gina reencontrava toda família. Ela recebeu o habitual abraço exagerado da senhora Weasley, além da barulhenta comemoração dos gêmeos e a carinhosa recepção dos irmãos mais velhos e do pai. Hermione por sua vez decidiu voltar a sua leitura.

hp 

Sabia que você voltaria, Hermione! – Draco estava sentado na mesma cadeira de antes segurando o livro que Hermione lia antes da chegada de Gina.

Ah, não! Qual é a sua hein, Malfoy? Isso tá ficando chato! – disse tirando o livro das mãos do rapaz.

Só depende de você Hermione! – ele se levantou e deu a volta ficando atrás dela.

Eu não sei do que você está falando! E eu já disse que pra você ainda é Granger! – disse sentando-se e procurando a página que estava lendo anteriormente.

Ainda? Quer dizer que há uma chance? – Draco se apoiou no encosto da cadeira e sussurrou bem perto do ouvido dela.

Hermione se arrepiou, mas tentou não demonstrar, o que foi em vão.

Você já tá na minha, Mione! É só uma questão de tempo! – disse tirando os cabelos dela do caminho e depositando um beijo em seu pescoço.

Hermione tentou suprimir em vão um gemido baixo, o que fez com que Draco sorrisse de contentamento.

Eu não disse!

Ela fechou novamente o livro e se levantou bruscamente. – Me deixa em paz Malfoy! Que droga!! – ela saiu bufando em direção ao dormitório.

Draco ficou parado no mesmo lugar, sorrindo de sua nova conquista. Hermione mudou de destino no meio do caminho e entrou no banheiro. Fechou a tampa do vaso e sentou-se nele encostando a cabeça na parede. Ficou assim por alguns segundos, então se levantou e deixou o livro no lugar em que estava sentada. Foi para frente do espelho, abriu a torneira da pia, molhou as mãos e passou pelo pescoço se demorando um pouco mais no lugar onde Draco havia beijado.

i _Droga! O que tá acontecendo comigo? /i _ – pensou ainda olhando para o espelho. – i _Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Eu não posso simplesmente esquecer tudo que ele já fez e tratá-lo como qualquer outro cara! /i _ Ah saco!!! Onde estão Harry e Rony quando eu preciso deles! – ela se secou, pegou o livro e saiu do banheiro batendo a porta. Decidiu guardar o livro no seu dormitório e ir para a sala de reuniões onde provavelmente todos estariam comemorando a chegada de Gina. Ela passou a tarde lá e decidiu que ficaria o maior tempo possível com Rony e os outros para não correr o risco de fazer alguma besteira.


	7. O casamento

Alguns dias se passaram e o dia do casamento finalmente chegou. Metade dos aurores da Ordem foi dispensada. Apenas familiares e amigos mais próximos foram convidados para a cerimônia. Draco, já que não tinha mais família, foi um dos recrutados para vigiarem a Ordem enquanto o casamento acontecia. A cerimônia seria realizada na sala principal que havia sido decorada com bonitas flores brancas, um tapete vermelho dividia a mesma em duas partes onde fileiras de cadeiras haviam sido colocadas. Um altar fora montado ao lado da escada, de onde desceria a noiva. Um bruxo do ministério fora chamado para celebrar o casamento. 

Todos já estavam em seus lugares. Gui estava parado a frente do altar. Estava visivelmente nervoso, mantinha as mãos juntas atrás do corpo. Ele usava um traje escuro, parecido com os trajes usados no baile de inverno que acontecera em Hogwarts três anos atrás. O cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo simples que a senhora Weasley tentou cortar a todo custo, sem sucesso. Hermione e Harry dividiam as primeiras filas com a família Weasley. Ela vestia um vestido azul claro muito simples de alças e na altura do joelho. Acompanhava uma sandália alta prata velha. O cabelo estava preso num coque despojado com alguns cachos bem feitos caindo ao lado do rosto. A maquiagem também era bem simples. Harry vestia um traje a rigor mais simples do que o do baile de inverno, mas não menos elegante. O cabelo, depois de alguns feitiços feitos por Hermione e pela senhora Weasley ficou mais arrumado do que já esteve em toda sua vida. Em seu braço tinha agarrado um dos braços de Gina. Ela vestia um vestido cor-de-rosa, tomara-que-caia, também na altura do joelho. Duas mechas do seu cabelo estavam presas atrás da cabeça com uma bonita presilha que ela havia ganhado do namorado. Rony estava ao seu lado tendo finalmente conseguido uma oportunidade para usar o traje de gala que ganhara dos irmãos no final de seu quarto ano. É certo que alguns feitiços para modificar as medidas do traje tiveram que ser usados, mas como Molly Weasley é uma dona de casa exemplar, não se notava ajuste nenhum.

A exemplar senhora estava ao lado do altar de braço dado com o marido que conversava sorridente com o bruxo do ministério enquanto a noiva não aparecia. A mãe do noivo de vez em quando se desvencilhava do marido para ajeitar a manga ou a gola do traje do filho que iria casar. Muitas vezes os primeiros da fila tiveram a impressão de que tudo não passava de um disfarce para as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar de seus olhos.

Alguns minutos depois e uma música suave pode ser ouvida. Fleur apareceu no alto da escada com seu vestido branco de noiva. Era um vestido tomara-que-caia longo. Ela tinha um belo arranjo de flores na cabeça de onde saía um véu que ia até a cintura. O vestido tinha uma cauda curta bordada desde a cintura. Todos na igreja se levantaram para assistir a cerimônia que foi muito simples, porém muito emocionante, principalmente diante do belo discurso do bruxo de paz que falava dos momentos felizes que resistiam a guerra.

Ao final da cerimônia mesas redondas surgiram entre as cadeiras que se posicionavam em torno delas. Belos pratos surgiram sobre as mesas, ao modelo do que acontecia no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Os convidados se revezavam entre o belo jantar e o cumprimento aos noivos e familiares. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina dividiam a mesa com os gêmeos Weasley, que já haviam se livrado da gravata e do terno, e com suas namoradas. Alguns dos convidados se arriscavam em alguns passinhos ao som da música animada que tocava no salão no meio da festa.

As vezes dá até para esquecer do que tá acontecendo lá fora, né? – comentou Gina que não havia se soltado do braço de Harry um só minuto.

As vezes, bem raramente. Mas ainda bem que isso ainda acontece, se não já estaríamos loucos! – completou Fred.

Ai, eu adoro casamentos! E esse foi especialmente emocionante, vocês não acharam? – Parvati tentava manter o assunto alegre.

Logo a mesa se encheu dos comentários femininos a cerca de casamentos, festas, vestidos, enxoval e todas essas coisas que tem o dom de afugentar os homens. A única que não parecia realmente interessada com o assunto era Hermione que durante a conversa falou pouco. Enquanto elas falavam de festa, eles falavam de quadribol. Todos menos Rony que, assim como Hermione, parecia distante de tudo e ele estava assim justamente por causa dela.

Entre um comentário e outro que Rony dava ele parava para observar a amiga, que há muito ele não via mais como uma amiga. Rony admirava a beleza de Hermione, seus movimentos delicados, o jeito como ela tamborilava os dedos no ritmo da música enquanto observava o movimento das pessoas a sua volta. Rony sentia o perfume doce que exalava de seu corpo e tomava coragem para puxar algum assunto com ela, mas não sabia qual. Depois de alguns segundos pensando resolveu falar qualquer coisa, mas era tarde: Hermione se levantou da mesa e falou alguma coisa inaudível com Gina que fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Diante da saída de Hermione da mesa o assunto entre os outros se cortou. Como que combinados todos os casais resolveram dar atenção ao seu parceiro deixando Rony como um peixe fora d'água. Ele então resolveu sair também. Aproveitaria para conversar com Hermione. Seria bem mais fácil sem os amigos e, principalmente, os gêmeos por perto.

Hermione saiu da mesa para ir até ao banheiro. Ela também queria andar um pouco pela festa, beber alguma coisa e quem sabe tomar um ar. Dentro da casa estava um pouco abafado e, aparentemente, todos os elfos resolveram esquecer a mesa em que eles estavam de modo que se ela queria um bebida teria que buscar por conta própria.

Rony perdeu Hermione de vista por alguns instantes, encontrando-a novamente apenas quando ela se dirigia para uma das portas laterais da casa.

i _Ótimo! /i _ – pensou. – i _Lá fora deve estar mais tranqüilo e silencioso e eu poderei finalmente falar com ela. De hoje não passa!_ /i 

Hermi-ô-nini!

Ela se assustou com o grito repentino de Vitor, mas jamais poderia confundir aquele sotaque e o jeito um pouco irritante de errar seu nome.

Oi Vitor! – falou sorridente dando um gole em seu copo de cerveja amanteigada.

O que você esstá fazendo aqui?!

Eu é que pergunto! Achei que você aproveitaria a folga. – disse encostando-se na sacada e deixando de lado o copo vazio.

Não. Prreferi ficar... com você!

Ela não pode disfarçar a surpresa. Achou por um tempo que a paixonite do rapaz tivesse acabado, principalmente depois de tanto tempo e de tantos foras...

Vítor... Já conversamos sobre isso. Sabe que ...

Não prrecisa falar nada, Hermiônini. Eu sei, mas não posso fazer nada... O que sinto porr você ainda é muito forrte... – o rapaz falou aproximando-se dela.

Er... Vítor... - tentou evitar a aproximação do rapaz, mas foi impossível já que ela não tinha para onde ir.

Hermiônini... Eu te amo... – Vítor não esperou uma resposta. Com uma mão puxou Hermione pela cintura e com a outra segurou firme, mas delicadamente sua nuca, trazendo-a para um beijo, exatamente na hora em que Rony finalmente conseguiu chegar até lá.

O rubor característico tomou conta da face do rapaz assim como uma raiva sem precedentes. Mas aquele era o casamento de seu irmão e ele não faria um escândalo. Saiu tão silencioso quanto chegou e foi bufando em direção ao salão. Não poderia voltar para a mesa, ou teria que dar muitas satisfações, não conseguiria disfarçar o que estava sentindo naquele momento: raiva.

i Como ela pode fazer aquilo?! O Harry me garantiu milhões de vezes que os dois não tinham mais nada!!! Ela mentiu para o Harry também! Mas por quê?!!! /i – Rony andava pelo salão balançando a cabeça negativamente, olhando para o chão e esbarrando nas pessoas.

Na sacada Hermione conseguia se desvencilhar dos braços de Vitor.

Vitor! Por favor, não faça mais isso! Eu não quero! – disse um pouco nervosa.

Me desculpe... Eu não resisti...

Então não faça de novo! Por favor!

É por causa do Weasley? – perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

O quê?

Você gosta do Weasley, não é mesmo? Potter me falou...

Harry?! E quem é ele para saber de meus sentimentos?! – disse aumentando seu nervosismo.

Só me responda se é por causa dele...

Não! Não... É... – ela parou por um instante para refletir. Se não era pelo Rony era por quem então? Por um instante a imagem de Draco veio a sua cabeça, mas ela a afastou rapidamente. – Não é por causa dele! É por minha causa. Eu não te amo, Vítor e não quero te dar falsas esperanças, ok? Só não faça mais isso, tá?

Tudo bem... Desculpe...

Hermione deixou a sacada sem responder. Estava totalmente confusa. A pergunta de Vitor a havia deixado em dúvida.

i _Por que não? Por que eu não ficaria com ele? Por causa do Rony? Não... Por que então?_ /i – mais uma vez os olhos cinzentos de Draco vieram a sua mente. – Não! Ele não! – ela olhou em volta procurando pela mesa onde estavam os amigos e viu que Rony não estava lá. – i _Onde será que ele esta? /i _ – ela respirou fundo, ficou parada por algum tempo no mesmo lugar e resolveu enfim procurar Rony.

hp 

Tem certeza?

Tenho!

Mas a casa está cheia!

A cerimônia já acabou há um bom tempo. Estão todos bebendo, até os aurores que fazem a vigia. Não tem erro. É a melhor forma de acabar com isso.

Com quem você está falando? – Neville se aproximou das duas pessoas conversando, mas não a tempo de ver quem era a outra pessoa.

Ãh?! Oras, com ninguém... só estava pensando alto.

Ei! Você viu aquilo?

Aquilo o quê?

Tem alguém correndo lá fora!

Não é nada Neville! A casa está cheia! Pode ser qualquer um. E depois o quintal está sendo vigiado! Relaxa!

Pode ser...

Olha, eu vou indo! Tô a fim de aproveitar a festa.

Tá... Divirta-se...

hp 

Rony! – uma voz fina e, naquele momento, extremamente irritante, distraiu Rony.

O que é! – ele se virou bruscamente encarando Lilá.

Nossa! O que houve?! – perguntou fazendo cara de choro.

Ahhh. Nada. Desculpe... O que foi? – falou tentando se controlar.

Hum... Só queria falar com você. Faz tempo que eu não te vejo. – disse se aproximando dele. – Estava começando a sentir saudades... Quer dançar? – perguntou colocando uma das mãos no ombro de Rony.

Rony olhou por cima da cabeça dela impaciente. Não estava com saco para as perseguições de Lilá, mas neste instante ele viu Hermione ao longe. Ela parecia procurar alguém e a raiva dele voltou imediatamente. Ele se voltou para Lilá novamente e disse:

Não só isso... – ele a puxou bruscamente para si e começou a beijá-la tão urgentemente como os dois faziam em Hogwarts no ano anterior.

Até o motivo era o mesmo: provocar Hermione. O resultado também foi o mesmo: Hermione viu a cena e ficou chocada, senão decepcionada. Uma vontade imensa de conjurar seus conhecidos pássaros amarelos e mandá-los para cima dos dois invadiu sua mente, mas ela não podia fazer aquilo. Não ali, na frente de todos e dar um escândalo. Resolveu apenas dar meia volta.

Rony se soltou de Lilá bem a tempo de ver Hermione se afastar. Sentiu um misto de satisfação e arrependimento, mas já era tarde mais uma vez. O que estava feito estava feito. Não adiantaria voltar atrás. Só restava passar o resto da noite com Lilá que, certamente, não sairia de seu pé a noite toda e, muito provavelmente, os próximos dias também.

Hermione resolveu colocar as idéias no lugar de uma vez. Procurou o silêncio e a tranqüilidade do jardim. Aquele lugar havia sido fechado aquela noite. Ninguém deveria estar lá, muito menos sozinho, mas isso era exatamente o que ela queria: ficar sozinha. Não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo. Sentiu a mesma raiva do ano anterior, mas não tão forte. Sentia-se culpada.

i _O que ele faria se me visse beijando o Vitor? Não posso culpá-lo... Ou posso? /i _ – ela se sentou num dos degraus da escada. – i _Droga! Por que tudo com o Rony tem que ser tão difícil? Por que a gente apenas não dá certo como o Harry e a Gina? /i _ Ai que droga!!!

Falando sozinha Granger?

Ai que susto Malfoy!!! – ela se levantou rapidamente encarando-o, nervosa.

Quer um pouco? – ele estendeu a mão mostrando-lhe um copo pela metade.

Isso é Firewhisky? Como você conseguiu? – falou repreensiva.

Eu fui lá dentro buscar. Na verdade nem precisei entrar. Aquele elfo que não gosta do Potter me trouxe a garrafa de bom grado... – disse conjurando mais um copo e oferecendo-o a Hermione.

O Monstro? Por que ele faria isso?

Por que ele odeia o Potter, eu odeio o Potter, logo ele foi com a minha cara. – falou sorridente sentando-se na escada e fazendo sinal para que Hermione se sentasse também.

O que você está fazendo aqui fora? Não era para ninguém estar aqui! – falou sentando-se e aceitando a bebida.

Não era para nenhum convidado estar aqui. Eu estou de vigia... – falou virando de uma vez a bebida que estava em seu copo. – Você está realmente linda nesse vestido... – falou olhando-a provocantemente.

Ai... Não começa, hein!

Só disse a verdade! Você ficou muito bem nesse vestido. Azul combina com você. Lembro que me surpreendi com você no baile de inverno em Hogwarts. – disse enchendo o copo novamente.

O quê?! Você lembra a cor do meu vestido naquele baile?!!!

Ele sorriu divertido: - Lembro... Não que eu ficasse reparando em você, mas você entrou com um dos campeões e estava realmente bonita. Surpreendeu todo mundo não aparecendo no baile com um livro tampando o seu rosto.

Hahaha... Muito engraçado. – falou virando também sua bebida e se servindo de mais um pouco.

Vá com calma Granger! Aposto como você não está acostumada.

Achei que fizesse parte do seu plano... – falou usando o mesmo tom cínico do rapaz.

Que plano? – disse realmente intrigado.

Me embebedar e se aproveitar de mim...

Ah Granger... Eu não preciso te embebedar para isso... – falou encarando-a com um sorriso sarcástico.

Hermione olhou para ele entre ofendida e surpresa. Tentou se manter séria e pensar em algo ofensivo para dizer, mas nada lhe ocorreu. Então ela não resistiu e começou a rir.

Tá rindo do que? – perguntou começando a rir também.

Da sua presunção!

Não é presunção, Granger... – falou aproximando-se dela. – Faz tempo que eu to querendo "me aproveitar" de você – disse fazendo o sinal de aspas com as mãos – e você não tem resistido muito...

Ah não? E por que é que até agora você não conseguiu "se aproveitar" de mim? – perguntou imitando o gesto dele.

Porque eu não tenho usado todo meu charme com você... Só uma parte dele. Aí fica fácil fingir que não quer.

Uma parte? – falou olhando-o desafiadoramente. - i _Tomara que ele nunca tente usar tudo, então!_ /i – pensou – Sei... – ela baixou a cabeça e permaneceu por algum tempo olhando os próprios pés, rindo do próprio pensamento.

Draco permaneceu olhando-a, analisando-a, admirando-a.

Como é que eu não te notei antes, Granger? – falou mais para si mesmo que para ela, que não pôde deixar de ouvir e se surpreender.

Hermione olhou para ele incrédula imaginando se havia realmente ouvido aquilo, ou se fora coisa da sua cabeça. Talvez um desejo de ouvir aquilo de alguém, um dia. Ela entreabriu os lábios tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas nenhum som foi ouvido. Draco aproveitou o ensejo para se aproximar mais dela. Hermione, mais uma vez, não teve reação. Era como se ele exercesse algum poder hipnótico sobre ela deixando-a imóvel sempre que ele estava perto demais. Draco aproximou os lábios dos dela, já esperando que ela se afastasse como da outra vez, mas isso não aconteceu. Hermione deixou que ele continuasse, não resistiu dessa vez. Draco levou uma das mãos a sua nuca enquanto tentava aprofundar o beijo. Hermione sentiu um arrepio quando percebeu a mão dele em seus cabelos. Uma sensação muito boa a invadiu quando ela sentiu a língua dele entre seus lábios. Ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele e abriu mais a boca permitindo que ele a tomasse por inteiro retribuindo o beijo completamente.


	8. Para que resistir

Tudo acabou. No dia seguinte todos retomaram a rotina de alerta. Os aurores dispensados haviam retornado de sua merecida folguinha, a casa tinha perdido toda a decoração e voltara a parecer um quartel general feio e triste. Os noivos não tiveram lua-de-mel, no máximo Gui pôde sair da Ordem e dormir na casa de Fleur, mas no dia seguinte bem cedo já estava de volta ao seu posto. Todos tinham a impressão de que haviam acordado de um sonho agradável... 

Hermione ainda não estava totalmente recuperada da noite anterior. Acordara tarde já que fora dormir tarde e estava com a sensação de que bebera um pouco demais, já que algumas cenas confusas invadiam seus pensamentos de vez em quando.

Bom dia! – Harry e Gina desceram para o café muito animados.

Bom dia. – respondeu Hermione meio sonolenta.

A festa foi boa para você, hein? – comentou Gina sorridente.

Do que você está falando?

Eu ouvi quando você chegou! Já era bem tarde e você parecia muito feliz! Acho até que havia bebido um pouquinho demais, não?

É... bebi mesmo. Agora estou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça... – falou massageando as têmporas.

Com quem você passou a noite?

Você passou a noite com alguém?! – Rony surgiu de repente surpreendendo os amigos.

Não! E mesmo que tivesse passado não seria da sua conta, Ronald! – Hermione respondeu prontamente.

Ué! Nós achamos que vocês tinham ficado juntos na festa! – falou Harry surpreso.

Você está louco?! – Rony falou alto. – E o que você ainda está fazendo aqui, Ginevra? – ele de repente notou a presença da irmã.

Ginevra?! Então este é o seu nome, Weasley? – Draco se intrometeu na conversa sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.

Ninguém falou com você, Malfoy! E Rony, eu tive permissão para ficar aqui, ouviu? Volto hoje para Hogwarts, pode ficar tranqüilo!

Parece que a festa não foi boa para todos, não?! – intrometeu-se Draco, novamente.

O que é que você quer aqui, Malfoy?! – perguntou Harry impaciente se pondo a frente do amigo que estava prestes a atacar o rapaz.

Vim tomar meu café. Achei que todos estariam bem humorados hoje, mas parece que nem todo mundo aproveitou a festa... – falou colocando um bom pedaço de bolo de abóbora na boca e dando um bom gole no seu chá.

Você aproveitou a festa, Malfoy? – perguntou Gina, desconfiada.

Muito bem... – falou satisfeito.

Com quem?

Não é da sua conta, Weasleyzinha...

Ei Malfoy, você estava de vigia, não? – perguntou Neville que apenas ouvia a tudo sem comentar.

Estava, por que?

Você não notou nenhuma movimentação estranha? Tive a impressão de ver alguém andando no quintal durante a festa.

Bom, havia alguns aurores no quintal, de vigia, mas alguns convidados insistiam em sair, mesmo sendo proibido. – falou olhando de esguelha para Hermione. – Eu não vi nada suspeito.

É... Pode ser, e depois, não aconteceu nada, né?...

No canto da mesa uma Hermione meio pálida tentava se lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Ela sabia perfeitamente que havia ficado com Malfoy a certa altura da festa, sabia que havia bebido mais do que estava acostumada, mas não se lembrava de como havia parado no seu quarto e do que havia acontecido desde que deixou o jardim até chegar ao dormitório. Ela foi despertada de seu devaneio por um ruído estranho. Quando olhou para seus colegas à mesa percebeu a cara de espanto de Harry e Gina e o sorriso malicioso de Draco. A sua frente tudo que ela via era uma garota no colo de um rapaz, ambos estavam tão próximos que ela não os teria reconhecido se já não soubesse que quem estava naquele lugar era Rony e que garota só poderia ser Lilá Brown.

Bom dia meu amor! – Lilá falou em alto e bom tom quando finalmente soltou o rosto de Rony.

Lilá! Você não pode me agarrar desse jeito no meio do refeitório!!! Não estamos mais em Hogwarts! – um Rony extremamente vermelho falou firmemente para a moça ainda em seu colo.

Teoricamente ela também não poderia fazer isso em Hogwarts, Ronald! – Hermione falou sentindo uma vontade quase incontrolável de conjurar seus amigos de penas.

Ai! Lá vem você Hermione! Você não é monitora aqui sabia? – Lilá falou saindo do colo de Rony e sentando-se numa cadeira ao seu lado.

Ela não é, mas está corretíssima! – A professora McGonagall surpreendeu o grupo. – Se estivessem na escola certamente levariam uma detenção, mas como, infelizmente, não estamos...- ela deu um suspiro triste e pesado. – Senhorita Weasley, seu irmão pediu que se arrumasse. A chave para Hogwarts abre em 20 minutos. – virando-se para o lado: - Hermione e Draco devem se dirigir à sala de reuniões, Gui quer falar com vocês. Senhorita Brown apresse-se para a primeira aula e vocês dois, - falou olhando repressiva para Rony e dele para a mão de Harry na coxa de Gina. - acho que têm uma missão, pois devem encontrar-se com outro grupo de aurores no setor C. Por enquanto é só... – ela girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu com cara de poucos amigos.

Desde quando a McGonagall virou correio coruja da Ordem? – perguntou Harry, baixinho.

Não fale assim, Harry! Todos têm uma função aqui dentro. A senhora Weasley deve estar ocupada com a arrumação do fim da festa e ela está ajudando o Gui! – falou Hermione séria.

Hermione, pára com isso! Não estamos mais em Hogwarts! Você não precisa mais defender os professores! – disse Rony implicante.

Eu não estou falando com você Ronald! – respondeu ríspida.

Granger... – Draco falou de repente. – é melhor irmos logo para a sala de reuniões. Se não fosse importante o Gui não teria mandado um recado logo cedo pela McGonagall! – falou de cara fechada levantando-se da mesa.

Hermione apenas o imitou estranhando o tom utilizado pelo rapaz e querendo se ver livre da companhia do novo casal o quanto antes. – Certo... Tchau, Gina! – ela foi em direção à amiga para se despedir. – Mande notícias, tá?

Pode deixar, Mione! Até mais...

Hermione teve que se apressar para alcançar Draco que já estava quase virando o corredor que dava para a escadaria da casa.

Ei! Malfoy! – falou alto para que ele pudesse escutá-la, mas baixo para não chamar muita atenção dos demais.

O que você quer, Granger? – ele respondeu sem parar de andar.

O que aconteceu? Você estava tão bem humorado agora pouco! O que houve? - perguntou enquanto pensava em um meio de puxar assunto sobre a noite anterior.

Você não sabe?! – ele parou bruscamente, assustando-a.

Não... – ela respondeu confusa, mas imaginando o motivo de seu mau humor repentino.

Humpf... – ele voltou a andar sem responder à pergunta.

Hermione apressou o passo e se postou a frente do rapaz forçando-o a parar: - O que aconteceu ontem a noite?! – perguntou de uma vez.

Draco a olhava com uma expressão que misturava incredulidade e decepção: - Você não se lembra mesmo, Granger?

Não de tudo... – ela disse enrubescendo e olhando os próprios pés.

Do que você se lembra? – perguntou curioso cruzando os braços.

Ai, Malfoy! Fala logo o que foi que aconteceu ontem entre nós, por favor! – ela suplicava finalmente encarando-o.

Me diga o que você se lembra, porque pode ser que eu não me lembre de tudo também.

Hermione sentiu um frio na espinha!

i _Se nem ele se lembra é porque bebemos muito! Isso não é nada bom.._. /i - pensou com uma mão na testa em sinal de preocupação. – Bem...Eu me lembro de termos nos encontrado no jardim, você me ofereceu uma bebida e depois você... você me beijou...

Hahaha! Eu te beijei?!

Foi! Não foi?! – ela perguntou confusa e sentindo-se patética. – i _Será que eu imaginei tudo?! /i _

Tudo bem... Fui eu que te beijei mesmo...- disse olhando-a maliciosamente e se divertindo com a cara de espanto que ela fazia.

E?...- ela falou um pouco mais calma.

E o que? – falou sério.

O que mais? Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu depois! Lembro-me de termos entrado na festa quando ela estava quase no fim, mas depois não me lembro de mais nada!- falou tentando inutilmente se lembrar da noite anterior.

O que você acha?

Como assim? – Hermione sentiu o coração acelerar desesperadamente.

O que você acha que aconteceu depois?

Ela ficou pálida. – Não me diga que você... que eu... ai meu Deus! Você não podia... Eu estava bêbada... Você não podia ter feito...- ela se encostou em uma das paredes do corredor e sentiu o mundo girar.

Eu fiz o que devia fazer! Justamente porque você estava bêbada! Sabia que não se lembraria de nada... – falou sorridente.

Malfoy! Seu... seu... – Hermione avançou sobre o rapaz de punhos fechados tentando em vão acertá-lo.

Draco apenas a segurou pelos punhos enquanto sorria maliciosamente: -Calma Granger! Calma... – ele quase não conseguia segurá-la de tanto que ria. – Tudo que eu fiz foi te levar para o banheiro...

No banheiro! Seu... – ela voltou a atacá-lo novamente.

Hahaha... Eu te levei para o banheiro para vomitar, já que você não conseguiria chegar lá sozinha...

O que? – ela parou de socá-lo.

Eu te levei até o banheiro, você vomitou tudo que podia, eu te dei um pouco de água e te levei para cama... Para sua cama! – falou antes que ela pudesse reagir. – Eu te deixei na porta do seu quarto porque você não me deixou entrar...

Eu não acredito...- ela levou novamente a mão à testa para limpar o suor que havia surgido apesar do frio que fazia.- Quer dizer que não aconteceu nada? Nada além daquele beijo?

Não Granger... Eu não sou tão canalha quanto você pensa...- ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela, passou a mão por seus cabelos e disse: - Quando acontecer quero que você se lembre de tudo, Granger...

Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha: - Quem disse que vai acontecer, Malfoy? – ela falou baixo.

Ninguém precisa dizer, Granger...

Ele aproximou-se lentamente do rosto de Hermione, agora segurando delicadamente seu pescoço e puxando-o levemente em sua direção. Hermione já não ficava mais "em transe" quando ele fazia isso, também não passava por sua cabeça resistir ao beijo. Ela simplesmente se deixou levar pelo momento e retribuiu o beijo ardente que Draco depositava em seus lábios.


	9. Emboscada

Muito bem, vamos começar! Finalmente, depois de semanas, o Ministério resolveu nos mandar de volta aquela caixa que Hermione e Malfoy encontraram na casa de Snape. – Gui falava sério com os outros aurores na sala de reunião. 

E o que tinha na caixa afinal? – Rony perguntou.

Há uma espécie de diário... Uma seqüência de ações e ataques que os comensais fariam contra a Ordem. – Gui falava, andando de um lado para o outro, segurando um pequeno caderno de anotações preto nas mãos.

Bom, então porque o Ministério demorou tanto para devolver esse caderno? – perguntou Harry.

Como eu presumi a caixa tinha um feitiço... – Gui olhou gravemente para Hermione que se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira em que estava. – O auror que foi designado para abrir a caixa morreu ao fazê-lo...

Morreu?!

Sim Hermione... Havia um feitiço de segurança na caixa, apenas Snape poderia abri-la... O auror infelizmente faleceu três dias depois de fazê-lo... – ele voltou a sentar-se em uma das cadeiras em volta da grande mesa. – O que importa agora é que precisamos decifrar os códigos que aqui estão e montar uma cilada para eles. Acho difícil que eles saibam que conseguimos abrir a caixa. Se tinha um feitiço tão poderoso eles certamente duvidam que conseguimos abri-la, portanto estamos um passo a frente deles. Neville, gostaria que você e Luna decifrassem esse código o quanto antes. Talvez Hermione possa ajudá-los e, Malfoy, gostaria que ficasse mais um pouco. Quero falar com você.

Certo. – responderam Neville e Luna quase ao mesmo tempo. Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Os outros aurores podem voltar a seus afazeres, por enquanto é só. Vocês três, muito cuidado. O ministério aplicou uma série de testes anti-feitiço, mas nunca se sabe.

hp 

Definitivamente Hermione se sentia como se ainda estivesse em Hogwarts. Como no ano passado ela várias vezes surpreendia Rony aos beijos com Lilá. A diferença é que com o tempo, bem pouco tempo, ela mesma percebeu, aquilo não mais a incomodava. Ela não se sentia confortável quando tinha a impressão de que atrás de cada porta que abria poderia presenciar alguma cena constrangedora, mas o fato de Rony fazer parte dela não mais a importava. Foi num desses flagras que ela saiu disfarçadamente pelo corredor rindo da situação quando sentiu uma mão enlaça-la pela cintura e prende-la na parede. Instantaneamente seus lábios foram tomados por um beijo arrebatador que a deixou sem fôlego quando, depois de um bom tempo que mais pareceram poucos segundos, ela pode finalmente fitar os olhos cinzentos e apaixonados da pessoa que a arrebatou daquele jeito.

Malfoy! Ficou louco?! – disse tentando permanecer séria, mas sem sucesso. – O Rony tá na sala aí do lado! Já pensou se ele sai?

Hum... sei! Eu vi quem entrou lá com ele... Ele não vai sair tão cedo, Granger.

Mesmo assim... – ela o afastou delicadamente para poder se recompor. – Você não pode fazer isso. Sabe que ninguém entenderia... Não quero criar uma confusão aqui...

Tudo bem, tudo bem... Prometo não fazer mais isso... – ele se afastou mais um pouco para fitá-la seriamente. - ...se você prometer que vai se encontrar comigo hoje a noite! – falou malicioso. – Eu vou fazer a vigia hoje e eu sei que você não tem turno esta noite...

Malfoy! Se você vai estar de vigia deveria prestar atenção ao que vai fazer...- ele apenas a silenciou com um selinho.

Se você for até lá eu com certeza vou prestar muita atenção ao que vou fazer... – falou encarando-a com o seu olhar mais sedutor.

Hum... Você não leva nada a sério mesmo, hein? To falando sério! Quando estivermos os dois de folga combinamos alguma coisa... O que o Gui queria com você?

Falar sobre a festa do casamento. Parece que alguém disse que eu não estava no meu posto no começo da festa. Certamente quando eu fui buscar aquele firewhisky. Mas não mude de assunto, Granger, não agüento mais ter que me encontrar com você de vez em quando, as escondidas e só por alguns minutinhos! – ele se afastou e ficou mais sério do que de costume. - Por que não podemos simplesmente admitir para todos o que sentimos um pelo outro?

O que sentimos? – ela perguntou confusa.

Draco se afastou meio ofendido. – Você não sabe o que sente por mim? – ele começou a andar impacientemente. – Você ainda é apaixonada pelo Weasley?! Ele não tá nem aí pra você, Hermione!

Hermione fazia gestos desesperados tentando fazer com que ele se acalmasse e falasse mais baixo, mas ele não parecia dar atenção.

Calma, Draco! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

Algum problema, Mione? – Rony olhava a cena desconfiado. Lilá apenas observava o casal.

Não Weasley!!! Não há problema nenhum!!! – ele saiu batendo o pé nervoso.

O que está acontecendo, Mione?

Nada Rony... Sabe como é o Malfoy! Ele está nervoso. Não sei direito o que houve durante a conversa que o Gui teve com ele...

Rony pareceu não acreditar muito na parca explicação da amiga, mas achou melhor ignorar. – Bom, em se tratando do Malfoy não deve ser nada que valha a pena. Você vem para o almoço?

Vou sim... Só vou lavar as mãos antes...

Nós vamos indo, então...

Tá...

O casal deixou o corredor. Hermione permaneceu encostada na parede pensativa. Olhou em direção ao casal que se afastava e deu de cara com Lilá olhando-a com um sorriso cínico no rosto...

hp 

No refeitório Hermione avistou Draco sentado muito afastado de todos. Ele havia realmente ficado chateado. Ela se aproximou dos amigos e se sentou para almoçar com eles. Todos conversavam muito e comentavam sobre as últimas notícias a respeito do diário, mas Hermione não ouvia mais do que uma palavra ou outra. Tinha outras coisas para pensar... Sentimentos para por no lugar... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos...

Aquela não pareceu uma briga entre dois oficiais... Parecia mais uma discussão conjugal... – Lilá dizia provocativa.

E o que você tem a ver com isso Brown? – Hermione perguntou seriamente.

Nada... Mas imagine se o Harry desconfia disso? Ou o Rony mesmo? São seus amigos e odeiam o Malfoy...

Não me diga? Sabe o que eu acho? Que você deveria ocupar sua mentezinha vazia com as lições passadas aqui na Ordem, e não com a vida alheia...

Então é verdade?! Você e o Malfoy estão ficando?!

Claro que não!!! Mas se fosse você não teria nada a ver com isso! Humpf! Perdi a fome!

Aonde você vai, Mione? Não vai comer?

Não! Perdi a fome, Ronald! Sua namoradinha me dá indigestão...

O que você fez agora, Lilá?! – Rony perguntou bravo.

Do outro lado do salão Draco percebeu a movimentação e resolveu interromper seu jantar também. Essa coincidência não passou despercebida por Lilá.

Nada Uón – Uón, a Hermione anda nervosa à toa. Tudo que eu falo a irrita... Não é culpa minha... – Lilá falava com voz fina e carinhosa enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos do namorado.

Rony sentia o coração acelerado, mas isso com certeza não tinha nada a ver com Lilá... Ele estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não ouvia nada ao seu redor. Tudo que ele via era Hermione saindo nervosa do refeitório. – i Será que ela ainda tem ciúmes de mim com a Lilá? Faz tempo que não a vejo com o Krum... Será que eu finalmente deveria ir falar com ela? /i 

hp 

Granger...

Hermione andava sozinha em direção a sala de reuniões quando ouviu alguém pronunciar seu nome baixinho...

Malfoy? É você?

Se não fosse você acabaria de nos colocar em apuros, Granger...- ele a enroscou pela cintura e depositou-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar na sala de reuniões? – ela dizia ficando de frente para ele e beijando-lhe carinhosamente os lábios. – Não está mais bravo comigo?

Você já sabe o que sente?

Acho que sim... – ela o beijou novamente. – Mas o que está fazendo aqui? Hoje vão escalar os aurores para a missão do diário. Você não foi chamado?

Draco deu passos impacientes se afastando de Hermione: - Fui, mas eu pedi dispensa dessa missão...

Por quê? – ela perguntou espantada.

Porque quero ficar aqui... com você... Peça dispensa também, invente uma desculpa qualquer... Eles têm aurores suficientes para capturarem aqueles comensais. Vamos ficar aqui, Hermione...

Mas Draco...

Ele se aproximou dela e colocou suas mãos em seu rosto. – Por favor...

Hermione não sabia o que responder. Não tinha vocação para ser auror, mas tinha vontade de capturar aqueles comensais. Queria estar presente quando isso acontecesse, mas desde que começou a se encontrar as escondidas com Draco ela não era a mesma Hermione de sempre. Estava confusa, com medo. Tinha medo de seus sentimentos, medo do futuro, medo de perder os amigos, fosse pelas mãos de Voldemort ou por causa de seu envolvimento com Draco... Mas também tinha medo de perdê-lo. Ele havia pedido por aquilo outras vezes e ela não aceitou. Talvez estivesse devendo um pouco mais de atenção a ele...

Tudo bem... Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa pra dizer ao Gui...

Draco parecia uma criança no Natal, com um presente enorme nas mãos. – Que bom, Hermione... Que bom...- ele a apertou em um abraço forte e a beijou como a muito não fazia...

hp 

Rony, Neville, Fred e Jorge vão pela parte de trás do galpão. Krum, Parvati, Simas e Lino ficam na parte da frente. Eu, Luna, Dino e Harry entraremos pelas janelas, ao mesmo tempo. Os demais escondam-se e nos dêem cobertura. A ordem é atirar apenas para deixá-los desacordados! Precisamos desses malditos vivos para descobrir onde Você-Sabe-Quem se esconde! Estão todos prontos?! – Gui dava as ordens tentando passar o máximo de confiança para os outros aurores, mas ele mesmo estava preocupado. Eram muitos comensais e qualquer erro poderia custar a vida de muitos.

Estamos prontos! – alguns responderam também tentando transparecer coragem...

Então vamos! – Gui fez um gesto com o braço para que todos tomassem posição, mas...

Quanta coragem, Weasley! Quanta coragem! – uma voz fria e assustadora foi ouvida. Snape podia ser visto no alto do galpão, e não estava só...

Um clarão surgiu acima de onde eles estavam e os aurores se viram cercados por comensais. A missão havia falhado. Em questão de segundos a paisagem se coloriu com clarões vermelhos, azuis, verdes... Pareciam fogos de artifício multi-coloridos que voavam baixo. Muitos gritos eram ouvidos, muitos feitiços eram proferidos. A missão estava perdida.

Recuar! Recuar! – Gui gritava para os aurores que ainda permaneciam de pé. Uma seqüência de estalos foi ouvida e aos poucos a quantidade de pessoas no campo de batalha diminuía. Os aurores que permaneciam em pé aparataram do local levando aqueles que haviam sido atingidos, e que não eram poucos. Alguns comensais também caíram. Era difícil dizer se algum dos lados saíra vitorioso dali...

Na Ordem da Fênix tudo parecia tranqüilo. Alguns aurores permaneciam de vigia e apostos caso recebessem alguma mensagem vinda de algum auror na missão, mas dois deles não ouviam nada além de suas próprias respirações e dos estalos apaixonados dos beijos que trocavam. Hermione e Draco estavam trancados num cômodo escuro da Ordem, onde ninguém poderia achá-los, mas de onde poderiam ouvir qualquer movimento quando os soldados voltassem. Hermione nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito. Um misto de satisfação e culpa a dominava. Ela se sentia bem nos braços de Draco, adorava sentir seus beijos, seus carinhos, mas se sentia mal por estar ali enquanto seus amigos arriscavam a vida tentando capturar comensais. Toda vez que esse pensamento vinha em sua mente ela pensava em sair dali, mas o toque das mãos de Draco em sua cintura, subindo pelos lados de seu corpo e acariciando seu pescoço para depois dar espaço para os beijos que ele depositava ali a fazia perder as forças de novo.

Draco sabia exatamente como tocá-la, sabia fazê-la se sentir bem e esquecer de todo resto. Seu toque a fazia perder a noção do tempo e do que era certo ou errado. Tudo em que ela pensava era em beijá-lo e sentir suas carícias enquanto afundava suas mãos em seu cabelo liso e claro, depois descia para o pescoço fazendo-o se arrepiar com o seu toque, como se quisesse retribuir todas as sensações que ele lhe proporcionava. Draco agora acariciava-lhe a perna com uma das mãos enquanto tentava deixá-la mais confortável sobre a montanha de colchonetes de treinamento em que os dois estavam. Hermione resistia a principio, mas depois cedia. Os dois estavam deitados naquela sala escura, cuja única claridade era a da lua e o único som que podia ser ouvido era o de suas respirações. Draco levou sua mão até a cintura de Hermione passando-a por baixo da blusa do uniforme. Ele sentiu Hermione hesitar e parou o movimento, ele a olhou esperando por algum sinal, ela apenas sorriu. Ele voltou a beijá-la descendo dos lábios para o pescoço e depois para o colo. Hermione agarrava seus cabelos com uma das mãos e com a outra acariciava suas costas. Ele mudou a direção da carícia e desceu sua mão para tirar a calça do uniforme que ela usava. Hermione não pode mais continuar e barrou a mão do rapaz com a sua.

Draco... Draco espera...

O que foi, Mione? – ele parou para olhá-la, imaginava que Hermione nunca tinha passado por aquilo e estava paciente.

Eu acho melhor não...

Por que? Você não precisa ter medo, Hermione.

Não é medo...

Então?

Não foi bem assim que eu imaginei, sabe? Num porão, as escondidas... No meio de uma guerra...- ela se sentou nos colchonetes fazendo-o se sentar também e perceber que não aconteceria nada além de onde haviam chegado. – Desculpe...

Não precisa se desculpar... – ele a abraçou e depositou um beijo no alto da cabeça dela tentando esconder a decepção que sentiu naquele momento. – É melhor subirmos então... Os outros devem estar chegando. – Draco se levantou e ajudou Hermione a se levantar também. Era visível seu desapontamento. – É melhor não aparecermos juntos, eu vou na frente...

Tá... – Ele começou a subir as escadas, mas ela o segurou pelo braço puxando-o suavemente para o último beijo da noite.

hp 

"Obrigado pelas informações, foram muito úteis, as duas. A primeira serviu para emboscarmos seus amiguinhos com alma de heróis. Confesso que se não fosse por você estaríamos em apuros, eles estavam bem preparados. Quanto a outra... vou pensar em como usá-la...

L.M. "


	10. Suspeitas

Dezenas de estalos foram ouvidos do lado de fora da Ordem, seguidos de baques que anunciavam que algumas pessoas caíram no chão não suportando o peso do próprio corpo. Aqueles aurores que conseguiam se manter em pé faziam força para carregar o mais rápido que podiam os companheiros feridos para dentro da casa. Aqueles que não podiam mais agüentar ficavam caídos no quintal a espera da mão amiga que os ajudasse ou do feitiço final proferido por algum comensal que pudesse tê-los seguido até ali. Felizmente eles não haviam sido seguidos. 

Dentro da Ordem da Fênix a confusão e decepção pegou a todos de surpresa. O moral de todos ficou abalado pela derrota que haviam sofrido. Todos achavam que era uma missão ganha, como aquilo poderia ter acontecido?

De onde estava Hermione pode ver a senhora Weasley correndo desesperada sendo seguida de perto por Fleur. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração e seguiu as duas para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Quando chegou a porta principal sentiu como se o chão tivesse se aberto sob seus pés. Amigos de infância estavam caídos na grama recebendo socorro daqueles que não haviam sido escalados. Ela procurou desesperadamente por Harry e Rony, mas não conseguia vê-los. Ela sentiu uma presença a seu lado.

O que foi que aconteceu aqui?

Eu não sei! Acho que a missão falhou... Ah, Draco... Eu não estou vendo o Rony... nem o Harry! – as lágrimas já saltavam de seus olhos.

Mione...

Ela se virou para atender a voz fraca que a havia chamado. – Rony! – ela conseguiu segurá-lo pelos ombros antes que ele caísse. – Rony! O que foi que houve? Cadê o Harry?

Emboscada... Eles sabiam que estaríamos lá, Mione...

Impossível! Como poderiam saber?! Draco! Me ajuda aqui!

Draco, a contra gosto, se abaixou para ajudar Rony a se levantar. Este por sua vez tentou afastar as mãos do rapaz, mas foi impedido por Hermione.

Rony, por favor! Você precisa de ajuda! Eu não posso com você sozinha!

Ajudado por Draco e Hermione Rony conseguiu chegar até a ala hospitalar da Ordem. Já haviam vários aurores ali. Todos muito machucados, mas nem sinal de Harry. Há algumas camas de distância a vasta cabeleira ruiva da senhora Weasley podia ser vista apoiada sobre a maca em que descansava um de seus filhos, Fred. Gui estava a seu lado, em pé. Sua experiência o ajudou a não ser gravemente ferido apesar de estar a frente dos aurores. De longe o trio pode ouvir o choro desesperado da mãe quando ela finalmente se levantou.

COMO VOCÊS PUDERAM DEIXAR SEU IRMÃO LÁ, SOZINHO! ELE É O CAÇULA, VOCÊS TÊM DE CUIDAR DELE!

Mas mãe...

NADA DE MAS, GILHERME WEASLEY! ESTOU MUITO DECEPCIONADA COM VOCÊ! NUNCA IMAGINEI QUE VOCÊ PODERIA LARGAR SEU IRMÃO PARA TRÁS...

Acho melhor eu ir até lá... – falou Hermione um pouco mais tranqüila observando tristemente a cena. – Mas antes... Cadê o Harry, Rony? Eu não o vi em lugar nenhum...

Uma expressão triste tomou conta da face de Rony. Mais uma vez Hermione sentiu como se não tivesse mais chão.

Eu não sei, Mione... Não sei nem como é que eu ainda estou vivo. Tudo de que me lembro é de ter sido atingido por um feitiço muito forte. Tudo ficou escuro e eu fui carregado. Harry e eu estávamos em grupos diferentes, cada um em uma frente que atacaria em direções distintas. Foi tudo muito rápido... Eu não o vi depois disso. Ele e Gui estavam logo a frente de todos... Depois não vi mais nada.

Hermione respirou fundo, limpou uma lágrima que insistia em cair e se dirigiu para a maca em que Fred estava descansando. Draco a olhava fixamente enquanto ela caminhava. Ele não sabia o que pensar. Tinha certeza de que desta vez estava perdido. Parecia que tudo conspirava contra ele.

Malfoy! - Ele se assustou, mas olhou diretamente para quem o chamava. – Por que você não faz algo de útil e vai ajudar os outros que ainda estão lá fora?!

Ele se virou sem fazer nenhum de seus comentários habituais, mas foi impedido de continuar por uma mão forte que segurou seu pulso.

Eu acho bom você não ter nada a ver com isso, Malfoy! E acho bom que o Harry ainda esteja vivo!

Draco se soltou bruscamente da mão de Rony, que fez uma careta de dor, já que estava machucado. Antes de seguir ele limpou o pulso que havia ficado sujo de sangue e falou: - Eu também espero que ele esteja vivo, Weasley... Ou estaremos todos perdidos... – se virou e deixou Rony com os pensamentos a mil por hora.

Só se pode presumir uma coisa: há um espião na Ordem...

Tá! Mas isso todos já notaram... O preocupante mesmo é: onde está o Harry?! Já imaginou se ele foi morto em combate?

Nem brinque com uma coisa dessas! Se ele morreu estamos todos ferrados...

Esse diálogo havia se tornado comum nos corredores da casa. Todos estavam preocupados com o sumiço de Harry e o fato de haver um possível espião já estava resolvido, na opinião da maioria.

Tá dizendo que você sabe quem é o espião?

É lógico! Quem você acha?! Só pode ser o Malfoy! Quem mais aqui dentro odeia o Harry?! E quem foi o responsável pelo ataque à Hogwarts ano passado?!

Será?

Claro!

Hermione ouvia essas palavras por todos os lados. A preocupação pela vida de Harry era enorme, mas agora ela temia pela vida de Draco também. Não conseguia crer que ele estivesse por trás dessa traição, mas sabia que no fundo as suspeitas faziam sentido... Não sabia o que fazer. Por via das dúvidas resolveu procurá-lo e conversar abertamente com ele. Resolveu seguir sua intuição e ela estava certa. De longe viu Draco sentado na escadaria que ia para o porão onde os dois se encontravam nas últimas semanas. Ela não queria chamar a atenção dos outros, então resolveu seguir em silêncio até ele. Quando estava há apenas alguns passos viu que ele tinha um papel nas mãos. Ela parou por impulso e tentou ver o que era, mas estava muito longe para ler o bilhete. Resolveu tocar em seu ombro levemente a fim de não assustá-lo, mas não teve tempo, pois o rapaz aparatou no mesmo segundo. Hermione ficou estática no corredor. Milhares de idéias, explicações e possibilidades passavam pela cabeça dela, mas nenhuma era convincente o suficiente para acalmar seu coração. Ela foi distraída por uma voz magicamente aumentada que dizia:

ATENÇÃO TODOS OS AURORES DO PRIMEIRO BATALHÃO, DIRIJAM-SE A SALA DE REUNIÕES IMEDIATAMENTE!

Qual é o seu plano, Gui?

Não tenho nenhum, Rony... Estou completamente perdido... Eu tinha certeza de que desmontaríamos aquele grupo de comensais! Não consigo entender o que houve...

Como assim não consegue?! – Rony se levantou bruscamente batendo com a mão fechada sobre a mesa e fazendo os pensamentos de Hermione voltarem à sala de reuniões. – É óbvio que há um espião aqui! E todos sabemos quem é! Todos estão comentando pelos corredores!

Não podemos tirar conclusões precipitadas, Rony! É claro que Malfoy é o principal suspeito, mas é preciso estudarmos muito bem tudo isso! As aparências enganam, nós sabemos bem disso!

E enquanto estudamos Harry está desaparecido! Quem sabe morto! – ele bateu novamente na mesa.

Eu não acho que ele esteja morto, Rony! – Neville tomou a palavra. Todos o olharam e ele se levantou com dificuldade, pois ainda estava se recuperando dos ferimentos, para ficar a vista de todos. – Ele não deve estar morto. Se estivesse todos já teríamos sido atacados e mortos a essa altura. Mas Você – Sabe - Quem nem se mexeu! Nem ele sabe onde está o Harry! Pois se soubesse já o teria matado e já teria nos atacado!

Como você tem tanta certeza, Neville?! – Rony perguntou nervosamente.

É lógica, Rony! Por que ele esperaria? Harry deve estar perdido em algum lugar, talvez ferido, mas não morto!

E se estiver morto, então Você – Sabe - Quem não sabe... – Gui finalizou.

O que faremos então? – perguntou Luna que também estava na reunião. – Se ele acha que Harry voltou conosco então precisamos que ele continue pensando assim!

Luna tem razão, mas em primeiro lugar acho que devemos descobrir quem é o espião, senão podemos acabar passando a ele mais informações do que desejamos. – falou Parvati.

Por falar nisso, onde está o Malfoy, Hermione?! – Rony perguntou fazendo Hermione se assustar.

Ãh?! Não sei! Por que deveria saber?!

É que você ficou responsável por ficar de olho nele! – falou Rony estranhando a reação da amiga.

Sei o que estão pensando, mas não acho que seja ele!

Por quê? – Gui perguntou calmamente.

Hermione hesitou um pouco em responder. Havia feito a afirmação por impulso e agora estava com medo de trair seus sentimentos. – Seria óbvio demais!

Ah, Hermione!!! – Rony perdeu a paciência.

Pense um pouco, Ronald! Ele veio para cá sob a acusação da morte de Dumbledore. O jeito que a ação foi feita deixou claro de que se tratou de uma traição. Uma emboscada planejado por alguém aqui de dentro. Se Malfoy quisesse nos trair faria de modo muito mais sutil... Ele é inteligente! Para mim isso foi planejado por alguém que queria que a culpa caísse sobre ele. Na minha opinião qualquer um de nós poderia ser o traidor!

Impossível Hermione! Todos somos amigos de Harry! Todos o queremos muito bem! Olhe a sua volta! Todos aqui estão do lado do Harry desde o início! – retrucou Parvati.

Assim como Pedro Petigrew era um dos melhores amigos de Tiago Potter e não pensou duas vezes antes de traí-lo. – um silêncio mórbido invadiu a sala.

É... Hermione tem razão. De qualquer maneira o espião já sabe que Harry está desaparecido e a essa altura já pode ter contado a Você - Sabe - Quem. Vou escalar um grupo de busca. Se Harry ainda está vivo precisamos encontrá-lo antes do inimigo. Voltem todos a seus afazeres. Os que estavam na última missão vão descansar! Precisaremos de todos restabelecidos caso aconteça o pior... – ele baixou a cabeça e passou pesadamente as palmas das mãos sobre o rosto, depois se sentou e continuou: - Hermione, fique por favor... Os outros, mantenham total sigilo de tudo que foi dito aqui dentro, por favor.

Aos poucos a sala foi ficando vazia. Hermione permaneceu em seu lugar aguardando para ouvir o que Gui tinha a dizer. Tinha um pressentimento de que não ia gostar do que estava para ouvir. Quando a sala ficou totalmente vazia Gui puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Hermione.

Mione... O que há com você? Você anda estranha ultimamente...

Eu sei... Estou preocupada com Harry. Algo me diz que tudo isso está perto de acabar, mas não me dá nenhuma dica sobre o lado que saíra vencedor. Agora que ele sumiu... Acho que estou começando a ter uma idéia sobre quem vencerá...

Não fale isso Hermione! Ainda há uma chance! Basta o encontrarmos antes dos comensais. – ele se aproximou um pouco mais e continuou: - Onde está o Malfoy?

Ela se assustou novamente com essa pergunta. Olhou-o nos olhos tentando descobrir a intenção da pergunta. Tudo que viu foi um superior que queria saber se ela estava cumprindo suas funções direito. – Desculpe... Eu não sei... A última vez que o vi foi... – a imagem na escada do porão pairou em sua cabeça. - ...foi quando ele me ajudou a levar Rony para ala hospitalar...

Ontem?!

Sim... Eu fiquei lá ajudando com os feridos e o via de vez em quando entrando e trazendo remédios, roupas limpas e outras coisas. Depois me distraí e não o vi mais. Saí de lá muito cansada e fui direto para o meu quarto.

Entendo... Você sabe que o que disse sobre o Malfoy faz sentido, mas a acusação também faz... Você sabia que ela havia pedido dispensa daquela missão?

Hermione sentiu o coração gelar, sentiu o rosto aquecer, mas tentou não demonstrar. – Sabia que ele havia ficado, mas não sabia por quê...

Ele me disse que estava sentindo uma dor no braço esquerdo por causa de um treinamento. Achei melhor deixá-lo ficar, já que precisaríamos de todos em perfeitas condições, mas agora estou achando muito suspeito...

Entendo... – ela levou uma das mãos a têmpora. As coisas começavam a fazer sentido, mas não do jeito que ela gostaria.

Quero que fique de olho nele... Acho que você é a única que conseguiu conquistar alguma confiança dele...

Sim, mas... Se ele é culpado não vai deixar escapar nada!

Mas você é inteligente! Sei que vai conseguir descobrir algo para nós... – Gui sorriu confiante para ela, o que a fez se sentir pior ainda...


	11. Onde é que você estava?

Me deixa em paz, Lúcio! Achei que você tivesse desistido de mim! 

Então é assim, Draco? Agora você nem me chama mais de pai?

O que você quer de mim agora?

Achei que tivesse sido bem claro naquele bilhete...

E foi...

Ótimo! Entenda, Draco, nós somos bruxos, somos de família inteiramente mágica, não podemos sujar nosso sangue, e nem permitir que outros bruxos se sujem. – ele se aproximou lentamente do filho. – Isso é para o nosso bem, Draco. O seu bem. Principalmente depois do fiasco com o velho...

Mas ele está morto, não está?

Está, mas o Lorde não perdoa falhas, e eu não poderei te ajudar se você cometer outro erro, filho. – ele colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro de Draco e lhe sorriu cinicamente. – Boa noite filho...

* * *

Hermione seguiu da sala de reuniões diretamente para seu quarto. Sua cabeça estava confusa e seu coração muito pesado. Não seria nada fácil conversar com Draco e correr o risco de se decepcionar com ele. Não depois de tudo que vinha acontecendo entre eles nas últimas semanas.

Amanhã mesmo falo com Draco. Preciso tirar essa história a limpo. – disse para si mesma enquanto se preparava para dormir, mas Morfeu não estava a fim de dar-lhe uma merecida noite de sono. Ela se virou na cama por quase uma hora antes de decidir sair para andar pela casa. Foi até a biblioteca na esperança de encontrar algum livro que a distraísse e fizesse o sono chegar. Pegou vários, mas nenhum assunto a interessava. Chegou a se deparar com o Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros, que a fez rir se lembrando de como foi aprender a lidar com ele, de seu terceiro ano na escola, das aulas de Hagrid, do julgamento de Bicuço, e das palavras ofensivas de Draco, assim como do tapa que ela lhe deu. Então ela se lembrou que em todos esses momentos Harry e Rony estavam por perto. – Ah, Harry... Onde será que você está? _Espero que esteja vivo... Será que a Gina já sabe?_ Coitadinha...

Naquele instante ela ouviu passos pela casa. Mais alguém não estava conseguindo dormir, mas não era para menos. O sumiço de Harry havia arrasado com o ânimo de todos.

Quem está aí? – perguntou levantando-se de onde estava e seguindo para a sala da casa. Os passos se apressaram, quem quer que estivesse lá decidiu correr quando viu que havia mais alguém acordado. Hermone correu para tentar alcançar a pessoa, mas não conseguiu. Tudo que encontrou foi um corredor vazio. – Estranho. Tenho certeza de que ouvi passos...

Droga Granger! O que você ainda está fazendo acordada? _Vou ter que deixar para outra hora..._

_Acho melhor eu voltar para cama. Amanhã o dia será pesado. Com certeza seremos escalados para procurar o Harry, mas como saber se não estaremos levando o inimigo conosco?..._ - pensou. Ela deixou que suas pernas a guiassem livremente enquanto tentava usar sua inteligência para descobrir quem poderia ser o traidor. - _Não pode ser o Draco..._ - ela parou a tempo, se desse mais um passo teria despencado escada abaixo. Suas pernas a levaram diretamente para o porão. O lugar em que ela e Draco se encontravam há semanas, mas que ela havia evitado desde o fatídico dia. – Como não pensei nisso antes? – Ela se apressou, desceu as escadas correndo e abriu a porta bruscamente, o coração aos saltos. – Draco? Draco, você está aí?

Estou, Granger... – ele estava sentado sobre a familiar pilha de colchonetes, com as pernas esticadas, olhando sério para a garota.

Ela se virou assustada. – Draco! Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? Eu fiquei preocupada.

Ficou desconfiada, isso sim... – ele dobrou os joelhos abraçando as pernas.

Todos estão desconfiados... – ela se aproximou dele.

Eu não ligo para o que todos pensam, quero saber o que você pensa?

Uma parte de mim tem certeza de que você não faria isso. Não desse jeito, tão abertamente. Mas outra parte faz questão de se lembrar do rapaz que quase matou o diretor da escola... – ela se sentou ao lado dele, sem ousar toca-lo.

Eu não fiz nada, Hermione. Você precisa acreditar em mim.

Eu quero acreditar, Draco, mas tem coisas que...

Que coisas? – ele a cortou.

Onde você esteve o dia todo? Por que você aparatou daqui sem me avisar, e mais: o que era aquele papel que você estava lendo ontem aqui na escada?! Eu estou confusa Draco! Muito confusa!

Aquilo não era nada, Granger. – ele disse sem coragem de encará-la.

Fazia tempo que você não me chamava só de Granger... Você ficou muito estranho desde o dia daquela missão. O Gui me disse que você havia pedido dispensa porque estava machucado. Ele concordou no dia, mas agora está desconfiado.- ela desviou o olhar dele. – Tenho que confessar que... também estou...

Ah! Eu sabia! Você nunca confiou em mim de verdade! Você acha que eu mentiria para você Hermione?! – ele se levantou dos colchonetes e permaneceu em frente a ela andando nervosamente e agitando impacientemente os braços enquanto falava. – Achei que eu tivesse dado provas suficientes de que eu te amo! Eu parei de provocar o Potter, parei de xingar os Weasley, nunca mais falei mal de trouxas! Isso não é prova suficiente de que eu mudei?!

Hermione se espantou com aquela declaração inflamada de Draco. Ela nunca imaginou ouvir tudo aquilo dele. Já havia se imaginado ouvindo esse tipo de coisas do Rony, do Krum, mas do Draco! Seu coração ficou balançado. – Draco, escuta, eu só preciso que você me explique. Tem muita coisa mal explicada nessa história... – ela se levantou e caminhou até ele. Me conta o que aconteceu com você naquele dia. Onde você foi? Por que você sumiu? – ele se mostrou impaciente, ela levou suas mãos até o rosto do rapaz. – Eu... eu também te amo, Draco... Mas meu amor não vai resistir se as dúvidas permanecerem... Eu quero muito confiar em você... Mas por anos eu fui sua vítima preferida... Eu consegui enterrar toda raiva que eu sentia por você por todas as vezes que você me ofendeu ou aos meus amigos, mas algo assim é difícil de perdoar. Se você não é culpado não tem por que não me contar o que ouve.

Você nunca vai confiar em mim, Hermione... – ele baixou a cabeça e começou a se afastar.

Em tempos de guerra não se confia nem nos melhores amigos, quem dirá num ex – inimigo. – ela deslizou sua mão pelo braço dele tentando parar seu movimento. Ele tentou disfarçar uma careta de dor. – O que houve com seu braço?

Nada! – ele se soltou bruscamente das mãos dela, sentindo uma agulhada por causa do movimento.

Como nada?! Você está machucado! – ela se pôs em frente a ele tentando levantar a manga da blusa que ele usava.

Eu pedi dispensa daquela missão por causa disso, Hermione. Eu falei para o Gui que estava machucado!

Você não parecia machucado naquele dia! – ela falou examinando as ataduras mal feitas e tentando se lembrar daquela noite.

Eh... É que o machucado piorou! É isso! – ele puxou o braço das mãos dela novamente.

Por que você não procurou a ala hospitalar?

Porque não, Granger! Que coisa! Eu não queria ninguém me perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Também não queria preocupar você!

Tudo bem, tudo bem! Mas me deixa ver isso. Me deixa fazer um curativo melhor. – ela tentou se aproximar dele.

Não! – ele se afastou. – Não precisa!

Ok... – ela desviou dele e seguiu novamente para os colchonetes. Ele a seguia com os olhos.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio por algum tempo. Estavam se estudando. Hermione queria ver se notava nele alguma expressão que o traísse. Ele tentava ao máximo não transparecer sua impaciência com aquela situação. Sabia o quanto Hermione era perspicaz, qualquer coisa poderia comprometê-lo.

Olha, Mione... – ele foi até ela e se sentou a seu lado. – Eu fiquei com medo... Sabia que a culpa ia cair sobre mim... O Weasley mesmo me acusou naquele dia! Eu precisava pensar um pouco... Pensei em fugir, desaparecer, mas aí lembrei de você, de nós... Não tive coragem... Como sempre... Aquele papel que você me viu lendo era um dos bilhetes que você me mandou marcando um lugar para nos encontrarmos no começo, quando ainda não tínhamos esse aqui. Eu aparatei porque não queria ver ninguém... Nem você... Voltei quando finalmente me convenci que fugir seria assumir a culpa por tudo... Resolvi ficar e enfrentar as conseqüências de um passado mal vivido.

Ah Draco... Você não deveria ter sumido... Você realmente deixou todos mais desconfiados! Vá até o Gui, converse com ele. Conte para ele o que você contou para mim...

Mas aí eu tenho que contar sobre nós dois! – ele a olhou incrédulo.

Ai... Tem razão... Mas de qualquer maneira você tem que dar alguma explicação para ele... Eu vou estar do seu lado... – ela o abraçou carinhosamente. – Vou estar sempre do seu lado...

Ele retribuiu o abraço. Era tudo de que ele precisava. Saber que havia recuperado a confiança dela. – Você acredita mesmo em mim?

Ela hesitou. – Eu te amo, Draco...

Eu também te amo... – os dois se beijaram calorosamente traduzindo naquele gesto toda saudade que estavam sentindo um do outro. Ao final do beijo os dois se olharam por um tempo, repassando mentalmente tudo que havia acontecido até ali.

Acho melhor irmos dormir... Já está tarde... – ela disse entre beijos suaves.

Tem razão, vamos... – os dois se levantaram e seguiram de mãos dadas, silenciosos. Quando chegaram ao corredor dos dormitórios ele a parou, deu-lhe mais um beijo rápido, depois perguntou: - O Potter apareceu?

Toda sensação de leveza que ela havia adquirido depois da conversa dos dois desapareceu. Ela se lembrou do Harry e se sentiu culpada. Abaixou a cabeça tentando não pensar em nada e apenas responder a pergunta dele. Depois de um suspiro triste ela disse: - Não... Ele ainda está desaparecido...

Vocês acham que ele está...

Não! – ela se exaltou, depois baixando o tom continuou: - Ele não pode estar morto... Não pode!

Tudo bem, tudo bem... Ele não deve estar morto, apenas perdido em algum lugar. Agora vá dormir... – ele a abraçou firmemente e depois de mais um beijo ficou observando ela entrar em seu quarto...

N/A: Quero agradecer aos comentários que alguns de vocês me deixaram. Confesso que estava meio desanimada em continuar escrevendo a fic, mas depois de ler aos comentários me animei novamente. Infelizmente não sei quanto tempo vou demorar para postar novamente pq agora começaram as aulas e eu tenho pouco acesso a computadores. Vou fazer o máximo que puder. Espero que o capítulo esteja a altura das suas expectativas. Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer nessa fic. Obrigada pelos elogios e continuem comentado. Bjos, até a próxima. Lika.


	12. Infelizmente é tarde demais

Acho que estamos esclarecidos, Malfoy. Mas você permanecera sob vigilância de algum auror. Sabe que você é o maior suspeito nisso tudo e não podemos culpar a todos por achar isso, certo? - dizia Gui para Draco na sala de reuniões. 

Ok, ok, já entendi. Por mais que eu me esforce jamais conseguirei provar minha inocência, não é? - Draco respondeu impaciente tamborilando os dedos sobre o braço da cadeira.

Não é bem assim... - ele não pôde continuar, pois leves batidas foram ouvidas da porta. - Entre! - ele disse.

Com licença, você nos chamou, Gui? - Hermione entrava na sala seguida por um grupo seleto de aurores. Quando viu Draco sentado em frente a Gui como se estivesse no banco dos réus não pode disfarçar sua tristeza. Não queria vê-lo naquela situação. Depois da conversa que eles tiveram na noite anterior e, depois de muito pensar, ela tinha finalmente se convencido de que ele era inocente.

Chamei sim. Entrem e tomem seus lugares. Precisamos armar um plano de busca pelo Harry. Precisamos encontrá-lo a qualquer custo!

Eu já posso ir? - Draco perguntou de repente fazendo os olhares raivosos daqueles que tentaram ignorá-lo caírem decididamente sobre ele.

Não Malfoy. Você fica. Vai estar na busca com os outros.

Como e que é?! Você ficou louco, Gui?! Mandar Malfoy atrás do Harry?! - Rony falou furiosamente saindo do meio do grupo e se colocando desafiadoramente em frente ao irmão.

Acalme-se, Rony. Nos já conversamos a respeito. Malfoy vai com vocês e isso não está em discussão. Agora se sentem e ouçam o que cada um tem que fazer.

O clima ficou muito tenso dentro daquela sala. Hermione tentava a todo custo não desviar sua atenção das palavras de Gui para a fisionomia de Draco. Ela sentia que estava sendo observada. Sabia que freqüentemente Draco a olhava na esperança de poder fazer-lhe algum sinal, mas ela havia se sentado ao lado de Rony e preferia não arriscar. Participavam também da reunião Parvati e Padma Patil, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood, os gêmeos Weasley, Dino Thomas, Simas Finnigan entre outros que eram mais chegados a Harry e tinham um pouco mais de tempo na Ordem. Ele não queria dispor dos mais experientes para o caso porque precisaria deles na Ordem caso o inimigo descobrisse o paradeiro de Harry antes deles. Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Tonks e os aurores com experiência em outras missões para o Ministério haviam sido poupados.

Sei que vocês farão o máximo para encontrar o Harry. Não só pela importância que ele tem nessa guerra, mas porque todos vocês conviveram de perto com ele. Estamos contando com vocês. Façam o possível para encontrar qualquer pista sobre o paradeiro dele e sejam muito discretos. A comunidade bruxa ainda não sabe do desaparecimento dele e é melhor que continue não sabendo. Nem todos aqui dentro sabem que o Harry não voltou. Temos conseguido contornar a situação dizendo que ele esta gravemente ferido e sob os cuidados de medibruxos. Queremos que a maioria continue pensando assim, pelo menos até descobrirmos quem está passando informações daqui para os comensais. – um suspiro irônico foi ouvido daquele grupo, mas Gui ignorou. - Nada do que foi dito aqui deve ser revelado para ninguém lá fora, ok? Vocês saem amanhã cedo... Por enquanto estão dispensados. Podem ir... Ah! Hermione fique, por favor. Malfoy espere ai do lado de fora.

Hermione sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Já imaginava qual seria o assunto. Draco que já estava cansado de ser tratado como o vilão da historia fez uma careta de descontentamento, mas obedeceu.

Aos poucos todos foram deixando a sala. Ainda teriam a tarde inteira para descansar, pensar, se preparar ou, simplesmente, tentar relaxar um pouco antes da busca. No fundo eles pressentiam que os Comensais já sabiam do desaparecimento de Harry.

Gui esperou que todos se retirassem e começou: - Malfoy me disse que vocês conversaram.

É verdade. - disse apática.

E o que você acha?

Sobre?

Você sabe! Você acha que ele esta mentindo?

Ela suspirou. Pensou por alguns segundos e disse: - Acho que não. Ele me pareceu bem sincero e depois, Gui, ele é um cara inteligente. Por que daria a própria cara a tapa desse jeito. Não seria óbvio que se algo desse errado a culpa cairia sobre ele? - disse não conseguindo conter sua impaciência. -Ai... Olha... Eu não agüento mais esse assunto. Acho que não interessa mais quem é o traidor. Temos que encontrar o Harry de uma vez!

Eu concordo com você, Hermione, mas também temos que ficar de olho em todos. Aliás, você já deve imaginar o que eu vou te pedir agora, não é?

Sim... Para eu ficar de olho no Dra... Malfoy, não é?

Isso mesmo. Eu pediria ao Rony, mas na verdade não sei como ele ainda não tentou sufocar o Malfoy durante o sono. - disse num raro momento de diversão. Hermione forçou um sorriso de concordância. - Bem... Vá descansar um pouco, ok?

Ok. Vou tentar. - ela se levantou com dificuldade da cadeira. Sentia seu corpo pesado, uma canseira infundada, já que ela não saia em missão há dias, e a cabeça querendo doer. Saiu pela porta, a fechou e se apoiou nela. Ficou um tempo assim, de olhos fechados, não reparou que Draco a observava bem de perto e levou um susto quando sentiu um carinho suave na bochecha.

Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou baixinho.

Quase... - ela o puxou e beijou-o demoradamente. Por um segundo esqueceu que atrás daquela porta ou de qualquer lado do corredor alguém poderia aparecer e pegar os dois numa situação no mínimo difícil de explicar.

Você não está nada bem. - Draco comentou quando os dois separaram os lábios. - Em circunstancias normais você não faria isso. - disse com um sorriso satisfeito.

Eu sei... - ela sorriu. - Vamos sair daqui. O Gui mandou te vigiar.

Eu imaginei...

hr 

É... A coisa não está nada boa. O Gui disse que espalharam por ai que o Harry havia voltado, mas estava sob cuidados médibruxos. - Parvati comentava preocupada com a irmã e com Lilá.

Pois foi o que eu fiquei sabendo. Quer dizer, foi o que a senhora Weasley me disse quando eu perguntei o que havia acontecido, mas o Uón Uón num desabafo me contou a verdade. - disse Lilá, chorosa abraçando uma almofada como se estivesse abraçando o próprio Rony.

Coitado do Rony... O melhor amigo... Não deve ser fácil... - lamentou Padma.

É... Ele está muito mal mesmo...

Neste instante a porta se abriu e Luna Lovegood entrou por ela.

Oh! Não sabia que estavam aqui! - disse.

E por que não, Luna? Esse também é nosso quarto! - falou Padma surpresa com a distração da garota.

Ah é... É que eu pensei em ficar um pouco sozinha...- disse um pouco desapontada com a falta de privacidade.

Ei Luna? Você é muito amiga da Gina, não é? - Lilá perguntou.

Sou sim. - respondeu distraidamente enquanto se dirigia para a escrivaninha e separava alguns papéis e uma pena.

Ela já sabe que o Harry sumiu?

Eu escrevi uma carta para ela avisando... Ei! Quem disse que o Harry sumiu?! Ele só está sob tratamento especial! - disse sobressaltada.

Ah! Nem vem, Luna! Todo mundo já sabe que tem algo de errado nessa história! - Lilá bradou.

Patil! Vocês não podiam comentar com ninguém sobre o que foi conversado naquela sala! Eu vou ter que avisar o Gui! - Luna largou a pena e se dirigiu imediatamente para a porta, mas foi interrompida.

Ah, não vai não! - Padma a segurou pelo braço. - Não queremos ficar de fora dessa missão e se você contar certamente seremos punidas!

Mas eu tenho que contar!

Você também tem culpa no cartório! Afinal eu duvido que você tivesse permissão para contar qualquer coisa para Gina!

Erh... Eu não tinha mesmo, mas nada justifica! Ela é namorada dele! Tem o direito de saber!

Então corre lá pra contar pro Gui! Só que não venha reclamar depois! – ameaçou Lilá.

Ah, droga! Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu não conto... Mas que isso morra por aqui, ok?

Por mim tudo bem... Parvati? –concordou Padma.

Boca de siri! - respondeu a gêmea. - Lilá?

Nem um pio! A não ser que a Di-Lua pie primeiro!

Não acredito nisso! - Luna saiu bufando do quarto. Carregou consigo a pena e os papéis que havia separado. Correu para o refeitório e se pôs a escrever para a amiga.

"Querida Gina. As coisas não vão bem. Ainda não há notícias do Harry, mas um grupo sairá amanhã para procurá-lo. O problema é que o Malfoy vai junto. Gui e Hermione acreditam que ele realmente não é o traidor, mas eu não sei não. Nunca fui com a cara dele! Para piorar as coisas vi as gêmeas Patil passando informações confidenciais para a namorada do seu irmão! Pior ainda: na minha distração acabei deixado escapar que estou te informando de tudo. Sabe o que isso pode acarretar? Todos são suspeitos, e acho que agora eu entrei para a lista também. Não sei o que fazer... Acho que vou parar de te escrever por um tempo.Um grande beijo. Tenha certeza de que eu e os outros faremos o possível para encontrar o Harry.

Saudades dos bons tempos, L.L."

hr 

Por que você está chorando, Gina? - uma garota do sexto ano que acabara de entrar no dormitório feminino perguntou.

Ah, Rose... Ainda não encontraram o Harry! - Gina falou com a voz embargada e os olhos banhados em copiosas lágrimas.

Ué?! Mas o Harry não está na Ordem, sob os cuidados de uma série de medibruxos? - perguntou outra garota que acompanhava Rose.

Não Lucy! Harry está desaparecido! Meu irmão que está lá na Ordem me contou!

Não acredito! Será que o Harry está...

NÃO! ELE NÃO ESTÁ MORTO! NÃO ESTÁ! - Gina gritou descontrolada entre lágrimas e quase pulando no pescoço de Lucy.

É claro que não Gina! - Rose a abraçou para acalmá-la enquanto fazia uma careta para a outra amiga. - Tenho certeza de que Harry está vivo! Ele sobreviveu tantas vezes quando era mais novo e inexperiente! Imagine se morreria agora! Ele deve estar apenas escondido, ou algo assim! Não fique desse jeito, Gina...

Como não vou ficar, Rose?! Parece que nós nunca teremos sossego! Sempre que achamos que tudo vai acabar ou melhorar algo acontece e estraga tudo! Eu não agüento mais isso! - Gina se desvencilhou das amigas e correu pela porta do dormitório. As outras não ousaram segui-la.

Ei, ei!!! O que está acontecendo aqui?! - uma garota que fora atropelada por Gina ao entrar no quarto indagou.

É o Harry... - Lucy disse.

O quê?! Ele morreu?!

Claro que não! Só que ainda não o encontraram!

Como assim?! Ele não está na Ordem sob...

Não! Ele desapareceu! Essa é só uma história que inventaram para não alarmar ninguém... - Rose respondeu.

Tá brincando?! - a garota se surpreendeu.

Não tô não...

Se a história foi inventada como é que vocês sabem da versão verdadeira?!

Um monte de gente sabe! Meu irmão diz que lá na Ordem todos fingem que acreditam que o Harry está lá, mas todos sabem que não!

Caraca! Isso não é nada bom, não?

Nem um pouco!

hr 

Hermione e Draco seguiam discretamente pelos corredores da Ordem. Tinham resolvido aproveitar o tempo que Gui havia lhes dado no conhecido porão da casa. Eles andavam próximos o bastante para que suas mãos se tocassem de leve de vez em quando, mas suficientemente afastados para não levantar suspeitas. Estavam quase chegando ao último corredor que os separava de seu ninho quando foram interrompidos.

Mione!

Ela se virou surpresa. Estava tão ansiosa para chegar ao porão que nem notou as outras pessoas por perto.

Rony! O que foi?

Aonde você vai? - Rony perguntou desconfiado.

Não te interessa, Weasley! - Draco respondeu grosseiro.

Não estou falando com você, Malfoy! - respondeu raivoso.

Ah... Por favor, não comecem com isso, tá?! - pediu Hermione já começando a sentir as pontadas da conhecida dor de cabeça.

Onde vocês estavam indo juntos, Hermione? - perguntou cruzando os braços.

Estamos indo à... à biblioteca!

A biblioteca fica do outro lado, Mione! Você sabe isso melhor que todos!

Seu irmão pediu para a Granger me vigiar, Weasley! Infelizmente tenho que andar com ela na minha cola o dia inteiro! Achei que ela cansaria de me seguir se eu ficasse perambulando pela casa. Satisfeito? - disse fazendo sua melhor cara sonserina.

Hum... Tanto faz. Mione, eu queria conversar com você. - disse suplicante.

Agora?!

Agora.

Mas, Rony, eu não posso deixar o Malfoy sozinho por aí!

Não por isso... - Rony olhou para todos os lados em busca de algo. - Ah! Lilá!

Roniquinho! - a garota veio saltitante ao encontro do rapaz. - O que foi meu Uó...

Tá, tá! Olha - disse afastando-a de si. - eu preciso que você me faça um favor.

Todos que você quiser. - respondeu sorridente. Hermione e Draco faziam cara de nojo.

Preciso que acompanhe o Malfoy por aí por um tempo.

O quê?! Mas esse não é o trabalho dela?! - perguntou apontando desdenhosamente para Hermione.

É! Mas eu preciso falar com ela em particular! - falou perdendo a paciência.

O QUÊ?! Você quer que eu fique com o Malfoy pra você poder conversar com ela?! - disse adquirindo um tom avermelhado na face.

Rony levou as mãos à cabeça como se não estivesse acreditando naquilo. - Sim, Lilá! Eu preciso falar com a Hermione em particular!

Não mesmo! Eu não vou...

Olha, Rony! - Hermione interrompeu. - Depois nós conversamos... Mais tarde...

Não! Mais tarde pode ser que eu não consiga mais!

Hermione sentiu seu coração dar cambalhota em seu peito. Aquela frase, dita daquele jeito. Só podia ter um significado.

Rony, eu...

Por favor, Mione! Não vai levar mais que cinco minutos! - ele quase implorou.

Ronald Weasley! Eu não vou admitir que...

Ah, cala a boca, Lilá!

O QUÊ?! - ela fez cara de choro.

É coisa rápida! - Rony puxou Hermione pelo pulso e praticamente a arrastou pelo corredor. Ela não teve tempo de se desvencilhar. Tudo que pode fazer foi ver de relance o olhar fulminante que Draco dispensava para Rony.

Rony, Rony, espera aí! - Hermione tentava a todo custo parar Rony, mas não conseguia visto que o rapaz é muito mais forte que ela.

Rony a levou para um dos dormitórios mais afastados da Ordem, onde imaginou que teriam tempo de conversar sem serem interrompidos. Ele só largou o braço da garota quando os dois já estavam devidamente trancados no quarto.

Rony! Ficou louco?! - Hermione resmungava massageando exageradamente o pulso para fazer Rony perceber que ela não havia gostado do jeito como fora arrastada.

Desculpe por isso, Mione, mas eu realmente preciso falar com você. - tentou.

Olha Rony...

Não! Não fala nada! Eu demorei muito para tomar essa decisão e sinto que se não for agora não será nunca mais!

Hermione fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas Rony a impediu fazendo um gesto com a mão e começando a falar.

Hum, hum... - ele limpou a garganta. - Olha, Mione, eu queria te pedir desculpas por todas as coisas mal educadas que eu fiz e disse para você...

Ela deu um suspiro aliviado e tentou: - Você já está perdoa...

Não fala nada! Por favor...

Ok, ok... - ela percebeu que a conversa seria longa e resolveu se sentar em uma daquelas camas, embora tenha imaginado que fosse melhor continuar em pé para não dar nenhuma idéia ao Rony.

Eu queria me desculpar por toda encheção de saco, por todas as vezes que eu te chamei de CDF e todas as vezes que eu maltratei o Bichento... - Hermione fez cara de espanto e ele logo completou: - Eu nunca bati nele! Só gritava um pouco... e xingava bastante! - Ela não pode conter um sorriso de divertimento.

Olha Mione... - ele resolveu se sentar também. - Toda minha implicância era na verdade para esconder o que eu realmente sentia... - já no meio da frase Hermione começou a notar o rubor nas faces do rapaz. E não era para menos. Era a primeira vez que Rony se declarava para alguém, pelo menos sem estar dopado com uma poção do amor ou enfeitiçado pela bela voz de um veela. Ele sentia seu coração bater mais acelerado do que jamais sentiu. Estava mais nervoso que o normal.

Hermione por sua vez também tinha o coração acelerado. Ela havia se acalmado quando Rony começou a pedir desculpas já que achou que fosse apenas um arrependimento repentino as vésperas de uma missão decisiva, mas quando ele terminou a última frase ela percebeu que esteve certa o tempo todo. Aquilo era uma declaração...

Eu nunca havia notado você como mulher antes, até eu ver você entrar naquele baile com o Krum... Na verdade, embora eu estivesse morrendo de ciúme e tivesse feito aquele papel ridículo estragando a sua noite, eu só fui notar que gostava de você mais do que se gosta de uma amiga no ano passado, quando você praticamente parou de falar comigo por causa da Lilá... - ele parou para tomar fôlego já que havia falado tudo aquilo muito rápido. - Olha, o que eu quero dizer, Mione, é que eu sou apaixonado por você há um tempão, mas não queria admitir. A Gina e o Harry viviam dando indiretas e eu fingia que não entendia do que eles estavam falando. Quando eu finalmente admiti isso para mim mesmo faltou coragem para me declarar por que achava que você nunca iria querer ficar com um cara inseguro e meio burro como eu. - ele ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, pois não sabia mais o que fazer. Havia falado tudo que lhe veio à cabeça e agora esperava uma resposta.

Hermione limitava-se apenas a ouvir. Não sabia que atitude tomar. Aproveitou o tempo em que Rony discursava para pensar em seus sentimentos. Estudar se ela realmente amava o Draco ou se ainda estava em tempo de começar algo com Rony. Lembrou-se do seu desapontamento cada vez que o via beijando Lilá em Hogwarts e de quando o viu beijando-a na festa de casamento, mesma festa onde o relacionamento com Draco havia começado. Lembrou-se então que mesmo aquele dia ela já não sabia o que sentia pelo ruivo e que dias depois não se importava mais com as investidas de Lilá.

Aquele silêncio estava deixando Rony mais nervoso ainda. Eles se olhavam em silêncio. Rony sabia que Hermione estava tentando assimilar tudo que ele havia dito, mas estava achando estranho porque ela costumava entender bem rápido o que ninguém mais entendia. Como é que numa coisa tão clara ela estava demorando tanto?

i Ah droga! O Harry me garantiu que a Hermione gostava de mim. O que será que ela está pensando? Achei que ela estivesse esperando que eu desse o primeiro passo! Já dei! E agora?! O que mais ela quer?! /i - ele a olhava impaciente. Ela olhava para o nada, pensativa. - i Será que ela está esperando que eu adivinhe o que ela quer que eu faça agora? /i Hum... Hermione? Fala alguma coisa...

Ela não sabia o que falar, então ele resolveu agir. Passou para mesma cama que ela, o que a fez sentir uma queimação no rosto, ficou bem perto e com um gesto suave trouxe o rosto dela de encontro ao seu. Hermione sentiu seu coração ficar apertado num misto de curiosidade e remorso. Estava traindo Draco, mas mesmo assim queria experimentar, ter certeza de que tudo aquilo que ela sentiu por Rony desde o terceiro ano havia desaparecido em poucos meses. Ela retribuiu o beijo e passou a entender porque Lilá não saía do pé do rapaz. Rony abraçou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para mais perto, ela sentiu um arrepio quando sentiu o toque da mão dele em seu corpo, por impulso aprofundou mais o beijo aproveitando plenamente da sensação que o toque de seus lábios e sua língua causavam nela. Essa sensação logo deu espaço para culpa e a razão a fez interromper aquele beijo. O beijo pelo qual ela havia esperado por tanto tempo.

Ai, Rony... Você não devia ter feito isso... - disse tocando os próprios lábios e se afastando envergonhada do rapaz. Sem coragem de encará-lo ela se levantou pensando em ir embora, mas não achou justo sair sem dar-lhe uma explicação. Ela ficou de frente para ele, que continuava sentado meio sem entender a reação dela. - Olha Rony... Tudo que eu mais queria na vida era ouvir você falar tudo isso, e te beijar desse jeito, mas... Infelizmente aconteceu tarde demais...

Tarde demais?!

Shiiiuu! Não me interrompa... Agora sou eu que quero falar: eu fico muito feliz que você finalmente tenha percebido seus sentimentos por mim, mas fico triste que isso tenha acontecido muito tarde... Eu... eu não sinto mais nada por você... Quer dizer... eu te amo, mas como amigo... do mesmo jeito que eu amo o Harry, entende? - ela olhava penalizada para ele. - Se você tivesse falado tudo isso há alguns meses, mas eu até já havia me conformado com o seu namoro com a Lilá, apesar de continuar achando-a insuportável!

Aquele dia no refeitório... quando você me disse que ela te dava indigestão... eu achei que era ciúme...

Não era mais... era apenas incompatibilidade com ela... Eu sinto muito, Rony...

É por causa do Krum?

Não! Que droga! Por que toda vez que eu falo não vocês me perguntam se é por causa de outro?! Ele também achou que eu não queria ficar com ele por sua causa! Eu não posso simplesmente querer ficar sozinha?!

Desculpe... eu não quis te ofender...

Não... eu é que peço desculpas... mas é que você me pegou de surpresa... quando eu nem esperava mais...

Rony ficou visivelmente abalado. Hermione penalizada agachou-se na frente dele e com uma das mãos em seu rosto falou: - Desculpe, Rony... Eu queria muito continuar sentindo tudo aquilo por você ainda, mas eu não sinto mais... - ela se levantou e começou a ir em direção a porta. Aquela conversa a deixou abalada também. Antes de sair ela ainda parou na porta e pensou em dizer algo consolador, mas não havia mais nada a dizer... Ela saiu e o deixou lá, sozinho, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Ela quis sair antes de ter a certeza de que ele estava chorando...

hr 

Ai!!! Eu não acredito!!! Mas ele me paga!!! Quem ele pensa que eu sou para me deixar aqui plantada porque tem algo importante para conversar com aquela chata?!!! - Lilá se esgoelava no meio do corredor, mas Draco não estava interessado, assim que Rony arrastou Hermione ele seguiu seu caminho. Quando Lilá se deu conta de que falava com as paredes ele já estava longe. - Ei!!! Malfoy!!! Você não pode andar por aí sozinho!!! - ela correu atrás dele. - Ei!!! Não faça mais isso, garoto! – ela o parou segurando-o pelo braço e recebeu em troca o olhar mais feio que já vira, o que a fez soltá-lo imediatamente.

Não precisa ficar me seguindo... é Brown, não é? – ele disse. – Eu não vou aprontar nada... Não hoje... – disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

É você, não é? – Lilá perguntou passando a andar lado a lado com ele.

O quê?

O cara que anda passando informações para o Lorde...

Não... Não sou eu. Mas eu vou descobrir quem é e limpar minha barra, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

Humm! Por que todo esse empenho? Você nunca ligou que pensassem que você era aliado de Você – Sabe – Quem. O que foi que mudou? Será que você está tentando provar sua inocência para alguém? – disse analisando a reação do rapaz.

Estamos numa guerra, garota! Eu não quero perder meu pescoço à toa...

Sei... – ela sorriu, mas não desistira de provocá-lo. – O que você acha que o Rony tinha de tão importante para falar para a Hermione?

Não sei.

Aposto como ele resolveu finalmente se declarar para ela... – ela o observava.

Ele tentou em vão disfarçar o ciúme. Ele também havia imaginado que era isso que Rony ia fazer, mas preferia pensar que não. Não tinha certeza se Hermione resistiria, afinal era Rony Weasley, o bom moço, contra Draco Malfoy, o eterno suspeito.

E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?! Por mim que se danem aqueles dois! Eles se merecem!

Não diga isso! E eu, como fico? – perguntou desesperada.

É problema seu se não consegue segurar um namorado...

Não vem com graça, Malfoy! – ela parou em frente a ele, forçando-o a parar também. – Eu sei muito bem o que rola entre vocês. – falou baixando o tom.

Do que é que você está falando? – tentou disfarçar.

Você sabe muito bem... Não sei o que você viu naquela CDF sangue-sujo, mas enfim... Sei que vocês estão ficando. Poderíamos nos ajudar... Em muita coisa...

Draco a olhou desconfiado. – Desde quando você classifica nascidos troxas dessa forma?

Ela se assustou, mas desconversou: - Desde quando você pega nascidas troxas?

Olha, Brown, não quero me meter em mais confusão. Se você tem problemas com o Weasley resolvam-se vocês dois... Eu não sou do tipo que perde tempo ajudando os outros.

Ele se afastou. Lilá fez menção de segui-lo, mas percebeu que Hermione estava voltando, então resolveu procurar por Rony e deixá-la "vigiando" o suspeito.

Ele é todinho seu... – disse olhando maliciosamente para Hermione, que não entendeu direito o comentário.

Quando Draco ouviu que Lilá estava falando com alguém parou para ver quem era. Quando viu Hermione ficou esperando. Ela não quis começar uma discussão com a garota, então a ignorou e seguiu em direção a Draco. Os dois seguiram em silêncio para o porão, dessa vez sem interrupção. Eles entraram em silêncio. Hermione caminhou até a pequena janela, única chance da luz do sol ou da lua entrarem ali, e ficou olhando para o nada, pensando no que havia acontecido.

O que ele queria com você? – ele perguntou de longe.

Você nem imagina? – ela falou sem olhá-lo.

Ele deu um suspiro preocupado e foi em direção a ela. – E o que você disse?

Disse que era tarde demais... Que eu estou apaixonada por você... – ela abraçou-o pela cintura e beijou de leve seus lábios.

Você disse isso para ele?! – ele perguntou assustado.

Ela riu. – Não... Eu não falei nada sobre gostar de outra pessoa. Só falei que não gostava mais dele desse jeito.

Tem certeza?

Ela fixou os olhos de Draco e, apesar de culpada lembrou-se do beijo. – Sim... Certeza absoluta. – ela o beijou e ele se convenceu.

N/A: Para quem achou o capítulo anterior curto demais, acho que este ficou foi muito logo, mas não consegui fazer nada a respeito. Espero que continuem gostando. Bjos.


	13. Das pedras e dos colares

Gina...- ele se mexia muito. - Gina... – mas não conseguia abrir os olhos. - Gina... 

Como ele está? – um homem perguntou.

Delirando... A febre está muito alta, eu não consigo baixá-la. Não só com esses panos molhados. – respondeu a mulher, enquanto trocava paninhos úmidos da testa do doente.

Há uma poção muito boa, mas com ele inconsciente é perigoso ministra-la.

O que faremos, senhor? – a mulher perguntou preocupada.

Nada, minha filha... Temos que esperar... – o mais velho respondeu.

Senhor... Será que lágrimas de Fênix não resolveriam o caso? – perguntou o mais novo.

Eu coloquei lágrimas nos ferimentos que ele tinha, mas nem elas conseguiram baixar a febre. O feitiço que lançaram deve ter prendido a mente dele num pesadelo profundo. O próprio corpo não permite que a febre baixe.

E o que faremos? A febre está alta demais. Se não baixar ele pode entrar em... como é mesmo que os trouxas chamam? – perguntou a mulher.

Coma... – o homem respondeu.

Isso! Que faremos, senhor?

Teremos que esperar que alguém encontre as pistas que deixamos. Ir até eles ou mandar uma coruja seria muito arriscado. Só nos resta esperar e torcer para que o jovem Harry escape de mais esta. – terminou o velho.

hr 

O dia nem havia clareado e vários aurores já estavam de prontidão. Todos uniformizados, com suas varinhas em punho e divididos em grupos pequenos. A um sinal de Gui os grupos começaram a aparatar. Hermione, Draco, Rony e Luna foram um dos primeiros. Cada grupo cobriria uma área pré-determinada. Todas ao redor do galpão em que o ataque havia acontecido. Eles tinham permissão para usar magia apenas em último caso. Eles vasculhavam todos os cantos minuciosamente. Dois grupos procuravam pistas dentro do galpão, outros dois estavam em lugares estratégicos cuidando para que não fossem surpreendidos novamente por comensais. O grupo de Hermione era o mais silencioso, o mais compenetrado e o mais tenso. Foi Luna quem quebrou o gelo.

Hermione. – falou baixo.

Sim.

Preciso te contar uma coisa.

Agora não, Luna.

É importante!

Rony, Malfoy, esperem um pouco. – ela se virou para Luna e perguntou. – Eles podem ouvir ou é particular.

Ela pensou no assunto, já que Draco ouviria também, mas continuou: - É... Acho que não tem problema.

Os dois se aproximaram e Hermione perguntou: - O que foi então?

É que... Bom... Vocês devem imaginar que eu tenho conversado por cartas com a Gina...

Você o quê?! – Rony se sobressaltou.

Ela me fez prometer que a manteria informada de tudo. Ela estava preocupada!

Quer dizer então que minha irmã já sabe que o Harry desapareceu?

Sabe, mas não só ela...

Do que você está falando, Luna? – Hermione se preocupou.

Ontem eu vi as gêmeas Patil comentando com a Brown sobre o sumiço dele!

E o que tem isso? Eu mesmo falei para Lilá que o Harry havia sumido...

Rony! Por que você fez isso?

O Gui ainda não havia nos mandado guardar segredo nenhum. Muitas outras pessoas já sabem!

Sabem o que isso quer dizer? – Hermione perguntou.

Que nós já sabemos do desaparecimento do Potter! – a voz arrastada de Lúcio Malfoy foi ouvida. Todos se assustaram.

Os quatro se separam rapidamente e todos apontaram suas varinhas para o homem. Ele olhava sorridente para o grupo e, principalmente, para Draco.

Que tipo de aurores são vocês que param para conversar e se esquecem de prestar atenção ao que há em volta?

Vocês sabem onde ele está?! Responda! – Rony perguntou furiosamente.

Se eu soubesse não acha que ele já estaria morto, Weasley?! – respondeu cinicamente.

Por quem vocês souberam? – Hermione perguntou.

Ah... Você não sabe, Granger? É tão óbvio!

Ah! Cala a boca! – Draco atacou o pai com um estupefaça, mas um comensal apareceu do nada e o jogou longe com outro feitiço.

Logo o grupo todo lutava contra uma série de comensais que apareceram de todos os lados. Outros aurores se juntaram a batalha e uma grande confusão de feitiços aconteceu, mas desta vez eles estavam preparados, além disso, o número de comensais era bem menor, já que eles estavam ali apenas para confirmar o desaparecimento de Harry. Lúcio logo fez sinal para que eles recuassem, mas ele ficou. Avistou de longe Hermione derrotar um comensal com um feitiço bem feito. Era sua chance de acabar com ela. Ele seguiu em sua direção com um feitiço preparado. Rony e Draco que estavam ali perto, mas também duelando, avistaram a cena. Rony gritou tentando avisar a garota. Draco correu em direção ao pai e o atacou a tempo de salvar Hermione. Quando Lúcio se deu conta de quem o havia atacado resolveu não revidar. Ele sorriu para Draco e desaparatou sendo seguido pelos demais comensais.

Rony correu em direção a amiga: - Mione! Você está bem?

Estou. Obrigada. – ela olhava confusa em direção a Draco.

O que fazemos agora? – Simas perguntou. – Vamos embora?

Não! – Rony respondeu. – Vamos continuar! Estão todos bem?

Não. Neville foi atingido! – Dino falou desesperado apoiando Neville para que ele não caísse.

Mais alguém?

Eu também, Rony. E minha irmã. – falou uma das gêmeas.

Ok. Vocês conseguem aparatar?

Sim. – responderam os três.

Ótimo. Então voltem para Ordem. Nós continuaremos em frente. Os grupos que ficaram desfalcados se rearrumem. Não sairemos daqui enquanto não encontrarmos alguma coisa que nos diga onde Harry pode estar.

Mas Rony! E se eles voltarem?! – Simas perguntou preocupado.

Nós os enfrentaremos de novo! Eu só vou embora quando não estiver agüentando mais, ou quando achar uma boa pista.

Eu também. – Hermione falou decidida. – Mas não acho justo forçarmos os demais a continuarem. Se algum de vocês quer ir embora, mesmo sem estar ferido, vá logo. Todos os que estiverem aqui tem que ter certeza de que farão o melhor. Estar aqui só porque o Gui mandou não vai nos ajudar. – ela esperou que alguém se manifestasse. Mas todos permaneceram em silêncio. – Devo aceitar então que ninguém vai embora? – ninguém respondeu. – Ok. Então, Patil e Neville voltam e avisam o que aconteceu. Nós continuaremos.

O grupo seguiu. Passaram-se horas e nada. Muitos já tinham desistido e aparatado de volta a Ordem. Hermione e Rony continuavam porque se recusavam a abandonar o amigo, Luna ficou, pois prometeu isso a Gina, Draco ficou porque não queria levantar suspeitas e nem deixar Rony e Hermione sozinhos. Eles pararam um pouco para comer algo e beber um pouco de água. Foi um descanso de poucos minutos. Como havia poucos eles se dividiram em duplas e voltaram a vasculhar o lugar. Quando o sol começou a se por e todos já estavam perdendo a esperança Draco pisou em algo que se quebrou sobre seus pés.

Droga! – exclamou.

O que foi? – Rony perguntou.

Pisei em algo. - Draco se abaixou e viu que havia pisado em algo que tinha lentes. Pegou aqueles óculos na mão, olhou-os com nojo e os jogou para Rony. – Veja você mesmo!

Rony pegou a armação nas mãos. Estava chocado. Mil coisas passaram por sua cabeça. – São os óculos do Harry! – ele imediatamente levantou a varinha e soltou fagulhas verdes para chamar atenção dos demais.

Antes que todos pudessem se direcionar para as fagulhas de Rony, fagulhas vermelhas foram vistas de dentro do galpão. Sem pensar duas vezes todos correram para lá. Num dos corredores do galpão a cena era triste. Dino Thomas estirado no chão e Simas ajoelhado a seu lado com cara de desespero. Fred e Jorge foram os primeiros a chegar, mas ninguém sabia o que fazer.

Ele está morto? – perguntou Fred.

Não sei. – Simas falou tentando reanimar o amigo.

O que foi que houve? – Rony e Draco se aproximaram da cena.

O que é isso? – Jorge se abaixara para pegar um colar caído no chão.

Não toque nisso! – Draco gritou de repente.

Por que, Malfoy?! Se eu o tocar estrago seus planos? – ele continuou para pegar o colar.

Não seja estúpido, Jorge! Não toque nesse colar! – Hermione gritou.

Por que não? – Jorge perguntou.

Esse é o colar que eu coloquei em Hogwarts ano passado. Tem um feitiço muito poderoso, mas eu achei que estivesse com Dumbledore.

Então isso é coisa sua? – Simas perguntou partindo para cima de Draco.

Era coisa minha! Eu já disse, isso estava com Dumbledore.

Dumbledore está morto! Graças a você, aliás! – Rony disse furioso.

Parem com isso! Não adianta ficarmos nos acusando. – Hermione fez todos se silenciarem. Seguiu em direção ao colar e o colocou numa urna conjurada no momento. – Isso pode ser uma pista. Quem foi que soltou as fagulhas verdes?

Fui eu. – Rony respondeu. – Malfoy achou isso. – ele estendeu a mão e mostrou os óculos.

São os óculos do Harry! – um dos gêmeos exclamou.

Não são não! – Hermione afirmou. – Os óculos dele não tinham esses cacos pretos na armação. – ela analisou.

É mesmo. Eu nem tinha notado! – Rony concordou. – Mas é igualzinho ao dele. Que estranho.

Será que não é uma armadilha dos comensais? Para nos distrair? – Jorge falou.

Ou então é um objeto enfeitiçado que eles esperam que levemos para Ordem para poder nos rastrear. – Fred concluiu.

Ou pode ser uma pista que o Harry, ou quem está com ele, deixou.

Ei! Pessoal! Tem alguém ferido aqui! Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! – Simas lembrou.

Ele tem razão! Rony conjure outra urna e guarde os óculos. Vamos voltar para Ordem. Acho que já é o bastante para todos nós. – falou Hermione.

Em pouco tempo Fred e Jorge conjuraram uma maca na qual amarraram Dino. Rony conjurou a urna e todos aparataram para Ordem. Lá, nos dias que se seguiram, os itens encontrados foram analisados com vários tipos de feitiço. O colar foi isolado e os óculos, foi comprovado depois de uma análise dos vários feitiços de concerto utilizados nele durante os últimos anos, assim como um feitiço impermeabilizante, era mesmo de Harry. Eles constataram também que aqueles cacos haviam sido colados ali há pouco tempo, depois do desaparecimento de Harry. Pesquisas foram feitas a respeito do colar e dos cacos, mas ninguém descobria nada que pudesse ajudar. Nem mesmo Hermione, que ficava horas na biblioteca atrás de pistas, conseguia resolver aquele mistério.

Isso não faz sentido! Como pode não haver nada em livro nenhum sobre essas jóias? – Hermione perguntava a si mesma em voz alta.

Hermione, eu já falei. Aquele colar...

Eu sei, eu sei, mas o que quer dizer? – ela se perguntava bagunçado sem querer os cabelos enquanto pensava no assunto.

Será que eu posso ir embora? Estou cansado... – Draco resmungou diante da falta de atenção de Hermione.

Ok... Vá sim. Preciso ir com você? – ela perguntou.

Até que horas você vai ficar aí em cima desses livros? Você já revirou todos eles! Não tem nada aí!

Eu não vou conseguir dormir, Draco. Preciso descobrir que tipo de pistas são essas.

E se for só uma coincidência?

Não é. Tenho certeza!

Ele suspirou impaciente. – Ok. Eu vou dormir. Não agüento mais.

Tá. Boa noite. – ela nem mesmo o olhou. Folheava freneticamente um enorme livro que falava de pedras preciosas modificadas magicamente.

Depois de muito tempo Hermione se convenceu de que não adiantaria nada. O que quer que ela estivesse procurando não estava ali, mas uma sensação de que ela devia continuar tentando não a deixava em paz. Ela afastou um pouco a cadeira. Estava exausta. Aproveitou que estava sozinha, afastou os livros e colocou as pernas sobre a mesa. Apoiou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira e fechou os olhos. Ficou assim por um bom tempo.

i Ela não vai desistir tão cedo. Pior que eu não agüento mais. Droga de garota persistente. Deixa para amanhã, Granger! /i 

De repente, Hermione quase caiu da cadeira. Arregalou os olhos espantada. – Como não me lembrei disso antes?! É claro! – ela bateu a mão na mesa. – As horcruxes! – Ela saiu correndo em direção aos dormitórios. Seu observador correu também.

Ela chegou ofegante a porta do dormitório masculino. Correu direto para a cama de Rony e começou a sacudi-lo. – Rony! Rony! Acorda! – ela falava razoavelmente baixo, tentando não acordar os demais.

Hum? Mione? – Rony levou um susto quando viu que não estava sonhando. Era ela mesma. – O que você faz aqui? – ele se cobriu encabulado, pois estava sem camisa, mas Hermione nem notou isso.

Eu já sei o que é! – Draco se mexeu na cama ao lado.

Já sabe o que é o quê?!

Ela sabia que o sono bloqueava a inteligência de Rony, então não perdeu o controle: - As jóias!

Shiiii! Fale baixo!- ele apontou para a cama de Draco. - Ele acabou de deitar! – ele sussurrou. – O que elas são afinal?

Hermione olhou rapidamente para o lado de Draco. Ele parecia estar num sono profundo. Ela voltou sua atenção ao sonolento Rony: - São as horcruxes! Você se lembra?

Horcruxes? Hum... Vagamente.

Ai, Rony! – ela sentou-se na cama. – Você não se lembra que Dumbledore havia dito que Harry deveria destruir todas as horcruxes antes de duelar com Voldemort?

Lembro... – falou depois de uma careta ao ouvir aquele nome.

Então! Harry nos disse que Dumbledore havia destruído um anel de pedra preta que pertencia à família Slytherin! Os cacos nos óculos dele! Só podem ser deste anel!

Será?! – Rony exclamou mais interessado.

Tenho certeza.

Mas o anel não estava com Dumbledore? Quem mais sabia sobre isso?

Eu, você, Harry, Dumbledore e... Snape.

Você acha que ele está com Harry?! – dessa vez ele não se conteve e acabou falando alto demais. Automaticamente levou uma das mãos à boca e olhou para a cama de Draco. Ele nem se mexia.

Ou ele, ou... Ah não... Não poderia ser...

Ser o que, Mione?

Nada! Precisamos contar isso ao Gui!

Agora?!

Agora! Vem! – ela o puxou da cama sem nem notar que ele estava só de samba canção.

Calma aí Mione! Deixa-me pegar um roupão pelo menos!

Só então ela notou. Ficou um pouco encabulada, mas não era o momento para isso. Saiu do quarto sendo seguida por Rony que amarrava o roupão e tentava não perder os chinelos pelo caminho por causa da pressa. Draco abriu os olhos e se revirou na cama...

Eles chegaram ao quarto de Gui e a discussão era sobre quem entraria primeiro. Resolvido o caso eles contaram tudo que se lembraram.

Mas no que vocês acham que isso pode nos ajudar? – Gui levava os dois para fora do quarto para não incomodar o sono de Fleur.

O que quer que seja, tem a ver com as horcruxes. Na minha opinião Harry deixou estas pistas para que fossemos ate o lugar em que a última horcruxe foi encontrada. O lugar onde ele e Dumbledore foram no dia do ataque a Hogwarts. Com certeza Voldemort não pensaria em procurá-lo lá, não? – ela falou empolgada com a descoberta. – Tenho certeza que foi isso que Harry quis dizer quando nos deixou estas pistas. Ele tinha certeza de que, pelo menos eu e o Rony, iríamos atrás dele!.

Você pode ter razão, Hermione! Vocês sabem onde fica este lugar? – perguntou esperançoso.

Os ânimos decaíram. Ela respondeu: - Não...

Um silêncio chato se formou. Até que Rony teve uma luz: - Espera aí! – ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – É claro, Mione! Dumbledore e Harry só chegaram ao lugar depois de entrar nos pensamentos de Você – Sabe – Quem. Lembra-se?! Harry sempre nos contava o que via nas sessões na penseira!

Lógico! Gui, precisamos ir a Hogwarts! Esses pensamentos certamente estão lá! Precisamos encontrá-los e assisti-los. Só assim descobriremos onde o Harry está!

Vão com calma, garotos! Eu sei que vocês estão esperançosos, mas pode ser uma armadilha. Ou apenas deduções equivocadas!

Ainda assim temos que tentar, Gui! O Harry nunca nos deixou na mão! Precisamos encontrá-lo agora. De qualquer jeito!

Concordo... Agora é melhor voltarmos para cama. De qualquer maneira não posso simplesmente mandá-los para Hogwarts. Temos que avisar o diretor. Pedir permissão...

Resolva isso o quanto antes! Tenho certeza de que estamos na pista certa! – Hermione falava excitada.

Bom... Boa noite, e parabéns aos dois! – Gui se despediu.

Rony apreciava Hermione e sorria. Ela só percebeu um tempo depois.

Do que é que você está rindo? – perguntou entre encabulada e ofendida.

Você está com a mesma cara que fez quando descobriu o enigma das garrafas, lembra? – ele sorria mais ainda se lembrando da ocasião.

E você está com a mesma cara de bobo que fazia quando não entendia como eu sempre resolvia tudo! – ela riu também.

Ok, ok! Tenho que admitir! Se não fosse você... Até petrificada você resolveu o caso...

Era um dos poucos momentos de alívio e divertimento que os dois tinham depois de mais uma aventura. Só faltava o Harry para tudo ficar completo...


	14. Surpresas na caverna

Onde você foi ontem com o Weasley? - Draco chegou de repente fazendo com que Hermione se assustasse. 

O que? Ah! Eu achei que você estivesse dormindo... - desconversou.

Eu acordei a hora que você abriu a porta para sair. A luz do corredor bateu no meu rosto. - falou mal-humorado. - Onde vocês foram?

Fomos falar com o Gui. Acho que descobri o enigma dos cacos e do colar. Quer dizer... Parte dele. - falou sem perder a atenção pelo livro que folheava.

O que você está lendo de tão importante?

Hum?

Que livro é esse, Granger?!

Ela finalmente deu a atenção que ele queria. - Granger?!

Bom dia, Hermione! Lembra de mim? Draco Malfoy!

Ai Draco... Eu estou muito ocupada aqui. Desculpe, mas eu não posso me distrair. Mais tarde nos falamos, pode ser?

Mione... Vamos? - Rony apareceu já uniformizado e com uma mochila nas costas.

Ah! Claro! - Hermione se levantou prontamente. Pegou a mochila que estava ao seu lado e saiu com Rony dando um tchauzinho discreto para Draco.

Ele sentiu vontade de estuporar Rony no momento em que os dois se afastavam, mas se segurou. Respirou fundo e resolveu descobrir sozinho qual o livro que prendia tanto a tenção de Hermione: Há Vida Após a Morte? - Como trouxas e bruxos encaram essa etapa da existência. - i Que estranho... /i - pensou.

hr 

Horcruxes?!

Exatamente. O que é isso?

Não interessa! - ele pareceu preocupado. - Continue nos mantendo informados. Isso é tudo... - ele se preparou para aparatar, mas foi impedido.

Até quando vou continuar trabalhando para vocês? Estou começando a me cansar!

Até acabarmos com a Ordem! O que você esperava?!

Eu não confio em vocês!

Nós temos um trato!

Quem me garante que será cumprido?

Eu garanto! Cofie em mim!

Aquela pessoa...

Não se preocupe! Teremos o maior prazer em tirá-la do seu caminho... - com seu sorriso cínico ele aparatou.

hr 

Sejam bem vindos de volta a Hogwarts! É uma pena que as circunstancias que os trazem aqui não sejam melhores. - Profa. Sprout, nova diretora da escola depois da morte de Dumbledore e do afastamento da Profa. McGonnagal para se juntar a Ordem, cumprimentava os ex-alunos enquanto os levava para a diretoria.

Hermione e Rony olhavam para as paredes antigas da ex-escola com saudades. Guiados pela diretora através do Salão Principal eles relembraram vários momentos vividos ali. A seleção, as refeições, o berrador que Rony recebeu, as discussões com Malfoy as vésperas de um jogo, o baile de inverno. Uma melancolia tomou conta dos dois a cada passo que davam. Até mesmo o sofrido caminho até a sala da diretora na época em que ela era Umbridge lhes deu saudade, já que naquele tempo sua preocupação mais imediata era escapar do grupinho sonserino que os caçava em todo lugar. As lembranças foram deixadas de lado quando Gina veio em direção aos dois.

Rony! Mione! - ela correu em direção aos dois e abraçou ternamente o irmão. Com certeza jamais sentira tanta falta dos irmãos como naquele último ano. Hermione também recebeu um abraço carinhoso da amiga. - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Vocês encontraram o Harry?!

Senhorita Weasley! Por favor. Eles estão aqui a trabalho!

E eu estou perguntando sobre o trabalho deles! Vocês sabem do Harry? - ela perguntou desesperada caminhando de costas para não perder de vista as expressões dos dois que se recusaram a parar para conversar.

Gina, nós não podemos te falar o que viemos fazer aqui. É confidencial, por enquanto. - Rony falou calmo, com as mãos no ombro da irmã tentando fazê-la caminhar de frente.

Ah! Não me enrola, Rony! Essa visita tem a ver com o Harry não tem? - ela se virou desesperada para a amiga. - Hermione, por favor!

Gina, nós não sabemos nada sobre o Harry, ainda e, aliás, nem você deveria saber! - falou não conseguindo fazer cara feia diante da angústia da amiga.

Vocês achavam mesmo que eu ia agüentar aqui sem nenhuma notícia? Vocês iam mesmo me deixar alheia ao que está acontecendo com o meu namorado?

Foi perigoso, Gina. As cartas da Luna poderiam ter sido interceptadas por comensais e isso poria tudo a perder. - Rony falou sem perder a calma.

Rony! Todos já sabem da verdade! Tanto na Ordem quanto fora dela! Tem gente aqui que tem parentes na Ordem e que souberam de tudo antes de mim! Eu só quero saber como ele está! - seus olhos ficaram marejados.

Rony ficou penalizado com o sofrimento da irmã e quase contou a que foram ali, mas Hermione interveio: - Pronto! Chegamos! Gina, nós falamos com você depois. Quanto mais demorarmos aqui mais tarde teremos notícias do Harry para te dar. Não perca as esperanças, amiga. - ela empurrou Rony para a abertura feita pela estátua antes que ele não resistisse.

Ali na sala do diretor uma série de lembranças reapareceram em sua mente. Um Dumbledore miniatura sorriu amavelmente para os dois de dentro de sua moldura. Hermione sentiu os olhos marejarem, dessa vez foi Rony quem a empurrou para longe dali. Os dois começaram a busca. Profa. Sprout os ajudou revelando todos os esconderijos que haviam naquela sala. E eram muitos! Depois de muitos livros, velas e retratos tirados do lugar, muitas portas e portinholas descobertas, muitos falsos quadros, eles finalmente acharam os frascos com a característica nuvem prateada, mas haviam muitos deles.

Como vamos saber qual é, Hermione? - Rony falou olhando desesperado para todos os frascos na estante.

Não sei. Acho que teremos que levar todos... - disse analisando os frascos a procura de alguma dica, mas eram todos absolutamente iguais.

Vamos assistir a todos?!

Não tem outro jeito... - ela olhou ao redor a procura de mais alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-los. Numa prateleira muito alta logo na entrada da sala ela avistou o chapéu seletor tirando um cochilo e, a seu lado, a espada de Godric Griffindor que Harry usou para matar o basilisco. - Hum... Profa será que poderíamos ficar um pouco a sós?

Oh! Claro! Fiquem a vontade. Se precisarem é só pedir para algum dos quadros me chamar. Estarei na Lufa-Lufa.

Ok. Obrigada. - ela agradeceu.

Ok! Qual foi a grande sacada da vez? - Rony perguntou enquanto guardava alguns frascos em sua mochila. - Acho que eu deveria ter trazido uma mochila maior... - lamentou.

Rony! É só enfeitiça-la! - Hermione falou dirigindo-se a estante e tirando de lá a espada.

Ah é... - Rony respondeu sem graça. - O que você vai fazer afinal?

Você se lembra quais objetos Dumbledore achava que eram horcruxes?

Hum... Mais ou menos. Lembro que ele achava que eram sete. - falou pensativo.

Me ajude a lembrar quais seriam. Vejamos: esta espada.

O diário que Harry destruiu, aquele anel de pedra preta, que também foi destruído...

Certo. São três! Ele falou algo sobre objetos de cada um dos fundadores, se lembra?

Sim: o cálice de Helga e o anel que era de Slytherin, não?

Sim! Ainda assim são quatro. Temos ainda o colar que o Harry foi procurar naquele dia.

Cinco. Faltam duas.

Ele falou algo sobre aquela cobra, não?

Sim, mas e a última?

Deve ser o objeto da Corvinal...

E o que seria?

Quem sabe... Bom, esses nós sabemos que Dumbledore também não sabia onde estavam, mas acho bom levarmos esta espada, não?

Você é o gênio! Se você acha... Agora me ajuda a guardar esses frascos, ok?

Os dois guardaram tudo como podiam, fazendo uso de alguns feitiços encolhedores ou que aumentassem o volume das mochilas. Eles pensaram em sair sem serem notados, mas Gina os esperava do lado de fora.

Onde você vai com essa mochila?! - Rony perguntou incrédulo.

Eu vou com vocês!

Tá louca?! Nem pensar!

Eu não vou ficar aqui, Ronald! Quero participar! E quero estar junto quando vocês forem buscar o Harry, porque eu sei que vocês vão achá-lo. - ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

É claro que vamos, Gina. - Hermione a abraçou. - Mas estamos inseguros lá. Aqui você está mais protegida. Mais alguém lá, sem treinamento ainda por cima só atrapalharia. E como poderíamos levá-la? Teríamos que dispor de alguém para te proteger na busca, quando esta pessoa poderia ajudar mais procurando também... - Gina soluçava. - Nós prometemos que te informaremos de tudo, ok? - ela beijou a amiga e deu espaço para Rony se despedir.

Ele não sabia o que dizer para consolar a irmã, então apenas depositou-lhe um beijo na testa e partiu, sem olhar para trás. Gina ficou no meio do corredor chorando. Sentia-se sozinha, queria muito ir, mas sabia que seria mais um empecilho que uma ajuda. Ficou...

Já na Ordem Hermione e Rony partiram em busca de uma penseira que pudessem utilizar para assistir aos pensamentos de Voldemort. Seria muito difícil ali sem Dumbledore para explicar certas coisas, mas eles tinham que tentar. Passaram a tarde toda ali mergulhados na penseira. De vez em quando Hermione fazia uma anotação ou outra. Estavam exaustos quando terminaram, já na hora do jantar.

O que você acha? - Rony perguntou confuso enquanto os dois desciam para comer.

Hum... Não sei não! Não consigo entender porque o Harry queria que assistíssemos tudo aquilo. No final ficamos com as mesmas dúvidas de antes... - falou decepcionada.

Nem tanto!

Como assim? - perguntou interessada.

Pelo menos agora sabemos como chegar na tal caverna... Quem sabe não há mais pistas lá?

É claro! - Hermione exclamou. - Rony você é incrível. - ela pulou no pescoço do amigo.

É... é claro o que Hermione?! - ele estava espantado, mas gostou do abraço, mesmo sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Hum, hum... Finalmente você apareceu, Rony! - Lilá apareceu na porta do refeitório fazendo a pior cara possível.

Hermione soltou-se dos braços de Rony. Todo seu entusiasmo havia desaparecido com o aparecimento daquela garota. Draco que passava por ali no mesmo instante lançou um olhar fulminante a Hermione, mas não parou. Se dirigiu à mesa mais afastada e ficou lá, comendo sozinho. Ela ficou com pena dele, mas não podia ir até lá. Ela desviou sua atenção novamente para Rony.

Rony, dessa vez vê se não conta nada para a sua namorada, ok? - falou dirigindo-se até a mesa em que estavam os seus amigos.

Escuta aqui, Granger! Você não manda no meu namorado, ouviu?! Se ele quiser comentar comigo como foi o dia dele ele fala, ok? Você não tem nada a ver com isso! - Lilá gritou aos quatro ventos, chamando a atenção de todo refeitório.

Draco assistia a tudo impaciente. Hermione não lhe dava atenção, fazendo-a gritar cada vez mais. Rony não sabia o que pensar daquela cena. Hermione sentia ou não ciúme dele com Lilá? Essa era a mesma pergunta que Draco e, aparentemente, todo refeitório faziam.

No dia seguinte, logo cedo, Hermione acordara Rony e o levar até a sala de Gui. Lá contara suas suspeitas aos dois.

Então você acha que Harry está escondido nesta caverna? - Gui perguntava andando de um lado para o outro na sala. - Vocês sabem como chegar até lá?

Eu precisaria assistir àquela lembrança novamente, mas tenho quase certeza de que conseguiria ir ate lá. - Hermione respondeu ansiosa.

Vocês vão precisar de ajuda, certo?

Com certeza. Harry nos contou mais ou menos como foi chegar lá, e não foi nada fácil. Parece que tem até mortos-vivos guardando a caverna! - Rony falava sentindo calafrios só de pensar no que teriam que enfrentar.

Sei... Isso quer dizer que ele deve estar bem... Se estivesse ferido não conseguiria chegar lá sozinho...

Ou então ele foi ajudado por alguém! - Hermione concluiu.

Mas por quem? - Rony perguntou.

hr 

Então quer dizer que vocês já sabem onde ele está?

Ainda não temos certeza, mas temos uma idéia...

Quando vamos atrás dele?

Você não vai Draco. Poucas pessoas vão. Na verdade acho que apenas quatro de nós.

E aonde vocês vão?

Draco... Eu não posso dizer... - falou tentando não ofendê-lo.

Tudo bem...

Agora eu preciso ir...

Eu sei...

hr 

Hermione, Rony, Luna e Neville foram os escolhidos para ir até a caverna. Foi um percurso difícil e perigoso, mas eles conseguiram chegar. Depois de passar pelos guardiões da caverna, depois de deixar um pouco de sangue em uma das paredes e atravessar o lago eles chegaram a uma gruta muito escura. Andando cautelosamente por ali, com apenas uma das varinhas clareando o caminho, eles ouviram uma voz muito conhecida:

Que bom! Vocês chegaram antes mesmo do que eu esperava. Parece que todas as aventuras que vocês enfrentaram com o Sr. Potter serviu para algo...

Não pode ser! - Neville exclamou, ficando branco como cera.

Deve ser algum truque! Fiquem todos juntos! - Rony ordenou. Logo todos estavam com as varinhas apontadas para a surpreendente figura a sua frente, exceto Hermione.

Acalme-se Weasley! Tudo aqui tem uma boa explicação! - outra voz foi ouvida vindo de trás da primeira.

Neville empalideceu mais ainda. Se é que isso era possível. Nenhum deles estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo ali. Será que era tudo uma armadilha?

Severo ajude os jovens amigos do Sr. Potter a atravessar a ponte. Eu vou na frente desfazendo os feitiços de proteção. Não queremos mais ninguém machucado aqui.

Pois não, professor. Vocês quatro! Andem logo! Não temos tempo a perder! Potter não está bem! - o homem girou sobre os calcanhares e seguiu com passos largos sem esperar o grupo.

O que faremos agora? Simplesmente vamos acatar as ordes de um morto e de seu assassino?- Rony perguntou perplexo.

Rony tem razão! Pode ser uma armadilha! Todos nós vimos Dumbledore morto! - afirmou Neville.

Mas é ele! Só pode ser ele! - Luna gritou.

Luna tem razão! Eu já estava desconfiada. - Hermione se adiantou fazendo com que todos a olhassem boquiabertos. - Ei! Prof. Snape! Espere um pouco!

O que é, Granger! Não temos tempo para suas perguntas imbecis!

Bom... Este sem dúvida é o mesmo Snape de sempre... - Rony comentou baixinho.

Como saberemos que isto não é uma armadilha? Todos sabemos que Dumbledore está morto, e foi você quem o matou! - ela não se intimidou.

Tudo será explicado no seu devido tempo, Srta. Granger. Agora nós realmente precisamos seguir em frente. O amigo de vocês precisa ser ajudado, o quanto antes.

As palavras do velho senhor foram suficientes para convencer o grupo. Apreensivos, os quatro acompanharam Dumbledore e Snape caverna adentro. Eles passaram por um corredor que se tornava cada vez mais baixo e mais estreito. Eles tinham que caminhar em fila indiana e curvados para não baterem as cabeças. Quase não havia luz. Eles se guiavam mais pelo som dos passos dos dois homens que os levavam do que pelo caminho em si. Depois de caminharem quase cinco minutos naquela postura desconfortável eles finalmente chegaram a uma outra caverna. Esta sim mais bem iluminada e arejada. Ao fundo, numa cama de solteiro improvisada jazia um corpo. Ao seu lado, sentada na cama, uma mulher jovem e magra fazia compressas na testa do rapaz desacordado. Os quatro correram em direção aquela cena. Eles mal podiam acreditar. Era Harry. Pálido, magro. Estava inconsciente, embora se mexendo muito. Hermione ajoelhou-se a seu lado. Levou uma das mãos à sua testa.

Ele está queimando em febre! - falou aflita.

Faz dias que ele está assim. Nós conseguimos baixar a febre durante alguns minutos, mas depois ela volta mais forte ainda. - a mulher falou trocando pela enésima vez o pano.

Só então eles deram atenção à mulher. Todos se surpreenderam, mas não tanto quanto Hermione. - Você não é a...

Narcisa Malfoy... Sou eu mesma...


	15. O filho pródigo a casa torna

Um zum, zum, zum absurdo podia ser ouvido em toda Ordem naquela noite. Assim como era prioridade, absoluto sigilo foi exigido por Gui quando este recebeu a coruja de seus companheiros avisando que tinham encontrado Harry, logo todos estavam sabendo da boa notícia. O jantar havia sido inevitavelmente interrompido. Todos comentavam, opinavam e apostavam em que estado Harry estaria e quem estaria vindo com ele, já que a informação de que não voltariam sozinhos também havia vazado. 

Uma chave de portal foi aberta diretamente na ala hospitalar, que foi fechada para que nenhum curioso chegasse até lá. Apenas os curandeiros, medi-bruxos e algum possível paciente poderiam freqüentar o lugar a partir daquele dia. As visitas seriam também proibidas. Eles estavam ainda preocupados com o traidor desconhecido e não queriam correr o risco de que ele tentasse fazer alguma coisa contra Harry já que ele se encontrava indefeso. Apenas um auror de confiança teria permissão para permanecer ali já que havia o risco do espião ser da parte dos funcionários da saúde também. Todos estavam visivelmente exaustos. Se chegar até ali estando sãos já era difícil, sair da caverna com uma pessoa inconsciente foi pior ainda. Eles também passaram por exames na enfermaria antes de serem liberados, embora apenas Neville e Luna tenham realmente saído de perto do rapaz. Hermione e Rony permaneciam um de cada lado da cama do amigo enquanto Gui, o Sr e a Sra Weasley, Carlinhos, Lupin e Tonks conversavam com os três que cuidaram dele aquele tempo todo.

O que será que fizeram com ele? Eu já estava acostumado a visitar o Harry na ala hospitalar, mas nunca o vi desse jeito! Nunca o haviam deixado tão baqueado... – Rony comentava preocupado com a aparência fraca do amigo.

Rony, cair da vassoura ou levar um balaço na cabeça não se compara a ser atacado por comensais. – Hermione falou enquanto segurava a mão de Harry entre as suas. – Ele está suando frio. Pelo menos a febre cedeu...

O que você acha que aconteceu? – Rony perguntou. – Eu não entendi nada. O Harry não disse que o Snape havia matado o Dumbledore?! Agora ele aparece vivo e junto com o seboso?!– ele falou tomando o cuidado de manter a voz baixa. Apesar de já não ser mais aluno do professor de Poções ele não ousava fazer comentários sobre ele correndo o risco de ser ouvido.

Eu não sei, mas aposto que tem alguma boa explicação. Já estava mesmo desconfiada de que era Dumbledore quem estava com o Harry... – Hermione falou com seu ar seguro ainda com a mão de Harry entre as suas. Ela sentiu um toque em seu ombro e se virou.

Querida, por que não vai chamar o Malfoy? Aposto como a mãe dele vai ficar contente em vê-lo! – a Sra Weasley se aproximou dos dois e falou docemente.

Chamar o Malfoy aqui?! Você ficou louca, mãe! – Rony se exaltou.

Olha lá como fala comigo, Rony Weasley! Chamá-lo aqui sim! Ainda não temos certeza se ele é o traidor e essa pobre mãe merece rever o filho! Ela acha que ele está desaparecido, coitada! Eu odiaria que fizessem isso comigo.

Sua mãe tem razão, Rony! – Hermione concordou. Na verdade agora que Harry havia aparecido ela se sentia mais leve e a menção do nome de Draco fez seu coração acelerar. Ela estava com saudades. Há dias não vinha dando atenção suficiente para ele. – Eu já estou indo, Molly. – ela se levantou sorridente e saiu.

Já no andar inferior da casa Hermione teve dificuldades de encontrar Draco, já que a cada dois passos era abordada por alguém querendo saber novidades sobre Harry. Ela dizia rapidamente que ele estava bem e tentava continuar, mas era novamente interrompida. Então resolveu responder a todos de uma vez. Ela subiu em uma das mesas e falou:

Gente, nós encontramos e Harry, ele está na enfermaria, está desacordado, mas está bem... Eu não posso dar mais nenhuma informação, então, se vocês me derem licença eu preciso achar uma pessoa! Obrigada! – o recado foi entendido por todos. Eles voltaram as suas mesas para terminar o jantar, o que não quis dizer que os comentários haviam diminuído. Durante seu pequeno discurso ela aproveitou para ver se Draco se encontrava no refeitório, mas ele não estava lá. - i _Só pode estar no porão..._ /i - pensou. - i _Espero que esteja lá..._ /i - ela desceu da mesa preocupada com a possibilidade de não encontrá-lo lá.

Draco? – ela entrou no porão e chamou por ele baixinho. – Draco, você está aí?

Estou aqui... – ele falou sem emoção, sentado sobre colchonetes e com um pesado livro apoiado sobre os joelhos dobrados.

Hermione abriu um grande sorriso para ele. Correu em sua direção e o abraçou fazendo-o se surpreender. Ela mesma se surpreendeu com a velocidade com que seu coração batia agora e com quão bom era aquele abraço. Draco colocou o livro de lado para poder abraçá-la direito. Aproveitou o ensejo para beijar aqueles lábios dos quais ele tanto sentia falta. Foi um beijo apaixonado, carinhoso, cheio de saudade e desejo.

O que deu em você? – Draco perguntou sorrindo ao fim do beijo.

Saudades! – ela respondeu contente beijando-o novamente. – Tenho uma surpresa para você! Você tem que ir até a enfermaria. – ela o puxou pela mão empolgada. Nem notou que o livro havia caído, o que realmente surpreendeu Draco.

Que surpresa? Vocês encontraram o Potter? Não está achando que eu estava com saudade dele, né?

Muito engraçado! Nós o encontramos sim, mas não é isso...

Ah bom! Porque eu definitivamente não senti falta do testa rachada, senti falta de você, mesmo quando você estava aqui! – ele a fez parar e a beijou novamente. Dessa vez um beijo ardente. Ele a encostou na porta de saída, que bateu e fez um barulho alto, já que não estava bem fechada. Eles pararam por instantes para ter certeza de que ninguém havia notado o barulho. Eles se olharam carinhosamente por um tempo e então Draco depositou-lhe um beijo leve sob seus lábios, depois um na base do pescoço, que a fez gemer baixinho. Ele voltou a beijar-lhe a boca e aproveitou para passear carinhosamente suas mãos pela cintura dela.

Draco... – ela falou quase sem voz. – Draco... Espera... – ela o afastou delicadamente. Ele parou insatisfeito. – Depois... – ela sorriu. – Agora é melhor você subir...

Espero que a surpresa valha a interrupção, Granger! – ele disse tentando parecer bravo. Os dois se recompuseram e saíram separados do porão para não chamarem atenção.

Eles seguiam pelo corredor mantendo uma distância apropriada entre eles. O burburinho que havia diminuído aquela altura voltou com toda força quando Hermione apareceu acompanhada de Draco.

Primeiro o Harry aparece, agora a Hermione vem buscar o Malfoy? Isso não ta me cheirando bem... – alguém comentou em um canto do refeitório.

Será que confirmaram que era ele? – outro dizia.

Não seja burro! Se fosse isso não teriam mandado a Granger, e sim uma equipe inteira! – alguém opinava.

Não ligue para isso... – Hermione dizia discretamente para Draco.

Quando já estavam bem próximos da enfermaria encontraram Lilá Brown vindo da direção oposta com uma cara nada satisfeita. Sua expressão mudou rapidamente para um sorriso acusador ao ver os dois ali.

Soube que encontraram o Harry... Que bom, não é, Hermione?!

Sim, sim... Ótimo. – Hermione respondeu fria sem dar-lhe maior atenção, deixando a garota para trás.

Ei, Hermione!

Ela foi obrigada a parar para ouvir o que a garota queria.

Você não se importaria de chamar o Rony para mim, não é? – perguntou com o sorriso mais cínico do estoque. Hermione a encarou com olhos flamejantes. – Ah... É claro que não se importaria! Pede para ele vir falar comigo? To com tanta saudade! – ela colocou as mãos juntas como que implorando sem nunca tirar o sorriso provocador da face.

Claro, Lilá! Eu chamo! – Hermione girou sobre os calcanhares com o rosto em chamas! – Garota insuportável! – falou para si mesma. Draco a observava de esguelha.

Quando a garota já estava bem distante Draco comentou sério: - Eu acho que ela sabe...

É. Eu notei... – Hermione respondeu séria.

Não seria melhor...

NÃO!

Draco se surpreendeu com a resposta imediata. Os dois haviam chegado à porta da enfermaria. Ela parou impedindo a passagem do rapaz e disse: - Draco... Ainda não é a hora... Acho melhor esperarmos isso tudo acabar...

E se não acabar nunca?! E se demorar demais, Hermione?!

Uma hora isso tem que acabar. E aí, quando provarmos que você não é o traidor e os ânimos estiverem tranqüilos a gente conta para todo mundo, ok? Só precisamos ter um pouco mais de paciência... – ela tentou sorrir tranqüilizando-o, mas no fundo não sabia se algum dia teria coragem de contar aquilo aos amigos. Não sabia se resistiria a uma rejeição da parte de Harry e Rony. – Agora não é hora de pensar nisso... – sorriu. – Ainda tem a sua surpresa!- ela abriu a porta na esperança de que o assunto se encerrasse ali.

Draco entrou na sala curioso a respeito da surpresa, embora insatisfeito com a resposta evasiva de Hermione. Na sala todos se viraram em direção à porta quando esta se abriu. Narcisa Malfoy olhou para o filho com lágrimas nos olhos.

Mãe?! – Draco se surpreendeu. Narcisa foi ao seu encontro e o abraçou ternamente. Draco ficou sem reação. Depois de alguns segundos desnorteado ele finalmente retribuiu o abraço da mãe. Também estava emocionado, embora não o demonstrasse muito bem.

Ah, Draco! Tive tanto medo de que ele tivesse feito alguma coisa com você! Onde você esteve, querido? Por que não me avisou, não me mandou notícia nenhuma! Eu fiquei tão aflita! – ela disse tudo isso fitando-o demoradamente, como que analisando se aquele era mesmo seu filho, ou se estava inteiro.

Mãe! Onde você esteve?! Eu achei que você estivesse com Lucius! – ele perguntou espantado.

Sua mãe estava comigo, Draco! – Snape respondeu no lugar da mulher.

Draco se espantou. Pela primeira vez notou a presença de seu antigo professor, aliás, de seus dois antigos professores. A visão de Dumbledore o fez empalidecer. Por um instante achou que estivesse sonhando.

Como vai jovem Malfoy? – Dumbledore o cumprimentou com seu habitual sorriso bondoso. – Não fique tão espantado. Tudo tem uma boa explicação.

Eu espero que tenha mesmo! – ele disse mais pálido que uma folha de papel e com os olhos completamente arregalados.

E tudo será explicado no seu devido tempo! – Gui interrompeu. – Senhores, acho melhor irmos para a sala de reuniões. Lá conversaremos mais à vontade e não incomodaremos o Harry. Ele precisa de cuidados e aqui nós apenas atrapalhamos. – ele se virou em direção à porta e a abriu fazendo sinal para que todos saíssem.

Apenas naquela hora Draco se lembrou de Harry. O viu ali deitado naquela cama de hospital, como tantas vezes havia visto em Hogwarts. Não sabia se sentia pena, raiva ou se não sentia nada. Um leve toque em seu braço o fez despertar de seus devaneios. Guiado pelas mãos carinhosas da mãe ele seguiu para fora daquele lugar, não sem antes lançar um olhar discreto para Hermione, que ficou para trás esperando por Rony.

Rony! – ela chamou.

Que foi? Mione, você... Você estava chorando?! – ele perguntou assustado.

Ah, Rony! Você sabe que eu choro a toa! Fiquei emocionada com o reencontro de mãe e filho...

Ai, Mione! Só você mesmo! Não se esqueça que...

Eu sei, eu sei! – ela interrompeu. – Ele pode ser o traidor! Ok, ok! Mas não foi para isso que eu te chamei! Sua namorada está te esperando. Ela está com saudades! – ela disse a última frase imitando a voz fina e a expressão sonsa do rosto de Lilá, o que fez com que Rony risse e sustentasse um fiozinho de esperança em relação aos sentimentos dela.

Rony! – eles foram interrompidos por Gui. – Vamos?

Claro! – ele respondeu puxando Hermione pela mão.

Mas antes, desça e peça para um dos gêmeos, ou os dois, já que eles não se largam, ficarem aqui com Harry, de vigia!

Ok!

Depois vá até a sala de reuniões.

Tá legal! – ele deu um sorriso carinhoso para Hermione, que retribuiu. O gesto não passou despercebido por Draco, nem por Gui, que sorriu maliciosamente para Hermione fazendo-a corar levemente.

hr 

Um silêncio aterrador pairava naquela sala de reuniões. Todos estavam ansiosos por explicações. O ruído da porta se abrindo e dando passagem para Rony assustou alguns dos que estavam mais distraídos. Como de costume o rapaz adquiriu sua coloração rubra ao perceber que só estavam esperando por ele.

Bem... Acho que já podemos começar e, se não se importam, gostaria de ser o primeiro a falar. – ninguém fez objeção nenhuma. – Muito bem. Para começar, jovem Malfoy, devo dizer que sempre soube dos planos que Voldemort tinha para nós dois. Como você deve estar imaginando agora Snape era um agente duplo. Ele me avisou desde o começo sobre as tentativas que você foi obrigado a fazer. Confesso que no dia em que eu voltei da caverna com Harry cheguei a acreditar que você cumpriria sua missão, mas não faz parte de sua natureza. Alimentar sentimentos ruins em relação aqueles de quem você não gosta é normal, mas daí a matar uma pessoa. Por sorte sua mãe obrigou Severo a fazer um voto perpétuo prometendo terminar sua missão caso você falhasse. Era com isso que nós contávamos: você falha, Severo assume e me mata. Nós tivemos o ano inteiro para planejar tudo de modo que convencesse a todos, inclusive a Voldemort. Parece que deu certo. – ele sorriu satisfeito.

Hermione levantou a mão, o que fez com que Snape tivesse a impressão de que havia voltado a dar aulas. Ele revirou os olhos e não fez a menor questão de disfarçar. Dumbledroe sorriu e disse: - Pois não, Srta. Granger.

Desculpe, professor, mas, se o Snape fez um voto perpétuo e não cumpriu, porque ele não está morto?

Snape olhou para o professor pedindo permissão para responder. Este meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

O caso, Granger, é que o conhecimento de magia negra, embora não seja bem visto, é muito útil às vezes. O voto que eu fiz com Narcisa não foi verdadeiro. Foi uma versão não tão drástica deste feitiço.

Nós sabíamos que a minha morte faria Voldemort se sentir mais forte. Precisávamos que ele se revelasse para podermos saber de que lado nos defenderíamos. – Dumbledore completou. – Peço desculpas pelo sofrimento que causei, mas foi necessário.

Desculpe, professor, mas, como foi que vocês encontraram o Harry? – Rony tomou coragem para participar da conversa.

Você deve se lembrar que Severo estava lá com os comensais no dia do ataque...

Sim... Me lembro.

Eu me afastei quando a luta começou. – Snape tomou partida na narração. - Tentei manter distância da batalha e ajudar de alguma maneira os aurores que estavam lá sem ser descoberto pelos comensais, o que não foi nada fácil. Eu notei que muitos deles não estavam ali no meio da confusão. Procurei por Harry e vi que ele estava muito afastado dos demais. Ele estava sendo cercado. Então corri em seu encontro, mas foi tarde. Ele foi atacado por uma série de feitiços que vinham de várias direções. Usando oclumência eu me aproximei e estuporei alguns dos comensais e consegui tirá-lo dali. Então o levei para a caverna.

Então vocês sabiam que os comensais estariam nos esperando?! – Carlinhos perguntou incrédulo.

Infelizmente não, meu rapaz. Se tivéssemos sabido antes avisaríamos, mas parece que desde que Snape fugiu de Hogwarts escondendo Draco Voldemort perdeu a confiança nele...

As informações são passadas de última hora! Ao contrário do que acontece aqui, lá eles não confiam nem na própria sombra. Quando Lucius me avisou que emboscaríamos vocês no galpão já não dava mais tempo de alertá-los. Restou-me chamar a atenção de vocês antes que entrassem no saguão, ou teria sido muito pior... – Snape explicou.

Espera um pouco! – Rony se exaltou. – Quer dizer então que você sabe quem é o traidor?! – todos se mexeram desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Hermione e Draco trocaram olhares expressivos.

Não, Weasley! Será que você é surdo? Eu acabei de dizer que não há confiança lá dentro! Apenas Malfoy sabe quem é o informante! Apenas ele tem contato com a tal pessoa...

Apesar de tentarem disfarçar todos olharam para Draco naquele momento. O clima ficava cada vez mais pesado, insuportável para ser mais precisa. Hermione mudou de assunto.

Porque a Sra Malfoy estava com vocês?

A mulher se assustou ao ouvir o próprio nome, embora tenha se sentido aliviada pela mudança no rumo da conversa. Ela se virou para Hermione dispensando-a um sorriso agradecido e falou: - Eu estava escondida em uma das masmorras da mansão Malfoy, mas quando soube que os comensais estavam atrás do meu filho e que Lucius não estava fazendo nada para impedir não pude continuar. Procurei o Severo para saber de Draco e dizer que estava disposta a contar tudo que eu sabia dos planos de Lucius em troca de notícias sobre ele. Foi então que Severo me levou até a caverna e me contou sobre Dumbledore, mas ele não sabia que Draco estava aqui.

Nós passávamos informações para Ordem, mas não recebíamos informação nenhuma em troca. Tudo era feito por meio de legilimência. – Dumbledore afirmou. – Através de sonhos.

Neste instante foram ouvidas leves batidas na porta. Ela se abriu e Fred Weasley entrou por ela: - Desculpe interromper, mas o Harry piorou. Os medi-bruxos não sabem o que fazer. – falou preocupado.

Você o deixou sozinho, Fred? – Gui perguntou sobressaltado.

Não, Jorge está lá. Os medi-bruxos queriam que avisássemos vocês porque... – ele parou sem coragem de encarar os demais. – eles estão pouco otimistas...

Um murmúrio de lamentação foi ouvido ali. Hermione sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Rony segurou firme em sua mão para confortá-la. Draco sentiu uma raiva enorme crescer dentro dele, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito. Seu ciúme perdeu espaço em sua mente quando ouviu a voz de sua mãe.

Desculpem-me, mas tenho para mim que Harry está fisicamente bem. – ela se levantou para chamar a atenção dos demais. - Devem ter usado nele algum feitiço para prender a sua mente em algo muito triste. Durante esses dias em que eu cuidei dele... – nesta hora Draco sentiu seu ciúme voltar com toda força. - ...eu notei que ele sempre repetia o mesmo nome: Gina... Quem é Gina? Talvez ela pudesse ajudar...

A Sra Weasley soltou um suspiro emocionado. Com a voz embargada respondeu: -É minha filha, Sra. Malfoy. Ela é namorada do Harry. Será que usaram a imagem da minha menininha para prender o coitadinho num pesadelo? – ela começou a chorar descontroladamente. – Será que aconteceu algo com ela e nós não estamos sabendo?! Arthur! – ela olhou apavorada para o marido.

Acalme-se, Molly! A Gina está muito bem! Eles seriam incapazes de fazer alguma coisa com ela em Hogwarts! Ela está segura lá!

Se me permitem opinar acho que seria bom trazê-la para ver o rapaz... Quem sabe, se ele ouvir a voz dela, porque ele entende o que falamos. Ele sempre reagia quando eu tentava falar com ele e perguntava quem era essa pessoa. Era como se ele tentasse desesperadamente se comunicar, mas não conseguisse...

hr 

Gina andava aflita pelo seu quarto jogando em uma mochila tudo que achava que seria útil na sua estadia na Ordem. Ela estava aliviada com a notícia de que haviam encontrado Harry, mas preocupada com a urgência com que seu pai e seus irmãos vieram buscá-la.

i _Ai meu Deus! O que será que aconteceu? Por que ninguém nunca me explica nada?_ /i - ela fechou com dificuldade o zíper da mochila muito cheia e desceu correndo as escadas do dormitório.

No salão principal Arthur, Rony e Carlinhos esperavam impacientes por Gina. Rony se exaltou quando a viu correr em direção a eles.

Que demora, Gina!

Ninguém vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?! O Harry está morrendo, não está? Digam-me de uma vez! – ela gritava com lágrimas nos olhos, chamando a atenção dos estudantes que almoçavam ali.

Acalme-se, querida. O Harry não está muito bem, mas com certeza não vai morrer... – Arthur tentou tranqüilizá-la.

Mas então... – ela foi interrompida.

No caminho explicamos, Gina. – Carlinhos encerrou a conversa colocando nas mãos da irmã um pedaço de pergaminho. Os outros também seguraram o pergaminho e sumiram do salão principal.

hr 

Hermione estava exausta. Há horas estava ali na enfermaria sentada ao lado de seu amigo. Era sua vez de fazer a vigia. Apenas ela e os Weasley tinham permissão de ficar ali. Ela tentava inutilmente conversar com Harry nas poucas horas em que ele apresentava alguma reação, mas de nada adiantava. Para se distrair ela começou a ler alguma coisa, mas nem isso adiantava. Ao contrário dos planos que fizera com o aparecimento de Harry ela não estava conseguindo dar a atenção que havia prometido a Draco. Era no que ela pensava depois de receber a visita de uma coruja das torres.

"Venha me ver no porão depois que acabar o seu turno. Precisamos conversar e não invente desculpas! Sei que você não vai ficar aí a noite toda!

D.M."

É... Parece que eu vou levar uma bronca... – falou sozinha. Em seguida encostou a cabeça na parede e começou a refletir sobre o que deveria fazer. Estava cansada, mas tinha medo do que Draco poderia fazer se ficasse com raiva. Ela fechou os olhos e começou a se lembrar do beijo que eles haviam trocado no dia anterior quando ela havia acabado de chegar da missão. Um suspiro a fez perceber que sentia tanta falta dele quanto ele dela. – É... Eu vou!

Vai aonde, Mione?

Ela quase pulou da cadeira. – Gui! Que susto!

Desculpe... Vai aonde?!

Ãh?! Aonde? Dormir ora!

Dormir, Hermione?! – ele a encarou incrédulo.

Eu estava pensando se deveria ir dormir ou ficar na biblioteca até mais tarde, mas decidi que vou dormir mesmo. – ela se levantou da cadeira dando lugar ao seu substituto.

Concordo! O que você ficaria fazendo na biblioteca há essa hora?! – ele se sentou.

Ué?! Estudando!

Ah, Hermione! Por favor! Estudar?! Vá dormir! Você deve estar cansada. Estudar para quê?!

Não acredito! Eu entenderia ouvir isso do Rony ou do Harry, mas de você!

Você me entendeu. Vá dormir logo porque eu acho que todo esse estresse está te fazendo mal. - ela pensou em responder, mas não teve tempo. Gui a dispensou com um gesto breve. – Boa noite!

Ela apenas grunhiu em resposta. Saiu daquele lugar e sentiu o ar ficar mais leve. Incrível como a ala hospitalar estava carregada. - i _Ai, não vejo a hora de a Gina chegar!_ /i - pensou. Ela se espreguiçou e o movimento fez o bilhete de Draco cair do bolso da blusa. Ela o pegou rapidamente e sorriu. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar um banho demorado, passou hidratante na pele, umas gotinhas de um perfume leve, vestiu um pijama florido, mas que não levantasse suspeitas se a pegassem no meio do caminho. Colocou um robe e desceu sem fazer barulho.

Até que enfim! Achei que não viria! – Draco a abordou rispidamente.

Me desculpe. O Gui se atrasou e eu fui tomar um banho. Queria tirar aquele cheiro de enfermaria. – ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. – Queria estar bem cheirosa para encontrar você. – ela o beijou.

Draco correspondeu fervorosamente ao beijo. Trouxe-a para mais perto de seu corpo mantendo-a firme entre seus braços. Aos poucos foi levando-a até o conhecido canto do porão onde poderiam ficar mais a vontade. Ele a deitou nos colchonetes e parou para observá-la, para estudar a reação dela. Ela sorriu acariciando o rosto dele e ele voltou a beijá-la. Beijava a boca, descia para o pescoço, para o colo, sempre prestando atenção a cada reação dela. Hermione respondia com gemidos baixos e com carícias em sua nuca. Ele resolveu ousar um pouco mais, levou uma das mãos até a cintura de Hermione e desamarrou o robe. Começou a subir vagarosamente a mão, levando com ela a parte de cima do pijama. Percebeu a pele da garota se arrepiar com o seu toque, voltou a beijá-la nos lábios com mais furor, fazendo-a entrar completamente no clima. Com a ponta dos dedos tocou um dos seios da garota. Ela se assustou e ele parou. Olhou-a novamente esperando uma nova manifestação, ela o beijou. Foi um sinal para que ele continuasse. Ele terminou o movimento acariciando-lhe o seio. Com a ponta dos dedos brincou com seu mamilo enquanto com a outra mão tentava tirar de uma vez seu robe. Quando conseguiu se posicionou entre as pernas de Hermione fazendo-a sentir o peso de seu corpo. Hermione sentiu a excitação de Draco crescer e travou.

Desculpe, Draco... – ela falou sem coragem de encará-lo. Estava vermelha de vergonha. – Desculpe, mas não dá!

O que foi Mione? Eu achei que você queria tanto quanto eu!- ele falou espantado tentando não parecer ansioso demais.

Eu quero, mas...

Mas o quê? – ele se reaproximou tocando-lhe a face.

Eu... Eu não consigo... Não aqui... Desse jeito... Desculpe! – ela se levantou rapidamente arrumando a blusa do pijama e vestindo o robe.

Ela se preparava para abrir a porta, mas Draco a segurou pelo braço. – Hermione você não precisa ficar assustada. Eu jamais faria nada que te machucasse!

Eu sei, Draco... É que... É que eu queria que nossa primeira vez fosse especial... Num lugar especial... Ai! Eu não sei! Não sei se estou preparada! Não sei! – ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

Draco suspirou decepcionado e um pouco impaciente, mas tentou compreender. – Vai ser sua primeira vez?

Vai... – ela respondeu quase sem voz e sem olhá-lo.

Ele a abraçou. – Eu quero que saiba que para mim vai ser especial de qualquer jeito, Mione. Mas se você prefere esperar eu entendo...

Ela retribuiu o abraço, mas ainda não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

hr 

Filho... Filho acorda! – Gui acordou assustado com alguém cutucando seu braço. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o pai. Olhou para a cama em que Harry estava e se deparou com sua irmã caçula ajoelhada ao seu lado segurando a mão do namorado e tentando conter as lágrimas. – Pai, Gina, quando foi que vocês chegaram?

Ontem à noite. Não viemos antes porque a enfermaria estava trancada. Deu um baita trabalho explicar para sua irmã que ela teria que esperar amanhecer. – Arthur explicava.

Gina. Como vai? – ele tocou a mão da irmã.

Mais ou menos. – disse com a voz embargada. – Estaria bem melhor se nada disso estivesse acontecendo.

Eu entendo... Mas ele vai ficar bom! Já passou por coisas piores! – sorriu.

Ela tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas só conseguiu chorar mais ainda.

Venha, filho. Vamos deixar os dois aí. Você precisa comer alguma coisa. Quem vai ficar aqui agora?

O Carlinhos. Vou pedir para ele ficar do lado de fora.

Faça isso... – os dois saíram deixando Gina ao lado do namorado inconsciente.

Ela se levantou do chão e sentou na cama. Acariciou a face do rapaz, notou que ele estava com febre. Tentou conter o desespero que se apoderou dela diante daquela cena. Imaginou se um dia aquilo acabaria e eles poderiam viver felizes, ou se tudo acabaria com ela chorando sobre o corpo do rapaz que tanto amava. Ela secou uma lágrima que insistia em cair. Levou a mão novamente ao rosto de Harry e falou baixinho: - Harry... Harry você pode me ouvir? Acorda... Você precisa acordar. Precisa reagir! Você não tem nada! Seu corpo está são! Eu não sei o que fizeram com você, mas se tem a ver comigo saiba que eu estou bem! Acorda Harry! – nenhuma reação... Ela chorou de novo. Dessa vez não fez questão de se conter. Chorou tudo o que queria. Precisava desabafar. Não agüentava mais segurar toda aquela tristeza. Suas lágrimas molhavam a colcha que cobria Harry. Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e continuou chorando por algum tempo. Quando conseguiu se controlar olhou novamente para o rapaz. Depositou-lhe um beijo na face e resolveu se deitar. Envolveu-o em um abraço, apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e fechou os olhos. Podia sentir o calor do corpo dele passando para o seu. Podia sentir as batidas fracas do coração dele. Tentou não pensar em nada. Mais tarde tentaria falar com ele de novo. Adormeceu... Adormeceu como há dias não conseguia. Não dormia direito desde que soube que ele havia sumido. Não conseguiu dormir na noite anterior tamanha era a sua ansiedade. Dormiu...

Hum hum... Ehr... Srta? Srta Weasley? - Gina sentia alguém tocando seu braço. Ouvia alguém repetindo seu nome, mas não tinha forças nem para abrir os olhos. Sentia-os pesados, assim como todo seu corpo. Estava mole e com um frio inexplicável. – Srta Weasley, por favor acorde.

Ela fez um esforço e abriu os olhos. Viu um jovem senhor ao seu lado, ele tinha um rosto bondoso, usava roupas verdes, só podia ser um dos medi - bruxos. – Ah?! O que aconteceu? – ela virou a cabeça rápido demais e sentiu a sala rodar. Levou uma das mãos a testa. – Nossa!

A srta está bem? – o homem perguntou.

Não sei. Estou meio tonta...

Desculpe incomodá-la, mas a Srta não pode mais ficar aqui. Precisamos fazer os exames de rotina no jovem Harry.

Ela se lembrou onde estava. Olhou para o lado e viu Harry adormecido, exatamente como ela havia visto antes de adormecer. Seu coração ficou apertado, mas parecia que ela não tinha mais forças nem para chorar. Ela se levantou da cama e quase caiu. Se apoiou no medi - bruxo.

Você está bem? Venha, sente-se aqui. – ele puxou a cadeira para perto dela. – Com licença. – ele tocou a testa da garota com as costas da mão. – Meu Deus do céu! A srta está queimando em febre! – ele logo se virou para medir a temperatura de Harry. Suspirou. – Como imaginei! A febre de Harry cedeu totalmente. Ela passou para a srta. Fique sentadinha aí que eu já volto. – e saiu da sala. Voltou logo em seguida acompanhado da Sra. Weasley. A mulher veio correndo em direção a filha e tocou-lhe a testa. – É como eu disse, Molly. A febre do rapaz passou para ela, mas não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que um bom banho morno fará a febre dela ceder também, mas eu recomendaria que ela comesse alguma coisa, se distraísse um pouco. De preferência volte aqui só amanhã.

Gina pensou em protestar, mas o olhar severo de sua mãe a fez recuar. Saiu da enfermaria emburrada e foi direto ao banheiro feminino para tomar banho. Em seguida desceu para o refeitório já que a idéia do homem sobre comer alguma coisa lhe pareceu bem atraente agora que estava mais despertada. Lá ela encontrou Hermione e Draco dividindo uma mesa.

Gina! – a garota correu em direção à amiga e a abraçou. – Que bom que você chegou! Onde você estava?!

Estava com o Harry.

Você estava até agora com ele?! – Draco se intrometeu.

Gina olhou para ele com espanto, mas se limitou a responder: - Sim. Eu acabei adormecendo. Ontem não consegui pregar o olho depois que eu cheguei. – falou agora se dirigindo a Hermione. – Aliás, eu vi a hora que você chegou. Onde você estava?

Eu? Quando?! – Hermione perguntou tentando ganhar tempo para pensar em alguma resposta. Draco apenas fingiu se distrair com seu chá.

Como quando?! Ontem! Eu fiquei um bom tempo acordada. Vi quando você veio dormir, só não falei nada porque estava chateada por não me deixarem ver o Harry ontem mesmo. – ela se sentou e apreciou o prato com bolachinhas e torradas que surgiu a sua frente, assim como uma bela xícara de chá quentinho.

Ah! É que... Eu também estava sem sono! Estava preocupada... Não consegui dormir! – ela se sentou ao lado de Draco. Um sorriso irônico era visível nos lábios dele. Gina notou.

Hum... Sei... E você, Malfoy?!

Ele se assustou engasgando-se discretamente com o chá: - Eu o quê?!

Você está bem? – Gina pegou despreocupadamente uma torrada e a levou a boca.

Draco olhou duvidoso para Gina, mas respondeu: - Estou muito bem... – os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, como se estivessem se estudando.

Vocês já tem alguma pista de quem é o traidor?! – ela mudou de assunto de repente.

É claro que já! O Malfoy! – Rony chegou de repente sentando-se ao lado de Hermione. – Como está o Harry, Gina?

Oi para você também Rony! – ela sorriu com a chegada repentina do irmão.

Ele roubou uma torrada da irmã e ele e Draco trocaram olhares letais. – Está mais calminha?

Estou... Respondendo a sua pergunta ele está na mesma, mas o medi - bruxo disse que a febre cedeu... Passou para mim... – sorriu.

O que?! – Rony se exaltou.

Mas já passou também! Não se preocupe...

Draco terminou seu chá das cinco e fez menção de se levantar. Hermione acompanhou-o com o olhar, preocupada, mas não saiu do lugar. Ela, Rony e Gina ficaram ali conversando, Gina matava a saudade dos dois contando os últimos acontecimentos em Hogwarts. Juntos os três relembravam as aventuras e desventuras dos anos anteriores.

O tempo passou rápido, tanto que eles nem notaram que já era hora do jantar. Eles ficaram tanto tempo comendo as torradas que não paravam de aparecer nos pratos a sua frente que agora não tinham mais fome. Resolveram ir até a enfermaria para ver como Harry estava. De lá, visto que nada havia mudado na situação do menino – que – sobreviveu, foram para os seus respectivos dormitórios.

Por que você e o Malfoy estão sempre juntos, Mione? – Gina perguntou.

Hermione sentiu o coração dar cambalhotas em seu peito. Pensou rápido e respondeu: - Eu aposto que seu irmão preferiria colocar outra pessoa, mas desde que o Malfoy chegou aqui eu tenho sido a mais paciente com ele... Rony e Harry são hostis demais. O Gui queria que alguém ficasse de olho nele.

Hum... – Gina não pareceu muito convencida.

Você sabia que o Harry quase matou o Malfoy ano passado? – ela tentou.

O quê?! – Gina arregalou os olhos para a amiga.

É sério! O Malfoy falou logo que chegou aqui? – Gina fez uma careta. - Eu também não acreditei no começo, mas depois o Harry admitiu...

Ah, não! Você está brincando!

Não estou não! Isso porque o Harry é muito mais calmo que o Rony! Imagine o que ele faria?!

Caramba!

Pois é... – Hermione observou a amiga por um tempo para averiguar se a desculpa havia colado. Ficou mais tranqüila quando Gina parou de fazer-lhe perguntas.

hr 

Gina foi a primeira a se levantar naquele dia. Trocou-se rapidamente e dirigiu-se logo para a enfermaria. Abriu silenciosamente a porta e se deparou com Jorge dormindo de boca aberta com a cabeça encostada na parede ao lado da cama de Harry. Ela chamou o irmão e pediu para que ele fosse descansar. Ela tomaria seu lugar. O rapaz não pensou duas vezes. Despediu-se da irmã e foi direto para seu dormitório. Gina tomou o lugar dele, Harry parecia bem melhor, parecia que estava apenas num sono profundo. Ela sorriu e tocou o rosto do namorado para averiguar se ele estava com febre, nada... Ela se sentou na cama dele e começou a chamá-lo baixinho, como se estivesse tentando acordar uma criança dorminhoca.

Harry... Acorda! Já passou da hora você não acha?! – ela sorriu quando percebeu que estava falando exatamente como sua mãe. – Harry... – seu coração acelerou. Pela primeira vez em dias Harry se virou na cama, exatamente como faria uma criança preguiçosa. – Harry... Acorda meu amor! É a Gina... Levanta daí! - ele se virou de novo e resmungou alguma coisa sem nexo. Gina sentia as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos, mas desta vez não eram de tristeza... – Harry... – chamou com a voz embargada.

Hum?! – Harry resmungou, se espreguiçou e abriu lentamente os olhos. Estranhou a luz forte que havia no quarto àquela hora. - i _Como eu não acordei antes com toda essa claridade?_ /i - ele esfregou os olhos e só então notou que havia alguém na cama com ele. Procurou os óculos, mas não os achou, e nem precisaria: ele reconheceria aquelas madeixas vermelhas em qualquer lugar. – Gina... – falou num suspiro, sorriu. – GINA! – ele se levantou de repente, fechou os olhos quando sentiu a sala inteira dar uma volta em frente a eles. Ele os abriu novamente e notou que era ela mesma. Estava imóvel a sua frente. Ele notou que ela estava com as mãos na boca, espantada, mas não conseguia enxergar as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. Ela se jogou em cima dele num abraço apertado. Ele não entendia nada. – Gina?! O que aconteceu?! O que você está fazendo aqui?! Você não estava com Vold...

Não fala nada, Harry! Não fala nada... É uma longa história... – ela o abraçou novamente. Harry desistiu de tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Apenas aproveitou o abraço apertado que Gina lhe dava.

A porta da enfermaria se abriu, os dois ouviram a voz de Hermione dando bronca em alguém: - Vocês não ouviram o que o Gui falou?! Não era para deixá-lo sozinho!

Mas a Gina está aí com ele, Mione! – alguém se justificou.

Mesmo assim! Ai! Vocês não aprendem mesmo! – ela entrou na enfermaria vermelha de raiva. Este sentimento se transformou logo em espanto quando ela deu de cara com Harry olhando para ela confuso. Ela ainda demorou alguns segundos para assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Quando a ficha caiu foi ao encontro dos amigos. Gina deu espaço para ela que deu um abraço forte no rapaz. Ao contrário de Gina que continha melhor o choro, ela soluçava, o que deixou Harry realmente preocupado.

Será que alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo?! – Gina não conteve a emoção e deu a volta na cama para abraçar de novo o namorado. – Pelo amor de Deus! Vocês estão me assustando!

As duas o soltaram e enquanto tentavam controlar a emoção explicaram tudo que havia acontecido até aquele dia. Durante a conversa dos três alguns medi - bruxos e curandeiros que passaram por ali cumprimentavam Harry e logo saiam para avisar a todos que ele estava de volta. Logo a porta da enfermaria estava lotada, mas apenas os Weasley e os aurores mais velhos tinham permissão para entrar. Harry nunca havia recebido tantos abraços como naquele dia, também nunca havia se sentido tão bem. Até o abraço sufocante da Sra Weasley foi muito bem vindo depois de saber de tudo que eles haviam passado. Harry ainda passara aquele dia na enfermaria para fazer novos exames e para exercitar as pernas que haviam ficado fracas depois de tanto tempo dormindo, só a noite ele pode sair e depois de um bom banho ele desceu ao refeitório e foi recebido com muita festa pelos demais aurores. Foi uma verdadeira festa, uma algazarra digna de uma comemoração de Taça de Quadribol. Draco era o único que parecia alheio a tudo.

No dia seguinte uma reunião foi marcada para que Harry explicasse o que havia acontecido. Não é preciso falar do choque que ele levou ao ver naquela sala seu querido ex- diretor e seu odiado ex- professor de Poções, assim como Narcisa Malfoy. Passado o primeiro susto e depois de mais uma leva de explicações ele começou sua narração.

Eu não me lembro exatamente do que aconteceu. Está tudo muito confuso em minha mente. Eu me lembro de cheiros, mais precisamente do mesmo cheiro enjoado que eu senti na caverna no ano passado.

É normal, Harry! Você foi levado para lá depois do ataque dos comensais. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Mas porque você não acordava? Você ficou semanas desacordado.

Pois eu achava que estava acordado. Tinha plena certeza disso, mas pelo jeito eu estava sonhando. Foi estranho! Por isso eu me assustei quando vi a Gina. No meu sonho eu a estava procurando... – ele parou para colocar em ordem todas as lembranças que tinha. – Eu me lembro de estar lá no campo onde iríamos emboscar os comensais. De repente eu fui atacado por vários deles, caí e fiquei sozinho por algum tempo, logo um deles voltou... – ele sorriu. – Como eu não notei que era um sonho! O comensal que falou comigo, uma mulher, estava encapuzada... A mesma roupa que eles usaram no ataque durante a Copa Mundial. Vocês se lembram?! – ele se dirigiu a Rony e Hermione. Os dois responderam afirmativamente. – Aquela comensal me disse que eles haviam invadido Hogwarts novamente e que haviam levado a Gina embora... disse que a levariam a Voldemort... – uma reação coletiva àquele nome o fez se arrepender de tê-lo falado tão naturalmente.

Então a Sra Malfoy tinha razão. Eles o prenderam num pesadelo para que você não acordasse. – concluiu o Sr Weasley.

Parece que sim... Todo esse tempo eu estava tentando encontrar a Gina. Foi cansativo... Eu passei por lugares que eu nem conhecia, que eu só havia visto na penseira... – ele olhou para Dumbledore que retribuiu com um sorriso confortador. Todos estavam em silêncio. Ninguém sabia o que dizer a respeito, ninguém queria dizer nada a respeito. Harry parecia concentrado em tentar se lembrar de mais alguma coisa. – Só teve um problema nisso tudo, um problema para eles! – todos prestavam atenção nele. – Eu descobri qual é a última horcruxe! – todos se espantaram.

Mesmo Harry?! E qual é?! – Rony perguntou aflito.

O caldeirão que a mãe usava para preparar a poção que enfeitiçava o pai dele... Agora só precisamos descobrir onde está!

hr 

Gina e Harry passaram o dia seguinte inteiro juntos, não se largavam por nada.

Caramba! Eu queria conversar um pouco com ele também! Mas a Gina não larga do pé dele! – Rony reclamava para Hermione.

Claro Rony! É natural, não é?! Fazia um tempão que eles não se viam, agora estão matando a saudade! – ela respondia divertida com o ciúme do amigo, enquanto fazia o relatório da última missão.

Espero que não se empolguem demais nessa matança! Onde é que eles estão, aliás?! – Rony esticava o pescoço a procura do amigo e da irmã.

Hermione ria da situação. – Calma Rony! Eles não vão fazer nada de mais!

Como você sabe?! Lugar tem!

É mesmo?! Onde?

Por que o interesse, Hermione?! – ele perguntou ficando com as orelhas vermelhas.

Sei lá! É sempre bom saber desses lugares... Vai que eu precise usar, né?!

É mesmo?! – ele bateu na mesa nervoso. – Com o Vitinho?!

Hermione revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção ao relatório. Rony a encarava esperando uma resposta.

No jardim dos fundos da Ordem Harry e Gina trocavam beijos apaixonados. Os dois estavam deitados sobre a grama trocando carícias e juras de amor. Apesar da vontade louca de ter Gina completamente, Harry se continha. Gina tentava provocá-lo, mas quando achava que ele não resistiria mais ele parava.

O que foi, Harry? – ela perguntava.

Você acha isso certo, Gina? – ele dizia se afastando um pouco dela para tentar se livrar do calor que se espalhara pelo seu corpo.

Isso o quê?!

Isso que estamos fazendo? Sua família está toda aí, a casa está cheia e ainda nem escureceu!

Hum... – ela se aproximou mais dele. – Quer dizer que depois que escurecer não tem problema? – ela beijava seu pescoço fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – ele sorria.

Harry, eu não tenho dúvida nenhuma de que eu te amo e de que quero ser sua... – ela beijou carinhosamente seus lábios e se sentou colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele.

Harry sentiu que não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo. – Eu também quero, mas não vou me sentir muito bem sabendo que sua mãe, seu pai e seus irmãos estão todos aí, sabe? Você tem irmãos demais e, todos são maiores que eu, você já reparou? – ele tentou se distrair.

Péssima desculpa, Potter! Todos os meus irmãos adoram você e eu duvido que eles estejam imaginando que isso só vai acontecer depois que nos casarmos... Do que você tem medo? De não voltar mais? – eles ficaram sérios. – Eu tenho certeza de que você vai voltar, mas se não voltar eu quero ter uma lembrança sua... Uma boa lembrança. Eu quero que você seja o primeiro, o segundo, o terceiro... É bom também porque se você gostar tenho certeza que vai fazer de tudo para voltar para mais depois, não é? – ela brincou.

É... Até que este é um bom motivo para tentar voltar! – ele fez cara de quem pensava no assunto.

Ela deu um tapa no ombro dele e depois o beijou. Os dois caíram deitados na grama e ele se virou para ficar por cima dela: - Você tem certeza?

Absoluta!

Hoje à noite?

Onde?

Hum... Você sabe onde é o sótão?

No sótão?!

Você quer o que?! Que eu chegue no dormitório e diga: Rony e Malfoy caiam fora porque eu vou precisar do quarto para dormir com a Gina hoje!

É! Não vai ser muito legal, né?

Não! Você tem duas opções: o sótão ou o porão presidencial. Qual você prefere?

Hum... Eu não gosto muito de porões...

Ok! 00:00 então?

Tá bom... – os dois se beijaram novamente.

hr 

Onde vocês estavam o dia todo?!!! – foi a primeira coisa que Rony perguntou aos dois quando os encontrou.

Oi Rony! Tudo bem com você também? Que bom!

Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado, Harry. Ou o Rony vai colocar você para dormir de novo! – Lilá pendurada no braço de Rony comentou.

Eu é que vou colocá-lo para dormir se ele ficar com gracinha! – Gina falou olhando ameaçadoramente para o irmão.

Nós estávamos no jardim, Rony. – Harry respondeu logo.

Sei...

Eles ouviram o bater de um talher em uma taça. Todos se viraram para o patriarca da família Weasley. – Hum, hum... Antes de servir esse jantar para comemorar a volta de Harry e nos despedirmos da Gina, eu gostaria de dar uma notícia muito boa. – os quatro que conversavam longe da mesa logo tomaram seus lugares. Além de toda a família Weasley e dos amigos mais chegados, faziam parte da mesa Draco, Narcisa e Snape. – Gui...

Gui se levantou e segurando uma taça que logo se encheu com um espumante falou: - Eu gostaria de anunciar neste jantar a chegada de mais um membro à família Weasley! – todos se levantaram com taças na mão e celebraram a boa notícia.

Finalmente um momento alegre em meio a tudo isso! Eu gostaria de propor um brinde a Gui, Fleur e ao bebê! – Lupin falou puxando o brinde.

O jantar seguiu muito alegre. Todos estavam muito felizes e queriam aproveitar ao máximo aqueles raros momentos em que as preocupações eram deixadas de lado. Muito quieto, de seu lugar na mesa Draco observava aquilo sem compartilhar daquela alegria. Nunca gostou dos Weasley e a chegada de mais um deles não lhe significava nada. Ele até tentava se sentir bem com aquele clima festivo, principalmente quando via que Hermione parecia contente como nunca, mas simplesmente não conseguia compartilhar daquilo. Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram brevemente e Hermione lançou-lhe um sorriso sincero. Ela notou que ele não estava a vontade. Quando o jantar terminou e todos estavam distraídos conversando ela saiu da sala.

Onde você vai, Mione? – Gina a segurou pelo braço e perguntou.

Eu... Eu vou ao banheiro. – ela sorriu.

Ah... – Gina observou a amiga sair da sala. Reparou que minutos depois Draco saiu também. Lilá também notara. As duas se entreolharam e Lilá dispensou-lhe um sorriso irônico. – i _Será?_ /i – pensou.

hr 

O silêncio era total na casa. Todos dormiam. Gina chegou cedo ao sótão. Saiu assim que percebeu que Hermione e as gêmeas haviam dormido. Estava ali há algum tempo. O lugar até que era limpinho. Ela ficou imaginando se Harry havia dado um jeito no sótão mais cedo. Ela havia esvaziado um canto do sótão e conjurou ali uma cama. Teve que ser uma de solteiro mesmo, já que o lugar era apertado. Ela começou a imaginar se Harry havia desistido, ou se Rony havia desconfiado e não o estava deixando sair do quarto. Ela resolveu se deitar e estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu a porta se abrir.

Você demorou! Achei que não viria mais. – reclamou com as mãos na cintura.

Desculpe! Acho que o Rony bebeu um pouco demais. Ele não parava mais de falar. Só parou depois que o Malfoy reclamou e os dois quase se bateram. Aí ele pegou no sono. – explicou.

Hum... Não deve ser fácil dividir quarto com o Malfoy. – ela perguntou fazendo sinal para que ele se aproximasse.

Eu achei que seria pior, mas até que ele não enche muito. Ele anda bem calado de uns tempos para cá. Dificilmente encrenca comigo e com o Rony e nunca mais ofendeu a Mione.

Por que será, não?

Quem sabe... – ele se sentou ao lado dela. Ela se aproximou e começou a beijá-lo. Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura. – eles interromperam o beijo e se olharam por um tempo. Harry sorriu e falou: - Você tem aí alguma coisa para evitarmos um novo integrante da família Weasley?

Até que não seria má idéia!

Gina!

Brincadeira! A Parvati me deu uma poção.

Você contou para ela?

Contei!

Mas ela é namorada do seu irmão!

Por isso mesmo! Ela não vai falar nada. Relaxa, Harry. – sorriu maliciosa.

Ela repetiu a posição que tomara mais cedo colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele. Começou a beijá-lo enquanto tirava a camisa dele. Harry começou a passear suas mãos pelas costas dela, primeiro por cima da fina blusinha de alcinha do pijama que ela usava, depois colocou as mãos debaixo daquela roupa sentindo a pele de Gina se arrepiar sob suas mãos. Ela o empurrou e o fez deitar-se, começou a beijar seu pescoço, desceu para o peito sempre o acariciando e admirando-o. Ela desceu pelo seu tórax e abdômen ouvindo-o gemer mais quanto mais ela descia. Ela parou voltou a beijar-lhe a boca com um sorriso maroto diante da cara de decepção de Harry, então ela se levantou e tirou a blusa do pijama deixando os seios à mostra. Harry se sentou na cama e começou a acariciá-los suavemente. Gina fechou os olhos como que para sentir melhor seu toque. Ele logo lhe beijou o pescoço, o colo e devagarinho foi chegando seus lábios aos seios dela. Ele passou a língua sobre seu mamilo arrancando-lhe um gemido mais alto. Ela agarrou seus cabelos em resposta. Ela sentia a reação do corpo de Harry àquilo tudo. Ele a deitou na cama e se pôs em cima dela. Beijou-a demoradamente enquanto suas mãos tentavam tirar o shorts que ela vestia. Logo ela estava apenas com a calcinha de lacinho. Harry parou para observá-la. Sorriu quando percebeu que Gina começava a ficar vermelha. Ela sorriu também e se sentou na cama. Beijou-lhe novamente o peitoral, o abdômen, sentindo os músculos de Harry se contraírem sob seu toque. Começou a acariciar as costas dele e aos poucos desceu as mãos levando consigo a samba - canção que ele usava. Harry estava nu a sua frente e ela começou a admirá-lo também. Foi a vez dele ficar sem graça. Ele começou a deitá-la novamente enquanto acariciava a parte de dentro das pernas dela, subindo lentamente sua mão até tocá-la sobre sua calcinha. Ela fechou os olhos e apertou o lençol sob seu corpo. Harry continuou acariciando-a fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais, então subiu sua mão lentamente e começou a tirar sua calcinha. Gina enlaçou o pescoço de Harry e o beijou puxando o corpo dele para perto do seu. Ela colocou as pernas em volta do corpo de Harry e apertou mais o abraço quando o sentiu penetrar nela delicadamente. Logo o sótão se encheu com os sons dos gemidos e beijos dos dois, acompanhados pelo ranger da cama improvisada. Os dois terminaram aquele momento chegando juntos ao ápice de sensações até então desconhecidas por eles. Suas respirações ofegantes assinalavam a satisfação que sentiam. Eles permaneceram imóveis por algum tempo, aproveitando o calor dos corpos um do outro. Ainda ficaram por um tempo no sótão antes de voltarem a triste realidade que os separaria novamente na manhã seguinte.


	16. O fim da Ordem da Fênix

Gina voltou para Hogwarts naquela manhã. Não foi fácil convencê-la a voltar para o "encarceramento", como ela mesma falava, mas as palavras carinhosas de Hermione e ouvir Harry dizer que ficaria mais tranqüilo sabendo que ela estava em segurança a fizeram ceder aos apelos de todos. Depois de uma longa e chorosa despedida dos familiares e amigos ela se foi numa chave de portal acompanhada por Fred, Jorge e o pai. 

Pela primeira vez em meses o trio pode conversar como faziam antigamente. Sentados no jardim circulando uma pequena fogueirinha azul os três conversaram sobre as lembranças de Hogwarts que vieram à tona com a visita de Gina. Falaram de seus medos, da insegurança que os rondava, da aproximação de um duelo final, mas logo mudaram o assunto para planos para o futuro. Hermione falou entusiasmada que não via a hora de deixar a vida de auror e se dedicar aos estudos de medi-bruxaria. Rony ainda não sabia o que faria depois que tudo acabasse, "se tudo acabar bem...", completou Harry. Este por sua vez tinha certeza de que a primeira coisa que faria seria se casar com Gina, o que deixou Rony meio em dúvida se as palavras do amigo eram boas ou ruins.

E vocês? Não pensam em se casar? – Harry perguntou achando que já havia passado do tempo de dar um empurrãozinho aos amigos.

Hermione ficou pensativa com a pergunta dele. Rony depois de uma crise de tosse provocada pela surpresa diante da pergunta de Harry e quando já estava voltando a sua cor natural falou: - Eu quero me casar um dia... Mas não precisa ser já... – falou corando novamente sem olhar para nenhum dos dois.

Hum... E você, Mione?

Ela suspirou profundamente e respondeu: - É claro que eu quero me casar, Harry, mas só depois que eu tiver uma profissão e certa estabilidade. Não quero depender de ninguém, sabe?

E desse modo o assunto se estendeu até altas horas. A conversa enveredava por caminhos tristes, alegres, saudosos, esperançosos, mas nenhum deles conseguiu chegar a conclusão nenhuma sobre nada, apenas ficaram pensando muito a respeito da vida. Quando notaram que já estavam ficando com dores nas costas de ficarem ali sentados no chão e que seus olhos já começavam a pesar de sono eles foram para seus quartos, se separando no meio do caminho, assim como acontecia em Hogwarts.

hp 

Uma estranha luz amarelada entrava pela janela do dormitório de Hermione. A luz batia diretamente em seu rosto e a incomodava. Ele se virou de costas para a janela, mas os latidos e aquela canção esquisita não a deixaram pegar no sono novamente. Ela abriu os olhos sonolenta. A luz amarela que vinha do pátio fazia as sombras do quarto se moverem estranhamente. Ela olhou para os lados e notou que Lilá e Parvati dormiam profundamente. "Que inveja!" – pensou.

Hermione foi até a janela para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Abriu a folha de vidro e sentiu o sopro gelado do vento da madrugada. Pegou a coberta da cama, se enrolou nela e pôs a cabeça para fora para ver melhor. A cena era bizarra. Bem perto do Salgueiro Lutador, um cão enorme, preto e de olhos amarelos perseguia um lindo pássaro dourado, uma Fênix. " Por que ela não voa para longe?!" – pensava. Mas a ave parecia estar cansada, sem forças para alçar vôos maiores. O Sinistro dava pulos muito altos e por milímetros não alcançava a Fênix. Numa última tentativa o cão saltou sobre a ave e conseguiu agarrá-la pela cauda, ainda no ar. Hermione levou as mãos à boca num lamento silencioso, mas a Fênix conseguiu escapar. O Sinistro caiu decepcionado. De sua boca caíram duas penas douradas que foram elevadas por uma lufada de vento. Hermione e o animal acompanharam as penas com o olhar e ela se admirou quando notou que uma delas começou a pegar fogo espontaneamente, enquanto a outra aterrissava suavemente no chão.

Uma sensação ruim a despertou daquele transe. Só então ela se lembrou do cão que ainda estava ali, parado. Assustou-se quando notou que ele a olhava com a boca arreganhada mostrando seus caninos enormes. O cão correu em direção a ela e, por um instante, parecia que o cão conseguiria alcançá-la facilmente, mesmo estando ela num dos dormitórios mais altos da escola. Ele deu alguns passos para trás e tentou fechar a janela antes que o bicho a alcançasse, mas foi tarde. Uma patada do Sinistro a acertou bem no coração...

Ai!!! – uma dor insuportável riscava o peito de Hermione. Ela se sentou na cama com as mãos no lugar onde sentia a dor. Seu coração estava acelerado e a camisola grudava em seu corpo suado. Ela olhou para as próprias mãos esperando ver o sangue que jorrava do ferimento, mas não havia nada ali. Nenhuma marca, nenhum arranhão, nenhuma gota de sangue. Ela olhou ao redor. As gêmeas olhavam para ela assustadas, mas ela as tranqüilizou sorrindo. Ela olhou direito ao redor. - i Eu não estou em Hogwarts! /i - pensou. - i Foi um sonho! /i - ela voltou a se deitar mais aliviada. Pensou por alguns instantes naquele sonho, mas logo adormeceu de novo.

Quando acordou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça foi a imagem daquela Fênix. Da pena que se queimou no ar. – i O que será que quer dizer? /i - ela se levantou, lavou o rosto, se trocou e desceu para tomar café. A primeira pessoa que encontrou no caminho foi Draco, mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse dar-lhe bom dia como gostaria Harry apareceu pela mesma direção que ele e ela teve que se limitar a um sério "Bom dia", que ele nem respondeu.

Logo atrás de Harry vinha Rony, ainda com os cabelos desgrenhados. – Ei Harry! Você esqueceu sua varinha no quarto, cara! Bom dia Mione!

Bom dia, Rony, bom dia Harry! – respondeu distraída.

Bom dia Mione. Valeu cara! – Harry falou com os dois pegando a varinha das mãos do amigo.

Pena de cauda de Fênix! – ela falou sozinha.

O que?! – Harry e Rony perguntaram em uníssono. Draco se interessou pelo assunto. 

A sua varinha e a de Voldemort são feitas de penas de cauda de Fênix, não é? – ela parou o amigo no corredor, causando certo congestionamento. Draco se manteve afastado, mas parou para ouvir a conversa.

Sim, por quê?! – Harry perguntou.

Ela sentiu novamente a mesma pontada de dor de quando acordou depois do "ataque" do Sinistro. Levou as mãos ao peito e levantou os olhos procurando instintivamente por alguém. Seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Draco. Uma sensação ruim apertou seu coração. Os amigos ficaram sem resposta e sem entender do que a garota estava falando.

O dia foi bastante agitado. Todos tinham muita pesquisa a fazer a respeito dos familiares de Voldemort, do orfanato onde ele havia sido deixado, dos lugares que sua mãe freqüentava em vida, da casa em que ela viveu com Tom Riddle. Apesar de adorar pesquisas, Hermione era a mais dispersa de todos. Não conseguia prender a atenção em documento nenhum por mais de 5 minutos. Harry e Rony se preocuparam, mas acharam melhor não comentar nada, já que Hermione não gostava de admitir que não conseguia se concentrar.

Parvati disse que ela acordou assustada no meio da noite. – Fred comentou.

Deve ter tido um pesadelo. – Jorge completou.

Eu nunca vi a Hermione ficar impressionada com sonhos! O que será que ela sonhou? – Harry perguntava.

Se estão falando de mim saibam que estou muito bem! – ela chegou de repente assustando os quatro que conversavam.

Tem certeza, Mione? Você esteve tão estranha o dia todo. – Rony afirmou.

Foi só um sonho bobo. Sonhei que um Sinistro atacava uma Fênix! – riu.

Bobo, não! Um sonho estranho. – comentou Fred.

Um Sinistro? Será que tem a ver com o Sírius? – Harry perguntou interessado.

Duvido! No meu sonho ele atacava a Fênix, mas não foi isso que me impressionou. O problema foi que tudo que o Sinistro conseguiu foram duas penas da cauda da ave, e uma delas pegou fogo no ar. Só uma restou... – falou apreensiva.

E o que mais? – Jorge perguntou.

Ela hesitou: - Mais nada... – mentiu.

Você acha que uma delas sou eu e a outra... – Harry sondou.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas qual? – indagou. - i E por que o Sinistro me atacou depois? /i - pensou. Mais uma vez um impulso levou suas mãos ao coração. – Acho que finalmente tudo isto está acabando, Harry... Acho que o meu tempo está acabando... – ela saiu da mesa deixando os quatro amigos mais confusos do que antes.

O dia parecia se arrastar. Ela nunca quis tanto que a noite chegasse. Havia tomado sua decisão, não podia mais adiar. Tinha que aproveitar todos os momentos como se fosse o último. Não adiantava ficar esperando tudo se resolver. E se a pena queimada fosse o Harry? E se Voldemort sobrevivesse? E se o ataque do Sinistro fosse um sinal de que ela não resistiria ao fim da guerra? Eles nunca teriam paz!

Carpe diem, Hermione... Carpe diem!

"Precisamos nos ver. Vá ao porão hoje na mesma hora de sempre...

H.G."

hr 

Aquele não era um bom dia para Draco. Ele estava extremamente mal – humorado. Desde a última reunião e desde que Harry havia acordado a vigilância sobre ele havia dobrado enquanto a atenção de Hermione diminuía. Ele a via olhar preocupada para ele e não entendia por quê. Achava que em algum momento poderiam se falar e ela poderia explicar o que estava havendo, mas nada. De repente ela manda aquele bilhete curtíssimo. – i O que será que está acontecendo? Será que ela vai acabar tudo hoje? Será que o Weasley a convenceu finalmente? /i - ele descia vagarosamente as escadas para o porão com sua mente sendo bombardeada por perguntas desse tipo.

Ele abriu a porta do porão e seu rosto foi iluminado por uma luz amarela muito fraca, bem diferente da luz branca que entrava pelas pequenas janelas do lugar. Ele entrou de uma vez e se deparou com um cenário no mínimo curioso: algumas poucas velas flutuavam pelo porão, tornando-o quente e aconchegante. No lugar onde antigamente havia colchonetes de treinamento havia agora uma imensa cama de casal. Ela estava coberta com um lençol muito branco e por cima, jogado de forma aleatória, uma pequena colcha vermelha que cobria apenas parte da cama. Um cheiro adocicado de amêndoas enchia o lugar. Ele olhava para tudo aquilo sem entender nada.

Gostou? – a voz suave de Hermione o surpreendeu.

Ele se virou para encará-la e obter alguma explicação sobre aquilo tudo, mas sua voz se perdeu no meio do caminho. Hermione estava parada atrás dele, meio acanhada, com as mãos atrás das costas, como uma criança com medo de levar uma bronca. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo. Ela vestia uma camisola branca semitransparente. No busto rendas brancas diminuíam, mas não muito a transparência da roupa. Finas alças, uma delas que insistia em não ficar no lugar, seguravam a lingerie em seu corpo. Draco se perguntava se estava dormindo e tendo mais um de seus sonhos picantes, mas aquele estava real demais, ou pelo menos era o que ele esperava.

Fala alguma coisa, Draco. – ela pediu colocando sensualmente a alça da camisola no lugar.

E... eu... eu estou... sem palavras...

Ela sorriu encabulada. Havia causado o impacto que pretendia. Ela se aproximou dele devagar, ainda com as mãos para trás, ficou nas pontas dos pés e tocou de leve os lábios dele com os seus. Sorriu de novo, ele sorriu de volta meio confuso. Ela segurou os braços dele delicadamente e o beijou novamente, de leve enquato escorregava seus braços até o pescoço dele, causando-lhe arrepios. Depois o beijou no pescoço, repetidas vezes, sorrindo quando notava que ele se contorcia arrepiado. Era sua vingança por todas as vezes que ele havia feito aquilo com ela.

Você vai ficar aí parado? – sussurrou.

Não brinque com fogo, Granger... – ele respondeu olhando-a daquele jeito que a deixava sem reação.

Ela se sentia exatamente como no começo, quando ela ainda resistia às investidas dele. – Achei que você fosse mais de fazer, e menos de falar, Malfoy... – ela desafiou.

Sem tirar os olhos dela ele tocou sua face com as costas dos dedos, suavemente. Dali foi descendo até o pescoço, no colo ele usou as duas mãos e as espalmou para tocar suavemente os seios dela, por cima da renda, deixando-a arrepiada. Ela havia fechado os olhos.– Isso não é justo Hermione... – ele falou acariciando-lhe a cintura.

Dessa vez eu não vou fugir... – ela falou meio sem voz. – Eu percebi que não tenho que esperar o momento especial... – ela abriu os olhos para encará-lo. – Nós é que temos que torná-lo especial, não é?

Ele sorriu e a beijou, encostando totalmente o corpo dela ao seu. Ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, Draco acariciava suas costas e ela passava as unhas de leve na nuca dele. O corpo dele começava a reagir ao seu toque, ela sentiu, mas não se assustou dessa vez, era aquilo que ela queria. Draco não resistia mais, a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama. Deitou-se sobre ela e começou a beijar seu corpo urgentemente. Desceu as alças da camisola e beijou-lhe o ombro, o colo, percebeu que não conseguiria tirar a camisola dela naquela posição, se impacientou, mas se controlou. Estava ofegante, completamente excitado. Havia esperado por aquele momento há tempos, não poderia estragar tudo se mostrando afoito demais.

Você tem cert...

Ela o calou colocando um dedo sob seus lábios. – Certeza absoluta, Draco... – ela desceu a mão até o peito dele e começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa.

Draco estava se sentindo estranho, como se aquela fosse sua primeira vez, mas não era... Definitivamente não era. Então por que estava tão nervoso? Por que aquilo lhe parecia tão novo? Ela terminou de abrir os botões da camisa e começou a tirá-la. Riu lembrando-se do dia em que foi acordá-lo e o viu sem camisa pela primeira vez. Quem diria que um dia ela própria iria tirá-la. Ela tocava a pele dos braços dele enquanto tirava a camisa, se admirava de estar tão calma, mas se espantou no meio do caminho quando notou que ele tinha uma faixa em um dos braços.

Você ainda está machucado, Draco? – ela parou de repente.

Já está quase curado! Nem dói mais... – ele mesmo terminou de tirar a peça de roupa. Ela o olhava preocupada. – Não se preocupe... – ele tocou-lhe a perna levantando a camisola dela.

Não ia deixar uma faixa idiota estragar o clima dos dois. Notou que ela havia esfriado um pouco, então a beijou novamente, fazendo questão de tocar-lhe a pele enquanto tirava a camisola. Ela logo se esqueceu da faixa, e ele logo tirou a roupa dela. Agora ela estava só de calcinha, ele aproveitava para passear afoitamente suas mãos pelo corpo dela, beijava-a deixando um rastro de calor onde sua língua a tocava. Hermione gemia e suspirava a cada toque dele. Ela perdeu a respiração quando sentiu o toque quente da boca dele em seus seios, sugando seu mamilo e fazendo suas pernas tremerem. Sentia que cairia se já não estivesse deitada. Levou desesperadamente suas mãos até a calça dele. Deu vivas quando percebeu que bastava desfazer o frágil laço que a prendia ao corpo. Draco se assustou e se divertiu com a ferocidade com que ela arrancou suas calças. Tudo que separava seus corpos agora era uma calcinha. Um minúsculo pedaço de renda branca que foi facilmente eliminado pelas mãos ágeis de Draco.

Finalmente eram só os dois, nada mais os separava. Draco estava ansioso, mas esperou, queria deixá-la mais a vontade, queria deixá-la com mais vontade, então começou a tocá-la de leve, primeiro com as costas da mão passando-a pelo seu rosto, descendo até o pescoço, depois, já com a palma da mão ele passeou pelo tórax, abdômen e a fez se contrair quando tocou seu ventre. Ele se demorou propositalmente ali, fazendo espirais com o dedo até chegar onde queria. Ela exclamou de prazer, fazendo-o ficar mais excitado ainda. Ele continuou as carícias, cada vez mais profundas arrancando-lhe gemidos cada vez mais altos. Não havia mais como voltar atrás, sem conseguir mais se segurar, mas tentando não ser rude penetrou o corpo de Hermione fazendo-a apertar com força os seus braços. Conforme ele se movimentava sobre ela sentia a pressão que ela fazia com as unhas em seu corpo diminuir. Logo seus corpos entraram numa sintonia perfeita. Finalmente eram um só. Finalmente ele poderia se sentir seguro quanto aos sentimentos dela. Nada mais poderia separá-los. Ou quase nada... – Eu te amo, Hermione... – ele sussurrou.

hr 

Hermione despertou com a luz clara do Sol que batia em seu rosto. Por alguns minutos achou que estava sonhando de novo, mas a luz era forte demais. Abriu os olhos e notou que estava completamente nua. Vários flashs daquela noite passaram por sua mente e a fizeram sorrir. Ela olhou para o lado e se deparou com Draco olhando-a e sorrindo.

Bom dia. – falou. – Faz tempo que você está acordado?

Bom dia. – ele a beijou. – Só um pouquinho...

Por que você não me acordou? Deve ser tarde. Todos já devem ter levantado. – ela se sentou na cama puxando o lençol para se cobrir, não que adiantasse alguma coisa, mas a fazia se sentir mais a vontade. Não estava acostumada a ficar nua na frente de outra pessoa.

Draco colocou sua mão por baixo do lençol e começou a acariciar sua barriga: - Que se danem os outros! – ele falou jogando o lençol para fora da cama e deitando-a novamente.

Hum... – ela tentava falar alguma coisa. – Draco... – mas ele não parava de beijá-la. Ela conseguiu afastá-lo alguns milímetros e falou: - É melhor a gente subir.

O que tinha que subir já subiu!

Draco! – ela o empurrou sem graça. – Tô falando sério! Mais tarde a gente continua... – ela conseguiu afastá-lo a tempo de pegar sua camisola jogada no chão.

Ele deitou-se novamente cobrindo-se da cintura para baixo com a colcha vermelha, o que não escondia nada. – Mais tarde quando?

À noite. – ela procurava a calcinha.

Está procurando isso? – ele girava a pequena calcinha no dedo. – Vem buscar!

Draco! – ela pulou na cama tentando agarrar a mão dele, mas não conseguiu. Ele a prendeu na cama debaixo de seu corpo. Ela desistiu e começou a beijá-lo. Aos poucos foi virando-se e ficando por cima dele, ela se afastou de repente levantando uma das mãos no ar: - Aha! Tá vendo como eu aprendo rápido. – Draco se jogou na cama derrotado. Hermione vestiu a calcinha e o roupão. – Se alguém me encontrar por aí eu digo que estava tomando banho. Levanta daí, preguiçoso! Ainda tenho que arrumar tudo isso!

Pode deixar que eu arrumo. Vai subindo. – falou levantando-se finalmente.

Tá bom. – ela se aproximou para se despedir com um beijo rápido. Ele a prendeu.

Nos vemos aqui mais tarde então? – falou sério.

Sim senhor! – ela bateu continência. – Depois que todos dormirem.

Vou ver se eu consigo arrumar uma piscina de poção do sono por aí! – falou desanimado. Hermione sorriu e saiu do porão.

hr 

HERMIONE! - ela foi surpreendida por um grito desesperado.

Rony! O que houve?!

Onde você estava?!

Eu... Eu fui tomar banho!

Aqui em baixo?!

Eu... Eu desci para pegar um copo de água! O que foi que houve?!

Você viu o Malfoy?!

Por que deveria?! – perguntou fazendo-se de ofendida.

Eu o vi sair do quarto ontem de madrugada! Achei que ele ia ao banheiro ou coisa assim, mas acordei e ele não estava na cama! Acho que o desgraçado fugiu! – Rony dizia desesperado.

Vá com calma, Rony! Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar! Ah! Olha ele ali! – Hermione apontou para Draco que vinha da mesma direção que ela. – Onde você estava, Malfoy?!!! – ela gritou.

Draco se assustou a princípio, mas depois entrou no jogo: - Não é da sua conta, Granger! – e saiu andando.

Rony o segurou pelo braço, nervoso: - Responda a pergunta dela, Malfoy! – Hermione começou a se sentir mal fazendo o amigo passar por aquilo.

Draco soltou bruscamente o braço das mãos de Rony: - Antes de fazer escândalo, Weasley, certifique-se de que eu sou o único fora da cama. A gente tem que se distrair com alguma coisa, não é? Já foi ver se sua namoradinha está no quarto? Ela anda me perseguindo, sabia?

Até Hermione se surpreendeu com a resposta dele. Rony ficou vermelho de raiva. Pensou em arrancar-lhe os olhos com as próprias mãos, mas Lilá apareceu e interrompeu seus planos. Draco deu meia volta para se afastar, não sem antes lançar um sorriso sedutor a Lilá. Ela ficou meio desnorteada e perguntou:

O que deu nele?!

Onde você estava Lilá?! – Rony perguntou mais vermelho que antes. Hermione aproveitou para sair também de fininho dali.

hr 

Dezenas de corujas eram vistas entrando e saindo da Ordem várias vezes ao dia. O corpo de aurores estava sempre desfalcado, pois todos os dias alguns saíam em busca de novas pistas, ou das próprias horcruxes. Ao fim de quase um mês eles já haviam trazido para Harry destruir quatro horcruxes. Faltavam apenas o medalhão verdadeiro de Servoleo e o caldeirão. Durante todo esse tempo Harry era impedido de sair da Ordem. Ninguém mais queria correr o risco de que desta vez conseguissem eliminá-lo de verdade. Hermione e Rony tinham a impressão de que haviam voltado ao quinto ano, quando o mau-humor de Harry chegou ao ápice. A única coisa que deixava Harry melhor, e Rony preocupado, era o fim do ano letivo, o que significava que em breve Gina estaria de volta.

Hermione sentia os tempos de escola retornarem também pelo fato de que agora Rony e Lilá estavam namorando sério (o que deixou Harry confuso e decepcionado, ele tinha certeza de que os amigos acabariam juntos), e ela não desgrudava dos três e não os deixava conversar a vontade. Para algo isso serviu: o humor de Draco não podia estar melhor. Hermione sentia como se ele e Harry tivessem invertido os papéis. Ela também estava feliz. Apesar de sair quase todas às vezes com um grupo de aurores, quando voltava ela era aguardada ansiosamente por Draco para mais uma noite de amor, no fim das quais ambos faziam planos para o futuro.

Mas nem tudo eram buscas, mau-humor, namoros insuportáveis ou momentos de prazer. Os comensais estavam cientes de que a Ordem havia acabado com cinco das sete horcruxes. Voldemort estava impassível e seu instinto assassino mais aguçado. Em poucas semanas dezenas de trouxas haviam sumido misteriosamente, o que causava terror e uma situação desconfortável entre os ministérios da Magia e dos trouxas. O medo se espalhou também na comunidade bruxa quando pais de nascidos trouxas e mestiços começaram a sumir de suas casas e aparecerem mortos dias depois. A situação se tornava cada vez mais insustentável. Harry voltou a sentir as conhecidas dores na cicatriz e a ver como Voldemort aniquilava suas vítimas. Com isso ele não conseguia mais dormir e sua teimosia e mau-humor aumentaram.

Eu não posso mais ficar aqui parado! – ele exclamava.

E o que você quer fazer, Harry? – Rony tentava.

Você não vai ter chance se não destruirmos as horcruxes que faltam! -Hermione argumentava.

Voldemort não estaria tão nervoso se ainda tivesse duas chances de sobreviver. E se já destruímos todas?! E se só nos resta ir até onde ele está e matá-lo?!

E se ainda faltarem duas?! – Rony impacientava-se. – E se ele te vencer?! Não haverá mais nada, Harry!

A discussão entre os amigos seguia aos berros. Os outros tentavam não interferir, mas se tornou cada vez mais difícil. Chegou ao ponto de terem de estuporá-lo para que ele não fugisse da Ordem sozinho.

Em um canto afastado alguém lia:

"Você não está cooperando o suficiente. Faça já o que combinamos ou eu terei que adiantar as coisas por aqui! Estou perdendo a paciência com você! Você tem 3 dias, ou alguém vai morrer!

L.M."

Droga! Eu não posso fazer isso! Não agora! Não agora que tudo está indo tão bem! O que eu faço? Eu preciso ganhar tempo! Eu não posso fazer ainda! – passos aflitos eram dados de um lado para o outro. O tempo estava acabando.

hr 

MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA CONSEGUE FINALMENTE!

"O Ministério da Magia finalmente conseguiu ter êxito em alguma coisa. Enquanto o mundo sofre com sumiços de trouxas e bruxos um reles ladrão de jóias foi preso na manhã da última quarta-feira e aguarda julgamento. Mundungus Fletcher é conhecido por furtar objetos de valor financeiro e sentimental de antigas mansões abandonadas. Apesar de não oferecer real perigo a ação do Ministério traz um fio de esperança para aqueles que esperam a captura dos terríveis Comensais da Morte e o fim desta trágica guerra...

Rita Skeeter, para o Profeta Diário."

Então é isso que o Ministério anda fazendo? – Rony amassou o jornal bruscamente enquanto acompanhava os amigos pelo corredor da casa. – Não acredito que enquanto arriscamos nossas vidas atrás de Comensais da Morte eles se preocupam em prender ladrões de galinha!

Pelo menos estão fazendo alguma coisa, Rony! – Hermione respondeu. – Apesar de não gostar nem um pouco da Skeeter ela tem razão. Este pequeno ato deixa as pessoas um pouco mais confiantes.

Não acredito... – ele resmungou.

Quem eles prenderam afinal? –Harry perguntou.

Mumdungus Fletcher. Lembra dele? – Rony falou.

Claro que sim! Aquele crápula andava roubando coisas daqui lembram-se?

Ah! É mesmo. Não estava ligando o nome à pessoa. – Hermione falou.

No meio do caminho deram de cara com Draco olhando uma tapeçaria antiga. Hermione se aproximou dele.

Os nomes dos seus pais estão aí, não é?

Ele se assustou com a chegada repentina de Hermione. Estava tão distraído que não ouviu quando eles chegaram conversando. – Hum?! Ah, sim! Minha mãe é uma Black.

Nem dá para acreditar! – Harry se aproximou mal-educado. – Bellatrix é sua tia, não é? Não dá para acreditar que ela teve coragem de matar o próprio primo... – ele passou a mão carinhosamente pelo lugar onde estaria o nome de seu padrinho. Todos estavam em silêncio, como numa homenagem póstuma a Sirius.

Não adianta ficar aí sofrendo, cara! Infelizmente ele não vai voltar... – Rony colocou a mão no ombro do amigo consoladoramente.

Harry estava absorto em pensamentos. Ainda mantinha a mão sobre a família do padrinho quando sobressaltou a todos com seu grito: É ISSO! – ele saiu correndo em direção à sala de Gui.

Isso o quê, Harry? – Hermione perguntou tentando acompanhar os passos do amigo.

Precisamos ir a Azkaban! Precisamos falar com Mundungus!

hr 

Vamos homem! Se você cooperar quem sabe não conseguimos aliviar a sua pena? Diga-nos tudo o que sabe sobre os Black. Que tipo de coisas você roubou da mansão deles no Largo Grimmauld? E, principalmente, onde elas estão? – um oficial do ministério interrogava o homenzinho enquanto Harry, Lupin e Tonks acompanhavam tudo da sala vizinha.

Mas... mas o que vocês querem saber? Eu não tenho nada a dizer... – ele se defendia.

Não me faça perder a paciência, homem! Se você tiver alguma informação relevante podemos acabar de vez com essa guerra. Você não quer que essa guerra acabe?! – o homem bateu impaciente na mesa.

É claro que eu quero, mas não tenho informação nenhuma! EU NÃO SOU UM COMENSAL!!!

Harry e os outros estavam ficando impacientes na outra sala. Quanto tempo mais aquilo duraria? Harry saiu de seu lugar sem dar chance de ser impedido e invadiu a outra sala.

É CLARO QUE VOCÊ NÃO É UM COMENSAL! NÃO TEM CÉREBRO SUFICIENTE PARA ISSO! DIGA LOGO DE UMA VEZ ONDE VOCÊ ESCONDE AS COISAS QUE ROUBA!

O homenzinho quase caiu da cadeira com o susto que levou. O oficial também se assustou, mas demorou para notar o que estava acontecendo. – Sr. Potter! O sr. não pode invadir um interrogatório desse jeito! Isso é trabalho para profissionais.

Lupin e Tonks entraram logo em seguida na sala. – Desculpe oficial, mas ele está nervoso. O sr. entende, não é? – Lupin tentou. Segurou Harry pelo braço e afastou-o do homenzinho.

Harry não ouvia nem via nada além de Mundungus agora branco como uma folha de papel. – Eu sei que você conhecia muito bem os Black. Diga-me: você tirou da mansão Grimmauld algum medalhão, ou algo parecido.

Medalhão? Medalhão é o que mais há nessas mansões antigas.

Ótimo! Onde você o esconde? Isso é muito importante, Mundungus! Por favor, coopere! – Harry falou agora mais controlado.

Eu sei exatamente de que medalhão está falando. O medalhão de Slytherin, não é? Também achei estranho quando o achei escondido entre as coisas de Regulus, mas porque ele é tão importante?

Isso não é da sua conta, Mundungus. Só nos diga onde você o escondeu! – Tonks se adiantou.

Ora, eu não vou...

Você não está em posição de se negar a nada, homem! Quer voltar para companhia dos dementadores? Você está atrasando uma investigação importante! Pode ser condenado por isso! Acusado de traição, sabia?! – o oficial pressionou.

Ok, ok... Eu tenho um cofre no Gringots. É lá que eu guardo todas as coisas que acho... – todos o olharam irônicos, mas ele fingiu não notar. – A chave está com os meus pertences aqui mesmo no ministério. O cofre é o 805.

Ótimo! Vamos Harry! Não podemos perder tempo. – Lupin fez sinal para que Harry o acompanhasse, mas ele continuou parado.

Tem mais uma coisa. – Harry falou. – Qual é o nome completo de Regulus Black?

Para que isso Harry? – Tonks perguntou.

É importante. Para não sairmos numa busca inútil. – ele se virou de Tonks para o homem novamente.

Ora! Eu não sei! Nem ao menos conheci esse homem! – Mundungus respondeu entediado.

Droga! Tonks você não sabe?

Hum... Difícil em Harry! É tão raro as pessoas usarem o nome do meio... Não me lembro...

Não tem idéia nem de com qual letra começa?

Hum... Não... Não me lembro... – Tonks se esforçava para lembrar.

Será que não começava com A?

A? – Tonks perguntou;

Arcturus! – Lupiin respondeu. – Claro! Sirius vivia tirando sarro do irmão por causa do nome. Regulus o odiava.

Regulus Arcturus Black! R.A.B. Finalmente! – Harry saiu da sala satisfeito, mas logo se lembrou de algo e voltou. – Só mais uma perguntinha: você costumava roubar caldeirões também? Roubou algum da mansão Black?

Só para reiterar, garoto, eu não roubava nada, apenas encontrava e pegava para mim, afinal achado não é roubado, ou é?

Que seja... – falou impaciente.

Todos os caldeirões que eu encontrava vendia para um cara no ministério. Eles costumam fazer relatórios imensos sobre eles.

Harry se desanimou de novo. – Puxa vida!!! Quantos caldeirões existem no Ministério? Milhares! Como vamos saber qual é?

Entretanto... – ele continuou. – Um deles me chamou muita atenção e eu resolvi não vendê-lo, mesmo porque não me pagariam o que ele valia, principalmente com aquelas esmeraldas incrustadas nele! – falou lembrando-se da aparência do objeto. Vendo as expressões ansiosas nos rostos de todos eles completou. – Também está no cofre, mas cuidado com ele. É uma peça rara. –gritou para ser ouvido pelos três que já estavam de saída.

hr 

i Eles têm as sete horcruxes. É tarde demais! Não há mais o que fazer, apenas esperar pelo castigo... /i - esse pensamento assolava sua mente.

Draco? – Hermione se aproximou cautelosamente de Draco que estava deitado sob um bolo de colchonetes com os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados sob a cabeça. – Tudo bem com você? Parece tão preocupado de uns tempos para cá.

E estou mesmo... Estou preocupado com o que vai acontecer daqui para frente...

Como assim? As horcruxes foram destruídas, Voldemort não tem mais chance! – ela se deitou ao lado dele apoiando-se em seu braço.

Eu não teria tanta certeza...

Do que está falando?

Me pareceu fácil demais! Se as horcruxes são a única chance dele como é que ele nem sabia onde elas estavam? É estranho.

Ninguém mais sabia das horcruxes. Ele é muito autoconfiante! Achou que nunca chegaríamos lá.

Draco permaneceu em silêncio, mirando o teto de madeira. – Hermione...

Hum?

Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

A pergunta a surpreendeu. – Sim, por quê?

Você sabe que eu nunca faria nada para te magoar, mas às vezes as coisas não saem como esperamos. Às vezes temos que tomar decisões...

Do que você está falando, Draco? Está me deixando preocupada também...

Você promete que nunca vamos nos separar? Que quando tudo isso acabar ficaremos juntos? – ele se levantou e a olhou desesperado.

Claro, mas por que tudo isso, Draco? O que está acontecendo? Ou o que vai acontecer? O que você sabe e eu não?

Nada... Só quero que saiba que eu te amo! Eu sempre vou te amar... Não se esqueça disso nunca!

Você está me deixando assustada, Draco. Conte-me o que há.

Draco a olhava confuso, desesperado. Ele a enlaçou num abraço apertado e falou: -Não está havendo nada... Eu só estou... preocupado... Tenho medo de te perder para essa guerra idiota...

Hermione sentiu uma pontada de dor no peito, exatamente no local em que o Sinistro a atacara no sonho. Foi inevitável se lembrar dele e das duas penas da fênix. Ela retribuiu o abraço forte de Draco sentindo-se completamente segura.

hr 

Foi a primeira vez que todo um bairro havia sido enfeitiçado. Todas as casas da redondeza receberam feitiço antiaparatação, as portas não podiam ser abertas com magia, já passava das 10 da manhã de uma quinta feira, mas todos ainda dormiam.

Apenas aqueles de ouvidos muito aguçados conseguiam ouvir passos cautelosos e respirações ansiosas. O clima era tenso. Vários grupos de aurores cercavam a antiga mansão Riddle. Era ali que a batalha final aconteceria. Praticamente todo contingente havia sido convocado. Eles sabiam que seria arriscado. Não haveria o elemento surpresa. Tanto por causa do traidor quanto por causa das medidas de segurança que precisaram ser tomadas com os trouxas. Um jato de luz esverdeada passou de raspão pelo braço de Lilá. Ela soltou um grito assustado. Logo raios de variadas cores riscavam a neblina. Não havia mais como manter a formação. Era cada um por si.Os aurores não usavam feitiços letais com medo de acertarem seus parceiros, mas para os comensais isso não fazia diferença. Eles atiravam para matar. A ordem era não permitir que eles chegassem a casa. Já haviam muitos caídos. Alguns aurores, alguns comensais, mas não dava tempo de parar para socorrer ninguém.

Em outra parte do bairro, fora do alcance da batalha, mas perto mansão Fred, Jorge, Rony, Neville, Luna, Gui, Carlinhos, Tonks e outros mais experientes davam cobertura para que Harry conseguisse invadir a mansão. Eles estavam quase lá faltava pouco, já era possível ver a portinhola do porão nos fundos da casa, mas algo atingiu Luna em cheio na perna. Ela soltou um grito agudo e muito forte. Tarde demais! Das janelas do segundo andar feitiços eram lançados contra o grupo que teve que dispersar. Como na época do quadribol Fred e Jorge faziam cobertura para Harry. Um de cada lado o acompanhava enquanto ele enfrentava os feitiços e ganhava o porão da casa. Os três foram os únicos que conseguiram entrar.

Beleza, Harry! Estamos dentro! – Fred exclamou.

Tá todo mundo bem? – Jorge perguntou.

Sim, mas é melhor vocês saírem daqui. A coisa vai ficar perigosa!

Nem pensar cara! Vamos com você até o final! – Fred afirmou.

É claro! Nossa missão é te levar a salvo até o chefão! – Jorge completou.

Valeu caras, mas daqui para frente é comigo! – Harry se preparava para subir as escadas do porão quando a porta se abriu bruscamente atrás deles.

Espere Harry! – Rony entrou correndo.

Rony! O que foi?

Você ainda não pode subir! A última horcruxe ainda não foi destruída!

Do que você está falando? – os gêmeos perguntaram.

Lilá acabou de me dizer! Aquele caldeirão não era o caldeirão certo. O verdadeiro está escondido aqui!

Lilá falou? E como ela sabe?

Não faço idéia, mas não há tempo para isso! Nós temos que achá-lo!

Mas os comensais já estavam no porão. Com um barulho descomunal eles arrombaram a porta e despejaram seus feitiços. Eles se espalharam e se defenderam como puderam, mas aqueles comensais não eram exatamente perigosos. Eram novos, alguns até reconhecidos como velhos alunos de Hogwarts. Eles não eram muito ágeis, era óbvio que estavam ali obrigados pelos pais, e não porque acreditavam realmente nos ideais de Voldemort. Eles logo foram neutralizados pelos quatro que conseguiram sair do porão. Agora a casa era deles.

Daqui eu continuo sozinho. Confio em vocês para encontrarem e destruírem o caldeirão verdadeiro.

Mas Harry! Você ainda não pode encontrá-lo! – Rony exclamou.

Não há mais tempo, Rony! Eu não posso mais adiar! Eu confio em vocês! Agora vão!

Mas nenhum dos quatro se mexeu. Sabiam que era chegada a hora. Sabiam o que fazer, mas não tinham coragem. Seus corações batiam freneticamente com ansiedade, medo e excitação.

Foi bom conhecer vocês! – Harry falou. – Vocês foram os irmãos que eu nunca tive. Minha verdadeira família! – ele se emocionou. Os outros também. – Se eu não voltar... – Rony ia protestar, mas Harry não deixou fazendo um gesto. – Se eu não voltar digam a Gina que eu a amo muito e digam aos pais de vocês que sou muito agradecido por tudo. Vocês todos foram minha verdadeira família. Ah! Rony, diga a Hermione que eu a considero muito também! Diga que eu a amo muito.

Eu não vou dizer nada, cara! Você mesmo vai dizer tudo isso! – ele estendeu a mão para Harry que a apertou. Os dois ficaram assim por um tempo, tentando não chorar. Fred e Jorge juntaram suas mãos às deles. Um deles falou.

Colin adoraria estar aqui para tirar uma foto, não?

Eles riram e se separaram.

hr 

Do lado de fora a batalha continuava. Não havia descanso. Alguém avisou os comensais de que Harry estava na casa e eles tentavam recuar. Restava aos aurores prendê-los ali. Draco procurava desesperadamente por Hermione no meio daquela confusão. Sabia que ela não havia sido escolhida para ir para a mansão junto com Harry para poder vigiá-lo, o que o deixou contente já que assim a teria sempre por perto, mas agora ele a havia perdido de vista. Ele viu seu pai derrubando com um único feitiço três ou quatro aurores. Os dois se encararam por um tempo. Draco sentiu seu peito queimar de raiva quando notou que ele também procurava por alguém. Desviou o olhar procurando por ela novamente. Tinha que encontrá-la antes que seu pai o fizesse.

Onde você está Hermione? – sussurrou seguindo Lucius de perto.

Hermione se defendia como podia do comensal que a atacava. Ela o conhecia, já o havia visto antes. Ele esteve em Hogwarts, não uma, mas duas vezes. Durante o julgamento de Bicuço e durante o ataque do último ano. Macnair a atacava com ferocidade. Hermione conseguiu usar um feitiço para jogá-lo para longe e logo o estuporou. Aproveitou também para amarrá-lo. Sabia que outro comensal poderia muito bem soltá-lo, mas achava difícil que algum deles perderia tempo fazendo isso. Quando terminou olhou em volta a procura de Draco. Viu Lilá em apuros com um comensal e foi ajudá-la, mas ela conseguiu se livrar facilmente de seu adversário. As duas se encararam por instantes. Hermione pensou em se aproximar para saber se ela estava bem, mas Lilá correu em sua direção passando diretamente por ela enquanto falava:

Não fique aí parada, Granger! Harry já está na mansão. Precisamos dar cobertura a ele!

Hermione se virou confusa para acompanhar o movimento da garota, foi quando ela finalmente avistou Draco. Seu coração bateu aliviado. Ele estava bem. Correu em sua direção, gritou seu nome, mas ele não a ouviu, estava longe demais e se afastava. Ela o seguiu. Ele dobrou a esquina e parou, ouviu passos apressados e alguém chamando seu nome.

i É ela... /i – pensou. Respirou fundo, sentiu seus olhos marejarem, mas foi em frente. Correu o máximo que pode para ganhar distância, mas sem permitir que ela o perdesse de vista.

Enquanto corria Hermione podia ver vários ângulos de uma batalha terrível. Muitos conhecidos estavam caídos, mas muitos comensais também estavam. Percebeu que seguia Draco em direção a mansão, achou bom já que poderia haver algo com que ajudar por lá. Ela achou estranho o fato do caminho estar totalmente livre. Com a varinha em punho e muito encostada a uma parede ela foi se esgueirando até a porta principal. Quando chegou a parte da frente da casa ela viu Draco entrando sorrateiramente. Ela foi em direção à ele, mas parou bruscamente alguns passos a frente. Draco apontava sua varinha para alguém, mas ela não conseguia ver quem era. Encostou-se à parede pensando no que faria se a pessoa atacasse Draco.

Draco parecia desesperado. Ele estava com a camisa meio rasgada e muito suja, inclusive de sangue.As mangas estavam erguidas e Hermione notou que ele nao usava mais a faixa que o protegia. Ela estreitou os olhos para tentar interpretar a mancha escura em seu braço. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, olhou novamente, seu coração acelerou e ela resolveu se aproximar mais. Ela não estava enganada: era uma marca negra. Ela sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés, se esqueceu da batalha por alguns segundos ficando totalmente vulnerável. Se apoiou a parede da mansão para não cair quando sentiu a paisagem rodar a sua frente. Ela ainda viu Draco estuporar a pessoa, não sabia o que fazer. Draco olhou para fora antes de entrar e viu que ela estava lá, parada, olhando-o espantada, decepcionada. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. Draco ia em sua direção, mas desistiu ao ouvir o som de uma aparatação. Hermione se firmou sobre as pernas e deu meia volta. Draco continuou parado observando-a se afastar. O ruído alto sinalizou a chegada de Lucius Malfoy, mas Hermione já estava fora de seu campo de visão.

Tem mais alguém aí dentro, Draco? – Lucius perguntou olhando para Neville estirado no chão.

Acho que não. Não deu tempo de olhar... – ele respondeu ainda olhando para onde Hermione estivera segundos antes.

Ele está morto?

Draco hesitou: - Sim...

Ótimo! Venha! – os dois seguiram para dentro da mansão, mas encontraram outros aurores já dentro da casa. Eles foram cada um para um cômodo. Lucius foi atacado ferozmente, Draco conseguiu se esconder.

Dentro da mansão os irmãos vasculhavam cada cômodo em busca de algum caldeirão. Eles não eram difíceis de encontrar, já que Voldemort se instalara ali há algum tempo e utilizava caldeirões o tempo todo. Eles destruíam todos os que encontravam.

Há milhares de caldeirões aqui dentro. Será que já destruímos o que procurávamos? – Fred perguntou.

Espero que sim. A essa altura Harry já o encontrou.

Draco correu para se esconder dos aurores que o atacaram. Entrou num cômodo qualquer bem a tempo de ouvir o final da conversa dos irmãos Weasley. Pensou em Hermione e sentiu nojo de si mesmo. Como havia tido coragem? Como havia sido tão covarde? Por que não fizera o que seu coração mandara?

Ela nunca vai me perdoar... – as lágrimas que ele segurou por tanto tempo finalmente se libertaram. Ele chorou em silêncio. Chorou como a muito não fazia. Desde a tentativa frustrada de matar Dumbledore. Mais uma vez ele chorou de medo, mas não medo de ser punido por não ser capaz de cumprir uma ordem, mas medo de perder o amor de sua vida. Sim... Naquele momento ele percebeu que realmente amava Hermione. Que pela primeira vez ele tinha um sentimento bom em seu peito, e não era por um familiar. Era por Hermione. A nascida trouxa a quem ele havia humilhado durante anos a fio, e que fora a única a dar-lhe um voto de confiança. Agora aquela confiança estava sendo traída. - i Eu não posso perder você, Hermione... /i – ele pensava. Uma raiva imensa se apoderou dele quando percebeu que tudo aquilo era culpa de seu pai. - i Não! A culpa é minha também. Sou culpado por ser tão covarde, sou culpado por não enfrentá-lo! Dumbledore me disse naquele dia que ele poderia me proteger, e a minha mãe e até ao me pai, mas eu não acreditei. E no fim ele estava certo! Ele protegeu minha mão, e a Ordem me protegeu! Não seria diferente agora! Lucius nunca vai poder fazer nada contra Hermione, ou contra mim! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Tenho que reverter essa situação e ela vai ter que me perdoar! /i - ele secou bruscamente as lágrimas que insistiam em cair e se levantou sorrateiro. Saiu do cômodo sem se deixar ser notado pelos irmãos.

hr 

Vejo que melhorou muito desde a última vez que nos encontramos, Potter. – a figura bizarra de Voldemort falava com Harry enquanto tentava estancar o sangue que escorria de seu braço ferido.

Eles estavam ofegantes e muito machucados. Harry sentia todo seu corpo doer por causa dos vários crucios que Voldemort havia usado nele. Ele não se conformava com o fato de mesmo depois de tanto treinamento ainda não conseguir ler a mente de Voldemort para se defender adequadamente. Este, entretanto, conseguia neutralizar todos os feitiços de Harry, forçando o rapaz a utilizar toda habilidade que seu corpo jovem e forte possuía. Uma duelo bruxo contra Voldemort era vantajoso para o vilão, mas numa luta corpo a corpo Harry se saía muito melhor. Foi assim que Harry conseguiu desviar de um feitiço e aproveitar a distração de Voldemort para atacá-lo com o Sectusempra. Ainda assim o feitiço não fora efetivo.

Desista Potter! Seus amigos nunca encontrarão a última horcruxe. Você não tem chance!

Nunca, Voldemort! Posso morrer tentando, mas não vou desistir! – ele gritava irritado com a falta de progresso.

Crucio! – Voldemort derrubou Harry novamente com o mesmo feitiço de antes.

Harry fazia um esforço enorme para não gritar de dor. Não queira admitir a Voldemort que o feitiço estivesse realmente machucando-o. Ele se contorcia no chão, mas não gritava. Por instantes achou que o feitiço pudesse ter afetado seus ouvidos, pois na verdade ele não ouvia nada, não via nada, não sentia nada...

Um filme começou a passar em sua mente. Ele reviu a noite em que conheceu Hagrid, a seleção do primeiro ano, os primeiros presentes de Natal, a noite em que Hermione o abraçou depois de ser despetrificada, a primeira taça de quadribol conquistada, a primeira briga com Rony, e a reconciliação dos dois, o primeiro beijo com Cho, e o dia em que percebeu que estava apaixonado por Gina... - Gina... – o primeiro beijo em frente a todos, a noite em que passaram juntos. – Gina... - i Harry... Harry você pode me ouvir? Acorda... Você precisa acordar. Precisa reagir! /i - Gina...

De repente tudo parou, a dor sumiu e ele começou a ouvir uma risada, uma risada sinistra. Conseguiu ouvir também uma respiração muito alta, ofegante. Sentiu um líquido salgado escorrendo de sua boca. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade. A parca claridade daquela sala o incomodava. Seus sentidos voltaram. Ele percebeu que a respiração ofegante era sua, o líquido salgado era sangue, e a luz estava fraca por que alguém estafa fazendo sombra. A risada foi ficando cada vez mais próxima. Ele forçou os olhos para tentar ver algo, mas tudo que viu foi um vulto ao longe. Um vulto de cabelos muito claros que saía da sala carregando algo nas mãos, mas sem óculos ele não podia reconhecer ninguém.

Voldemort se ajoelhou em frente a Harry e ainda sorria. – Ah, Potter! Sabe que eu estou contente, apesar de tudo. Você é um adversário de respeito. É muito forte, resistente. Está durando muito mais do que eu esperava. Está durando muito mais do que o fraco do seu pai. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! – ele ria tanto e com tanto gosto que até lacrimejava. – Ai, ai... Ele deve estar orgulhoso, sabe? Ah... Sua mãezinha de sangue-ruim também deve estar... Ela também não durou muito! Um simples Avada kedavra e ela caiu estatelada no chão! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Lembro-me como se fosse ontem! – ele parou de rir e aproximou seu rosto do de Harry. – Nunca me senti tão satisfeito depois de matar alguém, Potter! E agora sinto que minha satisfação vai ser maior ainda! – ele se afastou, deu alguns passou e voltou a encarar Harry que tentava se levantar do chão. – Ah não, não! Não estou falando de matar você. Na verdade já estou cansado de tentar te matar, vai ser mais como uma sensação de missão cumprida, mas não vai me dar tanta satisfação. – Harry já conseguia se apoiar sobre um dos joelhos. – Não... Prazer eu vou sentir depois que eu matar aquela garota... Como é mesmo o nome dela? Hum... – ele levou a mão ao rosto, pensativo. – Ah sim! Ginevra! – Harry se assustou ao ouvir o nome da namorada, Voldemort percebeu. – Sim... Gina... Gininha... Sua namoradinha... HAHAHAHA! Vai ser a primeira depois de você Potter! Ah! Mas claro, só depois que eu me divertir um pouco, por que você sabe, com essa história de acabar com você eu não tenho tido tempo de me divertir... Mas depois de te ver morto vou comemorar! Vou comemorar mandando Hogwarts pelos ares, poupando apenas a pequena Ginevra para depois acabar com ela bem devagar... Bem dolorosamente...

CALA A BOCA! – Harry já estava totalmente de pé. Seus olhos transmitiam uma raiva jamais vista. Aquilo foi demais. Ouvi-lo macular a memória de seus pais e depois ameaçar Gina foi a gota d'água. – VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER NADA DISSO! NÃO VAI TOCAR EM UM FIO DE CABELO DA GINA! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR!

HAHAHAHAHA!!! E como pretende me impedir, Potter? – ele desafiou.

Matando você! – Harry apontou a varinha em direção a Voldemort. – Avada...

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir, Potter?! Você não tem capacidade para tanto! Não tem ódi... – mas ele não teve ânimo de continuar.

Kedavra! – um jato de luz verde saiu da varinha de Harry e acertou Voldemort em cheio.

hr 

i Onde será que está o idiota do Weasley? Preciso entregar logo isso a ele! /i 

Mlafoy! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Você! O que faz aqui?! Você deveria estar lá fora!

Eu é que pergunto: aonde você vai com este caldeirão? Passe ele para cá!

Não!

Malfoy! Não seja idiota! Entregue-me de uma vez este caldeirão, ou você vai se arrepender! Você sabe que vai! – Lilá se aproximou de Draco com a varinha preparada. Draco empunhou também a sua. Os dois estavam em posição de combate. – Me dê esse caldeirão! AGORA!

NÃO!

Impedimenta! – Lilá gritou.

Expeliarmus! – Draco gritou ao mesmo tempo. Seu feitiço foi mais eficiente. Lilá foi lançada para trás perdendo a varinha. Draco nada sofreu.

Lilá! O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Rony correu em direção a namorada enquanto os gêmeos cercavam Draco com as varinhas em riste.

Rony! Malfoy está com o caldeirão verdadeiro! Ele estava tentando escondê-lo! Ele me atacou!

MENTIRA! ISSO É MENTIRA! BROWN SUA DESGRAÇADA! – Draco avançou para cima de Lilá, mas foi impedido de continuar pelos gêmeos. Os três Weasley o olhavam completamente enojados. O ódio era perceptível principalmente no olhar de Rony!

Malfoy, você... Como você pode?! Gui confiou em você! Hermione confiou em você!

Draco sentiu seu coração diminuir ao ouvir o nome de Hermione. - Weasley! Tome! Este é o caldeirão certo! Eu ia levá-lo até você! Eu ia te entregar para que vocês destruíssem! Mas ela tentou me impedir! Ela era a traidora! O tempo todo era ela! – Draco dizia aos berros, completamente desesperado.

É mentira dele, Rony! Eu nunca trairia a Ordem! Você sabe! – Lilá dizia apoiando-se em Rony e com lágrimas nos olhos.

Vagabunda! Diga a verdade!

Rony... Você sabe que eu nunca te trairia. Eu te amo!

Imperius! – Draco exclamou furioso indo em direção a garota e agarrando-a pelo pescoço. – DIGA, BROWN! DIGA A VERDADE!

NÃO! NÃO!

DIGA! – Draco praticamente implorava! Sentia que aquele era seu fim. Jamais acreditariam nele.

NÃO! Rony! Ajude-me! Ele vai me matar!

Os irmãos tentavam em vão livrar Lilá das mãos de Draco, mas ele adquirira uma força inimaginável. Uma força que apenas o desespero fornecia.

FALE! – Draco gritava.

Rony! Rony!

Um dos gêmeos então estuporou Draco. Lilá caiu no chão e levou as mãos ao pescoço, chorando. Rony se abaixou ao lado dela e a abraçou.

Está tudo bem agora. Já acabou... – Rony dizia tentando acalmá-la.

Precisamos destruir de uma vez o caldeirão! – Fred falou.

Tem razão! Deixa comigo! – Jorge completou apontando sua varinha para o caldeirão. – Destructo! – um jato de luz branca saiu da varinha de Jorge e se chocou com o caldeirão, um barulho muito alto foi ouvido, mas ao contrário do que se esperava Jorge foi lançado para trás e nada aconteceu ao objeto.

O que foi isso? – Rony perguntou espantado.

Fred correu em direção ao irmão. – Jorge, você está bem? Jorge! – ele se virou desesperado para Rony. – Ele não responde! Acho que não está respirando!

Não pode ser! – Rony correu ao encontro do irmão também. – Jorge! Jorge!

Lilá assistia a tudo impascível. Um barulho alto foi ouvido, três comensais entraram na sala. Olhavam de Lilá para Draco caído no chão e então para os ruivos curvados sobre um terceiro.

O que você fez?! – Lucius foi em direção a Draco e depois para Lilá. – O que você fez?!

Lilá foi mais rápida e atacou-o com um feitiço não pronunciado. Lucius foi jogado desacordado contra uma parede. Os outros comensais começaram a atacar.

Rony correu em direção ao caldeirão, agarrou-o e o jogou para Lilá. – Corra! Corra!

Ela obedeceu. Correu o mais rápido que pode. Rony tentava dar cobertura para que Fred conseguisse sair da casa carregando Jorge. Outros aurores chegaram e controlaram os comensais enquanto os Weasley corriam. Lilá já estava muito à frente, mas foi impedida de continuar por Neville que surgiu de repente.

Lilá?! O que houve?! – ele massageava a cabeça. – O Malfoy! Foi o Malfoy!

E... Eu sei Neville, mas agora precisamos sair daqui! Precisamos sair! – ela voltou a correr, mas parou quando ouviu seu nome.

Lilá, espere! – Rony conseguiu alcançá-la. – Me entregue o caldeirão! – ela hesitou. – Anda! Rápido! Precisamos destruí-lo!

Não! – gritou.

O quê?! – Rony perguntou confuso.

Você não pode! Não pode!

Lilá! Ficou maluca?

Ehr... Você... É que... Você não pode fazer isso, ou vai acabar como seu irmão. Não pode Uón-Uón!

Lilá! Não é hora para isso! Me dê logo esse caldeirão! – ele se aproximou dela.

Rony, cuidado! – Neville gritou.

Um grupo de comensais cercou o grupo e os atacou ao mesmo tempo. Lilá num impulso levantou as mãos protegendo-se com o caldeirão. Os feitiços bateram em cheio nele que explodiu numa enorme bola de energia e som. Todos foram lançados para longe.

hr 

Voldemort fora lançado longe pelo feitiço de Harry. Ele esperou alguns segundos por algum movimento de Voldemort, mas este não o fez. Então decidiu se aproximar para ter certeza de que finalmente estava tudo acabado.

Essa... foi... realmente... muito boa, Potter! – Voldemort o desafiava com um sorriso enviezado. Quase não tinha forças para abrir os olhos, mas conseguia rir deboxado da situação. – Eu falei que você não tinha capacidade, Potter. – ele se apoiou sobre os cotovelos e tentou se levantar. – Avisei que não conseguiria.

Harry se afastou começando a se desesperar. Sentia as forças se esgotando, mas não podia desistir. - i Será que eles não conseguiram encontrar o caldeirão? /i - pensava levando as mãos a cabeça, preocuado.

E como poderiam, Potter?! – Voldeort conseguira se sentar, mas não tinha forças para ficar de pé. – O caldeirão está bem escondido, Potter! Está bem aqui! – ele apontou sem olhar. – E mesmo que conseguissem encontra-lo, o máximo que fariam seria se matarem um a um, porque o caldeirão está protegido! Hahahahaha! Ai, ai... – ele levou uma mão a barriga. – Mas você me machucou, Potter.

Harry olhou para a direção em que Voldemort apontava, mas não conseguia ver nada. Não sabia se não via por que estava sem os óculos, ou se não via porque não havia nada para ser visto. Voldemort notou a expressão incerta de Harry, olhou naquela direção e se assustou.

Não pode ser!

Harry voltou-se para ele, e pelo tom de voz percebeu que o caldeirão não estava onde deveria.

Acabou Voldemort! – Harry apontara novamente a varinha para o bruxo. – Tenho certeza de que eles conseguiram! – Harry se aproximara do homem vagarosamente e com a varinha preparada. – Chegou a sua hora, Tom Riddle!

Não seja idiota, Potter! Você não vai conseguir...

Sectusempra! – Harry fechou os olhos para não ver a cena que se seguiria.

Voldemort soltou um grito desesperado de dor. Harry lembrou-se de Draco, de como ele havia ficado. Não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos, mesmo sendo Voldemort, Harry fez aquilo porque tinha que ser feito, e não porque lhe daria prazer. Sem abrir os olhos ele deu meia volta e preparou-se para sair. Um misto de alívio e culpa se apossou de seu corpo. Apesar de ter vencido a guerra, ele agora era um assassino, mesmo que o assassinado fosse Voldemort.

Não... vou... te deixar...sair dessa, Potter!

Harry se virou exausto, sem acreditar. Voldemort apontava a varinha em direção a ele que não teve tempo de se defender.

Estupefaça! – Harry fora lançado ao chão desacordado. – Hahahahahaha! Eu não vou sozinho, Potter! – Voldemort sentia a vida se esvair de seu corpo. Já havia sentido aquela sensação antes, mas não como agora. Dessa vez era o fim, e ele sabia disso. Reuniu suas últmas forças e apontou a varinha para as cortinas. – Incendio! – repetiu o feitiço várias vezes, até ter certeza de que as chamas não seriam apagadas facilmente. Seu braço caiu exausto ao lado do corpo. Ele fechou os olhos e morreu...

hr 

Draco sentiu uma pontada forte na cabeça exatamente onde ele a havia batido contra o chão. Olhou ao redor e viu dois aurores carregando alguém. Reconheceu os cabelos claros de seu pai. Ele tentou se levantar sentiu um cheiro forte de queimado. Olhou para o andar de cima e percebeu que havia fogo. Muito fogo.

Potter! – ele se levantou cambaleante e subiu as escadas em direção ao cômodo em que Harry estava. O viu jogado exatamente no meio da sala. Olhou ao redor a procura de Voldemort e o encontrou deformado e banhado em sangue. Reconheceu logo o feitiço. Uma tora de madeira caiu do teto em chamas. Não havia tempo para apreciar a cena. Com um feitiço ele levitou o corpo de Harry e ia descer com ele, mas o andar de baixo estava tomado por aurores.

Onde está o Malfoy?! Ele fugiu! Ele fugiu!

Draco levitou o corpo de Harry até o lado de fora da casa pela janela colocando-o suavemente sobre a grama do jardim depois aparatou.

hr 

Ai! Mas o que houve aqui?! – Rony se perguntava tentando se levantar do chão, mas sem sucesso. Olhou ao seu redor e viu Lilá olhando fixamente para os pedaços do caldeirão a sua frente. – Lilá? Você está bem?

Ela o olhou, mas não respondeu.

Rony, olhe! A casa está pegando fogo! – Neville gritou chamando a atenção de Rony.

Não pode ser! O Harry! Ele ainda está lá! – Rony tentou se levantar novamente, mas sentiu que não podia se apoiar em um dos braços, também não conseguia se levantar apenas com as pernas, uma delas estava quebrada. Ele igmorou a dor e ficou em pé. Tentou andar, mas não pode porque a dor era insuportável e porque Fred o segurava. – Harry! Harry!

Não adianta, Rony! Está tudo acabado! Ele se foi! – Fred dizia emocionado.

Não! Não pode! – Rony se desesperara.

Todos olhavam emocionados para a casa em chamas. Ninguém notou quando Lilá aparatou.

hr 

Hermione havia perdido a noção de quanto tempo estivera andando sem rumo. Ela sentia a cabeça doendo, o corpo pesado, uma ânsia terrível e o coração dilacerado. - i Era isso que o sonho queria dizer. Que eu seria ferida, no coração, da pior maneira possível! /i - pensava. Logo ela não pode mais resistir. Se apoiou cambaleante em uma parede, sentiu seu estômago se contrair e vomitou. Limpou a boca com as costas das mãos e tentou continuar, mas não pode. Sua visão ficou escura, ela não podia ver mais nada, desmaiou.

Draco aparatou longe da casa e começou a procurar por Hermione. - i Preciso encontrá-la! Preciso explicar o que houve! /i - ele estava tão aflito que nem se lembrou de usar um feitiço localizador. Andava desesperado olhando para todos os lados e nada. Estava quase desistindo quando a viu caída numa calçada próxima. Correu até lá e segurou sua cabeça chamando por seu nome: - Hermione! Hermione acorde, por favor! – mas ela não respondia. Colocou sua cabeça delicadamente no chão e resolveu ouvir seu coração. Ainda batia. - i Ela deve ter sido estuporada. /i - tirou sua varinha das vestes e apontou para ela para invocar o contra-feitiço, mas não houve tempo.

Estupefaça! – Draco caiu estuporado. Dino pegou Hermione no colo enquanto Simas amarrava Draco magicamente.

Ela ainda está viva? – Simas perguntou.

Está, mas temos que levá-la a Saint Mungus o quanto antes!

Certo. Você a leva, eu vou a Azkaban entregar esse aqui!

Ok!

hr 

Sinto muito Sr. e Sra. Weasley, mas não há mais nada que possamos fazer. Infelizmente ele se foi...

O choro estérico de Molly Weasley era ouvido em vários corredores do hospital. – MEU FILHO! MEU FILHINHO! ESTÁ MORTO! MORTO! NÃO PODE SER!

Todos os Weasley estavam jogados em cadeiras naquele corredor, eles já haviam sido medicados e curados, só aguardavam notícias de Jorge. Agora choravam copiosamente pela perda do irmão. Fred parecia ser o que mais sentia a perda. Nunca havia se separado de seu gêmeo, chorava como uma criança escondendo o rosto nas mãos enquanto tentava conciliar precariamente o choro e a respiração. Rony mais afastado era o mais controlado. Sentia como se tivesse perdido dois irmãos ao mesmo tempo, mas não conseguia chorar e não sabia por que.

Ei, Rony! – as gêmeas Patil se aproximaram dele. – O que houve? – Padma olhava em volta confusa, Parvati procurou por Jorge e quando não o encontrou entrou em desespero. – Rony! Não me diga que... Cadê o Jorge?

Rony não teve forças para responder. Olhou para os próprios pés e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos. Padma abraçou com força a irmã. Rony não agüentou a situação e saiu. Ele andou pelos corredores do hospital a procura de qualque um, qualquer coisa que pudesse animá-lo. Lembrou-se de Lilá e foi procurá-la. Encontrou Neville e resolveu perguntar.

Ei Neville...

Rony! Eu sinto muito cara! – ele estendeu a mão para Rony que a apertou sem força.

É cara... Não vai ser nada fácil... Duas perdas no mesmo dia...

Duas? Quem mais morreu? – perguntou confuso.

Rony olhou para Neville com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva. Neville não entendeu a princípio, mas depois continuou.

Harry? Não, Harry está vivo, cara! Só está desacordado, mas está vivo! As gêmeas o encontraram do lado de fora da casa. Elas ficaram de te avisar! – falou entusiasmado.

Elas foram até lá, mas aí souberam do Jorge...

Ah, é... Uma delas era namorada dele, né? – ele ficou sem jeito.

É... Onde ele está? Eu quero vê-lo.

Nem adianta, cara! Os medibruxos não deixam.

Droga! Ei, você viu a Lilá?

Não, achei que estivesse com você!

Não a vejo desde que a casa pegou fogo. E a Hermione? Você sabe dela?

Dino a trouxe para cá. Parece que Mlafoy a atacou depois que fugiu da casa, mas Simas o encontrou e o levou para Azkaban...

Ótimo! Vou falar com ela... Preciso conversar com alguém...

Sem dúvida, cara! Já que o Harry não pode, Hermione é a melhor opção. – falou confortador.

Valeu, cara.

Mais uma vez, eu sinto muito, Rony.

Rony saiu à procura do quarto onde Hermione estava. Perguntou a recepcionista daquele andar, mas um medibruxo muito simpático se aproximou e disse:

Ah, que bom que chegou, Sr.?

Weasley! – respondeu confuso.

Me acompanhe, por favor. Precisamos conversar.

Rony acompanhou o homem até seu consultório um andar acima. Antes de entrar o homem falou com sua secretária: - Srta. Wayne por favor, traga a paciente do 308.

Sim senhor! – a mulher mirradinha, mas muito ágil saiu rapidamente de seu posto e se dirigiu ao corredor dos quartos.

Por aqui, senhor Weasley. – os dois entraram e o homem contornou a mesa para se sentar. – Tenha a gentiliza. – ele apontou a cadeira para Rony, que se sentou sentindo-se desconfortável com toda aquela formalidade. O homem sorria para ele satidfeito.

Ehr... Doutor, eu só queria saber se Hermione está bem? Se eu posso falar com ela? Soube que ela foi atacada por um comensal...

Ah, não se preocupe! A moça e o bebê estão ótimos! – o homem disse mais sorridente ainda.

Que bebê?! – Rony se sobressaltou.

Como assim? Você não sabia que sua namorada estava grávida?

Rony olhava para o homem estupefato. Um barulho alto foi ouvido atrás dele e a secretária mirradinha entrou assustadíssima.

Doutor! Ah doutor! A Srta. Granger desapareceu!


	17. Eu ainda te amo

_Grávida?! Como assim grávida?!_ – Rony seguia pelos corredores do Saint Mungus completamente atordoado. Suas orelhas, assim como todo seu rosto estavam vermelhíssimos. Suas mãos suavam e seu coração batia rápido, muito rápido. A raiva o corroia. – _Mas eu mato aquele desgraçado! Eu mato! E ela? Como ela pode fazer isto comigo?! Como ela pode mentir daquele jeito?! Me dizer que não estava com ninguém? _Eu não posso simplesmente querer ficar sozinha?! – ele afinou a voz imitando-a. – Não acredito! – ele levou uma das mãos a testa para limpar o suor que escorria dela. Chegou em frente a uma porta e quase a derrubou tamanha brutalidade com que a abriu. – CADÊ ELA?! EU PRECISO FALAR COM A HERMIONE?! 

Vitor, que estava sendo tratado por uma curandeira, e muito interessado no decote dela, levou um susto descomunal quando ouviu o baque da porta e a voz de Rony gritando com ele. A curandeira deu um gritinho agudo. – Weesly! Ficou maluco?!

Cadê a Hemirone?! – Rony avançou para Vitor segurando-o pela gola rasgada do uniforme.

Hermi-ô-nini?! – ele olhou para curandeira e fez sinal para que ela os deixasse a sós. Ela saiu carrancuda. Ele segurou firme a mão de Rony e a tirou da sua gola bruscamente. – Eu não sei onde ela está? Não falo com ela direito desde o casamento do seu irmão? O que foi que houve?

Não fala com ela desde o casamento? Como não?! – Rony parou confuso. Sentiu seu rosto queimar, mas desta vez não era de raiva e sim de vergonha. Havia feito papel de bobo e podia ter apanhado feio, já que Vitor não era muito mais alto, mas era visivelmente mais forte. – Quer dizer que... – ele estapeou a própria testa. – Putz! Foi mal, cara. – deu meia volta e saiu o mais rápido que pode.

Hei! Mas o que houve com ela? – Vitor gritou, mas não recebeu resposta.

Rony procurava a saída do hospital mais confuso ainda. Os outros o viam passar falando sozinho e gesticulando e achavam que sua perturbação fosse pela perda recente do irmão. Ninguém o parava. Enquanto isso sua cabeça fervia.

_ Se o filho que ela está esperando não é do Krum, então de quem é? Será que... Harry?! Não! Ele não faria isso. E depois tem a Gina. Ele é apaixonado pela Gina..._- suas orelhas queimaram de novo. - _É bom que seja, ou eu mato ele também. Mas então quem? Neville? Não. Ele tem uma queda pela Mione, mas ele não faz o tipo dela. Eu acho... Quem então? Quem? _ - ele parou de repente, com a mão no queixo e uma expressão de extremo esforço. – Claro! – exclamou. – Como não pensei nisso antes? _Hermione não está grávida! Como poderia estar?! Aquele medi-bruxo louco deve ter trocado a ficha dela com a de alguma moça grávida. O hospital estava lotado, não seria difícil que isso acontecesse... Mas então por que ela fugiria do hospital? _- seu coração apertou-se no peito. Não adiantava querer se enganar. Ele olhou em volta. Não sabia exatamente onde estava. Olhou para todos os lados da rua, mas nada. Colocou a mão nas vestes e sacou discretamente sua varinha. Procurou um canto mais vazio e usou um feitiço de localização. Depois de dar algumas voltas em sua mão a varinha apontou a direção em que ele deveria seguir.

Ele já havia caminhado umas oito quadras e não a havia encontrado. Repetiu varias vezes o mesmo feitiço e ele sempre apontava a mesma direção. Resolveu continuar. No quarteirão seguinte a varinha virou subitamente apontando para a esquerda. Olhou ao longo de toda a mureta de proteção e então a viu. Jamais ele poderia confundir aqueles cabelos volumosos que agora esvoaçavam meio bagunçados e sujos. Guardou a varinha e começou a se aproximar devagar. Hermione estava apoiada na mureta olhando o movimento dos carros que passavam na avenida abaixo de onde estava.

Mione? – Rony a chamou.

Ela baixou a cabeça. Uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto, mas Rony não viu. Ela sabia que era ele, mas não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

Mione? – ele chamou novamente e tocou em seu ombro. Ele ouviu um soluço de choro e se aproximou mais.

Hermione se virou para continuar de costas. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

Mione olhe para mim. O que houve? Por que você fugiu do hospital?

Ela não pode mais se segurar e começou a chorar. Chorou desesperadamente. Rony se assustou e tentou ficar de frente para ela, que não deixou. Ela se afastou tentando ir embora, mas ele não permitiu.

Mione. Fale comigo. Eu sou seu amigo. Estou aqui para te ajudar. – ele tentou virá-la e encará-la. Conseguiu que ela ficasse de frente para ele, mas não pode ver seu rosto, pois ela o tampava com as mãos, ainda chorando muito. Então ele a abraçou e apesar de achar que não era possível ela aumentou mais ainda o volume de choro. – Mione, você está me deixando preocupado. Fala comigo. O que houve? – mas ela não respondia, apenas chorava. Ele resolveu esperar.

Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando, parando de chorar, mas ainda não o encarava. Com o tempo somente os soluços restavam.

Mione... Eu falei com um medi-bruxo e ele me disse que... – ele hesitou. Ela quis sair, mas ele não deixou. – Sabe? Ele só falou porque achou que eu fosse o... Hermione, ele me disse que você está grávida! Isso é mentira, não é? Ele trocou sua ficha não foi? – perguntou com um sorriso esperançoso.

Ela deu um suspiro entrecortado por causa do choro. Hesitou ainda alguns segundos. Podia sentir o olhar aflito e ansioso de Rony sobre ela. Mais um suspiro e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Rony deu um passo para trás por impulso. Não conseguiu disfarçar sua decepção. Viu que ela recomeçaria a chorar e se arrependeu. Aproximou-se dela novamente, acariciando seus braços.

Quem é o... o pai? – perguntou sem ter certeza de que realmente queria saber. – Quer dizer... Você me disse que não tinha ninguém... Eu não entendo. Por que você mentiu para mim, Mione?

Ela não conseguiu de novo. Desabou a chorar e tentou ir embora novamente, mas ele a impediu mais uma vez.

Você não vai poder esconder para sempre, Mione!

Eu... eu... eu não...po...posso! – ela gaguejava por causa do choro.

Por que não pode? Eu não estou bravo... – suspirou. Não estava bravo exatamente, não agora que a via naquele estado, mas sem dúvida estava desapontado, desiludido. – Se você me disser quem é...

Eu nã... não vou... vou dizer! Não te...tenho...co...coragem, Ro...ny!

Mas, Mione! Se você estava namorando alguém, por que não nos contou?! Quer dizer... Eu e o Harry somos seus amigos. Íamos querer saber, não?!

Não! Vocês... não iam ...gos...gostar!

Nós não tínhamos que gostar dele, você sim! – falou sabendo que era mentira. Com certeza iam atormentá-la por causa do cara, mais ele do que o Harry. – Espera aí! – seu coração acelerou. – Não pode ser! Você não faria isso!

Ela se agachou encostando-se na mureta de proteção. Balançava freneticamente a cabeça em negação e chorava mais ainda.

Hermione!

Ele... ele me enganou! – ela gritava. – Me fez con...confiar ne...nele! Eu Não queria! Não queria...

Rony a olhava espantado. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – O Malfoy?! Como você pode?! Justo ele! Podia ser qualquer um! Mas o Malfoy?! Hermione! Tudo que ele fez todos estes anos foi te humilhar e mesmo assim...

Eu confiei nele! Acreditei no que ele dizia... – ela agora estava sentada no chão abraçada aos joelhos e sem olhar para Rony.

Você... Eu... Eu não acredito! Eu sempre gostei de você, sempre fui seu amigo e você não quis me dar uma chance, mas aí ele aparece e mesmo tendo pisado em você todos esses anos você cai na lábia dele! – ele deu um soco na mureta. Uma lata de lixo próxima explodiu jogando lixo para todo lado. – Eu não acredito, Hermione! Como você pode ser tão... tão... – ele suspirou tentando se acalmar. – tão ingênua! Tava na cara que ele ia querer te usar para conseguir informações! Eu não acredito! – ele agora andava de um lado para o outro. – Eu avisei ao Gui que isso não ia dar certo.

Hermione não chorava mais. Estava resignada. – Eu fui uma burra... Acreditei nele. – suspirou. – Ele sabe exatamente como conseguir o que quer e eu...

Não me venha com essa! Quando um não quer, dois não brigam, Hermione! – ele a olhava com raiva. – Não acredito que você teve coragem de ir para cama com ele! – ele a olhava com nojo. Sentiu um pingo cair em sua cabeça. Agitava os braços impaciente e meneava a cabeça negativamente, incrédulo.

Hermione continuava na mesma posição. Agora chorava baixinho com a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados. Rony deu meia volta para partir. Já estava a dois metros e meio quando a chuva aumentou. Ele parou, olhou para o céu, depois fechou os olhos, deu um suspiro nervoso e voltou.

Vamos Hermione. – ele se abaixou e a levantou pelo braço. – Não adianta ficar aí chorando e tomando chuva. O máximo que vai acontecer é você ficar doente. Vamos!

Me deixa, Rony! Isso não é responsabilidade sua. Me deixa aqui. Ficar doente e quem sabe morrer é a melhor coisa que pode me acontecer agora. – falou olhando para o tráfego lá em baixo.

Não fala besteira! Pense nos seus pais! E nesse filho! Ele não tem culpa das burradas que você faz! – falou nervoso. – Vou te deixar na sua casa. – ele a segurou pela mão e aparatou dali. A deixou em casa, sobre os cuidados da mãe que o convidou para entrar, mas ele não quis. Não tinha cabeça para gentilezas. Não tinha cabeça para nada.

Ele voltou caminhando ao hospital. Na verdade andou só até se dar conta de que seria impossível chegar ao hospital a pé. Aparatou e encontrou a família se preparando para ir embora. O pai, Gui e Carlinhos ficariam ainda mais um pouco para cuidar do enterro de Jorge. Rony ficou responsável por levar a mãe e Fred para Ordem, depois avisar Gina e Percy. Harry já estava acordado e ia ajudá-lo nisso.

Eu sinto muito Rony... – Harry falou abraçando o amigo.

Rony retribuiu o abraço e chorou. Não só pelo irmão, mas por tudo o que havia descoberto. Não sabia o que fazer. Resolveu que não contaria para Harry ainda.

Você viu a Mione?

Eu a deixei em casa... Ela preferiu passar a noite com os pais. – mentiu.

A sede da Ordem da Fênix estava silenciosa àquela noite. Poucos haviam retornado para lá, mas todos que o fizeram estavam sem ânimo para comemoração. Os Weasley já tinham voltado e estava tudo preparado para a despedida de Jorge no dia seguinte pela manhã. Rony e Harry já haviam ido dormir, mas Rony não conseguia pegar no sono. Sua cama ficava bem ao lado da cama de Draco e ele não conseguia não olhar para ela de vez em quando. A raiva o corroia. Sentia que se Draco aparecesse na sua frente o esganaria sem usar magia. Ele ouviu um dos vidros da janela sobre sua cama trincar. Percebeu que se não conseguisse se acalmar teria muito que explicar. Resolveu tentar dormir. Fechou os olhos, mas a imagem de Hermione chorando descontroladamente invadiu sua mente. Seria muito difícil adormecer.

_O que vai acontecer com a Hermione quando descobrirem que ela está grávida do Malfoy? Com certeza vão acusá-la de traição. Ninguém vai acreditar na história de que ele a enganou, a convenceu de que havia se regenerado. Ela estava sempre com ele. E sempre o defendia. Pediu dispensa no dia da emboscada, pra ficar com ele! _– suspiro. –_Vão querer mandá-la para Azkaban. Mas eu sei que a Hermione não seria capaz de nos trair. Eu sei que ela ama o Harry. Ela devia estar confusa, mas o que foi que ela viu nele?_ – fez uma careta. – _Ta certo que algumas aurores andavam suspirando por ele pelos cantos, até a Lilá! Por falar nisso, cadê a Lilá?_ - se revirou na cama tentando se lembrar onde a havia visto pela última vez. - _Não a vi hoje no hospital! Não importa! Que tipo de namorada me deixa sozinho sabendo que eu perdi um irmão. Cadê ela quando eu mais preciso?! _- fechou a cara e voltou a pensar no caso de Hermione. - _Com certeza, usando as palavras certas, não seria difícil convencê-la. Ela mesma chegou a me convencer de que não era ele!_ – ele suspirou mais uma vez e se virou. Ficou de frente para a cama de Draco e a raiva o invadiu novamente. – Desgraçado! – falou baixo. – _Eu não posso deixar a Hermione sozinha nessa. Ela ainda é minha amiga. Por mais que tenha errado._– ele se virou mais uma vez, ficando de bruços. – Droga! – exclamou. Depois enfiou a cara no travesseiro.

O dia amanheceu nublado. No primeiro andar da casa o café da manhã seguiu silencioso, isto é, para aqueles que conseguiram comer a comida preparada por Fleur, já que a Sra. Weasley não estava em condições de cozinhar. Logo depois do café Harry e Rony foram buscar Gina na estação. De lá eles aparataram para o cemitério.

Uma garoa insistente caia deixando aquela cena mais melancólica ainda. O cemitério estava lotado. Os Weasley não haviam sido os únicos a perder um ente naquela guerra. A agitação de pessoas desejando condolências umas as outras era enorme. Muitas famílias de aurores eram reconhecidas ali. Em um canto mais afastado alguns oficiais do ministério faziam o enterro de alguns comensais que haviam morrido também. Em volta da cova ainda aberta a cena era incômoda. Gina chorava abraçada ao namorado, assim como Molly se apoiava no marido. Gui e Fleur estavam mais afastados. Fred era consolado pela namorada e pelo irmão Carlinhos. Rony olhava para o nada, mas a chegada de seu irmão Percy o chamou de volta a realidade. A sra. Weasley largou os braços de seu marido e disparou em direção ao filho que vinha acompanhado de uma moça magra e de cabelos muito pretos. Molly chorava descompassadamente no ombro do filho que chorava também.

Nunca mais sa...saia de per... perto de mim, Percy! Nunca mais se a...fas...te de sua fa...fa...mília filhinho, por favor! – ela dizia.

Logo os outros irmãos vieram cumprimentá-lo também. A cerimônia teve início com o Ministro da Magia fazendo um pronunciamento em homenagem a todos os bravos aurores que haviam perdido suas vidas. Em seguida, em cada família alguém tomou a palavra para fazer as últimas homenagens. Arthur ficara responsável pelo discurso sobre o filho. Em seguida o caixão foi baixado. Todos estavam muito emocionados. Inclusive Rony que agora chorava abertamente. Harry se aproximou dele. Com um braço consolava a namorada e com o outro o amigo.

Rony não gostava de chorar, principalmente na frente das pessoas. Levantou o rosto impaciente e secou as lágrimas. Quando seus olhos finalmente conseguiram focalizar alguma coisa ele viu, muito afastada, Hermione. Ela estava sozinha, com uma capa de chuva com um capuz muito grande que a deixaria irreconhecível, menos para Rony e provavelmente Harry, se ele não estivesse distraído com Gina. Rony a olhava sem que ela percebesse. Dava para ver que ela chorava. Com certeza não se aproximava para que não a fizessem perguntas. Rony percebeu quando ela de repente levou uma das mãos a barriga, depois a outra à boca, depois saiu correndo. Ele suspirou chateado. Ela já começava a passar mal por causa da gravidez.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já fazia algum tempo que Rony fitava o teto laranja de seu quarto. Devia ter uma hora que ele rodava na cama depois de ter despertado naquele dia. Ele estava de volta a Toca que estava completamente silenciosa. Silenciosa demais, principalmente o quarto dos gêmeos. Só então ele se dera conta de que dificilmente ouviria explosões vindas daquele quarto de novo. Ele se levantou finalmente, se trocou, pegou um bolinho de cima da mesa e saiu. Já passava das dez, não devia ser um horário tão inconveniente para fazer uma visita.

Hermione, querida! Você tem uma visita!

Eu não quero ver nin... – ela não terminou a frase, pois a porta de seu quarto se abriu e Rony entrou por ela. Hermione estava sentada em frente a janela, voltou a olhar a chuva depois que o viu.

Como você está? – perguntou tímido.

Eu é que deveria te perguntar, não é? – ela falou com um sorriso triste no rosto.

Já estou melhor. É claro que vou sentir falta daquele chato, mas a vida continua, não é?

Silêncio

Eu te vi no enterro...- falou sentando-se na cadeira da escrivaninha.

Eu não quis me aproximar... Não saberia o que dizer. – ela se sentou de frente para ele olhando para o chão. – Nunca sei como agir nessas horas.

Não tem problema...

Silêncio.

Você já contou para os seus pais?

Não...

Uma hora eles vão perceber... Todo mundo vai...

Não vão não! – ela voltou a olhar a chuva. Ainda era difícil encará-lo.

Como assim? – Rony se assustou.

Eu vou tirar! Conheço uma poção... Eu vou a Travessa do Tranco hoje. Só estou esperando a chuva diminuir...

VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA?! – ele se levantou aproximando-se dela e fazendo-a encará-lo. – Você não pode fazer isso! É perigoso.

Não tem outro jeito, Rony! Eu já me decidi! Não quero ter esse filho!

Mas é muito perigoso! Você nem sabe direito de quantos meses está, ou sabe?!

Eu não quero saber, Rony! Não me importa mais! Eu não quero ter esse filho! Não quero ter o filho de um comensal, não quero nada que me faça lembrar dele!!! – ela disse nervosa, levantando-se de onde estava e colocando um casaco. – Eu já me decidi! E se você não se importa... – ela abriu a porta do quarto e apontou a saída.

Você vai agora? – falou desanimado.

Vou! – falou decidida.

Tem certeza disso, Mione? – tentou.

Tenho, Rony! – falou impaciente.

Então eu vou com você! – ela fez uma careta. – Não vou te deixar sozinha na Travessa do Tranco, e nem adianta reclamar! – falou no mesmo tom que ela.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rony seguia uma Hermione muito firme que parecia saber exatamente onde deveria ir. Seguiram por uma ruela estreita e escura, repleta de figuras estranhas que olhavam para eles com uma curiosidade assustadora. Em seguida viraram uma esquina e começaram a subir uma escada muito irregular. No fim dela uma portinhola de madeira, muito velha podia ser vista. Eles pararam em frente a ela. Hermione respirou fundo antes de bater. Rony impediu seu movimento.

Você tem mesmo certeza, Hermione?

Ela o olhou insegura, mas não teve tempo de responder pois a portinhola se abriu com um rangido alto. Por trás dela apareceu uma senhora muito baixinha e enrugada. A voz da mulher lembrava uma vitrola antiga, parecia um chiado.

Como vão, meus queridos? – falou sorridente. – Entrem, entrem! Sei exatamente do que precisam! – a mulher fez sinal para que eles entrassem.

Por dentro a casa lembrava muito a casa dos gritos, só que em tamanho bem menor. A casa escura era cheia de prateleiras e nelas havia todo tipo de frascos, de vários tamanhos e cores. Em uma prateleira mais baixa vários cestos com todo tipo de ervas e folhas. Rony sentia a casa dar-lhe arrepios. A mulher parou em frente a eles, sorrindo.

Eu gostaria de comprar estes ingredientes! – Hermione falou com a voz mais firme que encontrou entregado a mulher um pedaço de pergaminho.

A mulher pegou o papel e fez algum esforço para ler a letra miúda de Hermione. Depois olhou de Hermione para Rony com um sorrisinho cínico. – Para que tanto trabalho, querida? Eu tenho exatamente o que você precisa prontinho! – ela pediu licença a Rony e seguiu para uma das suas prateleiras. Com o dedo em riste, apontando para os frascos, começou a procurar o que queria. Voltou para o casal com um frasco minúsculo nas mãos, de uns 20mL no máximo e entregou-o a Hermione. Ela segurou aquele frasco pequenino e olhou para o líquido vermelho sangue. Rony fez uma careta de desaprovação, Hermione engoliu em seco. Nenhum dos dois jamais havia visto uma poção com aquela aparência tão asquerosa.

Tome tudo, querida, de uma vez só! Em poucos minutos seu problema estará resolvido... – ela sorriu satisfeita.

Hermione olhou desconfiada. Rony puxou a manga de sua blusa, mas ela não lhe deu atenção. Colocou a mão em um dos bolsos e tirou de lá a quantia necessária para pagar. Guardou a poção no bolso e ia sair quando a mulher a chamou:

É bom que tenham certeza do que querem, queridos! Principalmente você, minha jovem! Eu não posso garantir que a poção não lhe dê outros efeitos. É muito forte. Você vai ter muita cólica e sangramento. É melhor você não estar sozinha quando tomar...

Agora que a senhora avisa, sua velha louca?! – Rony avançou para a mulher. – Que outros efeitos a poção pode ter?!

Ora, meu rapaz! Quando se quer expulsar algo de seu corpo deve-se usar algo forte! A poção não consegue distinguir o que deve danificar e o que não deve! – falou ofendida.

A senhora ta dizendo que?... – Hermione perguntou aflita.

Pode ser que você não tenha mais problemas com bebês, querida... – ela sorriu macabra.

Sua velha louca! – Rony tirou a poção do bolso de Hermione e a devolveu para a mulher. – Devolva agora mesmo o dinheiro dela!

Ora essa! Eu não! Ela queria a poção e eu a dei! Ela não me perguntou antes quais seriam as conseqüências! Eu só falei porque sou uma bruxa de bom coração!

Eu vou te mostrar quem tem bom coração aqui! – ele a agarrou pela gola. – Devolva o dinheiro!

Rony, Rony, deixa para lá! Vamos embora! – Hermione tentava soltá-lo da mulher.

Eu conheço gente no Ministério. Devolva o dinheiro dela ou eles vão saber que tipo de coisas você vende aqui, velha! – ameaçou.

Você não... – mas ela viu que ele falava sério. Enfiou a mão em uma das gavetas da mesinha e jogou o dinheiro na mão dele.

Rony agarrou Hermione pela mão e a tirou dali o mais rápido que pode. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e ele apertava a mão dela mais do que desejava. Os dois caminharam rápido até sair da Travessa. Não pararam de andar até chegar a porta do Caldeirão Furado onde entraram e pegaram uma mesa afastada. Rony respirava rápido e olhava para Hermione incrédulo. Ela ainda estava assustada.

Eu disse que seria perigoso! Aquilo foi loucura. Já pensou se você estivesse sozinha?! Você não está raciocinando direito, Hermione. Não está! – ele falava sem respirar.

Um homem veio atendê-los e Rony pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas. Quando ele se afastou Hermione falou.

E o que eu faço agora? Aquela poção era perigosa, mas a receita que eu tinha não era tão...

Nem termine a frase, Hermione! Você sabe muito bem que isso é perigoso de qualquer maneira. Além de ser proibido. Você ia se meter em confusão e ainda podia sair machucada! Poderia se arrepender para sempre!

O homem voltou com as duas cervejas e Rony tentou se acalmar. Hermione apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos.

O que é que eu vou dizer para os meus pais? E para o Harry? Ele vai me odiar por isso! Eu tenho que dar um jeito, Rony! – ela dizia desesperada encarando o amigo pela primeira vez.

Seus pais e o Harry são o menor dos problemas. Seus pais vão ficar decepcionados, mas depois vão acabar te apoiando. O Harry vai ficar muito puto! Do jeito que eu fiquei, mas depois ele vai te perdoar por seu "deslize". – falou irônico. – Pior mesmo vai ser o Ministério. Como você vai explicar que estava tendo um caso com um comensal da morte sem saber que era um? Ninguém vai acreditar! – falou com raiva só de pensar nela e em Draco juntos.

Mas você acredita em mim? Você acredita que eu não sabia? Ele me fez acred...

Eu acredito porque te conheço há muito tempo, Hermione, ou pelo menos era o que eu achava, mas eles não vão acreditar só porque você está falando. Vocês estavam sempre juntos, e você sempre o defendia! Você era o álibi dele!

Eu estou perdida, Rony! Não adianta. Minha vida acabou! Acabou! – ela começou a chorar desesperada.

Rony a olhava sem saber o que fazer. Uma mistura de raiva e pena o dominava. Sua cabeça trabalhava a mil tentando pensar num jeito de livrar a amiga daquele problema, mas nada o ocorria. Ele então colocou sua cadeira mais próxima da cadeira de Hermione e a abraçou. Ela colocou a cabeça em seu peito e aproveitou o apoio silencioso que seu amigo oferecia. Rony tocava os cabelos de Hermione carinhosamente. A quanto tempo ele queria fazer aquilo, estar com ela daquele jeito, abraçado, mas não naquela situação. A raiva o tomou novamente quando pensou que se tivesse sido menos teimoso, menos cabeça dura e tivesse dado logo um pé na Lilá e se declarado para Hermione talvez nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Se ele tivesse tido coragem antes, aquele filho poderia ser dele. E ele adoraria ter um filho com Hermione. Mas não. Tinha perdido sua chance de ser feliz com a mulher que amava. Tinha chegado tarde demais, novamente...

Pode ter um jeito, Mione... – falou incerto.

Hermione levantou a cabeça, tentou se acalmar e secando o rosto perguntou: - Que jeito, Rony? Eu não vejo solução para isso...

Silêncio.

Talvez... Talvez se eu... Talvez se nós... disséssemos que o bebê é... – ele ficou vermelho. – se disséssemos que é meu?

Hermione se assustou, mas pensou na possibilidade. – Não Rony! Você não tem nada a ver com isso! Eu não posso jogar essa responsabilidade nas suas costas!

Mas Hermione! Eu não me importo! Estou me oferecendo sinceramente! Ninguém vai achar estranho... Muito estranho... Afinal todo mundo já achava que a gente... – ele ficou vermelho de novo.

Não Rony! Eu não posso! Vou assumir essa responsabilidade sozinha! Foi culpa minha! Eu não vou te obrigar a criar um filho que não é seu! Mais tarde eu volto na Travessa do Tranco e faço eu mesma uma poção! Vai dar tudo certo!

Não seja burra, Hermione! Você acha que aquela mulher vai te vender qualquer coisa? Ainda é capaz dela tentar te fazer alguma maldade! Nem pensar! Eu não me importo de assumir seu filho! Ele não tem culpa de ser filho do Malfoy! E depois eu... – ele hesitou. – Eu... Nós poderíamos... nos casar... – dessa vez ele ficou quase roxo. – Você sabe eu... eu ainda te amo, Mione...

Ela sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos mais uma vez. Não sabia o que fazer, o que responder. Sabia que aquela seria uma boa saída para seu problema, mas não achava justo. Ela olhava as próprias mãos repousadas em suas pernas. Rony esperava uma resposta. Sentia seu coração bater rapidamente, ansioso. Sabia que seria uma responsabilidade e tanto. Sabia que não seria fácil ver aquela criança crescer parecida com Draco, mas a possibilidade de poder estar ao lado de Hermione parecia iluminar tudo. Seria sua chance de reconquistá-la, e aquilo era tudo que ele queria.

Mione?

E a Lilá?

Putz! É mesmo! – ele bateu com força a mão na testa.

Hermione não conseguiu segurar o riso quando viu que ele havia se esquecido da própria namorada.

Ela sumiu... Mas ela vai ter que aceitar. A gente inventa alguma coisa, sei lá! Eu já estava de saco cheio dela, só não queria ficar... sozinho...

Você sabe que nós não... Não vamos ser marido e mulher de verdade, né? Quer dizer eu... Eu não vou conseguir... Entende?

Tudo bem, Hermione... – ele tentava disfarçar. – Eu não vou tentar nada, só quero te ajudar... Você não tem muita opção. Eu não agüentaria te ver sendo acusada e julgada... Seria triste demais...

Silêncio.

Rony segurou as mãos de Hermione e sorriu carinhoso. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, mas estava preocupada. Aquele seria um passo arriscado. Muita gente poderia sair machucada por causa de suas atitudes impulsivas.


	18. Mais uma chance para nós

Rony sentia um bolo no estômago. Um bolo que insistia em subir e descer continuamente. Olhava seu reflexo no espelho e se sentia estranho. Nas poucas vezes em que se imaginou casando achava que se sentiria ótimo. Nervoso sim, mas ótimo. Não era o que acontecia naquele momento. Com suas vestes pretas, as mesmas que usou no casamento do irmão, ele pensava se aquilo era mesmo correto. Ao mesmo tempo sentia que não havia mais como escapar. Toda sua família acreditava que o filho que Hermione esperava era mesmo seu, se desistisse agora todos o achariam um canalha, e definitivamente não passava por sua cabeça jogar a culpa na amiga. 

E aí, cara? – Rony ouviu batidas na porta seguidas da voz de Harry. - Sempre me disseram que quem demora para se arrumar é a noiva! – falou sorridente aproximando-se do amigo. Parou ao lado dele e admirando seus reflexos no espelho continuou: - É estranho, cara! Você e a Hermione se casando... É legal, mas estranho. Principalmente por ela estar grávida! Justo ela que sempre foi tão responsável... Se fosse com a Gina, tudo bem... Mas a Mione?

Não se empolgue, Potter! – Rony olhou o amigo fazendo cara de bravo. – A minha irmã ainda é muito nova, e você nem é formado!

Olha quem fala! – Harry brincou. – Foi tão de repente. Ainda não entendi por que eu não fiquei sabendo disso antes, quer dizer, eu achei que vocês me contariam quando acontecesse, sabe? Vocês namorando! Eu já desconfiava de alguma coisa, mas já tinha perdido as esperanças.

Rony se concentrou nos últimos ajustes do seu traje e sem olhar para o amigo explicou: - Você tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar e... Foi uma vez só, sabe? – se sentiu mal em mentir para o melhor amigo, mas não tinha outra solução. – Nós não estávamos namorando exatamente...

Em outro cômodo, enquanto uma multidão de mulheres acertava os últimos detalhes da maquiagem de Hermione, ela focalizava o nada. Estava completamente alheia a tudo. A mente vazia, os movimentos mecânicos e um aperto no coração. Sentia vontade de mandar todas elas embora e sair correndo, gritando, sumir no mundo, mas nada adiantaria. Então permaneceu quieta enquanto a arrumavam. Começou a pensar em Rony...

Eu quero ver o Rony. – falou sem emoção.

Você não pode, querida! Vai dar azar ele te ver assim... – a Sra Weasley, muito mais animada, falou carinhosamente para a futura nora.

Eu quero vê-lo! Agora!

A mulher se assustou. Era a primeira vez que Hermione era mal-educada com ela.

Mãe... A Hermione está grávida! Esse casamento não depende mais de sorte ou azar... Vai acontecer de qualquer jeito. – Gina falou tentando contornar a situação. – Eu vou chamá-lo, Mione.

Eu ainda não acho bom, querida... – Gina fez uma cara feia para a mãe que se conformou. Aos poucos o cômodo ficou vazio.

Hermione sentou-se cuidadosamente em um banquinho. Não sabia porque tinha tanto cuidado com o vestido, nem por que estava se preocupando em não chorar para não borrar a maquiagem. A porta se abriu e Rony entrou acanhado. A viu vestida de noiva e a achou linda, mais linda ainda. Sentiu-se contente por um instante, só até perceber que os olhos dela brilhavam e não era de felicidade. Ele jamais vira noiva tão triste. Aproximou-se cuidadoso.

Você queria falar comigo, Mione?

Ela o olhou preocupada. Levantou-se e segurou as mãos dele: -Ainda há tempo de desistir, Rony. Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser...

Ele pensou a respeito, podia ser sua chance de voltar atrás e se livrar daquela responsabilidade. Podia tentar ajudá-la de outra maneira. – Não dá, Hermione. Estão todos prontos, empolgados para o nosso casamento. Minha mãe está super contente com a chegada de outro neto. Eu não quero decepcioná-la.

Nós não vamos ser felizes, Rony! Eu não vou conseguir te fazer feliz, retribuir tudo que você está fazendo por mim. Eu...

Rony a interrompeu: - Eu não estou te cobrando nada... – ele limpou uma lágrima que escapava dos olhos dela. – Um dia isso vai passar, você só precisa de um tempo, e eu estou disposto a esperar... O tempo que for... Eu desperdicei tempo demais com minha teimosia. Vou pelo menos tentar agora.

A Toca estava toda enfeitada. Todo casamento foi aprontado em um mês. Embora todos soubessem da gravidez, o pai de Hermione não queria que ela se casasse quando a barriga já estivesse aparecendo. A maior parte dos objetos mágicos da casa haviam sido guardados para receber os convidados dos Granger. A cerimônia foi simples e rápida. De vez em quando Hermione tentava sorrir, mas não conseguia fazê-lo por muito tempo. Rony também estava tenso. Os convidados achavam que era apenas nervosismo.

Tudo ficou mais complicado durante a festa. Hermione permanecia em um canto afastado, sentada enquanto Rony era cumprimentado ou conversava com alguém. Quando vinham cumprimentá-la ela colocava um sorriso falso no rosto e era educada, depois o sorriso sumia e ela voltava a apoiar desanimada o rosto em uma das mãos enquanto com a outra brincava tristemente com a ponta da toalha. Rony veio fazer-lhe companhia, sentou a seu lado e ia tentar animá-la quando alguém se aproximou:

Eu ainda não tive tempo de cumprimentá-los! – Simas, acompanhado de uma mocinha da Ordem, e um pouco bêbado falou: - Estou contente por vocês! Sempre achei que combinavam! – ele se sentou com alguma dificuldade. Enquanto sua acompanhante cumprimentava uma Hermione completamente desanimada ele comentou: - Já souberam que os julgamentos terminaram?

Que julgamentos?! – Rony perguntou, cumprimentou a moça e se sentou novamente prestando atenção ao amigo.

Dos comensais, ora! – Simas falou alto voltando depois ao tom normal. – Soube que foi confirmado que o desgraçado do Malfoy estava nos traindo! Filho da ...

Simas! – a mocinha ralhou. – Não é hora de falar dessas coisas! Vamos deixar os dois em paz, vou te levar para casa porque você bebeu demais! – ela puxou Simas que saiu com um olhar malicioso depois do comentário da moça.

Rony olhou preocupado para Hermione.

Eu queria ir embora... Não agüento mais todos eles... – ela falou.

Você poderia tentar disfarçar melhor, Hermione. Estão todos achando estranho. Noivas geralmente estão felizes no dia do casamento. Eu não tenho mais de onde tirar desculpas para todos. – ele falou chateado.

Desculpe, mas eu falei que não ia dar certo... Eu quero ir embora...

Eu vou dizer aos nossos pais que você não está se sentindo bem por causa do bebê e então nós vamos embora...

Obrigada...

Rony se levantou e em pouco tempo eles estavam deixando a Toca. Eles aparataram em sua nova casa. Uma casa de três quartos num bairro trouxa. O pai de Hermione havia feito o investimento há algum tempo já pensando que poderia dá-la a filha um dia quando ela se casasse.

Com um fraco "Boa noite" Hermione foi para seu quarto. Sem responder Rony desabou triste sobre o sofá da sala. Estava sem sono. Resolveu fuçar um pouco na TV. Tirou de qualquer maneira o casaco jogando-o no chão a seu lado. Deitou no sofá e ficou trocando distraidamente de canal. Pegou no sono ali mesmo.

Alguns dias se passaram e Rony imaginou que o humor de Hermione melhoraria, mas ao contrário só piorou. Principalmente depois que a barriga começou a aparecer. Ele achou que então seu ânimo se renovaria quando visse a carta de Hogwarts convidando-os a terminar os estudos, mas ela nem ligou. Disse que não iria voltar para Hogwarts com uma barriga enorme e que também não se sentiria bem convivendo com alunos da Sonserina. A tudo Rony aceitou com paciência.

Harry, Rony e Gina agora eram da mesma turma. Todos lamentaram e se surpreenderam com a desistência de Hermione. Rony tinha permissão para dormir em casa todos os dias se quisesse. Ele sempre voltava preocupado em deixá-la sozinha por muito tempo. Mesmo que recebesse apenas respostas evasivas ele tentava animá-la a todo custo, sem sucesso. Sempre trazia para ela livros diferentes da biblioteca, fazia seus deveres perto dela e às vezes fingia que não conseguia resolver algum, mas ela não se interessava. Aos poucos foi desistindo e os dois começaram a se afastar mais ainda. Não dormiam no mesmo quarto, esse fora um acordo dos dois antes de casarem, e quase não comiam juntos, já que Hermione começara a ficar cada vez mais trancada em seu dormitório quando suas roupas pararam de servir.

Preocupado Rony foi até a medi-bruxa que cuidava dela. Precisava de ajuda, não agüentava mais carregar aquele fardo sozinho. Não contou toda verdade, mas pediu ajuda. A mulher disse que era normal algumas moças ficarem depressivas durante a gravidez e que Rony deveria ter muita paciência e ser muito presente. Disse também que aquilo ia acabar passando. Aquela conversa o deixara esperançoso, mas não por muito tempo.

Rony voltou ao time da Grifinória e mesmo quando chegava em casa muito tarde por causa dos treinos era obrigado a preparar a própria comida e comer sozinho, assistindo TV. Com o tempo nem quando voltava mais cedo ele tinha o que comer, já que Hermione passara a viver de lanches que pedia na padaria próxima. Rony começou a jantar em Hogwarts nos dias de treino, depois passou a jantar lá todos os dias, voltava apenas para dormir, em pouco tempo ele já estava dormindo em Hogwarts em dias de treino. Alguns achavam estranho, mas ele dizia que a idéia fora dela mesma, que se preocupava com ele chegando cansado e tão tarde.

Depois de muito tempo aquele fora o primeiro dia que Hermione saiu do quarto para algo além de ligar para a padaria, usar o banheiro ou tomar banho. Ela saiu bem cedo, logo que Rony aparatou para Hogsmead, e seguiu para a Travessa do Tranco. Voltou antes do almoço e resolveu comer algo diferente também. Sentia-se mais animada, até com o humor melhor. Era chegada a hora de dar um jeito naquela situação.

No dia seguinte, um tempo depois de Rony ter saído, ela se levantou. Foi até o sótão, pegou a sacola que havia trazido no dia anterior e foi ate a cozinha. Pegou um caldeirão pequeno e o colocou no fogão. Em cima da mesa, ao lado de um livro de poções, estavam as ervas que fariam parte da receita. Ela começou a cortá-las e picá-las. Misturou tudo no caldeirão e esperou que a poção ficasse pronta. Já era quase hora da janta quando a poção adquirira a temperatura certa. Ela pegou um pouco numa xícara e levou a boca. A xícara já tocava seus lábios quando ela sentiu o bebê chutar. Era a primeira vez que ele fazia aquilo, ou então a primeira vez que ela notara. Ela se assustou e então se lembrou das palavras da velha a meses atrás, quando ela havia ido lá pela primeira vez. Seu coração disparou imaginando que poderia se matar fazendo aquilo. Ponderou a idéia, mas depois admitiu que não teria coragem. Com raiva jogou a xícara na parede. Jogou a poção na pia e o que sobrara das ervas no lixo. Sentou no chão inconformada com sua covardia e com sua situação. O bebê se mexeu novamente e sua raiva aumentou. Levantou-se para verificar se ainda sobrara um pouco da poção, mas já não havia mais. Olhou o relógio pensando em sair para comprar outros ingredientes, mas já era quase hora de Rony voltar. Achou melhor deixar para o dia seguinte. Pela primeira vez em meses usou sua varinha e limpou toda sujeira que fizera. Subiu para seu quarto e tomou um banho demorado. Olhando-se no espelho espantara-se e revoltara-se com o tamanho de sua barriga. Inconformada colocou o pijama e se deitou.

Rony chegou em casa e viu a luz da cozinha acesa. Imaginou feliz que Hermione havia resolvido sair do quarto e quem sabe fazer algo para comer. Quando chegou lá tudo que viu foi a cozinha vazia, mas havia um cheiro diferente no ar. Ele procurou o que era, mas havia apenas panelas sujas. Olhou a geladeira e também não havia nada de novo. Então notou aquelas folhas no lixo. Pegou o talo de uma delas e se lembrou de tê-las visto em algum lugar. Correu para o quarto de Hermione com o coração aos saltos. Abriu vagarosamente a porta e a viu deitada de lado. Aproximou-se silenciosamente e notou que ela apenas dormia. Suspirou aliviado, mas resolveu procurar mais alguma pista de que ela não havia mesmo tomado a poção. Percebeu um restinho dela perto do ralo. Abriu a torneira para se livrar daquele vestígio e notou que a pia estava entupida.

i Ótimo... /i - pensou. - i Além de tudo entupiu a pia com a poção! /i - foi para o quarto inconformado.

No dia seguinte, preocupado, resolveu verificar se estava tudo bem com ela. Bateu na porta, mas não recebeu resposta. Abriu-a e a viu sentada na cama olhando para o nada. Achou que ela estava realmente parecendo a Luna. Olhando-a melhor notou que ela estava meio amarelada, certamente desnutrida, já que só comia besteiras. Ele até trazia comida ou alguma sobremesa de Hogwarts, mas ela não comia. A visão era triste. Ele não imaginava que um dia Hermione pudesse ficar naquele estado.

Eu estou bem! Não se preocupe.

Rony se assustou com ela falando de repente, mas se aproximou. Decidiu que não falaria sobre a poção: - Minha mãe nos convidou para almoçar lá hoje... O que você acha?

Eu não quero ir. Vá você...

Mas, Hermione! Você nunca vai quando ela convida. Não vai nem na casa dos seus pais, me pede para arranjar uma desculpa quando eles pretendem nos visitar! Eu não tenho tanta imaginação! Eles estão realmente preocupados e eu não agüento mais inventar coisas!

EU NÃO PEDI PARA VOCÊ PASSAR POR ISSO! A IDÉIA FOI SUA! MAIS UMA DAS SUAS IDÉIAS ESTÚPIDAS, RONALD! – ela se levantou da cama e seguiu para o banheiro batendo os pés.

Rony, vermelho de raiva, contou até dez para se controlar. Depois foi até o espelho sobre a penteadeira e o enfeitiçou. Então foi atrás dela: - VOCÊ TEM QUE MELHORAR, HERMIONE! ATÉ QUANDO VOCÊ VAI FICAR NESSA DEPRESSÃO?! SE VOCÊ NÃO LIGA PARA MIM, OU PARA VOCÊ MESMA PENSE NO SEU FILHO! ELE NÃO PEDIU PARA SER FEITO!

EU QUERO QUE SE EXPLODA! EU QUERO QUE O MUNDO SE EXPLODA E LEVE ESSE BEBÊ! – falou saindo bruscamente do banheiro e passando diretamente por ele. - FOI ISSO QUE EU TENTEI FAZER ONTEM, MAS NÃO FIZ! DE NOVO!

AINDA BEM, NÃO É?! SINAL DE QUE VOCÊ AINDA MANTÉM UM POUCO DA INTELIGÊNCIA QUE SEMPRE TEVE E QUE TE MANTEVE VIVA ATE AGORA! – ele a segurou pelo braço fazendo-a encará-lo. – Reage, Hermione! Você sempre foi tão corajosa, inteligente! Agora não é um décimo da Hermione que eu conheci e por quem me apaixonei!

Eu avisei que não seríamos felizes, Rony! – ela se soltou. - Vá para casa da sua mãe. Não precisa voltar se não quiser... – e voltou para seu quarto batendo a porta para sinalizar que não queria ser incomodada.

Rony foi almoçar com sua mãe, mas voltou a noite. Foi ao quarto de Hermione e este estava trancado. Achou melhor não incomodar. Foi ao seu quarto e tirou do bolso um espelhinho que estava ligado magicamente ao espelho do quarto dela. Era assim que ele poderia ter certeza de que ela não estava tentando nenhuma besteira. Por meio do espelho ele também podia admirá-la de vez em quando, mas não o fazia por muito tempo porque a imagem de sua amiga de infância, a mulher que ele ainda amava, definhando com o tempo o deixava triste. Ele andou com aquele espelho no bolso todos os dias. Durante a noite ele o deixava em seu criado-mudo, ao lado de sua cama. Se algo estivesse errado o espelho emitiria um som alto que mesmo Rony, com seu sono pesado, ouviria.

Com o tempo Hermione pareceu desistir da idéia de tirar o bebê e Rony havia até se esquecido do espelho. Por vezes, quando acordava atrasado, saía e o esquecia em cima do criado-mudo. Naquela noite, pela primeira vez ele ouviu o som do objeto. A princípio não conseguiu identificar o que era. Estava naquele estado em que não se sabe se está sonhando ou acordado. Só teve certeza de que algo estava errado quando ouviu seu nome.

Rony!!! Rony!!!

Ele levantou meio tonto de sono. Correu para o quarto ao lado do seu e se deparou com Hermione numa posição estranha. Meio curvada ela parecia fazer um esforço enorme. – O que foi, Mione?!

Rony! Eu acho que vai nascer!

O QUÊ?! – gritou apavorado.

Rony! Socorro! – ela se contorcia de dor.

O que é que eu faço?! Eu não sei o que eu tenho que fazer! Me diz o que eu tenho que fazer! – ele se ajoelhou na cama fazendo-a se balançar.

Hermione olhou furiosa para ele. Com a voz entrecortada por causa da dor ela falou: - Manda aquela sua coruja idiota avisar a medi-bruxa! Eu preciso de uma chave de portal para ir ao hospital, Ronald!

Meio aparvalhado por causa da dor que Hermione parecia sentir ele permaneceu imóvel olhando-a apertar os lençóis como se estes pudessem ajudá-la.

AGORA, RONY! OU VOCÊ VAI FAZER O PARTO?!

Já to indo! – ele saiu correndo atrás da coruja. Ela não estava em casa. Tinha saído para caçar. Ficou desesperado e pensou em voltar para perguntar o que fazer. Chegou a porta do quarto e desistiu. Correu para a sala e ligou para a casa de Harry.

Do outro lado da linha o amigo, meio mau-humorado, o atendeu. Em poucos minutos Gina, Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiam para o Saint Mungus numa chave de portal hospitalar.

Rony não teve coragem de entrar com Hermione, nem ela quis. Achou que aquilo já seria muito difícil sem correr o risco de mais alguém precisando de socorro, mas ele ficou com ela até a medi-bruxa dizer que era hora. Rony ainda acenou de longe, preocupado. A idéia de que agora as coisas poderiam ficar piores ainda o perturbava. Ele seguiu para a sala de espera onde Harry e Gina o aguardavam. Sentou-se em uma das poltroninhas, mas levantou-se logo em seguida. Ficava andando de um lado para o outro, sentava de novo para em seguida se levantar. Harry e Gina começavam a ficar impacientes também, mas decidiram não falar nada. Ao fim de alguns minutos apenas Gina mantinha-se sentada folheando uma revista de bruxos famosos. Os que passavam do lado de fora achariam difícil identificar quem era o pai, ou quantas mulheres estavam em trabalho de parto.

Na sala de parto o tempo parecia passar mais rápido. Hermione sentia-se dividir ao meio de tanta dor. Tudo o que ela pensava era em se livrar logo daquele martírio, voltar para casa e dormir, esquecer tudo e acordar com a certeza de que fora apenas um pesadelo. A medi-bruxa falava com ela, mas ela não estava interessada. Fazia o que ela mandava apenas para acabar mais rápido com aquilo.

Faça força Hermione! Eu estou quase vendo... Mais força, faça mais força...

Hermione sentia suas forças se esvaindo. As vozes pareciam ficar cada vez mais distantes. De olhos fechados ela tentava se concentrar em juntar o resto de sua energia. Quando achou que não agüentaria mais ouviu um choro de criança.

É um menino, Hermione! É um belo garoto! – a medi-bruxa dizia empolgada.

Hermione não teve coragem de abrir os olhos. Quando percebeu que estava acabado deixou-se desabar na maca. Não pensava em nada, não sentia nada, apenas alívio por aquela dor ter acabado. A medi-bruxa se aproximou sorridente com o bebê no colo. Hermione percebeu sua aproximação, principalmente quando notou que o choro estava mais forte. Ela tinha certeza que a medi-bruxa esperava que ela pegasse seu filho nos braços, como qualquer mãe emocionada faria.

Veja Hermione! Seu filho! – ela falou muito perto.

Hermione sentiu uma das pequenas mãozinhas tocar-lhe agitada um dos braços. Cobriu o rosto em recusa e começou a chorar. A medi-bruxa se afastou um pouco e fez sinal para que as curandeiras saíssem.

Vamos, Hermione... – falou paciente. – É o seu bebê... Olhe para ele! Veja como é lindo, saudável!

Ela balançava a cabeça negativamente e chorava compulsivamente. Tentava pedir para a mulher se afastar mas não conseguia falar.

Hermione, é só um bebê! Ele não tem culpa de nada que tenha acontecido na sua vida! Ele acabou de chegar, e precisa de você! Não faça isso com ele! Pegue-o no colo! Conheça o seu filho! – ela o aproximou da mãe. Como que reconhecendo-a ele se acalmou um pouco, assim como Hermione também.

Ela parou de chorar e respirou fundo. Lentamente foi tirando as mãos do rosto, mas permanecia de olhos fechados. A medi-bruxa colocou o bebê em contato com sua pele e ela o segurou meio desajeitada. Sentiu o bebê se mexer desconfortável em seu colo e então abriu os olhos. Uma sensação como se alguém esmagasse seu coração com a mão e um desconforto na garganta a tomaram. Mal podia acreditar. Encarou aquele bebê tão frágil, completamente indefeso e dependente e voltou a chorar, não de tristeza, mas de remorso. De repente ela se lembrou de tudo de ruim que havia pensado e desejado para aquela criança. Lembrou-se das vezes em que tentou matá-lo e o arrependimento a invadiu por completo. Ela aconchegou mais o bebê em seus braços e passou uma das mãos em seu rostinho frágil. Não conseguia acreditar que esteve punindo aquela criança pela culpa de alguém que ela nem conhecia.

A medi-bruxa também estava emocionada. Colocou uma das mãos na cabeça de Hermione e a acariciou maternalmente. Sentia o coração apertado por ter que separar os dois, mas ela precisava fazê-lo. – Hermione, querida. Agora eu preciso levá-lo para fazer os testes, limpá-lo, pesá-lo, você sabe, não?

A mãe a olhou amedrontada, mas sabia exatamente quais seriam os procedimentos, já os havia lido algum dia. Muito cuidadosamente ela entregou o bebê a medi-bruxa.

Em instantes alguém vai levá-lo para a primeira amamentação. Seu marido deve estar aguardando impaciente na sala de espera. – e saiu sorridente com o bebê.

Só então ela se lembrou de Rony. Sua vergonha aumentou mais ainda. O que diria a ele? Como pediria desculpas por tudo? Nunca fora fácil para ela pedir desculpas a ele, não seria fácil agora também.

Ela já estava em seu quarto esperando pelo bebê enquanto tomava uma sopinha reforçada. Ouviu batidas fracas em sua porta e previu que fosse Rony. Estava certa. Ele colocou o rosto dentro do quarto para saber se podia entrar. Hermione sentiu o rosto queimar quando o viu, não sabia o que fazer, então sorriu discretamente. Ele tomou coragem para se aproximar.

Como você está? – perguntou sem jeito.

Bem... – ela sorriu constrangida.

Gina e Harry me mandaram entrar primeiro. Eles foram avisar nossos pais.

Que bom... – ela falou sem saber como se comportar.

Logo outra batida foi ouvida. Uma mocinha de cabelos rastafari entrou no quarto com o pequeno embrulho azul nos braços. Rony deu passagem a mulher e ficou observando a reação de Hermione. Ela o pegou nos braços e sorriu, Rony quase caiu para trás. Estava completamente confuso.

Você precisa de alguma ajuda? Sabe o que fazer? – a moça perguntou delicada retirando o prato de Hermione.

Sim, obrigada. Se eu precisar de alguma coisa te chamo. – falou animada.

Ok! Com licença.

A moça saiu e os deixou sozinhos. Rony se aproximou novamente para ver o bebê. Era a primeira vez que ele via um recém nascido ainda no hospital. Sorriu achando graça no tamanho das mãos da criança. Hermione sorrindo olhou para ele e seus olhos se encontraram. Não foram precisas palavras. Ele sorriu-lhe de volta e estendeu uma das mãos para tocar os dedos minúsculos do menino. Voltando sua atenção ao filho Hermione começou a se ajeitar para amamentá-lo. Rony percebeu o que ela ia fazer e sentiu-se ruborizar. Afastou-se da cama fingindo se servir de um copo de água e se sentou numa poltrona sem visão. De vez em quando a olhava e se deliciava com o sorriso amoroso e arrependido que ela dispensava ao filho e que ele não via há tanto tempo.

Os dois voltaram à realidade quando ouviram batidas na porta. Rony a olhou confuso e ela fez sinal para que ele atendesse. Harry e Gina esperavam ansiosos para conhecer o novo sobrinho. Hermione terminara de alimentá-lo quando os dois se aproximaram da cama sorridentes.

Empurrando o irmão Gina falou: - Deixe-me conhecer meu sobrinho querido! – com a voz fina começou a conversar com o pequeno que nem ao menos olhava para ela, na verdade já estava de olhos fechados querendo dormir. Rony e Harry faziam caretas tirando sarro da moça. – Ai! Ele é tão lindo!

Harry se aproximou para entregar flores para a amiga. Sorriu quando viu o bebê abrir a boca com sono. – Não babe desse jeito em cima dele, Gina! Você vai ter tempo de fazer isso.

Ela ia responder malcriadamente, mas Hermione a interrompeu: - Vocês avisaram meus pais?!

Avisamos sim! Eles já devem estar a caminho. Os meus também. – ela ainda apreciava o sobrinho.

Ai, obrigada! Se não fosse por vocês! Rony entrou em pânico... – ele ficou vermelho. - ... mas a culpa foi minha... – falou ficando sem graça também.

Não foi nada... – Harry falou.

É verdade! Desculpe acordar você, cara... Aliás! – ele pareceu notar a irmã só então. - O que é que você está fazendo aqui, Ginevra?!

Ficou maluco?! Eu vim te socorrer, esqueceu?! – Gina se surpreendeu.

E onde é que você estava? Como soube que eu liguei para o Harry? – ele perguntou ficando vermelho de novo.

Rony, olha... – Harry tentou, mas desistiu quando viu a cara do amigo.

Não começa, Ronald! – Gina brigou. A discussão só não se estendeu porque mais batidas foram ouvidas e dois casais adentraram o quarto.

Oh, querida! Como é que você está se sentindo? – a mãe de Hermione avançou para ela parando para admirar o neto.

Deixe-me conhecer meu netinho! – a sra Weasley passou depressa bagunçando os cabelos de Rony com o que seria um beijo de parabéns. Em seguida cercou a cama da nora.

Os avôs, mais contidos, cumprimentaram a todos e calmamente se posicionaram a fim de conhecer o bebê.

Ele é a sua cara, filho! – o pai comentou deixando o casal encabulado.

Não acho! – o pai de Hermione falou. – Acho que se parece com minha filha!

Acho que não parece com nenhum dos dois! – Harry afirmou. Hermione o olhou assustada. – Com um dia o bebê não se parece com ninguém! Ainda tem cara de joelho!

Harry! – Gina ralhou.

Hermione e Rony riram aliviados.

Mas é verdade! – Harry se defendeu.

Teremos tempo para descobrir com quem ele se parece! Por enquanto queria saber como devemos chamá-lo? – a sra Granger perguntou.

Hermione olhou para Rony buscando ajuda. Tinha se esquecido completamente de que o bebê precisaria de um nome: - Ainda não pensamos nisso... – ele falou.

Por que não colocam Jorge?! – a sra Weasley opinou.

Hermione não gostou da idéia, mas não sabia como falar. Gina a ajudou: - Mamãe, você queria que o filho do Gui se chamasse Jorge também... Tem que se conformar... ele não volta mais...

Por que não coloca o nome do avô, então? – ela perguntou ao filho parecendo se emocionar.

Rony olhou para Hermione procurando aprovação, Arthur não seria um mau nome.

Eu... eu acho melhor não... – ela falou sentindo-se mal com a situação.

Ponham o meu nome então! – o pai dela falou. – Afinal é o meu primeiro neto! – e olhou provocador para o sogro da filha.

Eu não queria colocar o nome de nenhum parente, ok? – ela falou perdendo a paciência.

Que nome então? – Harry perguntou.

Ela parou para pensar, mas nenhum nome a agradava. Sempre havia pensado em nomes para meninas e mesmo assim imaginava que só os precisaria escolher dali a alguns anos. Então teve uma idéia. Talvez fosse uma forma de começar a se desculpar: - Talvez Rony pudesse escolher!

Ele se assustou com a fala dela. Ela sorriu para ele e ele se atrapalhou mais ainda: - Um.. um nome? Não sei... Eu sempre gostei de... Denis. – a olhou inseguro.

Hum... Denis? Denis Weasley! – o avô pronunciou.

Denis Granger Weasley! – o outro complementou.

Eu gostei! – Hermione falou.

Ainda no hospital Harry e Gina receberam o convite para serem os padrinhos. Hermione ficou um pouco insegura, mas com palavras carinhosas e encorajadoras Rony a convenceu.

Não demorou muito para que os três pudessem voltar para casa. Eles estavam completamente exaustos. Nunca é possível descansar o quanto se precisa em um hospital. Hermione entrou primeiro carregando Denis. Rony a seguia de perto carregando uma sacola com os presentinhos que o bebê havia ganhado. Ela subiu ao quarto do filho e parou decepcionada quando o abriu.

Que horrível! – falou penalizada.

Rony foi ao seu encontro e olhou para o cômodo. Um quarto pequeno, todo branco, com uma janela que dava para o jardim. No meio dele um bercinho pequeno que Hermione reconheceu como sendo seu, mas que não tinha a menor idéia de como havia chegado ali. Encostada em uma parede uma cadeira de madeira com algumas roupinhas de bebê dobradas cuidadosamente.

Eu pensei em arrumar... – falou encabulado. – Mas não levo muito jeito para isso... Algumas pessoas me trouxeram aquelas roupinhas para te dar de presente, mas... – ele não continuou. Entrou no quarto e pegou um pequeno casaquinho de lã cor de tijolo: - Esse foi minha mãe que fez. – falou corando. Hermione riu. – Olha! Esse "D" não estava aqui antes! – falou admirando as costas do casaquinho. – Sua mãe mandou aquelas ali. – apontou.

Hermione ainda olhava o quarto, desanimada: - Meu filho não pode dormir nesse quarto horrível! Rony leve o bercinho dele para o meu quarto, por favor?

Claro...

Rony mudou o móvel de lugar. Hermione colocou o bebê para dormir e depois se deitou também, Rony foi para o seu quarto descansar um pouco. Nenhum deles pode dormir muito pois logo Denis acordou e o descanso foi interrompido.

Hermione estava muito mais animada, parecia outra pessoa. Rony também se sentia muito melhor. Ele havia recebido três dias de "licença paternidade" e tentou ajudar Hermione com o filho, mas definitivamente não levava jeito para babá. Em vez disso saía para o Beco Diagonal ou ao centro de Londres e voltava com diversos catálogos de objetos e móveis para quartos de bebê.

Chegou o dia de voltar para a escola, coisa que ele não gostou muito a princípio, mas adorou quando se viu como o centro das atenções. Todos queriam notícias sobre o bebê e Hermione. Uma enxurrada de garotas o cercava para ver fotos de Denis e ele terminou o dia cheio de sacolas de presentes.

Em casa Hermione sentia-se muito bem. Tinha se dado conta de quão leve estava se sentindo agora. Antes de Denis nascer não percebia como estava afundando, mas agora, depois de ficar sozinha em casa e ver o estado em que ela estava percebeu que havia passado a hora de reverter a situação. Mais uma vez, depois de muito tempo, ela pegou sua varinha e enfeitiçou alguns utensílios para que a ajudassem a limpar a casa que estava extremamente empoeirada. Em quanto a casa se limpava ela cuidava do quarto de Denis. Percebeu que o trabalho não renderia tanto quanto gostaria já que de vez em quando ela parava para trocar fralda, dar banho ou alimentar o filho. Quando resolveu deixar o resto para os próximos dias percebeu que já era quase hora do jantar. Decidiu se aventurar na cozinha e preparar alguma coisa, nada muito complicado.

Rony chegou em casa e foi surpreendido pelo cheiro bom que vinha da cozinha. Não chegou a perceber a mudança que se dera na arrumação da casa, mas percebeu que algo havia mudado por ali. Foi até a cozinha e se deparou com panelas se lavando, pratos saindo do armário e frutas se espremendo.

O que é tudo isso? – ele perguntou assustando Hermione.

Você já chegou?! – ela se virou espantada. – Eu é que pergunto: o que é tudo isso?! – ela falou olhando suas mãos carregadas.

Isso? – ele falou levantando as sacolas. – Presentes para você e o Denis! Acredita que não tem nada para mim?! – falou inconformado.

Hermione se aproximou para ver o que havia ganhado: - Quem mandou?

Deixe-me ver: - falou contando nos dedos: - Parvati, Padma, Luna, Neville, Simas, até a professora McGonnagal! Ela disse que sente sua falta. Prometeu passar aqui qualquer dia para conhecer nosso filho... – ele sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. – Erh... Acho que eu vou guardar essas coisas. – falou se afastando envergonhado.

Eu guardo! – ela falou sorridente. – Vá lavar as mãos para jantar. Você não jantou ainda, né?! – perguntou esperançosa.

Hum... Não! Não, claro que não... – mentiu. – Foi você que preparou a macarronada? – falou desconfiado.

Foi! É a única coisa que eu sei cozinhar, por enquanto! – enfatizou. Ela subiu para guardar os presentes. Depois os olharia com calma.

Rony lavou as mãos e começou a se servir. Hermione logo o acompanhou. Ela achou melhor jantarem antes que Denis acordasse de novo, o que não demoraria muito. Rony começou a comer meio desconfiado, mas depois gostou da comida e comeu muito mais do que deveria, já que já tinha jantado aquele dia. Os dois conversaram apenas até Denis reclamar a fralda molhada.

A euforia pelo bebê não durou muito tempo em Hogwarts. Logo as provas chegariam e todos se preocupavam em estudar. Aquele era o ano dos NIEM's e Rony tinha a sensação de que não conseguiria se sair muito bem. Começou a trazer livros para estudar em casa, mas não agüentava muito tempo. Não raramente Hermione o pegava dormindo em cima deles, mas como ainda se sentia em dívida com o amigo não o perturbava com sermões.

Rony? Rony, acorda! – ela o chamou delicadamente.

Ele abriu os olhos preguiçosamente: - Só mais cinco minutos... – falou distraído, e então viu que aquela não era sua mãe. Levantou-se bruscamente fazendo o tinteiro tombar na mesa: - Eu estava estudando, Hermione! Só parei para descansar um pouquinho. Eu juro!

Calma, Rony! Eu não vim para te dar uma bronca! – ela riu. – Estou vendo que você está cansado. Vá dormir. Amanhã você estuda mais. – falou limpando a sujeira que ele havia feito.

Ele a olhava incrédulo: - Eu estou com a matéria atrasada, Mione. Não posso parar agora! – ele falou pegando a pena novamente.

Hermione fez cara feia, mas prometeu a si mesma que não iria brigar com ele. – Eu imaginei... Mas você não vai aprender nada a essa hora. Está morrendo de sono. Vá dormir, e desfaça o feitiço no meu espelho! Você não precisa acordar sempre que o Denis chorar. Você precisa descansar agora que as provas de fim de semestre estão chegando.

Ele a olhou espantado mais uma vez: - Como você sabia sobre o feitiço?!

Com o sono pesado que eu sei que você tem achava estranho você acordar toda vez que ele chorava. Hoje eu achei a marquinha que o feitiço deixou no meu quarto. – falou óbvia. – Vá descansar! Eu guardo suas coisas... – sorriu.

Ele se levantou estranhando a situação, mas não comentou nada. Antes que começasse a subir as escadas ela o chamou:

Rony? – ele se virou. – Será que você pode deixar esses livros em casa? Eu to sentindo falta de ler alguma coisa... – falou corando.

Ele riu: - Já estava achando muito estranho: além de não me dar bronca por estar dormindo em vez de estudar você não iria me pedir para trazer livros? Amanhã eu trago mais, já que você provavelmente vai engolir esses aí, não é?

Os dias se seguiam com Hermione se dividindo entre os cuidados com Denis e a arrumação de seu quarto, o trato da casa e os livros, que voltavam a empolgá-la cada vez mais. Depois que Rony chegava ela ainda o ajudava a estudar. Isso o fazia ficar ainda mais desanimado já que, mesmo estando sem estudar a meses, ela ainda parecia saber mais que ele. Mas sem dúvida ele preferia assim.

Denis já tinha duas semanas. Chorava desesperado em seu quarto aquela noite quando Rony chegou em casa. Preocupado ele foi ao quarto do bebê e levou um susto. O quarto pequeno e sem graça estava totalmente transformado. Um berço maior, branco com detalhes em verde claro e com móbiles de jogadores de quadribol do Cannons tomava uma parte do quarto. Ao seu lado uma cômoda também branca, mas com os puxadores verdes. Uma poltrona florida encostada graciosamente do outro lado. Prateleiras b verdes /b estavam apinhadas de bichinhos e bonecos. As paredes agora tinham uma faixa b verde /b clarinha a mais ou menos um metro e meio do chão onde pomos de ouro batiam freneticamente suas asinhas. Enquanto Rony admirava meio decepcionado a decoração b verde / Denis esperneava no berço. Foi então que ele se lembrou o que o levara até ali.

Calma, calma... Já to aqui! Espera um pouco, cara... – ele pegou desajeitadamente o bebê no colo. Não conseguiu não sorrir quando Denis olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados como se tentasse se lembrar quem era aquela pessoa. – Gostou do seu quarto novo?! – Rony perguntava. Ele havia parado de chorar. Rony observou novamente o quarto: - i Ela com certeza não fez de propósito, não é? /i - então olhou para Denis como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos. - i Tudo verde?! /i - ele fez uma careta e olhou para o bebê novamente. Este esboçava um sorrisinho.

Hermione parada na porta com um sorriso bobo admirava Rony enquanto ele balançava Denis e sorria. Ele se assustou quando a viu parada ali. Ficou meio constrangido.

Parece que ele gosta de mim... – falou sem jeito.

Quem é que não gosta? – falou se aproximando dos dois. Ficou vermelha depois.

Ficou muito bom o quarto! – Rony mudou de assunto.

Hermione pegou Denis de seus braços e falou animada: - Eu também gostei. Você viu o móbile dos Cannons? Eu não conheço muito de quadribol, mas me lembrei que você torcia para eles e então comprei. Você com certeza vai ensiná-lo a torcer para o Cannons, não vai? – falou sorrindo.

Com certeza! Não há time melhor! Mas você poderia ter escolhido um papel de parede com goles, ou aros, sabe? – falou observando os pomos agitados.

Sabia que você ia achar ruim, mas eu acho os pomos bonitinhos! – falou sentando-se na poltrona e se preparando para amamentar.

Rony corou novamente. Virou-se para sair com a desculpa de que ia lavar as mãos para jantar.

Rony? – ela chamou.

Sem saber para onde olhar ele ficou parado na porta: - Sim? – as orelhas extremamente vermelhas.

Hermione corou um pouco também. Aquilo lhe parecia tão normal. Até Harry já a tinha visto amamentando, mas certamente para Rony aquilo era diferente: - Eu... Eu queria te agradecer... Sabe? Por tudo que você fez... Eu nunca te agradeci direito.

Não precisa... Eu disse que não ia te cobrar nada... – sorriu. – Ah! Eu te trouxe mais livros. Vou deixá-los no seu quarto, virou-se rapidamente para sair.

Obrigada. – respondeu triste. Ainda faltava algo que ela não sabia o que era.

hr 

Ela se sentia entediada. Não havia mais o que fazer. A casa estava em ordem, o quarto de Denis pronto, Denis dormindo, todos os livros devidamente lidos... Hermione andava pela casa a procura de algo com que se ocupar, mas não achou nada. Decidiu vasculhar seu armário em busca de roupas que pudesse, quem sabe, doar. Depois de uma olhadinha breve ela avistou uma caixa no fundo do guarda-roupa. Sorriu instintivamente lembrando-se da sua caixa de recordações. Pegou-a e sentada na cama começou a remexer o que havia nela: um sapatinho rosa de quando ela era bebê, boletins da escola trouxa, a primeira carta de Hogwarts, as cartas que Harry lhe mandava durante as férias, as cartas de Krum, os bilhetes de Draco...

"Adorei a noite de ontem. Quero que se repita. Não esqueci da piscina de poção do sono, mas está mais difícil do que eu esperava... Te vejo no porão...

D.M."

Falso! – falou com raiva. Remexeu mais a caixa e separou todos os bilhetes que havia trocado com ele. Com um feitiço não pronunciado ateou fogo em todos: - Já chega, Malfoy! Quero esquecer todas as suas mentiras! – com os olhos lacrimejantes ela voltou a admirar as lembranças.

Achou graça quando achou os cartões curtos e garranchados de Rony. Admirou-se quando juntou todos eles e viu que ele não havia esquecido nenhum aniversário ou Natal desde que haviam se conhecido. Começou a se lembrar de todas as aventuras que havia passado com seus amigos, as várias brigas com Rony, a vez que ele terminou vomitando lesmas para defendê-la, a decepção no fim do Baile de Inverno, seguida de uma pontinha de esperança, a raiva cada vez que o pegava com Lilá e o susto quando ele se declarou. Sem perceber levou os dedos aos lábios lembrando-se do beijo que eles haviam trocado naquele dia, o quanto se sentiu dividida.

i Ele ainda me ama... /i - pensou. - i Apesar de tudo o que eu fiz... Ele ainda me ama... Ainda me quer... /i - concluiu sorrindo abobada.

Hermione?

Seu coração acelerou e ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Ficou olhando para ele parado na porta e depois de tanto tempo voltou a enxergar o mesmo Rony de antes. O Rony que ela amava e não agüentava ao mesmo tempo. Sorriu.

Você está bem? – perguntou estranhando.

Ela apenas moveu a cabeça afirmativamente. Seu coração ainda batia acelerado.

Você não ouviu o Denis chorar?!

Ele está chorando?! – ela perguntou preocupada se levantando da cama rapidamente.

Já parou! – falou fazendo sinal para não se preocupar. – Eu fiz ele dormir de novo. O que você está fazendo?

Achei essa caixa de lembranças da época da escola... – falou sorrindo. – Tem até os seus cartões de Natal!

Ele se sentou na cama dela pegando um deles para olhar: - Fui eu que escrevi isso?! – perguntou tentando se lembrar.

Foi sim! Seu garrancho é inconfundível! Bem diferente dos cartões do Harry. – riu mostrando um deles para que comparasse.

Humpf! Devia ter parado de escrever a primeira vez que você reclamou da minha letra! – falou corando. – O que é isso?!! Ah não! Você ainda guarda as cartas do Krum?!!! – falou bravo.

Não começa, hein! São apenas recordações! Eu guardo tudo que me escrevem. – ela tirou a carta das mãos de Rony antes que ele a tornasse irrecuperável.

Não acredito! – se revirou ainda bravo e viu um pedacinho de papel queimado caído no chão. Pegou e leu:

"...aí a noite toda!

D.M."

Hermione viu o bilhete nas mãos de Rony e o pegou rápido, queimando-o com a varinha logo em seguida. – Eu queimei o resto! Quero apagar o que aconteceu! – falou ficando vermelha.

Rony virou-se de costas para ela sem saber o que dizer. Depois de um silêncio constrangedor ele falou: - Vai ser difícil você esquecer dele... – baixou o rosto triste. - Por causa do Denis, né?

Ela respirou fundo sem dizer nada e ele decidiu sair. Ela o segurou pela mão: - Ficou bem mais fácil com você comigo... – sentiu-se corar novamente. – Rony, eu... – ela o fez sentar-se de novo. – Eu queria te pedir desculpas... Queria te pedir desde o dia que o Denis nasceu, mas estava envergonhada demais. Queria me desculpar por ter sido tão injusta com você todo esse tempo. Você foi tão paciente, me ajudou, me perdoou... Eu só te tratei mal... Desculpe-me por ter mentido para você... Desculpe-me por ter sido tão boba... Eu nunca quis magoar você, nem o Harry... Também não saberia o que fazer se tivesse perdido sua amizade... seu carinho... seu... amor... – terminou incerta sem coragem para olhá-lo.

Todo mundo erra, Mione... – falou com dificuldade. – Ta certo que você errou feio! – esculachou. – Mas os últimos meses já te fizeram aprender a lição... Agora você tem que seguir em frente... Não adianta ficar se lamentando pelo que já foi... E eu vou estar sempre com você... Sempre... – ele sorriu carinhoso com uma mão em sua face.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso agradecida e emocionada. Rony se perdeu nos olhos dela, no seu sorriso. Sem pensar em nada se aproximou dela, lentamente posicionou a mão em sua nuca e a aproximou de si. Os lábios dele tocaram os dela pela segunda vez, inseguros. Pela segunda vez ela se deixou levar por aquela sensação. Correspondeu plenamente o beijo aproximando mais seu corpo do dele e tocando seu pescoço, os cabelos, encorajou-o a continuar. Rony sentia seu coração bater acelerado e surpreso. Sentia-se feliz, completo e sem limites. Escorregou uma das mãos até a cintura. A mão que ainda tocava o pescoço dela sentiu o arrepio que aquele toque provocava. A cama era um convite para o desejo. Com o peso de seu corpo começou a deitá-la, seus lábios não se separavam. A sensação era incrível, quase incontrolável.

Rony... – ela falou com dificuldade, tentando separar-se dos lábios dele. – Rony, espera... Eu não...

Ele se levantou envergonhado: - Hermione, me desculpe! Eu não... Você me disse, mas eu... Desculpe... – ele levantou-se da cama com dificuldade.

Rony, espera! Não é isso! – ela se levantou a tempo de segurá-lo antes que ele chegasse a porta. Meio encabulada falou: - É que... O meu resguardo ainda não acabou...

Ele a olhava confuso, com dificuldade de processar a informação. Ela riu mais encabulada ainda.

Eu ainda não posso, sabe? Por causa do parto! – ele pareceu entender o que ela dizia. – Você... Nós... vamos ter que esperar mais alguns dias... Mas você pode dormir aqui... Se quiser...

hr 

i Onde será que ele se meteu?! Será que ele esqueceu? Como pode ter esquecido?! Nenhum marido se esquece disso! Mas o Rony?! Óbvio! Só não esquece a cabeça porque está grudada! /i Ai! Não acredito! – Hermione andava de um lado para o outro na sala esperando Rony voltar da escola. Ele já estava muito atrasado.

No castelo, ainda com as vestes de quadribol, comemorando com os outros jogadores e alguns torcedores da Grifinória, Rony se divertia com hidromel contrabandeado de Hogsmead. Sua festa foi interrompida pela chegada espalhafatosa de Pichi. Ele pegou impaciente a carta do bico da coruja saltitante.

"ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ? DEVERIA ESTAR EM CASA HÁ HORAS! NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESQUECEU, RONALD! VENHA PARA CASA AGORA!"

Caramba! O que foi que eu esqueci? Hoje é alguma data especial? – perguntou confuso olhando para Harry.

Não que eu me lembre, cara. Mas ela parece estar bem brava. É melhor você ir logo, hein?

Ir para casa?! Sem lembrar o que eu não deveria ter esquecido?! Nem pensar! Me ajuda, Harry! Que dia é hoje?

Sei lá! Não é nenhuma data especial! Peraí... – Harry e Rony faziam um enorme esforço para se lembrar de qualquer coisa, mas nada surgia. Então Harry começou a rir.

Qual é a graça?! – Rony perguntou bravo.

Que dia o Denis nasceu? – Harry perguntou divertido.

O que isso tem a ver?! Faz mais de um mês!

Exato! Faz 40 dias!

E?! – perguntou mais confuso ainda. – Aaaahhh! – corou.

Como foi que você foi se esquecer disso?! Se fosse eu estava contando os dias! – riu mais ainda.

Muito engraçado! Eu já tinha me acostumado... – parou arrependido.

O quê?!

Nada! Vou para casa logo! Tchau! – falou completamente sem graça.

Hei, Rony! Já vai?! – um outro jogador perguntou.

Ele tem um compromisso urgente, pessoal! – Simas, que havia ouvido a história, respondeu. – Vai lá, Roniquinho! A gente te perdoa, afinal, depois de 40 dias!!! – ele riu deixando Rony mais vermelho ainda.

40 dias! – falou baixinho rindo de si mesmo. – i Se eles soubessem! /i 

Rony aparatou em frente de sua casa. Não tinha noção de quão tarde era até receber o bilhete, então se sentiu seguro para aparatar. A casa estava totalmente escura.

i Não acredito que ela já foi dormir! /i 

Passou silenciosamente pela sala e começou a subir as escadas. Não estava nem no terceiro degrau quando ouviu Denis chorar em seu quarto. Logo a porta do quarto do casal se abriu e Hermione saiu dele. Levou um susto ao ver a silhueta de Rony parado na escada, mas quando o reconheceu dispensou-lhe um olhar furioso. Foi direto ao quarto do filho.

Me desculpe! Eu perdi a hora, sabe? Nós ganhamos o jogo e aí...

Eu imaginei. – falou tirando Denis do berço e analisando sua fralda. – Ganharam de quem? Sonserina? Geralmente as melhores comemorações são dos jogos contra eles... – falou mal-humorada.

Na verdade foi... Nós estávamos em dificuldades. O novo apanhador deles é muito bom. Quase tanto quanto o Harry! Deu muito trabalho nessa temporada... – falou empolgado parando assim que notou o aborrecimento de Hermione. – Me desculpe... – ele se aproximou abraçando-a por trás.

Eu já tinha planejado tudo. Imaginei que você não fosse jantar em casa e que chegaria mais tarde, mas não tão tarde! Ate coloquei o Denis para dormir mais tarde para termos mais tempo juntos! – ela acabara de tirar a fralda do pequeno e a colocara na mão de Rony. – Joga para mim? – falou com descaso.

Poxa, Mione! – falou indo até a lixeira. - Eu já pedi desculpas! – voltou para abraçá-la novamente depositando-lhe um beijo no pescoço, bem abaixo da orelha. – O que mais você quer que eu faça?

Há algum tempo Rony havia descoberto seu ponto fraco. Sempre que queria pedir desculpas ou convencê-la de algo ele a beijava daquele jeito. Ela ficava arrepiada e acabava cedendo. – Vá lavar a mão! – falou firme. – E me espere no quarto. Assim que ele dormir eu vou para lá.

Rony sorriu ainda perto do seu pescoço. O som daquela risada marota tão próximo a deixou mais impaciente ainda. Ele saiu antes que ela pudesse mudar de idéia, embora duvidasse muito que ela o faria.

Rony já estava na cama, de banho tomado, só com o calção do pijama. Trocava impacientemente os canais da TV. Hermione parecia demorar mais que o normal, mas logo ela apareceu na porta. Rony olhou-a ansioso, ela o olhou séria. Deu a volta na cama, tirou o robe e se deitou jogando a coberta sobre o corpo. Rony ficou observando incrédulo. Desligou a TV e ficou esperando. Ela nem se mexia. Depois de tentar entender o que havia acontecido ele falou:

Essa camisola é nova? Eu não me lembro dela...

Hermione se virou para ele incrédula: - Você reparou?!

Ele se segurou para não sorrir vitorioso: - Como não ia reparar? Ficou linda em você! Rosa combina com a sua pele. – ele acariciou o braço dela, de leve. – Olha o que eu trouxe para você? – ele tirou da gaveta do criado-mudo um pirulito em forma de rosa.

Um pirulito?!

É uma rosa! Vermelha! – falou fingindo-se ofendido. – Eu queria comprar uma rosa de verdade, mas a única coisa que achei a essa hora foi uma loja de conveniência de posto de gasolina. Desculpa, Mi... Você sabe como eu sou atrapalhado com datas... – ele deu um selinho nela. – Desculpe... – depois beijou o pescoço...

Ronald...- falou brava, mas já estendendo o braço para largar o pirulito em qualquer lugar. – Só você mesmo! – ela sorriu e depois o beijou.

Ela estava meio tensa a princípio. Chegou a achar que talvez tivesse sido bom o esquecimento dele. Não sabia como seu corpo reagiria ao toque de outro homem depois de tudo que havia acontecido, mas os beijos de Rony nos últimos dias estavam se tornando torturantes. Seu corpo sentia falta de carinho, afago e desejo e ter que recusá-lo custava-lhe muita força de vontade.

Diante da correspondência de Hermione Rony resolveu ousar mais. Enquanto seus lábios exploravam os dela, uma de suas mãos descia a alça da camisola enquanto a outra acariciava sua cintura. As mãos de Hermione passeavam do pescoço para o peito de Rony fazendo-o se contrair ao toque delas. Seus lábios se separaram e os dois se olharam por um tempo. Ao sentir que poderia seguir em frente Rony desceu a outra alça da camisola tocando sua pele suavemente, passeando seus dedos pelo seio agora descoberto. Hermione fechou os olhos ao sentir aquele toque. Todo seu corpo pedia por aquilo, sentia que não conseguiria resistir mesmo que quisesse. Puxou Rony para mais perto e o beijou calorosamente querendo sentir a língua dele acariciando a sua de novo. Enquanto a beijava ele a deitou na cama e agilmente tirou-lhe de vez a camisola. Interrompeu o beijo para continuá-lo dessa vez em seu pescoço, descendo para o colo e passando por entre os seios até a barriga. Hermione sentia o coração bater descompassado, respirar era difícil. Agarrou os cabelos dele e o fez voltar a posição anterior. Escorregou as mãos por suas costas até chegar ao cós do calção. Baixou-o lentamente percebendo em seguida que não havia mais nada a tirar. Cercou o corpo dele com as pernas e quando ele voltou a beijá-la sentiu a pressão que ele fazia entre elas. Levou a mão com a qual ele tocava novamente seu seio até a calcinha para que ele a livrasse dela. Estavam completamente nus e prontos para se entregarem um ao outro. Não demorou para que Rony penetrasse em seu corpo fazendo-a sentir-se mulher novamente. Ela fechou os olhos quando o sentiu aumentar o ritmo, agarrou os cabelos dele e entregou-se totalmente ao ato. Sentia-se bem, sem medo, segura, sem culpa. Era daquilo que ela precisava, amor, carinho e nenhuma desconfiança.

Hermione largou os cabelos dele, ofegante. Rony soltou seu peso sobre o corpo dela, feliz. Levantou o rosto para olhá-la, ela sorria, o beijou carinhosamente sentindo-se diferente do que jamais havia se sentido.

Eu te amo, Mione... Pra sempre... – falou apaixonado.

Ela sorriu confiante para dizer: - Eu também te amo... Sempre te amei..


	19. O tempo passa, as lembranças não

Aquele havia sido o início de uma nova vida para os dois. A vida que Rony queria ter desde que percebeu seus sentimentos por Hermione e a vida que ela queria ter antes de se envolver com Draco. Muita coisa aconteceu desde então: a Grifinória ganhou a taça de Quadribol sobre a Sonserina. Jogo que Hermione foi assistir juntamente com Denis que fez o maior sucesso entre os amigos dos pais; Rony conseguiu bons NIEM's e, a partir disso uma colocação no Ministério. Começou como assistente de seu irmão Percy, mas logo mostrou sua competência e subiu por mérito próprio, chegando a ser um Inominável. Coisa que nem ele mesmo imaginou que pudesse acontecer; Hermione voltara a estudar em Hogwarts e depois conseguiu uma vaga na Academia Inglesa de Medi-bruxaria. De lá, com ótimas notas, tornou-se funcionária do Saint Mungus onde se tornou, em pouco tempo, a diretora mais nova da divisão de acidentes mágicos; Gui e Fleur tiveram mais dois filhos; Carlinhos voltou para Romênia e se casou com uma tratadora de dragões. Tiveram também dois filhos; Percy se casou com a moça que apresentou a família no dia do enterro do irmão. Mais dois Weasleyzinhos vieram aumentar a família; Fred se recuperou da perda de seu gêmeo e logo aumentou a rede de lojas Gemialidades Weasley. No entanto não se casou, mas teve um bebê com uma trouxa (que ainda não sabia sua verdadeira origem), e se tornou um mulherengo inveterado; Gina e Harry também se casaram e tiveram seu primeiro rebento. Harry trabalhava no Ministério, no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional. Gina abriu uma livraria no Beco Diagonal, uma livraria ao modelo das trouxas, onde os clientes poderiam passar horas lendo, conversando e tomando chá. Ela havia instalado até um computador com Internet, mas ele não chamou muita atenção dos bruxos, então ela só o usava para organização administrativa. Foi assim, tranqüilamente, com muitos casamentos e nascimentos que aqueles cinco anos se passaram na vida da família Weasley e daqueles que agora faziam parte dela. 

Pai! Pai! Acorda! Acorda!

Rony achou que abalos sísmicos estavam assolando Londres naquela manhã. Abriu os olhos sonolento e percebeu que a única coisa que se abalava era a sua cama. Virou-se preguiçoso e encontrou a fonte do terremoto pulando sorridente ao seu lado e segurando uma bola de pelos laranja. Ainda bem que mantinha alertas seus reflexos de goleiro e ex-auror, porque ele teve que segurar o filho no ar quando este pulou para cima dele jogando Bichento assustado para o lado:

Feliz aniversário, pai!!! – Denis pulou no pescoço de Rony abraçando-o ternamente.

Caramba! Se todo aniversário você pular desse jeito eu acho que não vou ter muitos não, hein? – falou retribuindo o abraço sorridente. – Obrigado, filho. – e beijou o alto da cabeça do garoto.

Eu falei para ele não te acordar desse jeito, mas... – Hermione entrara no quarto e de joelhos sobre a cama se aproximou do marido. – Feliz aniversário, amor... – e o beijou carinhosamente na boca.

Eca! – Denis exclamou afastando-se dos pais.

Que, eca o quê! – Rony falou levantando-o do chão e fazendo-o rir mais ainda.

Anda, pai! Levanta daí e vem para a sala! Tem uma surpresa lá para você! – Denis saiu saltitante puxando Rony pela mão.

Ah, é mesmo?! Uma surpresa?! O que será, hein? – Rony piscou sorridente para Hermione que os seguia.

Ele já sabia qual era a surpresa. Desde uma festa surpresa que ele havia ganhado há dois aniversários, Denis fazia questão que ele tivesse uma todo ano, mas como não conseguia se conter e acabava contando do que tratava, mudaram a festa para logo de manhã, assim que Rony acordava. Os três desceram para a sala que estava enfeitada com balões alaranjados. Sobre a mesa de centro um bolo com os dizeres: "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PAPAI", uma garrafa de refrigerante trouxa e até chapeuzinhos.

Aquela era uma festa particular, só para os três. Eles passavam a manhã se empanturrando de bolo e refrigerante, única ocasião em que Hermione permitia estes excessos, e abrindo presentes e cartões mandados por amigos e parentes mais distantes.

Esse foi o que eu e a mamãe compramos! – o menino dizia mais empolgado que o próprio aniversariante. – Fui eu que escolhi! – e então ajudou Rony a rasgar o embrulho.

Caramba! O uniforme novo do Cannons! – Rony exclamou surpreso. – Não precisava, Mione.

Eu sabia que você estava louco pelo modelo novo! – ela falou carinhosa.

Olha, pai! É o uniforme do goleiro! – Denis mostrou as costas do uniforme com o nome do jogador. – Mamãe disse que vai comprar um pra mim também, só que do apanhador! Ela disse que eu vou poder ir assistir a próxima Copa Mundial de Quadribol! Você vai me levar, né pai? – perguntou saltitante.

É claro que vou! Vamos torcer para Inglaterra bem de perto dessa vez, já que agora eu sou do ministério. – respondeu orgulhoso.

È! E eu vou poder pegar um autógrafo do Vitor Krum! – exclamou sem reparar na cara de nojo de Rony e na diversão de Hermione. – Quando eu crescer também vou ser apanhador, pai!

Não sei por quê?! Qual é a graça em ficar voando atrás de uma bolinha com asas? – perguntou chateado.

Hum... – Denis notou a decepção do pai. – Mas eu também posso ser goleiro... Quem sabe? - Rony sorriu satisfeito.

A festa continuaria naquele mesmo dia na Toca. Molly Weasley fazia questão de reunir toda família cada vez que um de seus filhos ou netos fazia aniversário. Era muito mais fácil isso acontecer quando se tratava dos filhos, pois as outras avós sempre queriam dividir o direito da festa com ela.

A casa estava cheia. Ruivos de todas as idades conversavam ou corriam pelos corredores e quintal daquela casa sempre cheia. Rony foi recebido e cumprimentado por todos. Ele era o filho que os Weasley menos viam porque, além de ser um Inominável, sempre cheio de trabalho, assim como Hermione no hospital, ele morava num bairro trouxa, o que dificultava a aparatação dos parentes. Se pouco viam Rony, Denis menos ainda. Por isso ele era extremamente paparicado pelos avós e tios sempre que chegava.

Denis era agora um garotinho esperto e inteligente de cinco anos de idade. Tinha o rosto fino e os cabelos muito lisos e castanhos, o que Hermione agradecia todos os dias, a pele era clara e os olhos, bem quanto à cor dos olhos ninguém entrava em acordo. Uns diziam que eram castanhos, outros que eram verdes, ou mel, ou azuis, o fato é que com o tempo pararam de ligar para esse detalhe. Cansado de tanto apertarem suas bochechas e convidado por um dos primos ele logo correu pela casa em busca de diversão.

Oi Denis! – Jean, filho de Fleur e Gui o cumprimentou. – Tudo bem?

Tudo! – Denis cumprimentou amigável. Ele e o primo não se davam muito bem. Como eram os únicos com quase a mesma idade ocorria uma certa competição entre eles.

Os dois brincavam no quintal competindo para ver quem acertava mais pedras nos vários buracos no portão da garagem do avô quando Jean falou:

Hei! Vamos entrar lá na garagem do vô e pegar uma daquelas coisas esquisitas para brincar? – perguntou.

Mamãe disse que não podemos! A vovó não gosta que brinquemos com aquelas coisas.

Ela não está aqui para ver!

Mas não é certo! Vamos nos meter em encrenca!

Você é covarde!

Não sou não!

É sim! Nem parece um Weasley!

Eu sou sim! – falou bravo empurrando o primo.

Eu não acho! Você nem é ruivo!

Isso não tem nada a ver!

É claro que tem! Já notou que você é o único na família que não é ruivo?!

Ele parou preocupado pensando no caso: - Isso é mentira! O James também não é ruivo!

É! – o menino ficou confuso com a afirmação, mas não deu o braço a torcer: - E o último nome dele não é Weasley! Sabe? Eu acho que você foi deixado na porta do seu pai por um duende! Eu acho que você não é dessa família!

Isso é mentira! – Denis empurrou Jean que caiu sentado na grama. – Seu... Seu... – ele pensava num nome feio para falar, mas não tinha coragem de fazê-lo porque sabia que ia levar bronca do pai. – Seu mentiroso! Eu sou filho do meu pai sim! – e pulou sobre o primo.

Hei, hei hei! Mas o que é que está acontecendo?! – Hermione chegou a tempo de separar os meninos. – O que foi que houve?! – falou brava segurando Denis com dificuldade.

Com os olhos marejados Denis falou: - Esse bocó falou que eu não sou filho do meu pai!

Quem te falou isso?! – Hermione virou-se para o sobrinho, assombrada.

Minha mãe!

Ah! Eu não acredito! Eu tenho que ter uma conversa com a sua mãe! Vá brincar Jean! E nunca mais fale estas besteiras, ouviu?!

Jean correu para dentro da casa em busca da mãe. Com um beicinho e os braços cruzados Denis observava o primo se afastar. Preocupada Hermione levou a mão as têmporas.

O que aconteceu? Já vão cortar o bolo... – Rony se aproximou cauteloso abraçando Hermione pela cintura e acariciando a cabeça de Denis. – Que foi filho?! – perguntou preocupado com as lágrimas do menino e agachando-se.

O Jean fica falando que eu não sou seu filho...

Já sei! Aquela historia de que você não é ruivo e blá blá blá! Em quem você acredita? Em mim e na sua mãe ou naquele francesinho metido a besta?

Denis não conteve a risada. Limpou as lágrimas e falou: - Em você!

Ótimo! Então vai brincar com seus outros primos!

Mas eles são muito pequenos! Não sabem brincar direito! – reclamou.

Não são tão pequenos assim! Vocês descobrem algo para fazer!

Denis balançou os ombros e saiu correndo em busca dos outros primos. Rony se levantou contente com o efeito de suas palavras. Virou-se para Hermione e notou seu olhar triste.

Vamos, Mione! Você sabe que isso é coisa da Fleur. Era para o Jean ser o único neto por um bom tempo, mas nós atrapalhamos os planos dela. Não liga para isso! – ele a beijou carinhosamente. – Vamos comer bolo! – e a puxou como uma criança.

Aos poucos a casa foi se esvaziando. No fim da tarde apenas Weasleys e seus cônjuges ainda permaneciam na sala. As crianças estavam espalhadas pela casa.

O que é que essas crianças estão aprontando, hein? Estão muito quietas. – Eve, esposa de Percy perguntou.

Estão capotados nos quartos. Não agüentaram o ritmo! – Gina falou descendo para a sala e sentando-se ao lado do marido.

E então, Gina! Você disse que foi a medi-bruxa, mas não nos contou o que ela disse. – Fleur falou.

Disse o que eu já esperava: é uma menina! - Toda família exclamou contente.

Ora! Não me diga que você vai ser a única a conseguir ter uma menina?! – Karin, esposa de Carlinhos perguntou.

Por que a única?! Vocês ainda são novos! Podem ter mais filhos! – Molly exclamou.

Sinceramente, senhora Weasley! Três já são suficientes para mim! – Fleur comentou. – Eu bem que gostaria de ter uma menina, mas para mim já chega.

Eu concordo! – Eve falou. – Percy e eu estamos satisfeitos com dois.

Pois eu ainda vou convencer o Carlinhos a tentar mais uma vez! – Karin comentou olhando expressivamente o marido.

E você, Hermione? Não se manifesta? – Arthur provocou. – Você e Rony são os únicos com apenas um filho. Quer dizer, vocês e o Fred... – falou olhando sério para o filho. – Mas como ele ainda não é casado melhor que fique assim mesmo.

E vou ficar! – Fred respondeu divertido. – Eu não fui feito para uma mulher só, pai. E não pretendo ter um filho com cada uma com quem eu sair! Além do mais eu gosto mais das trouxas. Já vai ser um tormento explicar a Samara quando Jorge receber a carta de Hogwarts! Eu contei que esses dias ele explodiu a caixa de correio da vizinha? O garoto vai ser um bruxo e tanto!

Rony aguardava a resposta da esposa.

Hum... Nós estamos pensando... – falou evasiva.

Dumbledore vai ter muito trabalho com essa nova remessa de Weasley, não? – Arthur concluiu.

Algo me diz que Dumbledore guardou um pedacinho da pedra filosofal para ele. Como é possível alguém viver tanto?! – Harry comentou alegremente.

Viver tanto e continuar ativo! Vocês viram a última notícia do Profeta Diário? – Percy falou. - Dumbledore inovou novamente: dessa vez colocou um duende para dar aulas de DCAT.

Como é?! – Rony perguntou. – Duendes não são nada amigáveis! Dumbledore ficou louco de vez?!

Dizem que ele teve dificuldades no começo, mas ele acaba dando um jeito! – Gui opinou. - Por falar em artes das trevas, souberam da morte do Malfoy?!

Hermione teve dificuldades em disfarçar o susto que levou. Há muito que aquele nome não era pronunciado e assim deveria continuar. Rony se surpreendeu também.

Draco Malfoy?! – Gina perguntou alarmada.

Não! Lucius! – Hermione se sentiu incomodamente aliviada. - Vocês se lembram que ele ficou louco depois que foi preso. Parece que ele não parava de provocar os dementadores. Os oficiais tinham dificuldades em contê-los. Na última investida eles não conseguiram impedir. – Arthur explicou.

Eu ouvi dizer que estão investigando se não foi de propósito. – Gui observou.

Absurdo! Ninguém no ministério faria algo assim!

Difícil dizer em pai! Mas não é só isso: - ele continuou. – Malfoy, o filho, alegou inocência. Pediu liberdade condicional e conseguiu! Ele alega que pode provar que não era o traidor na época da Ordem!

Hermione sentiu uma pontada no peito. - i Livre?! Como assim livre? /i 

Como não?! – Fred se exaltou. – Nós vimos ele tentando fugir com o maldito caldeirão! Se não fosse pela Lilá...

O fato é que ele está livre, agora! – Gui terminou.

Rony tentava a todo custo não olhar para Hermione, mas era difícil. Ele notava que ela se sentia desconfortável, mas não podia realizar o quanto. Hermione estava assustada. Não sabia como reagiria se desse de cara com ele na rua depois de tudo que havia acontecido. Pior ainda: não sabia o que aconteceria se Draco sequer desconfiasse que Denis era seu filho. Ela estava pálida e suas mãos suavam frio. Não estava preparada para aquilo.

Bom... Já está tarde. Melhor irmos andando... – Rony falou puxando Hermione pela mão para lhe chamar a atenção.

Ah, filho! Mas ainda é tão cedo... – Molly lamentou.

Rony tem razão, Molly. – Hermione enfatizou. – Eu vou buscar o Denis.

Deixa que eu vou! Onde ele está? – Rony perguntou.

Está dormindo no seu quarto, embolado naquele cobertor velho do Cannons! – Gina informou divertida.

Oh, querido! Se vocês têm que ir deixem o Denis aqui! Ele deve estar dormindo tão gostoso! E vocês sabem como eu adoro quando meus netos enchem a casa novamente! – Molly pediu.

Não sei, Molly... Denis é um pouco difícil! – Hermione falou insegura.

Ora, querida! Eu cuidei de 7 Weasleys dificílimos! Tenho prática nisso!

Todos riram do comentário da avó coruja.

Se a senhora insiste! – Rony falou divertido.

Eles se despediram de todos e não demorou para que os filhos partissem levando apenas seus filhos menores. Hermione e Rony chegaram em casa pela rede de Flu minutos depois. Muito calada Hermione dirigiu-se a cozinha para pegar um copo com água. Rony a seguiu.

O que exatamente te preocupa? – perguntou inseguro.

Hermione respirou fundo e olhando para o marido com uma expressão amedrontada falou: - E se ele vier atrás de mim? E se ele quiser o Denis? – seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos.

Um pouco aliviado Rony aproximou-se dela: - Ele sabia que você estava grávida?

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa.

Então não tem porque ele vir atrás de você, muito menos do Denis! – ele tirou o copo de suas mãos trêmulas e a abraçou carinhosamente. – E eu vou estar aqui para proteger vocês. Não vou deixá-lo tentar nada. Pode ter certeza!

Hermione retribuiu o abraço mais confiante.

hr 

Ar puro. Há quanto tempo ele não sentia o ar puro da manhã? Há quanto tempo ele não via os raios fracos do sol da manhã? Quase seis anos! Draco andava pelas ruas tão conhecidas do Beco Diagonal como se fosse um recém chegado àquele mundo. Caminhava lentamente observando tudo o que havia mudado e tudo que continuava igual. Apreciava a vista de pessoas caminhando apressadas com sacolas e mais sacolas e quase não se importava quando alguma delas esbarrava nele. Havia sentido falta demais daquela liberdade para se irritar com uma esbarrada. Apenas uma coisa o incomodava: ser reconhecido. Algumas pessoas o olhavam assustadas, outras com cara de ódio, outras apenas o viam passar. Ele decidiu ignorá-las. Passou em frente a uma loja muito grande que lhe chamou a atenção. Nela um grande letreiro laranja piscante anunciava: 'GEMIALIDADES WEASLEY: PROMOÇÃO DE INAUGURAÇÃO! VENHAM CONFERIR!"

i Não acredito! /i – pensou. – i Esta é bem maior do que a que eu conhecia! Quem sabe agora eles não podem ter três refeições por dia?! /i – riu sarcástico.

Andou mais um pouco e outra loja nova o chamou a atenção. Uma série de livros enchia a vitrine. Livros de todos os tipos, tamanhos e cores. Até mesmo livros trouxas, o que não lhe agradou muito. Ele se afastou para ler o nome da loja: 'WP LIVRARIA" – i WP? /i - se perguntou confuso. Resolveu olhar através da vitrine e avistou perto de umas das estantes os cabelos ruivos de Gina. – Weasley? – se admirou. – i Mas o que é aquilo? Ela está grávida?! /i Por Merlim! Eles estão se multiplicando! – deu passos para trás novamente para mirar o nome da livraria: - Weasley Potter?! Pior que um Potter ou um Weasley só um Weasley Potter! Não acredito! – ficou observando a ruiva inconformado, mas não só pela gravidez dela. Gina o fazia se lembrar de Hermione. Vasculhou ainda um pouco lá dentro. - i Quem sabe? Ela adorava livros! /i - nada. – Hermione... – pronunciou triste depois continuou seu caminho.

Ia em direção ao Caldeirão Furado. Olhou no relógio de bolso que levava: - Em ponto! – falou satisfeito. Entrou no estabelecimento atraindo os olhares dos poucos clientes. Alguns homens de não muito boa aparência, mas ele já havia convivido com piores em Azkaban. Dirigiu-se a uma mesa afastada e esperou, mas não por muito tempo.

Há quanto tempo, Malfoy! – a mulher se sentou a sua frente sem nem mesmo esperar ser convidada.

Você?! O que faz aqui sua... – ele levantou da mesa nervoso. Por instinto levou a mão às vestes para pegar sua varinha, mas ela havia sido partida anos atrás.

Calma, calma! Olha a condicional, Draquinho! – falou cínica. – Era assim que ela te chamava?!

Não tenho tempo para papo-furado, Brown! Estou esperando alguém!

Eu sei! Fui eu que te mandei o bilhete. Sabia que não me receberia se eu dissesse quem realmente era, então resolvi usar a isca da advogada interessada no seu caso! Inteligente, não?!

Ele a olhava com ódio! Sua vontade era pular no pescoço dela ali mesmo e fazer o que deveria ter feito a seis anos, mas não podia por em risco sua liberdade conseguida a tanto custo. – O que é que você quer?! Eu não me esqueci do que aconteceu anos atrás! Percebi o que você fez com Lucius! Um simples feitiço de memória e ele esqueceu justamente quem era o informante, não é? – falou ameaçador.

Calma, Malfoy! Eu apenas fiz o que você também teria feito para limpar a sua barra. – falou chamando um garçom.

Pois não? – o funcionário perguntou.

Um Firewhisky, por favor. Malfoy? – ela o olhou gentilmente.

O mesmo para mim. – respondeu sem olhar o homem. – Se você veio me ameaçar... – começou assim que o garçom se afastou.

Tsc, tsc, tsc! – fez calmamente. – Vim te fazer uma proposta!

Proposta?

Sim... – o garçom trouxe as bebidas. – Você não me denuncia ao Ministério e eu te ajudo a reconquistar a Granger!

De que diabos você está falando?! – perguntou assustado.

Oras, Malfoy! Você sabe muito bem que eu sempre soube do casinho de vocês! – falou impaciente. – É muito simples: sua querida Hermione agora é uma mulher casada e mãe de família. Ela não vai deixar marido e filho por sua causa! É aí que eu entro!

Não entendo como... – falou tentando disfarçar a decepção.

Você quer a CDF e eu quero o Uón-Uón!

Quem?! – perguntou confuso.

O Rony!! – respondeu impaciente sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.

Weasley? Hermione se casou com o Weasley?! – perguntou indignado.

E teve um pentelhinho com ele! Se você for atrás da Hermione com a cara e com a coragem ela vai te rejeitar! Ela perdeu a confiança em você. Jamais vai desistir de um casamento sólido e completamente aceito por todos, e do filho por sua causa! Eu proponho o seguinte: você não me denuncia, eu volto a seduzir o Uó...Rony e você reconquista sua Mionezinha! O Rony é uma peça fácil de ser manipulada. Muito explosivo, ciumento. Quando souber que você está de volta e vai tentar recuperar a Hermione ele vai ficar inseguro! Eu posso conseguir facilmente colocá-lo contra ela. Fazê-lo ver que ela não presta... – Draco não gostou da expressão que ela usou. – Ou pelo menos é isso que eu vou fazê-lo pensar! – consertou.

Só tem um furo: se o Weasley se casou com a Hermione ele com certeza não sabe do que nós tivemos no passado. Ele e o Potter vão morrer achando que a Hermione sempre me odiou! Não tem como ele cair nessa.

Draquinho, relaxa! Eu estou te garantindo que consigo convencer o Rony! Ele já estava mesmo desconfiado na época, graças a mim é claro, mas não queria aceitar! Depois de tanto tempo vai ser fácil plantar o ciúme e a desconfiança nele de novo. Vai ser uma questão de tempo até ele pedir o divórcio. Eu ainda vou te livrar do pentelhinho, já que ele nunca permitiria que o filhote fosse criado por um comensal e, eu sei que você jamais criaria um filho que não é seu!

E você criaria?! – perguntou descrente.

Nada que um colégio interno de educação infantil não resolva. Depois vem Hogwarts e aí é só curtir meu Roniquinho! – falou radiante.

Draco fez uma careta: - Você teve muito tempo para planejar tudo, não?

Seis anos, meu caro! É claro que eu esperava que você morresse antes de cumprir a pena, mas já que vaso ruim não quebra... – falou displicente tomando seu último gole de Firewhisky e pedindo mais um.

Draco mal havia tocado a sua bebida: - E o que eu faço com o meu caso? A Hermione nunca vai voltar para mim, mesmo que seja abandonada pelo Weasley, se eu não provar minha inocência!

Por Merlin, Malfoy! Disseram-me que você era inteligente! Quantos aurores morreram naquele dia?! Invente alguma coisa, manipule lembranças! Sei lá! Use a arte das trevas que sua família lhe ensinou, homem! Quanto ao seu novo julgamento não se preocupe! Eu conheço um advogado muito competente. Ele pode inclusive te ajudar nisso... – falou sorrindo satisfeita.

Se não estivesse minimamente habituado a conviver com bruxos das trevas ele poderia se assustar com a fala de Lilá. Estava preocupado. Da última vez que tomou a decisão errada ele se deu muito mal. – Acho que eu prefiro pensar antes de aceitar sua proposta. De qualquer maneira pode ser que Hermione ainda me queira. Ela pode ter se casado só para... Sei lá, não ficar sozinha?

É você quem sabe... Eu ainda posso desmentir. Em quem vão acreditar? Num ex-prisioneiro querendo provar sua inocência a qualquer custo ou numa ex-auror traumatizada com tudo que viu durante a guerra? – lançou-lhe um olhar inocente. – Seu passado é sujo demais, Malfoy. Você não vai conseguir sozinho! – ameaçou.

Você sabe onde eles moram? – perguntou apreensivo.

Ainda não! Soube que tinham se casado por umas fofoqueiras de salão de beleza, mas parece que eles vivem num bairro trouxa, então nenhuma delas soube explicar. Mas assim que eu descobrir quem sabe eu não possa te falar... – sorriu.

hr 

Alguns dias se passaram e logo a comunidade bruxa se esqueceu do ex-comensal em liberdade. Na casa de Rony e Hermione o clima era tranqüilo já que ninguém tinha notícias nenhuma de Draco Malfoy. Hermione preparava o café-da-manhã quando Rony chegou à cozinha.

Bom dia Mione! – beijou-a carinhosamente atrás da orelha enquanto ela fazia as torradas.

Bom dia! – respondeu virando-se para retribuir com um selinho.

Rony sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa e Hermione veio servir as torradas. Ele a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou para se sentar em seu colo: - Como vão as coisas no hospital? – perguntou acariciando as pernas dela.

Muito bem! – respondeu sorrindo desconfiada.

Ótimo! Lá no departamento de mistérios também vai tudo bem... – falou dando um beijo no ombro dela.

Que bom... – respondeu tentando capitar algum sinal do que ele pretendia.

Acho que poderíamos pensar em ter outro filho agora, não? – perguntou sorrindo amavelmente para ela.

Rony... Nós já conversamos sobre isso! – ela respondeu querendo se levantar do colo dele.

Sei que já falamos! – ele não deixou que ela se afastasse. - E você disse que queria esperar um pouco, que nossa situação melhorasse financeiramente, disse que éramos muito novos quando o Denis nasceu, mas e agora? Você não tem nem 25 e já é diretora do melhor hospital bruxo da Inglaterra. Eu tenho um cargo seguro e respeitado no ministério. O Denis já ta bem grandinho. O que mais temos que esperar? – questionou quase suplicante.

Mas nós já temos o Denis! – tentou.

Mais eu queria mais um... Queria um nosso! – arriscou.

Hermione suspirou: - Eu tenho medo que você comece a tratar o Denis diferente se tivermos outro bebê... – falou triste.

Eu não faria isso! Você sabe que eu amo aquele garoto como se ele fosse meu de verdade... – segurou delicadamente o queixo dela fazendo-a olhá-lo.

Ela encarou aqueles olhos suplicantes e sentiu-se mal por privá-o daquela vontade. Achava completamente normal que ele quisesse ter um filho. Ela também queria um, mas sentia-se insegura. Ela sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dele: - Prometo que vou pensar no assunto...

Você me promete isso há pelo menos três anos... – falou insistente.

Prometo que dessa vez vai ser rapidinho... – ela o puxou para alcançar seus lábios. Rony aumentou as carícias na perna dela quando sentiu seus dedos passearem pela sua nuca.

Hum, hum...

Os dois se assustaram. Hermione saiu rapidamente do colo de Rony: - Denis! Você estava aí, filho?! – ela perguntou meio encabulada. Denis olhava da mãe para o pai com um ar estranho.

Há quanto tempo você está aí? – Rony perguntou preocupado com a possibilidade dele ter ouvido toda a conversa.

Tempo suficiente para ouvir vocês falarem de outro bebê! – falou sério tomando seu lugar na mesa. – Pra que outro bebê?! – perguntou.

Como assim, pra quê?! Você não tem vontade de ter um irmãozinho? – Rony perguntou. Denis o encarava com ar superior. – Você não vive reclamando que não tem com quem brincar quando não podemos te levar na casa de algum tio? Então! Um irmão vai te fazer companhia! Você vai poder ensinar um monte de coisas para ele... Não ia ser legal? – Rony terminou esperançoso.

Vou poder ensiná-lo a ser apanhador? – perguntou animado.

Não! Vamos poder ensiná-lo a ser goleiro! – Rony falou meio bravo.

Hum... – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, pensativo. Aquele gesto irritou Hermione profundamente, mas ela se conteve e continuou observando a reação do filho. – É... Até que pode ser legal! – ele pegou uma torrada e começou a passar geléia nela.

Rony bateu palmas, satisfeito. Virou-se para Hermione e disse: - Viu só?! Dois contra um! Ganhamos! – falou sorridente.

Hei, hei,hei! Não é bem assim não! – ela exclamou sentando-se também a mesa para tomar café.

É sim! A maioria vence, não é?! E agora que vocês falaram eu quero um irmãozinho! E logo! – falou com a boca cheia de torrada.

Rony olhava do menino para Hermione sorrindo triunfante. Hermione se irritava pela segunda vez com a atitude mimada do filho. Em alguns gestos Denis era excessivamente parecido com Draco.

A propósito. Já que estamos falando de bebês: como é que eles nascem, hein? – perguntou curioso.

Rony olhou para Hermione começando a ficar vermelho. Ela olhou para ele desafiando-o a explicar...

hr 

Ele já começava a se arrepender de ter voltado àquele local. Tinha se sentado numa mesa longe do movimento, retirado um livro da prateleira e pedido uma xícara de chá. O chá já esfriara e ele ainda não tinha idéia de sobre o que o livro falava, mas continuava lá e começava a se perguntar por quê. Foi aí que o pequeno sininho da porta de entrada soou e ele se lembrou do que tinha ido fazer ali. Era uma sensação incrível. Ele não sabia explicar por que seu coração estava tão acelerado e tão apertado ao mesmo tempo, por que suas mãos suavam, por que ele instintivamente se afundou na cadeira e colocou o livro na frente do rosto, abaixo dos olhos para poder continuar apreciando-a. Hermione Granger, ou melhor, Weasley. Ela estava ainda mais linda aos olhos dele, mais mulher, mais madura, se é que isso era possível, mais feliz. Draco reparou no sorriso dela, não era fácil ver aquele sorriso em seus lábios, pelo menos não na época da Ordem, a não ser quando ele pedia encarecidamente para que ela o encontrasse no porão, ou quando ele ameaçava enfeitiçá-la para que ela nunca mais saísse daquela cama ou dos braços dele.

Ele a viu cumprimentar Gina com um longo abraço, depois acariciar a barriga da cunhada. Gina disse algo que ele não ouviu e as duas foram para os fundos da loja. Draco sentiu-se aliviado, se endireitou na cadeira e limpou o suor da testa afastando um mecha do cabelo preto que estava usando naquele dia. Ele respirou fundo tentando reaver o controle sobre suas emoções: - i Calma, Draco. Calma! Vou esperar aqui. Quando ela sair eu a sigo... /i - mas ela não saiu.

Você é possivelmente a grávida mais linda que eu já vi! – Hermione dizia sorridente aceitando o chá que Gina lhe oferecia.

Ah, pára com isso Mione! – ela respondia encabulada.

É verdade! Acho que é por causa do seu porte atlético. Você está ótima, não engordou, não está inchada! Ai que inveja! Eu fiquei péssima grávida. – falou. – Mas para quando é? – perguntou tocando a barriga dela.

Três meses! – respondeu radiante. – E você?! – perguntou.

Eu o quê? – questionou depois de queimar a língua com o chá.

Harry me contou que você e o Rony estão pensando seriamente em ter mais um filho. Ele me disse que até o Denis gostou da idéia! – falou.

Ai! O Rony! Como é linguarudo! – reclamou divertida.

Então é verdade?! – se animou.

É, mas... Eu não sei... Fico tão insegura sabe? Outro filho...

Não seja boba! Vocês são jovens e se amam. São bem sucedidos! O que mais ta faltando?!

Ai... Não sei...

Pois eu sei! Por que você não deixa o Denis lá em casa esse fim de semana, hein? Assim vocês podem conversar a vontade, aí, você sabe: conversa vai, conversa vem, as roupas vão, os bebês vêem... – Gina terminou divertida.

Gina!

Não tem conversa! Sexta-feira eu mesma vou buscar o Denis na escola.

Mas não vai incomodar?! – perguntou receosa.

Nem um pouco! O James vai adorar ter o primo para brincar e você sabe que o Harry é louco pelo afilhado.

Então ta... – Hermione aparatou dali mesmo pensativa... Um outro filho seria uma decisão muito séria.

As luzes estavam todas apagadas, a casa silenciosa, um aroma agradável pairava no ar. Rony achou estranho. Acendeu a luz da sala antes de atravessá-la em direção à escada, mas não chegou a fazer aquele caminho. Estancou na entrada da casa quando viu Hermione descendo as escadas naquele robe preto.

Que bom que você chegou, Rony. – ela sorriu para ele parando no penúltimo degrau. – Como foi o seu dia?

­Ó...Ótimo... – respondeu depois de passado o primeiro susto. – E o seu?

Ficou perfeito depois que você chegou... – falou sorrindo e sentindo-se um pouco boba. Ela estendeu a mão convidando-o a se aproximar.

Ele deixou a maleta no chão e seguiu em direção a esposa. Olhou-a de cima abaixo admirando suas pernas torneadas que apareciam em baixo da lingerie curta. Hermione puxou-o pela gola da camisa quando ele estava suficientemente perto e o aproximou de seu corpo. Ela estava exatamente da mesma altura que ele agora. Sorriu marota e beijou ferforosamente seus lábios. Rony demorou um pouco para reagir, depois enlaçou-a pela cintura e colou seu corpo ao dela. Hermione acariciava a língua de Rony com a sua e com uma das mãos agarrava os cabelos da nuca dele, do jeito que ele gostava. Rony passeou sua mão pelo corpo dela até tocar a coxa. Hermione interrompeu o beijo e fitou-o com um sorriso malicioso. Com uma voz quase sussurrante falou:

Aposto como você está faminto...

Uhm hum... – respondeu meio sem fôlego.

Ótimo! Então vá lavar as mãos para jantarmos... – falou afastando lentamente seu corpo do dele. – Eu fiz seu prato preferido... – sorriu caminhando insinuante até a cozinha.

Rony a olhava incrédulo. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira. Ele a observava ainda tentando entender a situação quando a viu tirar o robe e jogá-lo displicentemente no sofá. Por baixo apenas uma camisola mais curta ainda, semi-transparente e também preta. Dava para notar que ela não vestia mais nada por baixo. Ela se virou para ele e teve que se controlar para disfarçar a timidez e não rir da cara de bobo que ele fazia.

Vem...

Ele pareceu sair do transe temporariamente: - Cadê o Denis?! – perguntou.

Vai dormir na casa da Gina e do Harry! – respondeu da cozinha deixando visível apenas a mão que o chamava com um gesto.

Rony lavou as mãos, tirou o paletó, desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa e sentou-se a mesa ainda abalado. Hermione serviu o marido que observava atentamente todos os seus movimentos. De perto aquela camisola era mas provocante ainda. O perfume de Hermione o inebriava, seus dedos tocando delicadamente a taça de vinho e o modo como sua boca se abria para sorver a bebida o enlouqueciam.

Assim não dá, Hermione! – ele exclamou assustando-a. Levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira e a puxou pela mão. Com uma facilidade incrível colocou-a sentada sobre a mesa com as pernas afastadas e começou a beijá-la.

Suas mãos tocavam ansiosas o corpo dela e ele se inclinava cada vez mais sobre ela. Hermione retribuía os beijos e as carícias afogueadas de Rony até que ele começou a deitá-la na mesa. Sua mão esbarrou na taça quebrando-a com um barulho que os tirou daquele torpor.

Acho que aqui não é um bom lugar para isso. – falou sorrindo um pouco encabulada.

Rony colocou imediatamente a mão no bolso da calça e sacou a varinha. Com um feitiço silencioso fez sumir tudo que havia na mesa. Hermione observou admirada. Rony era ótimo em qualquer tipo de feitiço quando agia sobre pressão. Ele jogou a varinha longe e voltou a beijá-la. Deitou-a sobre a mesa e desceu os lábios para o pescoço, depois o colo sugando de vez em quando os lugares por onde passava. Hermione levantou o corpo e arrancou-lhe a camisa fazendo alguns botões voarem pela cozinha. Os dois riram da situação. Ela tocou de leve o peito dele descendo as mãos para o abdômen até chegar ao cós da calça. Ela o puxou para mais perto e começou a abrir o cinto, depois o botão e o zíper. Já era notável a reação do corpo de Rony. Por cima da cueca ela o tocou arrancando-lhe um gemido baixo. Ele estava em êxtase. Sempre se sentia incrível quando fazia amor com Hermione, mas nunca daquele jeito. Nunca havia sido tão intenso, imprevisível. Ele a puxou para outro beijo e lentamente começou a tirar a camisola dela. Lamentou quando ela deixou de tocá-lo para deixar a camisola passar por seus braços, mas teve sua compensação ao admirar o corpo firme e belo da esposa completamente despido. Sorriu fazendo-a se acanhar. Aquela com certeza não era a primeira vez que ele a via nua, nem a primeira vez que ela o tocava daquele jeito, mas o modo como aquilo estava acontecendo, na cozinha, em cima da mesa, dava a sensação de que era a primeira vez, como se fosse algo errado, com certeza fora dos padrões para um casal junto a seis anos e com um filho.

Ele começou a tocá-la nas pernas subindo lentamente as mãos pela parte interna, sem nunca desviarem o olhar um do outro, a respiração de Hermione começava a acelerar a cada vez que ele se aproximava de sua intimidade. Ela apoiou-se com as mãos na mesa e fechou os olhos quando ele finalmente a tocou. Ela gemia timidamente ainda. Ele recomeçou a beijá-la, sem parar a carícia, beijava os lábios, o pescoço, o colo, tocou um dos seios com a mão enquanto beijava o outro mamilo, passando a língua por ele e arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos. Ela sentiu os braços enfraquecerem e se deitou completamente, com os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o toque dele. Ele foi subindo a mão que a tocava pela barriga até um dos seios, com a outra mão abaixou a cueca, sem aviso penetrou o corpo dela fazendo-a gemer e enlaçar-lhe o corpo com as pernas. Começou a aumentar o ritmo segurando-a firmemente pelas coxas. Hermione procurava algo em que se agarrar, mas não encontrava. Sentou-se novamente para poder beijá-lo ardentemente, Com as pernas aproximou-o mais fazendo-o aprofundar-se mais ainda, aumentando o prazer que sentiam. Foi o momento perfeito, terminado com respirações ofegantes e uma sensação de satisfação plena, mas momentânea. A noite continuou no quarto, mais confortável, mais macia, mais convencional, mas tão intensa quanto a primeira.

hr 

Mãe? – Denis se aproximava cautelosamente de Hermione em seu escritório.

Hum?

Você não vai trabalhar hoje?

Eu estou trabalhando! – ela falou divertida.

Ah... Vai demorar muito?

Sim... Por quê? – perguntou virando-se para o menino.

É que eu queria ir ao parquinho! Montaram um parquinho aqui perto hoje, você sabia?! – falou excitado.

Ah, meu amor... Mas eu estou muito ocupada... Quando eu terminar o que estou fazendo eu te levo, pode ser? – perguntou sorridente acariciando seu rostinho.

Ah... Ta bom! Daqui a pouco eu volto para saber se você já terminou... – e saiu correndo fechando a porta do escritório. Ele sabia que a mãe não gostava de ser incomodada quando escrevia um de seus artigos.

Não demorou muito para que Denis voltasse ao escritório, pelo menos não tempo suficiente para que ela tivesse terminado seu trabalho. – Mãe?! Terminou?!

Hermione se assustou com o barulho que ele fez ao entrar no escritório: - Denis! Que horror!

Desculpe... – falou arrependido. – Já podemos ir?!

Eu ainda não terminei...

Vai demorar? Daqui a meia hora nós vamos?! – perguntou insistente.

Não Denis! Eu não vou poder te levar hoje! Quem sabe amanhã? Mas só se você me deixar trabalhar sossegada, se não nem isso... – falou começando a perder a paciência.

Mas eu quero ir hoje! – insistiu.

Hoje não dá!

Mas eu quero ir!!!! – bateu o pé no chão.

Hoje não! – falou severa. – Vá brincar no seu quarto para eu terminar isso aqui, ta?

Não!!! Eu vou ficar aqui até você me levar!!! Eu quero ir hoje!!! Se você não me levar eu vou ficar te atrapalhando!!! – falou emburrado com os braços cruzados.

Denis! Que jeito de falar é esse?! – ela se admirou.

Eu quero ir!!! Quero ir agora!!!

Aaii! – resmungou nervosa. – Seu pai vai saber disso, hein?

Não quero saber! Se ele estivesse aqui me levaria!!!

Denis! – ela o olhou brava, ele a enfrentou. Era o mesmo olhar, aquele olhar que a deixava sem reação, que conseguia tudo o que queria. – Ai... Eu vou mandar uma coruja ao seu pai e saber se ele pode te levar, ok?

Ele sorriu satisfeito, mas não deixou o escritório até ter certeza de que ela havia mandado. Também não arredou o pé dali até a coruja voltar com a resposta.

"Desculpe, mas não posso. Estamos com um caso complicado nas mãos e eu não vou poder sair antes do horário... Bjos, amo vocês..." R.W.

Que pena... – Denis falou. – Acho que vai ter que ser você mesmo... – sorriu cinicamente.

Denis se divertia em demasia nos brinquedos da área para crianças pequenas. Hermione encostada no cercado do lado de fora lia atentamente um manual de primeiros socorros mágicos.

Mãe!!! Mãe!!! Olha eu aqui!!! – Denis gritava do carrinho mais alto do brinquedo.

Hermione olhava em sua direção e depois de um tchauzinho rápido voltava sua atenção ao livro novamente.

Alguém a observava. Só podia ser uma miragem. Não havia outra explicação para aquilo. Há dias ele resolvera andar por bairros trouxas em vez de freqüentar o Beco Diagonal ou Hogsmead. Também não queria andar pela Travessa do Tranco, levantaria suspeitas e poderia prejudicá-lo. Então ele optou por passear na Londres trouxa, onde ninguém o reconhecia e ele ainda poderia, quem sabe, dar de cara com ela.

i Só pode ser ela... /i – pensou com o coração acelerado. Queria se aproximar, mas suas pernas não o obedeciam. Ele as forçou a obedecer, seguiu inseguro em direção a ela. Estava a menos de dois metros, parou. Estava nervoso. Poucas vezes havia se sentido daquele jeito, talvez nunca, a não ser com ela... Voltou a andar lentamente, nunca desviando os olhos daqueles cabelos castanhos com os quais ele sonhara nos últimos anos com muita freqüência. Um metro agora, já era possível sentir o perfume que seu corpo exalava, já era possível ver sua mão delicada virar com carinho a página do livro. Foi possível ver a aliança também. Parou de novo, pensou em voltar atrás, mas não podia. Havia esperado por aquilo há seis anos. Havia chegado a hora. - Hermione...

Foi por pouco que o livro não caiu de sua mão. Seu coração estava acelerado agora, suas mãos suadas e a respiração irregular. Ela baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, não tinha coragem de se virar. Sentiu ele se aproximar.

Mione... – ele chamou baixo, muito próximo dela.

Ela respirou fundo e se virou na esperança de que aquela voz fosse apenas uma impressão, mas não era. Era ele mesmo, muito mais magro, mais pálido, mais velho, parecia cansado, mas o olhar era o mesmo. Os mesmos olhos cinzentos que a dominavam com tanta facilidade. Ele esboçou um sorriso. Levou uma das mãos em direção ao rosto dela, como que para ter certeza de que ela estava mesmo lá.

Ela se afastou: - O que você faz aqui?! – perguntou dura.

Ele não soube como reagir diante daquela recepção. Limitou-se a olhá-la, percebeu que a incomodava, pois ela não conseguia olhá-lo diretamente.

Eu senti a sua falta... Não sabe como eu te procurei depois que saí.

Perdeu seu tempo! – ela respondeu nervosa olhando disfarçadamente para trás. Denis ainda brincava despreocupado. – Agora que já me achou pode ir embora de novo!

Eu queria conversar com você... Te explicar...

Não há explicação para o que você fez! – falou mais alto do que desejava. Não conseguiu conter uma lágrima que escorreu pelos seus olhos.

Não é o que você pensa! – falou desesperado. Sentiu a emoção invadi-lo. – Não fui...

Mãe! Mãe! – Denis se aproximava correndo. – Olha o que eu ganhei! – ele se segurou nas pernas dela para conseguir parar.

Hermione sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Numa reação impulsiva levou as mãos ao rosto em desespero. Draco olhou para o garoto a princípio com raiva, depois com indignação. Hermione se abaixou para ficar na mesma altura do filho que agitava freneticamente seu prêmio.

Que lindo, filho! Agora volta a brincar, anda... – falou sorrindo nervosa.

Denis achou estranha a reação da mãe, e então avistou Draco parado atrás dela e encarando-o de modo estranho: - Quem é esse homem, mãe? – perguntou baixinho.

Só um conhecido... Da época da escola. Agora vai brincar! – ela se levantou pegando o brinquedo da mão dele e tentando afastá-lo, mas teimoso ele não se movia. Para desespero de Hermione ele insistia em encarar o homem.

Você tem um filho? – perguntou tentando se conter.

Hermione não respondeu, nem ousou olhá-lo. Sabia que seus olhos falariam por ela. Sabia que Draco leria a resposta em seus olhos. Ele sorriu sem perceber. Agachou-se para mirar melhor o menino que, com cara feia escondeu-se atrás da mãe. Draco só podia ver um de seus olhos, o mesmo olho cinzento que veria se olhasse o espelho.

Quem... Quem é o pai dele? – perguntou com a voz fraca e um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

Eu sou o pai dele!

Pai! – Denis correu em direção a Rony que chegava naquele momento. Pulou em seu colo e abraçou-o com força.

Draco levantou-se com raiva. Virou-se para encarar o rival, mas não precisou completar o movimento. Rony passava por ele e já se posicionava ao lado de Hermione.

Oi Mione... – ele falou baixo beijando-a levemente nos lábios.

Oi... – ela respondeu com a voz fraca.

Draco observou aquele gesto com raiva, mas se segurou. Percebeu como ela segurou forte a mão dele em busca de proteção. Sua raiva aumentou. Denis ainda escondia o rosto no ombro de Rony.

Então você saiu mesmo! – Rony falou. – Que tipo de gente eles mantém lá, então?

Rony! – Hermione chamou-o discretamente fazendo sinal em direção a Denis. – É melhor irmos embora logo.

Certo! – Rony deu as costas para Draco e seguiu em direção à saída do parque.

Draco permaneceu observando-os se afastar. Denis levantou os olhos e encontrou os de Draco sobre os seus. O homem sorriu e ele escondeu novamente o rosto.

Eles foram em silêncio até um local vazio e pouco iluminado de onde poderiam aparatar sem serem notados. Em casa, o jantar foi rápido, Denis não ouviu a historinha antes de dormir e Hermione e Rony foram se deitar muito mais cedo que de costume. O trabalho dela não rendia e a TV não prendia a atenção dele, mas não foi fácil dormir. Um podia ouvir a respiração tensa do outro, mas nenhum dos dois tinha ânimo para conversar. Cansados, cada um virou para um lado da cama e fechou os olhos tentando atrair o sono.

Pai... – Denis chamou da porta.

Filho? Entra... – Hermione atendeu preocupada.

Não consigo dormir... – ele falou com os olhinhos tristes depois de abrir a porta. – Posso ficar aqui? – terminou agarrando seu travesseiro.

Claro! – Hermione respondeu fazendo um gesto para que ele se aproximasse. Rony abriu espaço na cama.

Ele fechou a porta e correu para a cama dos pais, ajeitou o travesseiro do jeito que gostava, se aconchegou sobre as cobertas, recebeu um beijo carinhoso da mãe e se deitou abraçando-se ao peito de Rony. Os pais se entreolharam sem entender, mas decidiram que não era preciso entender nada. Denis adormeceu sentindo a proteção de Rony e o carinho de Hermione em seus cabelos. Vencidos pelo cansaço os dois caíram no sono ainda preocupados.


	20. Tudo que é bom dura pouco

Você voltou antes do que eu esperava! – Lilá falou triunfante quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento para Draco Malfoy. 

Você tinha razão! – ele entrou sem cumprimentá-la ou aguardar um convite. – Ela está com raiva! Muita raiva!

Eu avisei! – ela respondeu fechando a porta e dirigindo-se ao bar onde serviu dois drinks.

Mas você estava errada em uma coisa: - ele falou com um sorriso vitorioso sentando-se no sofá depois de aceitar o copo que ela lhe oferecia: - O "pentelhinho" que você falou não é do Weasley! É meu!

Como é que é?! – ela se espantou quase se engasgando. Ele apenas riu radiante meneando a cabeça afirmativamente.

Mas essa Hermione, hein?! Como ela conseguiu enganar o Rony desse jeito?! – falou tomando um gole da bebida.

Ela não o enganou! – falou excitado. – Ele sabe que é meu! E também não poderia não saber! Ele é a minha cara! Tem os meus olhos! – falou com um sorriso largo.

Lilá observava-o, incrédula. – Quem diria que Draco Malfoy ficaria tão feliz em saber que é pai... Pior ainda: de um mestiço! – falou cinicamente.

Draco a olhou tornando-se sério. - Há muito tempo que o sangue deixou de ser importante para mim! – explicou.

Eu sei! Só queria entender o que é que a Hermione tem que é capaz de fazer um sonserino, criado a base de preconceito, se apaixonar cegamente, e mais, fazer um Weasley, Ronald Weasley, engolir seu orgulho e criar um Malfoy?!!! – falou com uma inveja contida. - Quando eu encontrar essa mulher vou ter que me segurar para não lhe dar os parabéns! – sorriu.

Você não chega nem perto de descobrir! Não teria capacidade para entender! – Draco respondeu seco. – Mas eu vim aqui para cobrar a ajuda que você me ofereceu!

Não foi uma ajuda, foi uma troca. Mas tudo bem. Agora fica tudo muito mais fácil. Se o Rony sabe que a Hermione já sucumbiu ao seu charme uma vez, no meio de uma guerra em que você era o principal suspeito, vai achar que agora, tentando provar sua inocência, você pode ter chances novamente. Não vai ser difícil fazê-lo perder a cabeça e se afundar no ciúme! Deixa comigo, mas você tem que fazer a sua parte: persiga a Hermione, exija seu direito de pai, toque os sentimentos dela, mas tudo deixando o maior volume possível de rastro. O Rony tem que saber que vocês andam se encontrando. Conforme as coisas se encaminham nós voltamos a nos falar. – ela estendeu o copo para ele para um brinde. Os dois terminaram a bebida e Draco aparatou satisfeito.

hr 

Qual é o nome dele?

Hermione apavorou-se ao ouvir aquela voz. Acendeu rapidamente a luz do consultório e deu de cara com Draco sentado confortavelmente em sua cadeira. – O que você faz aqui?! Como você conseguiu entrar?! – falou alarmada fechando instintivamente a porta do consultório.

Nós precisamos conversar! Você não vai poder fugir nem se esconder atrás do Weasley para sempre. – falou encaminhando-se lentamente em sua direção.

Nós não temos nada para conversar, Malfoy! Vá embora! – falou sem coragem para olhá-lo. Foi para trás de sua mesa assim que ele se afastou suficientemente dela.

Qual é o nome dele? – insistiu.

De quem?! – perguntou.

Do meu filho!

Ela se assustou. A raiva se apoderou dela: - Você não tem filhos, que eu saiba!

Do seu filho, então! Que visivelmente é meu também! – se aproximou da mesa.

Denis é filho do Rony! – falou nervosa. Suas mãos tremiam, assim como suas pernas, mas ela o encarou.

Denis? – ele sorriu de lado e ela se confundiu naquele sorriso. – Denis Malfoy!

Weasley! O nome dele é Denis Weasley! – falou voltando a si.

Foi por isso que você se casou, não é? Para não ter que se explicar. – ele apoiou as mãos na mesa inclinando o corpo para frente fitando penetrante os olhos dela. – Você ainda me quer, Hermione. – afirmou com a voz rouca.

Hermione sentiu o coração saltitar. Estava nervosa e insegura. Ele estava fazendo de novo. Era ele mesmo, aquele Malfoy que a irritava constantemente, mas que soube como conquistá-la anos atrás, usando exatamente aquele olhar, aquele sorriso cínico e aquele tom de voz. Aquele era o Malfoy que a havia convencido de que estava arrependido, o Malfoy que a fez desistir de Rony uma vez. Ela tinha medo do efeito que aquele Malfoy foi capaz de causar um dia, não sabia se seu corpo havia criado defesas contra ele.

i "Dra. Weasley! Favor comparecer ao quarto 315! Dra. Weasley! Quarto 315!" /i - uma voz aumentada magicamente soou e a fez desviar daqueles olhos.

Esse é meu local de trabalho, Malfoy! Vá embora, por favor! – pediu acalmando-se.

Não me chame de Malfoy... Por favor... – ele suplicou.

Vá embora! – pediu sem perder o controle.

Só se você aceitar conversar comigo. Isso não pode ficar assim! Você não pode simplesmente se negar a me ouvir! Eu tenho direito de contar a minha versão dos fatos!

Não há versão que justifique uma marca negra! Eu vi, Draco! Ninguém me contou, eu vi! Depois de tudo que você via, depois de tudo que eu te falava, depois de eu ter confiado em você!

i "Dra. Weasley! Compareça ao quarto 315! Dra. Weasley! Quarto 315!" /i 

Eu preciso trabalhar! – falou vestindo seu jaleco branco com o emblema do hospital.

Pois eu não saio daqui enquanto você não disser que vai me encontrar em algum lugar! Nós temos que conversar! – ele parou na frente da porta, sério e de braços cruzados.

Se a situação não fosse tão grave ela poderia até rir. Lembrou-se imediatamente do filho fazendo birra no dia anterior e sabia que ele estava falando muito sério. – Ok... – falou derrotada. – Onde?

Ele sorriu satisfeito. Ela desviou o olhar para não fitar aquele sorriso. – Na minha casa! – ele falou.

O quê?! – perguntou descrente.

Não se preocupe! Minha mãe vai estar lá. Você vai estar "segura". – fez o gesto de aspas com a mão. – Na minha mãe você confia, não? Afinal, ela cuidou até do seu querido Potter! – falou cínico tentando controlar aquela lembrança ciumenta.

Ai! – suspirou impaciente. – Se não há outro jeito!

Te espero para o jantar! As 20h. – falou malicioso.

Eu não vou demorar! Saio daqui às 17h e tenho que pegar o Denis na escola. Em seguida vou para sua casa! – falou aproximando-se dele a procura da porta.

Como você quiser! – falou satisfeito. – Vou te esperar ansiosamente! – falou quando ela estava perto dele já abrindo a porta. Aproximou-se de seu ouvido para sussurrar as últimas palavras: - Vou ver se sobrou alguma poção do sono no estoque do meu pai! – sorriu fazendo-se ouvir somente por ela.

Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si bruscamente. Afastou-se o quanto antes do próprio consultório, mas a tempo de ouvir o estalar da aparatação de Draco.

hr 

Rony?!

Rony engoliu rapidamente o pedaço de bife que tinha na boca. Virou-se imediatamente para encarar quem o chamava: - Lilá?!

Pelas barbas de Merlin! – ela levou as mãos à boca. – Que coincidência te encontrar aqui!

Ele se levantou cordialmente e ela agarrou o seu pescoço num daqueles abraços sufocantes dos quais ele quase se esquecera. – Por onde foi que você andou?! Você sumiu! O que houve com você?!

Ai... Longa história, Uón-Uón! Não quero te chatear com isso! – falou com os olhos marejados.

Não será uma chateação! Sente-se! Almoça comigo? – falou educado.

Não vou incomodar? Você não está esperando ninguém?!

Não! Geralmente eu almoço com o Harry, mas ele foi a medi-bruxa com a Gina, vai almoçar em casa. Gina está grávida você sabia?

Não me diga?! – perguntou numa falsa alegria. – Então ela e o Harry se casaram afinal? – perguntou já tomando lugar a mesa.

Pois é! – falou cortando mais um pedaço de bife.

Oh, mas o que é isso? Uma aliança? – perguntou com ar decepcionado.

Rony sentiu-se constrangido. Eles nunca tinham terminado realmente: - É... Eu me casei... – falou sem jeito.

Ah... Com quem? – perguntou fingindo interesse.

Ehr... Com a Hermione...

Ela fingiu conter a raiva. Deu um sorriso e perguntou: - E vocês têm filhos?

Temos um. – respondeu alegre.

Ai! Aposto como ele é ruivinho como você! – falou com carinho falso.

Rony riu encabulado: - Não! Ele puxou a Hermione...

Sei... – olhou rapidamente o cardápio e pediu o prato do dia.

Mas e você? Me fala de você! O que aconteceu naquele dia? Você simplesmente desapareceu!

Hum... Eu fiquei muito abalada, sabe? Aqueles duelos, o caldeirão, o Malfoy tentando me incriminar... – falou com a voz embargada. - ... e o Jorge... Eu sinto muito... Deveria ter ficado ao seu lado, não deve ter sido fácil... – falou limpando uma lágrima de crocodilo.

O garçom trouxe o pedido dela e Rony conjurou um copo com água. – Não se preocupe, já faz tanto tempo.

Eu sei, mas ainda me sinto culpada.

Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?

Fui para Irlanda ficar na casa de uns parentes. Fiquei esse tempo todo fazendo terapia... Só voltei depois que me senti totalmente recuperada! – sorriu alegremente. – Nossa! Eu soube que o Malfoy está solto... Não é perigoso? – perguntou inocente.

Muito! Mas me diga o nome de algum Ministro da Magia inteligente! Só um! – falou revoltado.

Realmente! Difícil... – concluiu. - Mas vamos deixar as coisas ruins de lado. Me fala de você! Você está ótimo! Mais bonito do que eu me lembrava, mais forte! – falou apalpando o braço dele.

Que isso! – falou encabulado.

É sério! A Hermione é uma mulher de sorte... – fitou os olhos dele provocante. – Quem sabe se eu tivesse sido mais forte não poderia ter sido eu a sortuda? Quem sabe não seria eu a mãe dos seus filhos? – falou emocionada e mostrando-se arrependida.

Olha Lilá, eu... Teve uma boa explicação, sabe? Eu...

Não precisa explicar, Uón-Uón! O que vai não volta mais! Não tem problema. Mas me fala do seu filho! Vocês têm um só?!

Só! Eu estou tentando convencer a Mione a ter mais um, mas ela está relutante... – falou cabisbaixo.

Mesmo? Por quê?!

Não sei... Ela nunca me explica direito... Diz que tem medo que eu trate o nosso primeiro filho diferente, sabe?

E teria motivo para você fazer isso?! – perguntou displicente.

Não! Claro que não! – respondeu logo.

Hum... Que boba, ela! Se fosse eu ia querer ter um monte de filhos ruivinhos com você! – falou sorridente.

Lilá...

Desculpe! Desculpe, Uón-Uón... Não falo mais! – um silêncio constrangedor, para Rony, se abateu sobre a mesa deles. – Sabe?

Hum?

Eu senti muito a sua falta... – falou. – Eu às vezes me lembrava de você e ficava imaginando se você estava casado, com filhos... Cheguei a imaginar até que você tivesse se casado com a Luna! – ele se surpreendeu. – Aquela falsa! Vivia te olhando de esguelha e achava que eu não via!

A Luna?! – espantou-se.

É! Mas eu nunca imaginei que você fosse se casar com a Hermione!

Por que não?! – assustou-se novamente. – Todo mundo achou tão natural o nosso casamento! Disseram até que já estava mesmo na hora de assumirmos tudo!

Eu sei! Eu confesso que sabia que você gostava dela, mesmo ficando comigo... – ele baixou os olhos envergonhado. - ... mas eu tinha certeza de que ela não correspondia!

Por que? – perguntou desconfiado.

Nada...

Ah, não! Agora termina!

Ai Uón-Uón! Você sabe! Eu cheguei a te falar uma vez! – ela se aproximou dele e falou baixinho: - Eu sempre achei que ela e o Malfoy andavam tendo um caso durante a guerra!

Rony se afastou com as orelhas vermelhas. - i Então era tão visível! Só eu não notava?! /i 

Mas é claro que isso só poderia ser coisa da minha cabeça... – sorriu. Ele permaneceu em silêncio remexendo o resto de arroz que ainda estava em seu prato. – Que foi Uón-Uón?

Lilá?

Sim?

O que é que você ainda sente por mim?

Ela se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Aquilo não estava nos seus planos. – Como?

Você ainda se considera, pelo menos, minha amiga?

Ela entrou no jogo, sabia que poderia tirar proveito da situação: - Não!

Não?

Não! – suspirou sofregamente. - É um esforço inigualável estar tão perto de você e não poder te tocar. Saber que outra faz isso no meu lugar. Eu nunca me considerei sua amiga, Uón-Uón! – ele ia dizer algo, mas ela não deixou colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios. – Eu ainda te amo, mas entendo que já perdi minha chance. Só que não quero me afastar de novo, portanto me contento em ser sua amiga, sua melhor amiga! Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não é?

Claro. – ele sorriu tranqüilo. – Você guardaria um segredo então?

Todos os que você achar que deve confiar a mim! – falou segurando a mão dele.

É algo muito sério! Eu nunca contei a ninguém. Jurei para Mione que esse segredo morreria comigo, mas não acho mais que isso seja possível! – falou triste.

O que é, Uón-Uón?

Você tinha razão na época...

Razão? – seu coração acelerou. Era exatamente do que ela precisava: confiança. Que Rony tivesse confiança suficiente para contar aquele segredo para ela.

A Hermione e o Malfoy eram amantes mesmo naquela época... – falou sem olhá-la.

Oh... – ela apertou com carinho a mão dele.

O filho da Hermione não é meu... É dele!

Não! Não acredito, Uón-Uón!

Pois é... – ele a encarou agora, com os olhos avermelhados. – O pior é que agora ele está de volta. Eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer! Tenho certeza de que aquele desgraçado vai nos atormentar! Ele já nos atormentava em Hogwarts quando o único problema era uma rivalidade entre casas, agora então?! Só que é tudo muito mais sério! Tem o amor de uma criança em jogo agora!

Oh, não! E você acha, por acaso, que se ele insistir, Hermione voltaria para ele?

Não! De jeito nenhum! O Malfoy se aproveitou de um momento em que a Mione estava frágil! Ela jamais voltaria para ele! Ela o odeia! Eu tenho certeza disso! – falou muito seguro de si.

hr 

Seja bem vinda, senhora! – uma elfa atendeu a porta cordialmente. Fez uma longa referência e abriu espaço para que Hermione passasse.

Obrigada. – respondeu sentindo-se mal pela pequena criatura.

Você ainda é defensora dos elfos, Hermione? – Draco a surpreendeu.

Ela se virou insegura: - Não... Eles não querem ajuda. Acho que Dobby é o único elfo que se dá valor. – falou demonstrando tranqüilidade, mas aquilo era o que aquela casa menos passava. Observou a decoração. Lembrou-se que algumas vezes chegou a se imaginar morando naquela casa, quando a guerra acabasse. Mas tinha em mente uma decoração muito diferente daquela. Mais clara, mais alegre, menos sombria.

Draco notou a admiração dela, mas ia usar esse trunfo mais para frente: - E onde se meteu aquele elfo infiel? – perguntou para chamar a atenção dela novamente para ele.

Ele serve ao Harry, agora. Lá no Largo Grimmauld. – falou displicente.

E aquele outro elfo? O que não gostava do Potter?

Morreu! E já foi tarde! Ele era um perigo, principalmente depois que o James nasceu.

James?

O primeiro filho deles.

Hum... Então eles têm mais um? Eu a vi outro dia naquela livraria que ela abriu. Está grávida, não? – perguntou com pouco interesse.

Está... Será a primeira neta dos Weasley! – sorriu lembrando-se da felicidade dos sogros com a notícia.

Draco a observou enquanto sorria. Sorriu também. Ela percebeu e ficou sem graça. Tornou-se séria imediatamente.

Oh! Você não o trouxe? Estava tão ansiosa por conhecê-lo! – a sra. Malfoy descia elegantemente as escadas da mansão. Veio ao encontro de Hermione e apertou educadamente a mão dela com um sorriso amigável.

Como vai sra. Malfoy? – perguntou educada. - Nós ainda não conversamos a respeito... – falou incerta. – Achei que não seria certo trazê-lo.

Entendo... – falou decepcionada. – Mas me chame apenas de Narcisa, sim? Quando Draco me falou que era pai fiquei tão contente! Não imaginei que viveria para ter netos! Mas você trouxe pelo menos uma foto dele, não? – perguntou alegremente.

Oh, sim! – Hermione abriu a bolsa em busca de sua carteira. Já estava acostumada a mostrar a foto do filho para as pessoas. – Aqui está!

Narcisa segurou com carinho a foto do neto. Nela ele estava sentado nos ombros de Rony, ambos vestidos de laranja e muito sorridentes. Harry aparecia ao lado deles apenas com o boné do Cannons. Denis acenava freneticamente uma bandeira do Cannons enquanto Harry tentava desviar dela.

Essa foto foi tirada no dia da final do campeonato inglês de quadribol! – lembrou-se contente. – Rony o viciou nesse jogo...

Esse é seu marido? Lembro-me dele...– perguntou.

Sim. – Hermione respondeu sem jeito.

Ele é tão bonito! – terminou.

Como?! – Hermione indagou.

Denis! – ela sorriu explicando-se. – Estou falando do menino.

Claro... – Hermione sorriu também.

Ele se parece comigo a senhora não acha? – Draco se aproximou das duas para olhar a foto também.

Muito! A não ser pelo cabelo! – falou orgulhosa. – Oh! Vocês queriam conversar, não é mesmo? Vou deixá-los a sós. Aqui está querida. Foi um prazer. Espero que você volte mais vezes e o traga junto. Estou ansiosa por conhecê-lo! – terminou abraçando Hermione carinhosamente.

Ela retribuiu confusa ao abraço. A mãe se afastou depois de acariciar o rosto do filho e subiu calmamente a escada de volta aos seus aposentos.

Me acompanha? – Draco perguntou afastando o corpo para dar lugar para que ela passasse.

Os dois seguiram para o escritório da casa: um cômodo muito amplo. Três das paredes estavam cobertas por estantes repletas de livros. A quarta parede tinha uma janela enorme que dava vista a um jardim lindo, muito bem cuidado. No centro do local, bem embaixo da claridade que entrava pela janela, uma escrivaninha grande. Nela havia uma bacia com um líquido prateado, uma caixa de madeira trabalhada e alguns potes com uma fumacinha prateada. De um lado da mesma uma cadeira grande e confortável, acolchoada com um veludo verde escuro. Havia ainda três poltronas pretas graciosamente dispostas em frente as estantes. Hermione ficou mais uma vez impressionada com a grandiosidade daquela casa. Se um dia tivesse se tornado a senhora da mansão Malfoy, aquele com certeza seria seu lugar preferido.

Sente-se. – ele ofereceu gostando cada vez mais do efeito que sua casa surtia. A elfa apareceu atrás dos dois. Draco falou com ela: - Traga duas xícaras de chá, Maguie!

Para mim não é necessário! Não pretendo demorar! – Hermione falou saindo momentaneamente de seu transe.

Não se preocupe, Hermione! A poção do sono não era para você! – falou malicioso. – Pode trazer, Maguie!

Eu preciso voltar logo! Vamos terminar com isso de uma vez, Malfoy! – falou retomando seu auto-controle.

Claro... – falou ressentido com o modo como ela o chamou. Tinha se desabituado a ser tratado daquela maneira por ela. – Mas me chame de Draco, por favor! Eu não gosto do modo como meu sobrenome soa na sua voz. – falou chateado.

Hermione sentiu-se penalizada, mas caiu em si a tempo: - Fale logo o que você tem para me falar... Draco!

Ele sorriu satisfeito, ela tentou manter a concentração. A elfa voltou trazendo as duas xícaras de chá. Colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa e foi embora novamente fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

Eu ainda te amo, Hermione! - falou fitando-a.

Ela desviou a atenção da elfa para encontrar os olhos dele fixando-a. Ficou um pouco nervosa, mas se controlou: - Você nunca me amou, Draco!

Isso não é verdade! – respondeu ofendido.

Se foi para isso que você me chamou aqui eu vou embora! – falou já se levantando e seguindo para a porta.

Não! Fique, Hermione! Não fui eu! Eu não era o traidor da Ordem! – falou suplicante.

Ela parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Virou-se para ele séria: - Eu vi a marca negra, Draco!

Ele saiu de onde estava e se aproximou arregaçando a manga que cobria seu braço esquerdo. Esticou-o para que ela visse: - Eu nunca tive a marca negra!

Hermione fitou o braço dele confusa. Mas seu cérebro trabalhou rápido: - Com Voldemort morto a marca não tem por que continuar visível! – desafiou.

Mas ela sempre deixa um sinal! E eu não o tenho!

Mas eu vi! – afirmou.

Aquela marca não era verdadeira! – falou afastando-se novamente. – Eu mesmo fiz aquela marca! Precisava que você visse! – apoiou-se na escrivaninha de cabeça baixa. – Meu pai descobriu, não sei como, sobre nós dois! – ele virou-se para encará-la novamente. – Ele ficou muito bravo. Não aceitava que eu ficasse com você! Dizia que não admitiria que eu tivesse qualquer coisa com uma san... nascida-trouxa... – terminou desviando o olhar. – Ele a ameaçou! Disse que se eu continuasse com você ele te mataria, ou me mataria! Ele sempre me disse que preferia me ver morto a assistir-me sujando o sangue-puro dos Malfoy! – completou quase gritando. Era visível o ódio em seu rosto.

Hermione o ouvia sem acreditar: - Mas eu te vi atacando o Neville! Eu vi quando o seu pai veio ter com você!

Eu salvei a vida do Longbotton! – gritou. – Se eu não o tivesse estuporado e dito que ele estava morto meu pai o teria matado! - Ela se surpreendeu com a atitude dele. Ele percebeu. – Não pense que eu fiz aquilo por ele! Fiz por você! Sabia que você ficaria mal se algo acontecesse àquele idiota! Sabia que você e odiaria mais ainda!

Ela continuava imóvel. – Por que você usava aquela faixa no braço?! Por que você pediu licença daquela missão? Justamente a missão em que os comensais nos emboscaram? Por que você me convenceu a não ir também?! Você sabia o quanto contávamos com o sucesso daquela missão!

Eu não sabia que os comensais haviam sido avisados! Fiquei sabendo que os aurores haviam sido emboscados junto com você! – respondeu.

Por que você sumiu naquele dia?! Como você quer que eu acredite no que você fala?! – perguntou afastando-se da porta fechada.

Draco voltou-se para a escrivaninha e abriu a caixinha de madeira que estava sobre ela. Vasculhou entre os vários papéis que havia nela e então estendeu um deles à Hermione: - Eu fui encontrar o meu pai! Foi aí que tudo começou!

Ela pegou o bilhete e o leu. A letra era muito parecida com a de Draco, embora guardasse algumas diferenças.

Naquele dia eu fui ao encontro dele. Foi então que ele me disse que já sabia de nós. Me falou para me separar de você, ou ele te mataria, mas me prometeu que se eu me afastasse ele não deixaria que fizessem nada com você. É claro que eu não acreditei. Tentei duelar com ele, mas ele foi mais rápido... Sempre era! Ele acertou meu braço esquerdo naquele dia, por isso a faixa...

Você usou a desculpa do braço ferido para não ir naquele dia! – Hermione falou desconfiada.

Foi uma coincidência! Eu ainda não estava machucado aquele dia! Me machuquei depois, quando tentei duelar com Lucius! – falou sincero. – Eu continuei com você mesmo assim. Imaginei que ele não conseguiria te fazer nada. Você quase não era escalada para missões de campo, mas o dia que saímos para buscar pistas sobre o Potter eu vi que ele falava sério. Minha preocupação aumentou, mas eu não conseguia ficar longe de você... – ele se aproximou dela. – Eu tinha que pensar num jeito. Tinha esperanças de que um dos aurores o matasse antes que ele cumprisse a promessa que fez, mas caso não acontecesse eu precisava ter um trunfo... Foi então que eu resolvi continuar com a faixa no braço. No dia em que você me pediu para ir ao porão... – ele se aproximou mais, ela desviou do caminho dele. – no dia em que nós dormimos juntos pela primeira vez... – ele tornou o tom de voz quase insuportável para ela. Ela tentou não ligar para o que ele dizia, mas lembranças daquele dia invadiam insistentemente seus pensamentos. – naquele dia, que eu não sabia que seria tão especial, eu decidi que daria um jeito de você ver a faixa... É claro que você me pegou de surpresa e eu até esqueci dela! Só me lembrei quando você tocou o meu braço e se assustou... – ele estava sufocantemente próximo agora, ela não ousava ficar de frente para ele. – eu notei sua preocupação e pensei em desistir de tudo, mandar Lucius as favas e lutar para ficar com você! – ele recuou um pouco tentando respirar, o perfume dela o enlouquecia. – Mas ele continuava me pressionando, me ameaçando. No dia da batalha final percebi que ele realmente tentaria te machucar, então coloquei o plano em prática: deixei que você me visse com a marca negra que eu mesmo havia conjurado... – falou lembrando-se com pesar do dia que havia destruído sua vida. – Depois eu me arrependi, tentei ajudar os Weasley a destruir a horcruxe, mas me incriminei mais ainda! Eles não acreditaram em mim! – pensou com raiva lembrando-se de Lilá.

Hermione continuava de costas ainda, apenas ouvindo a narração dele. Sua cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas. Era difícil acreditar em tudo aquilo, ela não se sentia segura para confiar nele novamente: - Como eu posso acreditar que tudo isso é verdade? – falou dura.

Eu sabia que não seria fácil te convencer, por isso preparei esta penseira... – ele apontou para a escrivaninha, ela virou-se para ver o que ele lhe mostrava, ele percebeu que ela estava emocionada. – São as mesmas que eu vou apresentar ao Ministério em minha defesa... Não fui eu, Mione! Você tem que acreditar em mim! – pediu suplicante voltando a aproximar-se.

Ela recuou: - Você pode ter adulterado as lembranças! – tentou.

Você saberia! Aprendeu a identificá-las, não?! – deu mais um passo. – Assista-as e você vai ter certeza de que eu não estou mentindo. É tudo verdade! Eu nunca te enganei, tudo que eu te falava era verdade! Eu te amei de verdade, Mione! Eu ainda te amo!

Ela recuou mais um pouco: - Por que você não me contou isso antes? Por que você não me falou o que estava acontecendo? Por que justo agora?!

Você não entenderia! E agora Lucius está morto! Ele não pode mais te machucar! – explicou.

Então você fez tudo isso por...

Amor! Eu fiz tudo isso por que te amava! Era um sentimento que eu não sabia explicar. Eu cheguei a achar que ele passaria depois que eu a tivesse nos meus braços, mas ele apenas aumentou depois daquela noite. – ele levou uma das mãos em direção ao rosto dela. - Meu amor aumentou mais ainda depois de saber que você me deu um filho! – ele sorriu.

Ela tentou recuar àquele gesto, mas não havia mais espaço. Havia apenas a escrivaninha. A escrivaninha e Draco, tão perto... Ela sentia-se culpada. Culpada por ter adorado ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras, culpada por ter sentido um arrepio gostoso quando os dedos dele tocaram sua face, culpada por sentir se perder novamente no céu nublado que eram os olhos dele.

Draco sabia exatamente como usar a situação a seu favor. Já o tinha feito uma vez, quando ainda queria apenas se divertir com ela, estava fazendo de novo, só que para reconquistá-la, para recuperar o tempo perdido. Ele começou a aproximar lentamente o rosto ao dela.

Draco... Não faça isso! – ela pedia fraca. Tentava afastá-lo com uma das mãos, mas a reação que ele expressou ao toque dela a fez perder as forças, seus braços não obedeciam ao comando de afastá-lo. – Draco, não! – os lábios dele roçaram de leve os dela.

hr 

Onde é que você estava?!

Hermione se assustou ao ouvir a voz severa de Rony. – Rony! Você ainda está acordado?

É ÓBVIO QUE EU AINDA ESTOU ACORDADO! VOCÊ LARGA O DENIS NA CASA DA GINA, NÃO DÁ NOTÍCIAS, NÃO CHEGA EM CASA NA HORA EM QUE DEVERIA! VOCÊ ACHOU MESMO QUE EU IA CONSEGUIR COLOCAR A CABEÇA NO TRAVESSEIRO E DORMIR TRANQÜILAMENTE?!

Desculpe... Como você sabia que ele estava na casa da Gina? – perguntou tentando ganhar tempo para ver se ele se acalmava.

Ele me mandou uma coruja dizendo que estava lá, que você estava e estranha. Ele ficou preocupado com o seu sumiço!

Ela lamentou-se mentalmente por ter esquecido de avisar ao Rony o que faria. - Você foi buscá-lo?

É claro que eu fui! Cheguei lá e a Gina disse que você precisava resolver um problema muito sério, mas que não podia explicar qual era! Eu logo imaginei o que seria... – falou com a voz grave.

Hermione se lamentou novamente. Ela não podia enxergar com clareza o rosto de Rony, mas tinha certeza que ele deveria estar muito vermelho. – Ele foi ao meu consultório hoje de manhã e exigiu falar comigo. Disse que não me deixaria em paz enquanto eu não ouvisse as explicações dele...

E você foi?! – perguntou perdendo a calma.

Fui! Eu tive medo que ele fizesse alguma coisa! Achei melhor fazer o que ele pedia, achei que ele tinha o direito de se explicar.

Direito?! Que direitos um comensal da morte poderia ter? – falou furiosos. Respirou fundo percebendo que estava passando dos limites e perguntou: - E onde vocês se encontraram?

Hum... – ela hesitou. – Na mansão Malfoy... – falou sem coragem.

O quê?! – ele não acreditou.

Ele disse que a mãe dele estaria lá! Disse que eu não precisava me preocupar.

Rony estava aturdido, mas achou melhor mudar o rumo da conversa: - E? O que foi que ele te disse? – perguntou tentando se acalmar.

Ele me disse que era inocente... – respondeu tirando as bolsas do ombro e jogando-as sobre o sofá. Apoiou-se no encosto dele para ficar de frente para Rony que permanecia imóvel encostado no corrimão da escada.

Inocente?! – perguntou incrédulo. Bateu uma mão na outra impaciente. - EU O VI TENTANDO FUGIR COM O CALDEIRÃO! COMO ELE PODE SE DIZER INOCENTE?! – se descontrolou.

Shiiii! Não grite, Rony! – pediu apontando para o andar de cima. – Ele me contou o que aconteceu naquele dia. Ele disse que estava levando o caldeirão até vocês e não fugindo com ele!

E você acreditou! – Rony falou impaciente.

Ela hesitou novamente: - Sim... O relato dele me pareceu muito plausível.

Plausível?! – perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico. Ele andava agora de um lado para o outro mexendo nos cabelos com impaciência. – Certo... E por que você demorou tanto? Se eu bem entendi você deve ter chegado lá por volta das 18h! – perguntou com medo de ouvir a resposta.

Hermione olhou no relógio: 21:39. Não tinha idéia de que tinha demorado tanto. – Eu... Eu não percebi que era tão tarde... – falou sinceramente. Rony ainda a olhava a espera da explicação, mas já começava a se arrepender de ter perguntado. – Eu não acreditei no que ele me contou logo de cara, então ele me mostrou as lembranças daquela época... Por isso eu demorei...

Lembranças? – estava desconfiado.

Sim! E eu as trouxe para você assistir! – Hermione pegou a bolsa maior do sofá e mostrou seu conteúdo: uma série de potes com uma fumacinha prateada.

E por que eu ia querer assistir as lembranças do Malfoy?! – perguntou se afastando da sacola com impaciência.

Para você ver o que eu vi! Para você ter certeza de que ele não estava mentindo!

O modo como ela tentava convencê-lo o incomodava. Fazia-o se lembrar da Hermione auror que tentava safar Draco das acusações. Lembrava-o da Hermione apaixonada por Draco Malfoy: - Essas lembranças podem ter sido adulteradas! – falou desafiador.

Mas não foram! Eu reconheço uma adulteração quando vejo uma. Fui treinada para isso! – falou aproximando mais a sacola dele.

Rony estava inconformado. Cruzou os braços e voltou a se encostar emburrado no corrimão. Recusava-se a olhar para Hermione ou para a sacola. Hermione não tinha certeza, mas pelo tom de voz dele teve a impressão de que ele tentava segurar o choro: - Então é isso? – respirou fundo: - Ele te convenceu de que sempre foi inocente, eu já fiz a minha parte, agora você, ele e o Denis vão viver juntos como uma família feliz?! – falou tentando sorrir conformado.

Hermione sentiu as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos. Ficou sem reação diante da atitude conformista de Rony, depois respondeu: - Não Rony! – ela se aproximou dele, enfática: - Eu nunca disse isso! Eu não vou abandonar você para ficar com o Draco! Eu nuca faria isso com você! – falou não contendo as lágrimas. Abraçou-o com carinho para provar o que estava dizendo. – Me desculpe, Rony... – falou chorando. – Me desculpe! Eu não queria que você passasse por isso! Não queria que você e o Denis tivessem que sofrer por minha causa...

Rony retribuiu o abraço aliviado. Também não tentava mais segurar as lágrimas, mas estava contido. Não sabia o que dizer para aliviar a angústia de Hermione. Os dois permaneceram abraçados até ouvirem um barulho de porta.

Será que o Denis está acordado? – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

Acho que não! Eu o deixei dormindo, tenho certeza! – Rony respondeu.

Os dois subiram as escadas de mãos dadas e foram até o quarto de Denis. O menino estava deitado de lado, de costas para a porta.

Acho que foi o vento na porta do banheiro. Não se preocupe. – ele falou tranqüilizando-a. – Vá tomar um banho e descansar. Nós teremos muitos problemas para enfrentar juntos daqui pra frente...

Eu sei... – respondeu acariciando o rosto dele agradecida. – Rony...

Hum?

Ela suspirou: - Ele quer conhecer o Denis, e a mãe dele também. Ele quer que o Denis saiba da verdade... – falou preocupada.

Amanhã nós pensamos nisso, Mione... No fundo já sabíamos que ele ia querer isso, não? – tentou se conformar. – Vá descansar... Você comeu alguma coisa?

Não... Mas não estou com fome... – respondeu chateada.

Eu vou esquentar um leite para você. Vá tomar seu banho, eu já venho...

Não precisa, Rony... – tentou impedi-lo sentindo-se culpada.

Vai ser rápido! – falou sorrindo calmamente. - Vá descansar!

Hermione assistiu Rony descer as escadas em direção a cozinha. Seu coração estava apertado de culpa por tudo que estava acontecendo, mas ela sentiu-se mais forte sabendo que ela o tinha a seu lado. Seguiu o conselho dele e foi se banhar.


	21. Aquele monstro de olhos verdes

Alguns dias se passaram e o assunto foi deixado de lado na casa de Rony e Hermione. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem suficiente para revelar a verdade para o pequeno Denis. Principalmente depois das demonstrações de carinho que o menino dispensava a Rony. Durante aqueles dias Denis mostrou-se completamente apegado ao pai. Pediu para ir trabalhar com ele, exigiu acompanhar o pai e o padrinho num dos jogos do time de quadribol para o qual torciam, preferiu a companhia de Rony a de Hermione na leitura da historinha antes de dormir. Como o garoto sempre tinha demonstrado preferência pelo pai e não pela mãe, como é típico nessa idade, nenhum deles notou diferença no comportamento do garoto. 

O dia no Ministério parecia mais calmo do que o comum. O caso difícil do qual Rony estava responsável havia sido solucionado e ele estava praticamente sem nada para fazer. Foi dando uma voltinha pelo grande prédio que ele encontrou, "coincidentemente", Lilá.

Oi Uón-Uón! – a mulher cumprimentou-o radiante.

Lilá! Não me chame de Uón-Uón! Pelo menos não aqui! – ele reclamou em voz baixa assim que a mulher quase o sufocou em um dos seus abraços.

Ah, me desculpe... – falou sorridente. – É o costume...

Sei, sei... O que faz aqui?! – ele perguntou puxando-a pelo braço e levando-a para um local mais discreto.

Vim regularizar minha situação como estudante. Eu terminei os estudos com um professor particular na Irlanda e vim pedir aproveitamento de créditos. Sabe? To precisando de emprego. Não tenho mais idade de ser sustentada pelos meus pais, né?

Tem razão... – ele concordou.

E você?! O que faz passeando por aí? Achei que os Inomináveis eram homens muito ocupados! – falou ajeitando a gola da camisa dele.

E somos mesmo! – falou rindo da cócega que os dedos dela faziam em seu pescoço. – Mas estamos mais tranqüilos agora... Quer tomar um chá?

Claro! – aceitou satisfeita. – E então...Como vão as coisas entre você e a Hermione? - falou caminhando lado a lado com ele.

Vão bem! – estranhou. – Por que?

Sei lá... Você estava tão preocupado aquele dia...

É, estava, mas o Malfoy não deu mais notícias depois da conversa que a Hermione teve com ele...

Ah... Então eles conversaram... – afirmou maliciosamente..

Sim... – falou cabisbaixo. – Ele queria conversar... Dar sua própria versão dos fatos. – falou displicente andando com as mãos no bolso.

E ela? Acreditou? – perguntou curiosa.

Sim... Ele até revelou umas lembranças daquela época. Ela as assistiu e levou para casa para eu ver também...

E você assistiu? – perguntou sentando-se na cadeira que Rony puxou para ela.

Assisti... – respondeu evasivo, sentando-se também.

E? – insistiu. – Você acreditou?

É... A menos que ele tenha adulterado as lembranças, me parece que ele estava dizendo a verdade. – falou chamando o funcionário. – Um café, por favor.

Pois não. Senhorita?

Um chá para mim...

Algo para acompanhar?

Pra mim não. – Rony respondeu.

É... Só o chá.

Ok. Com licença.

Lilá observou o garçom se afastar e depois continuou: - E, por acaso, ele falou se sabia quem era o traidor então?

Não...

Mas nem com as lembranças?!

Não... Pelo visto ele também não sabia quem era... Estava completamente inocente no caso.

Que bom!

O quê?

Que bom para ele, né? – sorriu disfarçando.

Rony apenas resmungou concordando. Não demorou muito para que duas xícaras fumegantes aparecessem na mesa dos dois. Lilá se serviu de açúcar e calmamente retomou o assunto.

O Malfoy já conheceu o menino?

Não... Como eu disse, ele não apareceu mais... – assoprou o seu café antes de prová-lo.

Não?! – Lilá perguntou espantada.

Não! Por que? – Rony perguntou desconfiado.

É que... É que... Outro dia eu fui até o Saint Mungus para pedir um encaminhamento para continuar meu tratamento aqui e... Pode ser que eu esteja enganada, mas...

Mas o que?! – perguntou ficando nervoso.

Eu tenho quase certeza de que vi o Malfoy saindo de lá... – falou inocente levando mais um gole de seu chá a boca.

O Malfoy? No hospital?

Sim... E ele me pareceu bem saudável... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a mãe dele?! – perguntou cinicamente.

Lilá deixou o prédio poucos minutos depois. Saiu satisfeita sabendo que sua mentira havia plantado a dúvida na cabeça de Rony. O homem passou o resto do expediente se perguntando por que Hermione não havia comentado o fato com ele. O ciúme começou a corroer seu coração. Ele saiu mais cedo do trabalho aquele dia.

hr 

Dra. Weasley?

Sim. – Hermione virou-se para atender ao chamado de sua secretária.

Há um paciente de última hora para a senhora. Eu deixei esperando no seu consultório. Espero que não tenha feito mal... – falou insegura.

Não se preocupe, Mary! – falou sorrindo simpática. – Mas não vou atender mais ninguém depois dele, ou me atraso para buscar meu filho na escola.

Sim senhora... – a mocinha falou retomando seu lugar na mesa em frente ao consultório da medi-bruxa.

Hermione abriu a porta de seu consultório esperando encontrar lá dentro alguma mãe desesperada ao lado do filho que fizera crescer um pé de couve no ouvido, ou que tivesse mudado a cor da própria pele, mas ela deu de cara com um homem adulto, loiro, com uma roupa preta muito elegante e com um sorriso tentador nos lábios.

Você ficou louco?! – perguntou assustada. Fechou rapidamente a porta e continuou. – O que está fazendo aqui?!

Vim te ver, Dra. Weasley! – falou cínico levantando-se da poltrona e aproximando-se provocante de Hermione.

Por que não me mandou uma coruja ou coisa assim? Não quero você vindo até aqui, pode me comprometer! E que desculpa você inventou para a Mary?! Você está aparentemente muito bem de saúde! – falou irritada.

Draco sorriu malicioso: - Sabe? Eu nem precisei me justificar... Falei que precisava conversar com você, sorri para ela e consegui entrar! – falou orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Ótimo! O que você quer?

Você não faz a mínima idéia? – falou levando a mão aos cabelos dela.

Pára, Malfoy! – se afastou dele se refugiando atrás de sua mesa. – Eu preciso ir embora, então...

Você já contou ao menino? Já passou a semana que eu te dei para fazer isso! – falou tentando não provocá-la muito.

Hermione ficou séria: - Isso não é o tipo de coisa que se conta assim para uma criança! – falou suplicante.

Por isso eu te dei essa semana... – falou. – Agora eu me sinto no direito de tomar a iniciativa.

Não, Draco! Ele é só um menino! Deixe-me conversar com ele primeiro, por favor! – pediu tristemente.

Draco não resistiu ao olhar assustado de Hermione: - Te dou mais um dia, Mione. – falou carinhoso segurando delicadamente o queixo dela. Olhou-a apaixonado: - Eu não gosto de fazer isso com você, mas eu tenho o direito de conviver com o nosso filho. – sorriu. Passou um dedo sobre os lábios de Hermione e aproximou-se para depositar-lhe um beijo. Hermione virou o rosto a tempo de sentir os lábios dele tocando sua bochecha. – Tchau linda! – saiu sorridente. Hermione não viu, mas ele ainda teve tempo de dar uma piscadela para a secretária.

Hermione preocupada desabou em sua cadeira. – Como é que eu vou falar isso para ele?

Na frente do hospital Rony esperava a saída da esposa. Resolveu acompanhá-la para buscar o filho já que tivera a chance de sair antes do serviço. Para sua surpresa, minutos antes que Hermione deixasse seu local de trabalho Draco Malfoy saiu sorridente do prédio. Rony, enciumado, deixou seu posto sem notar o semblante preocupado da esposa que saía minutos depois.

Hermione e Denis chegaram em casa no horário de sempre. Surpreso e feliz, Denis correu em direção ao pai para abraçá-lo.

Pai!!! Você chegou cedo! – Denis enlaçou o pescoço de Rony num abraço apertado.

É! Gostou da surpresa?! – falou mais para Hermione do que para o filho.

Claro! – sorriu sendo colocado no chão pelo homem.

Que bom que você já está em casa Rony! – Hermione exclamou sem notar o tom do marido.

Vá guardar suas coisas, filho! – Rony mandou calmamente.

Obediente, Denis subiu correndo as escadas em direção ao próprio quarto. Sério Rony recebeu frio o beijo de Hermione.

Que foi? – Hermione perguntou estranhando a frieza dele.

Eu fui te buscar no hospital hoje... – falou calmamente.

Foi?

Fui... E vi o Malfoy saindo de lá! O que ele estava fazendo no hospital Hermione?!

O Malfoy? – perguntou insegura.

Não tente me enrolar! Eu o vi saindo de lá! Muito satisfeito, aliás!

O que você está querendo dizer, Ronald?! – ela perguntou ofendida.

Por que você não me falou sobre isso?!

Eu acabei de chegar! O que você queria?!

Não seja cínica, Hermione!

O quê?! – ela se indignou.

Por que vocês estão discutindo?! – Denis os surpreendeu da escada com a carinha triste.

Denis? Nós... Nós não estamos discutindo... – Hermione negou.

Estão sim! Eu não gosto de ver vocês brigando! – falou bravo parando entre os dois.

Nós não estamos brigando, Denis... Só conversando... – Rony tentou sentando-se envergonhado no sofá.

Estão sim! Eu sei que estão! É por causa daquele homem, não é?!

Hermione sentiu o coração acelerar. – Que homem, filho? – ajoelhou-se ao lado do menino tentando disfarçar.

Aquele homem que a gente encontrou no parquinho! – falou sem olhar para a mãe. Hermione percebeu com dor no coração uma lágrima escapar dos olhinhos do filho. – Ele... Ele é meu pai, não é? – falou baixinho.

Hermione despencou sobre os calcanhares. Olhou para Rony desesperada sem saber o que falar.

Quem te falou isso, Denis?! – Rony perguntou segurando-o pela cintura e colocando-o no colo.

Ninguém me falou! Eu sei que é! – falou agora com os braços cruzados e ainda sem olhar para os pais.

Denis... Ele não... – Hermione tentou.

O Jean sempre me falou isso! – os pais iam intervir, mas ele não deu atenção. – Eu ouvi vocês conversando no dia em que vocês falaram sobre um irmãozinho! – Rony cobriu o rosto culpado. – Eu achei que não tivesse entendido direito, mas agora eu sei que é verdade! Depois que ele apareceu vocês ficaram estranhos! Eu não sou burro! Sei que ele é meu pai! – ele começou a chorar realmente.

Rony o abraçou com carinho. Ainda no chão Hermione também começou a chorar. Sem resistir Rony também deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Os três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Aos poucos Hermione conseguiu se acalmar. Sentando-se ao lado do filho e do marido ela tentou se explicar:

Olha, filho... – ela levou uma das mãos para acariciar a cabeça de Denis, mas ele se afastou das mãos dela. Chocada ela perdeu a fala.

Também pego de surpresa Rony se manifestou: - Filho... Escuta uma coisa: eu sempre vou ser seu pai, não importa se você se parece comigo ou não, se você é meu de verdade ou não... Eu e a sua mãe te amamos muito, ouviu? E eu vou te amar sempre! Ta entendendo? – ele perguntou emocionado tentando fazer o menino olhar para ele.

Promete que você vai ser meu pai para sempre? – perguntou com a voz embargada.

Claro que sim! – Rony sorriu.

Mesmo que eu tenha um irmãozinho?!

É claro que sim! Alguma vez eu já te tratei mal? Alguma vez eu te tratei como se não fosse meu filho?

Denis balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto secava o rosto nas mãos: - Eu não quero ter outro pai! Eu quero que só você seja meu pai! – falou alto e exigente.

Mas eu continuo sendo seu pai... Independente do outro...

Eu não quero outro pai! – gritou.

Denis! Não precisa gritar! – Rony brigou colocando-o de frente para si. – Eu sei que você está bravo agora, mas não adianta! Agora você tem dois pais...

Mas...

Rony não o deixou terminar: - Nem sempre as coisas são como nós queremos! Eu também não queria que você tivesse outro pai, mas você tem! O que é que eu posso fazer?!

De cara feia ele olhou para Hermione. Ela se encolheu sentindo-se culpada pelo sofrimento do filho. Com o olhar severo ele perguntou: - Por acaso eu tenho outra mãe também?!

Não filho... – respondeu sorrindo timidamente. – Você me desculpa, meu amor? Eu não queria que você passasse por isso, mas... – ela não conteve outra lágrima.

Tudo bem mãe... – ele falou um pouco mais calmo. – Eu não to bravo com você, só triste...

Hermione olhou para ele penalizada. Ela estendeu os braços. – Então me dá um abraço? Por favor?

Denis desceu do colo de Rony e abraçou carinhosamente a mãe. Rony aproveitou para fechar o abraço também. Depois de alguns minutos em que ninguém ousou falar nada, quando Denis, abraçado novamente a Rony, parecia estar mais calmo, Hermione se manifestou:

O Draco foi ao hospital me pedir para falar com o Denis... – falou insegura.

Denis escondeu o rosto no peito de Rony e este por sua vez jogou a cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá.

Filho... Ele quer conhecer você... Ele e a mãe dele...

Eu não quero!

Mas filho... Ele é seu pai... Ele quer falar com você, saber como você é... A mãe dele, sua avó, também quer... Ela ficou tão feliz quando soube que tinha um neto...

Eu não quero saber! Meu pai é o Rony e minhas avós são a Molly e a Jane! Eu não quero saber desse homem! – ele saiu do colo de Rony e correu para o quarto batendo a porta ferozmente.

Hermione quis ir atrás dele, mas Rony a impediu:

Deixa ele... Não vai adiantar forçar nada agora... Ele ta chateado...

E você está bravo! – falou retomando o assunto. – Não fui eu que convidei o Draco para ir ao hospital! Ele apareceu sem aviso! Não é culpa minha, Rony!

Deixa isso pra lá, Mione! – falou levantando-se também do sofá. – Vou fazer o Denis tomar banho, ele deve estar com fome...

hr 

"Preciso conversar com alguém. Será que você pode me encontrar no London daqui a meia hora? Obrigado adiantado... Rony"

Lilá leu com satisfação aquele bilhete curto: - Já está dando certo, Malfoy! – falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

O que ele quer? – perguntou indiferente.

Quer conversar... – falou levantando-se do sofá e seguindo para o quarto. – Ele acha que pode contar comigo para ouvir suas lamúrias a respeito da perseguição que você faz a mulher dele. – falou voltando do quarto já com um casaco e a bolsa em mãos. – Se não se importa... – falou sorrindo-lhe falsamente.

Draco depositou seu copo na mesa de centro e aparatou sem se despedir formalmente.

O que houve, amorzinho? – Lilá chegou por trás de Rony, com as mãos em seus ombros procurou o rosto, mas encontrou o pescoço onde depositou um beijo carinhoso, satisfeita ao vê-lo tentar disfarçar o arrepio que sentiu.

Precisava conversar... Espero que não esteja incomodando... – falou sem jeito.

Você nunca incomoda, Uón-Uón! O que te aflige? – perguntou fazendo sinal para um garçom. – O mesmo que o dele, por favor.

Nós contamos tudo para o Denis hoje... – falou chateado. – Quer dizer, ele nos contou que já sabia de tudo...

Sabia como? – Lilá perguntou realmente interessada.

Um dos meus sobrinhos pega no pé dele e... Ele me ouviu falar um dia... – falou arrependido.

O garçom chegou com a bebida dela.

E agora? Como vai ser? – falou fazendo carinho na mão de Rony.

Malfoy quer conhecer o garoto, está insistindo... Ele foi até o consultório da Hermione hoje! Você tinha razão!

Oh! É mesmo? – perguntou assustada.

O pior é que ela nem negou que ele tem ido lá sempre... – falou batendo nervosamente com o punho fechado na mesa.

Olha, Rony... Eu não falei aquilo para fazer fofoca... Eu só quis ajudar...

Eu sei, Lilá! Você tem sido uma amiga de verdade. Alguém em quem eu posso confiar. – falou segurando as mãos dela entre as suas agradecido. – Por isso eu te chamei aqui. Sua companhia me faz bem... – sorriu.

Você pode me ter ao seu lado sempre que quiser, meu amor... – ela falou contente.

Rony percebeu o que havia feito e soltou as mãos dela rapidamente. Tomou mais um gole de sua bebida e continuou: - Denis não quer conhecer o Malfoy... Está com raiva, com medo. Se dependesse de mim ele não o veria mesmo!

Mas não pode, Uón-Uón! – falou preocupada. – Se o Malfoy resolve pedir este direito na justiça será muito pior... Você deveria convencê-lo a ir...

E por que eu faria isso?! – perguntou espantado. – Isso aproximaria o Malfoy da minha família, da Hermione! Eu não quero isso.

Disfarçando a impaciência Lilá respondeu depois de pensar um pouco: - Se você bancar o teimoso e se comportar como o Denis o Malfoy vai continuar perseguindo a Hermione e numa dessas ela pode acabar não resistindo, assim como aconteceu anos atrás! Foi a teimosia de vocês que os separou e a aproximou do Malfoy... – teve que admitir. Aquela poderia ser uma jogada perigosa.

Talvez você tenha razão... – falou ponderando a possibilidade.

hr 

Você tem freqüentado o consultório da Hermione?! – ela perguntou irritada.

Eu só fui lá duas vezes. Por que?! – ele perguntou estranhando.

Porque o Rony viu você saindo de lá! Você tem que me avisar do que vai fazer! – falou andando impaciente na frente dele. – Foi uma sorte eu ter jogado um verde naquele dia, mas pode ser que nós acabemos fazendo alguma besteira se faltar comunicação!

Por que é que você está tão preocupada? Está com ciúmes por acaso? – falou divertindo-se com a situação.

Ora, Malfoy! Você não faz meu tipo! – falou ofendida. – O fato é que eu aconselhei o Rony a convencer o menino a te conhecer. Você tem que se aproximar dele, conquistá-lo...

Eu não tenho muita paciência com crianças... – falou despreocupado.

Mas vai ter que adquirir! Ele é o caminho mais curto até a Hermione!

hr 

Mas eu não quero ir, mãe! – Denis reclamava enquanto Hermione penteava seus cabelos finos.

Mas eu achei que já estivesse tudo combinado entre você e seu pai... – ela falou tentando persuadi-lo.

Ah, mãe...

Vamos fazer o seguinte: depois que você conversar um pouquinho com o Draco, se não quiser mais ficar pede pro seu pai te trazer de volta! Que tal?

Humpf... – cruzou os braços fazendo bico. – Draco... Que nome esquisito!

É... – Hermione riu. – Mas você vai ser educado o bastante para não falar isso para ele, certo?

Humpf!

E aí, campeão! Ta pronto?! – Rony entrou no quarto com uma falsa animação.

Eu tenho mesmo que ir, pai? – tentou uma última vez.

É claro que sim... Você disse que ia e um Weasley nunca falta com sua palavra! – Rony falou convencido.

Tá bom... – falou desanimado.

Muito bem... Se comporte direitinho, viu? Mostre que você é um menino educado e, quando cansar pede pro Rony e vocês voltam, ok? – ela sorriu. Ele não respondeu. – Me dá um beijo! – Hermione o puxou ainda emburrado. Beijou carinhosamente sua bochecha e falou: - Te amo, viu?

Também te amo! – ele a abraçou. – To esperando lá em baixo! – ele passou correndo por Rony e desceu as escadas.

Hermione se levantou e caminhou em direção a Rony, também emburrado: - Tem certeza que não prefere que eu vá? – falou abraçando-o pela cintura.

Mil vezes! Mas ele quer que eu vá... – falou conformado. – Bom... Ta na hora... Tchau. – eles trocaram um beijo rápido e Rony partiu.

Eles haviam marcado numa sorveteria trouxa. Hermione explicou a Draco que os Weasley achavam que Denis era mesmo filho de Rony e que eles preferiam não revelar nada por enquanto. Paciente Draco aceitou ir até o local combinado. Ele e a mãe já aguardavam dentro da loja quando Denis e Rony chegaram. Com uma tromba enorme Denis seguiu o pai até a mesa do casal. Com um sorriso radiante e os olhos brilhando de emoção Narcisa Malfoy cumprimentou o neto.

Ora, ora! Então este é o meu famoso netinho! – exclamou abaixando-se para vê-lo mais de perto. – Posso te dar um abraço, meu bem? – ela abriu os braços a espera da resposta do menino.

Ainda de cara feia Denis olhou para Rony que apenas acenou rapidamente. Ele e Draco se encaravam ferozmente, como dois cães de briga esperando que seus donos soltassem suas coleiras. Denis foi ao encontro da avó e recebeu um abraço carinhoso.

Você é bem mais bonito do que nas fotos! – ela falou analisando carinhosamente o rosto do neto.

Por que a Hermione não veio?! – Draco cortou o assunto perguntando rispidamente. Ele não estava gostando muito do carinho que a mãe demonstrava ao neto. Os Malfoy nunca foram de demonstrar afeto pelos demais em público. Mesmo para netos ou filhos. Eles eram muito frios e Draco sentiu uma certa inveja do garoto.

Está trabalhando! – Rony respondeu seco.

E eu queria que o meu pai viesse comigo! – Denis completou fazendo-se notar pelo homem.

Como você está, Denis? – perguntou mais calmo tentando parecer simpático.

Hum... – ele apenas balançou os ombros. – Posso pedir meu sorvete, pai? – perguntou reportando-se a Rony.

Claro! Vá escolher. Mas só duas bolas, hein? Lembre-se do que sua mãe falou!

Tá! – ele correu em direção ao balcão colorido de guloseimas.

Como vai, Ronald? – a senhora perguntou cordialmente. – É bom vê-lo de novo! – falou com sinceridade.

Ainda um pouco esguio Rony apertou a mão da senhora e lhe sorriu educado: - Também é bom revê-la, senhora Malfoy.

Apenas Narcisa, por favor! – ela tomou lugar a mesa novamente. Draco e Rony imitaram seu gesto. – Como vão Harry e Gina? – perguntou educada. - Draco me falou que eles se casaram! Fico muito contente. Qualquer um que os visse juntos percebia o quanto eles se amavam.

É verdade! – sorriu orgulhoso. – Eles se casaram sim e já tem um filho de dois anos: James. Ela está grávida de novo. Uma menina, dessa vez! – falou contente.

Não é muito fácil nascerem meninas na sua família, não? – ela perguntou. – Na nossa também não! Na verdade acho que entre os Malfoy nunca nasceu uma garota! – ela se virou para Draco a fim de confirmar.

Não que eu me lembre... – ele falou desinteressado.

Denis chegava à mesa com uma taça enorme nas mãos. – Denis! Eu não falei duas bolas?! – Rony perguntou espantado.

Mas são duas bolas! – ele protestou.

Rony pegou a taça nas mãos para ter certeza: - Seu danado! São várias bolas de dois sabores! Achou que ia me enganar, é?!

Denis sorriu maroto: - A gente pode dividir! Quer que eu pegue outra colher?!

Narcisa e até Draco riram da situação e se entusiasmaram com a astúcia do garoto. Sem perceber Denis acabou ficando um bom tempo lá. Estava até bem falante depois de um tempo. Respondia cordialmente a todas as perguntas da avó e fazia algumas também. Draco permanecia muito quieto. Ele achou que aquela seria uma oportunidade de passar a tarde com Hermione e o filho, como uma família e. quem sabe, trazê-la para mais perto de si. Mas a exigência de Denis em ter Rony como companhia estragou seus planos, e seu humor também.

hr 

Sob influência, contrariada, de Rony, Denis tornou-se mais receptivo a Draco. Agora ele sabia onde Hermione e o filho moravam e os visitava constantemente, sempre que Rony não estava em casa. Denis já se sentia mais a vontade na presença de Draco, Hermione não, mas disfarçava bem. Draco conseguiu conquistar Denis dando o que toda criança adora: presentes. Hermione não gostava da situação, mas como tocar nesse assunto significaria ficar a sós novamente com Draco ela preferiu se abster. Preferia conversar com Denis e fazê-lo entender que presentes não são a parte importante num relacionamento.

Rony não gostava de saber que Draco freqüentava sua casa, mas para o bem do menino, e para não criar problemas judiciais e expor o caso a família, ele aceitava resignado. Draco usar seu dinheiro para atrair Denis o deixava inseguro. Ele ficava inseguro também em saber que seu maior rival estava tão próximo. Também não ajudava o fato de Lilá fazer umas indiretas de vez em quando, embora ele preferisse acreditar que Hermione não faria nada para magoá-lo, senão por amor, pelo menos por amizade, ou gratidão, mas esses pensamentos o deixavam ainda mais reticente. Para não falar besteira e afastar as pessoas que ele mais amava, tornou-se calado e, sem querer, tão mal-humorado quanto o Rony adolescente, no que se referia a Hermione e o sexo oposto. Com Denis ele tentava ao máximo continuar o mesmo, mas às vezes ficava difícil.

Oi, todo mundo! – ele dizia alto assim que chegava. Talvez fosse uma forma inconsciente de evitar uma cena constrangedora.

Oi pai! – Denis gritou de seu quarto, descendo depois ainda com a camiseta a meio caminho da cabeça. Tinha acabado de tomar banho.

Hermione descia atrás dele com uma blusa de frio: - Denis volta aqui! Veste o agasalho! – falou seguindo-o. – Oi Rony! – sorriu. - Tudo bem?

Tudo... – respondeu frio. Subiu para seu quarto e em alguns minutos descia, já de banho tomado, para o jantar. Esse momento se tornara muito silencioso no último mês, mas aquele dia foi diferente, graças a Denis;

Pai! – gritou entusiasmado fazendo Rony se sobressaltar. – Eu nem te mostrei o que o Draco me deu! – saiu da cadeira quase a derrubando e subiu a mil por hora até o quarto. Em poucos segundos estava de volta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Um pomo de ouro! – ele estendeu o objeto a Rony que fez uma careta, mas fingiu entusiasmo.

Puxa vida! Que bacana! – pegou o pomo nas mãos. – Isso é de verdade! – perguntou olhando para Hermione indignado. Ela apenas encolheu os ombros sem opção.

É sim! – Denis respondeu excitadíssimo. – Você sabia que o Draco era apanhador na escola?! – perguntou.

É claro que sabia! – agora ele sorria. – Ele nunca conseguiu apegar o pomo antes do Harry! Era um fracasso!

Não foi o que ele disse! – Denis afirmou sério, duvidando do pai.

Mas é verdade! Pergunte ao seu padrinho! Ele era um fracasso sobre a vassoura!

Não é bem assim... – Hermione se intrometeu timidamente. Pouco conhecia de quadribol. – Ele só perdia para o Harry. – falou arrependendo-se depois diante da cara mal-humorada de Rony. – Mas também todo mundo perdia...

Ele só ganhava dos outros porque a vassoura dele era melhor! O Harry ganhava dele mesmo com uma vassoura inferior! – Rony defendeu.

Ele me disse que vai me dar uma vassoura! – Denis exclamou.

Como é que é?! – Hermione perguntou indignada.

Denis se encolheu na cadeira, aquilo deveria ser segredo: - Ehr... Só quando eu tiver idade, certo? – deu uma risadinha amarela. Hermione ainda o olhava brava.

Não era eu quem ia te dar a vassoura?! – Rony perguntou enciumado.

Era, mas... – agora estava encrencado, não sabia como explicar. De repente o pomo abriu as asas nas mãos de Rony e o assunto desviou-se. – Vai voar! Vai voar! – exclamou sem tempo de impedir a bolinha.

O pomo batia freneticamente suas asinhas por sobre a mesa da cozinha. Já de pé na cadeira Denis tentava pegá-lo, mas ele voou para sala. Alegre Denis correu atrás dele. – Ta muito alto! Vai fugir pela janela, mãe! – ele começou a temer pelo brinquedo.

Depois seu pai compra outro... – Rony sussurrou enraivecido, apenas Hermione o ouviu.

Imobilus! – Hermione exclamou em direção a sala.

As asinhas do pomo estancaram sem aviso. Ele começou a despencar, mas a tempo de Denis pegá-lo antes que se espatifasse. Vermelho de tanto correr e muito contente ele voltou para a cozinha sem notar o semblante de Rony. – Consegui! Consegui! – ele dizia ofegante.

Ótimo. Agora guarda isso ai e vem comer. Depois você brinca mais. – Hermione mandou.

Tá! – falou já correndo de novo. – Vou por na caixinha para ele não fugir! – foi até o quarto.

O Malfoy ta querendo comprar o Denis com essas coisas?! – Rony perguntou agressivo.

De que outro modo você acha que um Malfoy tentaria conquistar o próprio filho? – ela perguntou cautelosa.

Depois do jantar, em quanto Denis se matava tentando pegar o pomo que voava feito louco pelo seu quarto, Hermione resolveu conversar com Rony que, de umas semanas para cá, passava horas trancado no escritório lendo qualquer coisa ou jogando xadrez sozinho. Ele se desconcentrou com as batidas, mas nem ligou quando seu peão lhe fez um gesto feio.

Entra... – de propósito fez aquele peão ser destruído pela rainha. Sorriu satisfeito.

Podemos conversar? – Hermione perguntou insegura.

Rony se preocupou com o tom dela. De vez em quando sonhava com aquela mesma cena, aí ela dizia que havia escolhido o Malfoy. Pela primeira vez em anos ele perdeu seu rei. Virou-se para Hermione tentando passar tranqüilidade. – Fala... – tentou ser suave.

Ela se sentou na cadeira destinada ao outro jogador e ficou observando as peças se concertarem e voltarem aos seus lugares. – Eu vi uma medi-bruxa hoje... – começou timidamente.

Rony não se conteve e riu: - Imagino que você veja várias! Você trabalha num hospital!

Ela riu também: - Não é isso! Eu quis dizer que fui me consultar com uma medi-bruxa!

Você está doente?! – perguntou preocupado.

Não... – respondeu evasiva, mas não escondia um sorrisinho feliz.

E então? – ele perguntou sem entender o rumo da conversa. - i "Será que era um terapeuta? Será que ela foi se aconselhar para se separar de mim?" /i 

Rony eu... – ele sentiu o coração acelerar, estava prestes a implorar para que ela não o abandonasse. – ...estou grávida! – ela sorriu esperando a reação dele.

O quê? – ele perguntou sem entender nada.

Eu estou grávida! Nós vamos ter um filho!

Ele sentiu um tremor percorrer sua espinha, seu rosto esquentou e ele ficou sem ação. Ainda olhava para Hermione sem saber se havia entendido direito: - Grávida? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

Sim! Você esta surdo?! – sorriu indignada.

Ainda de boca aberta, os olhos meio vidrados: - O Denis já sabe?

Achei que poderíamos contar juntos...

Ele finalmente sorriu, parecia que a ficha havia caído. Ele se levantou e abraçou Hermione como a algum tempo não fazia. Ela sentiu-se aliviada e reconfortada nos braços dele.

Já deitados, depois de contar a novidade a Denis e ter uma longa conversa com o garoto, nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir. De barriga para cima, os olhos abertos admirando a penumbra do quarto os dois refletiam sobre aquelas últimas seis semanas. As semanas que haviam virado suas vidas de cabeça para baixo.

Rony?

Hum?

Não consegue dormir?

Não...

Ela respirou fundo e virou-se para o lado dele: - Eu sei que você anda chateado e eu entendo, mas... Nós estamos tão afastados. Faz tempo que não conversamos... Eu não queria que o Draco conseguisse nos afastar desse jeito... – falou chateada.

Eu sei... – ele suspirou, mas continuava na mesma posição que antes. – Eu sei que me afastei, mas... Você sabe como eu sou! Tenho medo de não me controlar e acabar falando alguma coisa que afaste vocês mais ainda de mim... Não é fácil concorrer com o Malfoy! Não sabendo que ele já teve uma chance... – desabafou.

Hermione sentiu-se envergonhada, mas continuou: - Você não vai nos perder para ele, Rony! Nenhum de nós! – ela se aproximou mais. – Nós podíamos aproveitar essa gravidez... – ela tocou a própria barriga e sorriu. - ... para tentar recomeçar...

Ele sorriu, olhou para ela e levou os dedos até seu rosto: - Claro que sim... – ele tocou levemente os lábios dela. – É o que eu mais quero!

Virando-se, a fim de deitá-lo novamente, ela explorou os lábios dele com os seus. Rony afundou os dedos no cabelo dela, massageando sua nuca. Ela apoiou mais seu corpo sobre o dele acariciando com mais vontade a língua dele com a sua, escorregando a mão pela lateral do corpo dela Rony começou a levantar a regata do pijama... Toc, toc, toc...

Ah, não... – Rony se largou na cama.

Sorrindo Hermione deitou-se ao lado dele comportadamente: - Entra, filho...

Denis abriu a porta sem jeito: - Não to conseguindo dormir... Posso dormir aqui?

Do que é que você está com medo agora? – Rony perguntou paciente sentando-se.

Pego de surpresa Denis respondeu: - Nada não... Deixa para lá! – ele ia fechar a porta, mas Rony levantou-se rápido e o levantou no ar.

Tá legal! – ele falou trazendo o menino para a cama. – Nós já não falamos que não vai mudar nada? Hein? – ele perguntou fitando seriamente o menino.

Falou... – respondeu envergonhado. – Mas é que...

Mas, nada! Entre você e esse bebê que vai nascer não há diferença nenhuma! Vocês dois são meus filhos! Eu já amo os dois do mesmo jeito! – ele fez o garoto olhar para ele. – Ouviu o que eu disse? – falou com falsa seriedade.

Ouvi... – respondeu sem jeito. De surpresa ele agarrou o pescoço de Rony e o abraçou. – Lê uma história para eu dormir?!

Leio! Vamos lá! – Rony se levantou sorridente. Abaixou-se para que Denis pudesse dar um beijo de boa noite em Hermione e depois foi para o quarto do menino.

Depois de quase meia hora ele voltou para o quarto. Hermione aparentemente dormia. Ele se deitou silenciosamente ao lado dela e ficou olhando-a meio decepcionado. Ela sorriu e abriu os olhos lentamente.

Achei que você não voltava mais!

Nem pensar! – respondeu contente por ela não ter dormido ainda. Aproximou-se de seu rosto e a beijou apaixonadamente. Ela retribuiu enlaçando o pescoço dele.

hr 

Oi! – uma voz animada cumprimentou Rony depois de bater na porta de seu escritório.

Oi! O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou levantando-se para recebê-la.

Vim ver como você estava! Você sumiu! – ela falou beijando-o no rosto.

É! Eu não andava muito bem!

Entendo... Mas hoje você parece ótimo! Bem mais animado!

E estou mesmo! – falou com um sorriso largo. – Quer tomar alguma coisa?

Não, obrigada. Diga-me! Qual é a boa notícia? – perguntou com medo de ouvir a resposta.

Hermione e eu nos acertamos. Ela vai ter um bebê! – ele falou com um brilho nos olhos que ela não via há algum tempo.

Nervosa, tentando controlar a raiva que sentia, ela falou com um falso sorriso: - Não me diga? Parabéns!

Algum problema, Lilá? – ele perguntou notando a agitação dela.

Não! Mas então, quando você soube disso?

Ontem mesmo!

E de quanto tempo ela está? – perguntou forçando o cérebro a pensar em algo inteligente para dizer.

Um mês e meio, mais ou menos! – respondeu radiante.

i "Bingo!" /i - pensou. – Um mês e meio?! – falou com ar preocupado.

Sim... – respondeu sem perceber.

E o que a fez mudar de idéia? Você não me disse que ela não queria ter filhos?! – falou rodando nos dedos uma bandeirinha da Inglaterra que estava sobre a mesa de Rony.

É mas... Eu disse que ela estava pensando no assunto... – falou mais sério, sem entender a pergunta dela.

Sei... – falou com o olhar baixo.

No que é que você está pensando, Lilá?

Nada...

Lilá!

Você vai achar que eu estou tentando fazer intriga, Uón-Uón!

Não vou não! Sei que você não inventaria nada para me magoar! Você já me provou ser uma grande amiga!

Ela sorriu para ele, mas depois ficou séria novamente: - Deixa para lá! – falou.

Ele pensou um pouco tentando estudá-la, depois um aperto estranho assomou seu coração. – Já sei no que está pensando!

Sabe?! – ela perguntou num falso espanto.

Você acha que ela está me traindo, não é?

Não Rony!

Mas era tarde, Rony já adquirira a coloração se seus cabelos. Nervoso levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala. – Ela não faria isso! Ela não seria capaz!

Claro que não, meu bem! – ela tentava consolá-lo escondendo a satisfação.

Ela me jurou que não teve nada com ele aquele dia, mas é notável o incômodo dela perto dele! – ele bateu a mão na estante, fazendo os livros balançarem.

Você diz o dia em que ela foi até a casa dele, meu querido? – ela escolheu bem as palavras. – Foi quando ela chegou muito tarde em casa, não? E foi há...

Um mês e meio! Exatamente um mês e meio! – cego de raiva ele não conseguia pensar direito. Tudo que imaginava era o que havia realmente acontecido aquele dia, por que Hermione chegara tão tarde, por que insistia em pedir desculpas. – Não! A Hermione não faria isso comigo! Eu sei que ela me ama!

É claro que ama! O fato dela ter evitado a gravidez por tanto tempo e ter se descuidado agora que o Malfoy está livre não tem nada a ver! É só uma coincidência. – ela sorria sem ele ver. – Você já pensou em fazer um exame para saber se pode ter filhos, meu querido? – ela falou com a cara mais amorosa possível.

Completamente desnorteado Rony voltou para casa com a frase de Lilá martelando sua cabeça. Hermione achou estranha a volta tão rápida do mal-humor do marido. Ela achou que tudo fosse ficar bem dali para frente, mas o modo como Rony a tratou naquele jantar fez sua esperança desaparecer. Rony foi dormir tarde naquele dia. Bem depois que Hermione já havia deitado. Recostado sobre a cadeira do escritório ele se perguntava:

i "Será que eu sou estéril? Será que foi por isso que eu não consegui engravidar a Hermione esse tempo todo?! Não é possível! Ela me jurou que não aconteceu nada entre eles!" /i - ele se afastou do encosto da cadeira. Com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos ele continuou: - i " Óbvio que ela juraria isso! Ou você acha que ela diria: "Desculpe, Rony, mas eu não resisti e fui para a cama com o Malfoy!" Estúpido! Claro que não!" /i - seus olhos estavam marejados, mas de raiva. Ele decidiu que talvez fosse melhor dormir no sofá aquele dia, para não acabar fazendo besteira.

hr 

Você está perdendo o jeito, Malfoy! – ela gritava andando de um lado para o outro em seu apartamento enquanto Draco a assistia impaciente.

O que foi agora?!

O QUE FOI AGORA! O QUE FOI AGORA! HERMIONE ESTÁ GRÁVIDA! É ISSO QUE FOI! – ela respondeu aos berros.

Draco sentiu seu coração se despedaçar em seu peito: - O que você disse?

Graças a sua incompetência Hermione está grávida! Sorte sua eu ter aparecido no seu caminho! Eu dei um jeito do Rony desconfiar que esse filho é seu!

O quê?! – ele perguntou incrédulo.

Exatamente, Malfoy! Rony está desconfiado que esse filho é seu! Cabe a você agora fazê-lo acreditar nisso! – ela parou em frente a Draco com o dedo apontado para o rosto dele.

Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito, Brown?! – ele se levantou bruscamente fazendo-a se assustar,

Sou a pessoa que está te ajudando a reconquistar a mulher que você diz que ama! – falou afastando-se dele.

Não! Você é a pessoa que arruinou minha vida! Se você não tivesse contado para Lucius sobre eu e a Hermione... E não faça essa cara! Eu sei que foi você! – ele disse aumentando o tom de voz quase partindo para cima dela. – Se você não tivesse aberto a maldita boca hoje eu estaria lá com ela e você com o maldito Weasley! Mas não! Você teve que contar, não é mesmo! – falou vermelho de raiva.

Foi um erro! – falou pensando rápido. – Mas eu estou tentando repará-lo, não estou?!

A que preço! Nada disso teria acontecido se eu tivesse acabado com você quando tive chance! – ele a olhou perigosamente.

Ela sentiu o medo a assaltar. Exatamente como acontecia quando aqueles mesmos olhos cinza, mas na face de Lucius, a ameaçavam daquele jeito.

hr 

O tempo passou, Rony fez o teste em segredo e descobriu que não era estéril. Aquilo aliviou um pouco sua tensão. Ele decidiu que não valia a pena ficar se martirizando com uma dúvida imbecil e aos poucos foi se acalmando. A barriga de Hermione começou a apontar. Toda família já sabia da novidade e todos estavam muito animados. Hermione agia de maneira bem diferente da época de Denis. Não interrompeu suas atividades e andava sempre contente pela casa. Seu humor não estava tão bem na época em que os enjôos a assolaram, mas ela estava definitivamente feliz. Draco continuava visitando "Denis" de vez em quando. Agora ele demorava um pouco mais. Por diversas vezes dava de cara com Rony quando este chegava do serviço e fazia questão de olhá-lo com desprezo e um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Rony tentava a qualquer custo se controlar e não quebrar a cara dele. Quase quatro meses e a dúvida ainda pairava sobre a cabeça de Rony. Num desses dias em que ele encontrou Malfoy em sua casa sua paciência foi para os ares.

Oi pai! – Denis falou sem prestar muita atenção.

Parado na porta do escritório, com o semblante carregado, Rony observava seu filho de um lado da mesa, Draco do outro e Hermione entre os dois.

Eu to ensinado ele a jogar xadrez! Mas ele é muito ruim! Não ganhou nenhuma! – ele dizia orgulhoso.

Não sou tão ruim assim! Olha só: xeque! – Draco exclamou contente.

O que?! – Denis se espantou. – Não mesmo! – ele voltou a concentrar-se no jogo.

Hermione assistia a partida rindo-se orgulhosa da inteligência do filho. Sem agüentar mais Rony subiu ruidosamente as escadas.

O que deu nele? – Denis perguntou sem entender.

Ele está cansado... – Hermione respondeu preocupada. Sem notar a decepção nos olhos de Draco ela foi ao encontro do marido. Ao chegar ao quarto do casal um susto: Em cima da cama uma mala aberta. Em frente ao guarda roupa Rony arrancava com raiva suas roupas do cabide e jogava de qualquer jeito na mala.

O que você está fazendo, Rony?! – ela perguntou sem reação.

Estou deixando vocês livres! – falou com raiva. Um embargo bem disfarçado na voz.

O que? – ela perguntou sentindo o desespero tomar conta.

Eu me cansei, Hermione! Cansei-me de bancar o idiota! Eu vou deixar você e o Denis livres para viverem felizes com o Malfoy! Em família! – falou partindo agora para o banheiro onde pegou seus objetos de higiene pessoal.

Do que é que você está falando?! Você não pode ir embora?! – as lágrimas corriam descontroladas pelos olhos dela.

Posso sim! E vou! Estou cansado, Hermione! Eu não agüento mais ver esse homem dentro da minha casa! Eu não agüento mais vê-lo ao seu lado! – ele gritou encarando-a.

Mas o que foi que eu fiz?! – perguntou chocada.

Ele parou de frente para ela quando já estava saindo do quarto: - Quantas vezes você parou para me assistir jogando com o Denis? Quantas vezes você abriu mão de seus pacientes para vir mais cedo para casa ficar comigo? Quantas vezes, Hermione?! Quantas?! – ele perguntava não escondendo mais as lágrimas. – Eu vou embora para te deixar livre para ficar com quem você realmente quer...

Não Rony! – mas ele já tomava o rumo do corredor: - E o nosso filho?!

Ele estancou antes da escada: - Nosso?! – se virou nervoso para ela. – De vocês, você quer dizer. – ela o olhou com espanto. – Porque eu não consigo acreditar que esse filho seja meu, Hermione!

Aquilo acabou com ela. Sem conseguir sair do lugar ela ficou olhando-o descer as escadas. Quando passou em frente ao escritório ouviu Denis perguntar:

Pai? Aonde você vai?! - como Rony não parou, na verdade nem olhou para o seu lado, ele saiu correndo atrás dele. – Pai! Pai!

Rony cruzava a porta da saída. Draco saiu do escritório sem entender o que acontecia. Parou para ver a expressão arrasada de Hermione vendo Rony indo embora. Denis o seguiu para a rua e Hermione o seguiu com medo que ele corresse para fora da calçada.

Pai! Aonde você vai?! Pra que essas malas?! – com o coração aos pulos Denis agarrou a mala de Rony fazendo-o parar.

Larga essa mala, Denis! – ele falou sentindo o coração fraquejar.

NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE IR EMBORA! NÃO PODE! – ele se pendurou na mala tentando não deixar Rony continuar.

Me solta, Denis! Eu já decidi! Você e sua mãe podem ficar com o Draco agora! – ele falou olhando com raiva para Draco parado na porta atrás de Hermione e assistindo a cena embasbacado.

NÃO! NÃO VAI NÃO! Eu prometo que não jogo mais xadrez com ele! – Denis tentava. – Eu devolvo o pomo! – ele correria para buscar o brinquedo se não tivesse medo que Rony aproveitasse para ir embora. – Eu prometo que vou ser goleiro quando crescer! Eu não quero mais ser apanhador! – o menino chorava descompassadamente.

Hermione assistia a tudo sem saber como reagir. Seu coração estava quebrado mais por ver o sofrimento do filho do que por estar vendo Rony ir embora. Com as mãos cobrindo a boca ela soluçava sem sair do lugar.

Sem agüentar a situação Rony se abaixou para forçar Denis a soltar a mala, não queria machucá-lo. Denis aproveitou para soltar a mala e segurar a mão de Rony.

Pai... – ele suplicava.

Eu não sou seu pai... – ele disse sem olhar o menino.

Rony! – Hermione exclamou estupefata.

Chocado, Denis soltou a mão de Rony e largou-se no chão. Sem olhar para trás Rony aparatou sem ligar se havia algum trouxa olhando ou não. Com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços cruzados sobre os joelhos dobrados, Denis chorava a plenos pulmões. Hermione se ajoelhou ao lado do filho para consolá-lo, mas o menino gritou:

É TUDO CULPA SUA! EU ODEIO VOCÊ! – ele se levantou e correu para dentro da casa, mas deu de cara com Draco observando a cena boquiaberto. Gritou: - EU ODEIO VOCÊS DOIS! – três lâmpadas de rua de cada lado da casa estouraram chamando a atenção de quem passava.

Draco acompanhou o filho com os olhos, um certo alivio por saber que ele era bruxo também. Hermione permanecia no meio do quintal, seu coração dilacerado pelas palavras que ouvira de Rony e do filho.

Hermione... – Draco se aproximou a fim de consolá-la.

Vai embora, Draco... – ela falou com a voz fraca.

Mas...

Vai embora... Por favor! Eu quero ficar sozinha.

Hermione eu... – ele tentava.

VAI EMBORA! POR FAVOR! – ela recomeçou a chorar. Entrou em casa e seguiu para o quarto do filho. – Denis! Fala com a mamãe! Filho...

Sai daqui! Eu te odeio!

Não fala isso, filho!

Deixa ele se acalmar! Ele não está falando sério... – Draco falou com o semblante carregado. – Vai por mim... Deixa ele se acalmar... Vá descansar, você não pode ficar tão nervosa...

Sem entender a atitude dele Hermione concordou que não adiantaria insistir. Afastou-se da porta do quarto e enxugou as lágrimas que insistiam em brotar de seus olhos.

Você quer que eu pegue uma água para você? – Draco perguntou gentilmente. - ela apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Vai se deitar... Depois o Weasley se acalma e acaba voltando... – falou chateado. - Hermione olhou-o mais impressionada ainda. – Tchau... – ele a beijou respeitosamente no rosto e se afastou. – Tchau Denis... – falou ao passar na frente do quarto do menino.

Vai embora! – ele gritou lá de dentro.

Draco sorriu tristemente e foi embora em silêncio. Fechou a porta da rua antes de aparatar de dentro da casa mesmo.


	22. Um dia da caça, outro do caçador

Ela correu para a sala assustada quando ouviu o barulho de alguém aparatando. - Você?! O que faz aqui?! Desde quando eu te dei confiança para entrar no meu apartamento assim?! – gritou com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé no chão. 

Draco nem ao menos reagiu com o escândalo dela. Dirigiu-se ao bar, serviu-se de um drinque e se jogou no sofá: - Vim te avisar que você conseguiu! – falou inexpressivo.

Do que é que você está falando?! – ela perguntou sem entender.

O Weasley saiu de casa... – bebeu um bom gole de sua bebida. – Hoje mesmo. Deixou Hermione e o garoto para trás sem pensar duas vezes.

O sorriso dela se abriu imediatamente e seus olhos brilharam de felicidade. – Você está falando sério, Malfoy?! – ela perguntou pulando no sofá ao lado dele.

Eu estou com cara de quem está brincando?! – falou impaciente.

Finalmente! – ela se levantou de braços abertos. – Finalmente o Uón-Uón vai ser meu! – deu alguns pulinhos na sala. Draco a olhava com cara de nojo. Ela o estranhou. – Você não me parece muito feliz!

E não estou... – serviu-se de mais um copo. – Achei que me sentiria bem melhor quando o momento chegasse, mas não imaginei que seria desse jeito... – jogou-se no sofá novamente.

Do que você está falando?! Nós conseguimos, Malfoy! A Granger agora é toda sua! – ela sentou em frente a ele na mesa de centro. – Você deveria estar feliz!

Você não estava lá! A Hermione e o menino ficaram arrasados! Acho que nem você mesma ficaria contente depois de ver aquela cena! – falou sem olhá-la.

Lilá começou a rir histericamente: - Você está ficando mole, Malfoy! Não vá me dizer que ficou com peninha?! – falou. – Nós fizemos tudo de caso pensado! Você achou que ele sairia de casa numa boa? Entregando-te a mulher e o "filho" de bom grado? Não seja idiota! – ela gritou. Ele a fitou nervoso.- O que você tem que fazer agora é conquistá-los aos poucos. Principalmente o garoto! Faça-o ficar com raiva do Rony! Faça ele te aceitar como pai! Quando o menino for seu amigo a Hermione vai se entregar inteirinha para você! Antes disso ela vai ficar insegura com a reação do fedelho!

Ele tem nome, Brown!

Oh! Não me diga?! Pouco me importa! O que me importa agora é que o Rony não está mais com aquela... – Draco se levantou e ela decidiu não continuar. – Enfim! Agora só depende de você, meu caro! – falou pegando também um copo de whisky. – Vamos fazer um brinde ao nosso sucesso! – ela ergueu o copo.

Eu não tenho motivos para comemorar... – ele aparatou de cara fechada. Ela ficou sorrindo no meio da sala.

Ela odiava quando interrompiam seu banho, mas para o interfone estar tocando àquela hora deveria ser importante. Enrolou-se rapidamente numa toalha, assim como os cabelos e correu para atender o aparelho.

Sim? – falou fazendo-se notar incomodada.

i Desculpe senhorita Brown, mas há um senhor aqui que quer vê-la: Ronald Weasley... /i - o porteiro do prédio falou inseguro.

O quê?! Mande-o subir, homem! Já não disse que não precisam nem me avisar quando for ele! – ela desligou o interfone e correu para o quarto para se trocar. Abriu as portas do guarda roupa pensando no que vestir. – i Vestir?! /i – pensou. – i Vou é ficar assim mesmo! /i – sorriu olhando-se satisfeita. – i Não! Assim fico vulgar demais. Acho que vou colocar o roupão! /i 

E foi só o que ela teve tempo de vestir, porque a campainha tocou logo em seguida.

Uón-Uón?! – ela atendeu sorridente, mas sua expressão logo mudou para a preocupação. – O que foi que houve?! – perguntou com falsa surpresa.

Posso entrar? – falou com a voz arrastada.

Claro, querido! – abriu espaço para ele passar. Tirou a mala das mãos dele e falou: - Sente-se! Diga-me o que houve! Você está horrível!

Eu saí de casa...

Oh! Não diga! Mas por quê?! – tentou disfarçar a satisfação.

Você tinha razão, Lilá! Hermione estava me traindo com aquele desgraçado! – ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos tentando não chorar. – Agora eu tenho certeza que o bebê que ela espera não é meu!

Mas você viu alguma coisa?! Você pegou os dois juntos?! – ela perguntou com real curiosidade.

Não! Mas ele não sai lá de casa! Fica o tempo todo lá! A Hermione também! Nesses seis anos em que estamos juntos eu nunca consegui fazê-la vir para casa mais cedo do trabalho! Já para o Malfoy! – ele não suportou a raiva e chorou. Um cheiro fraco de álcool podia ser sentido.

Ah, não fique assim meu amor! – ela o abraçou. – Tome! Ela ofereceu um copo de whisky. – Tente se acalmar!

Rony pegou o copo e virou-o de uma vez.

Vá com calma, Uón-Uón! Quer mais um?

Por favor! – ele respondeu.

Ela o serviu: - Não quer um pouco de gelo? – mas ele já havia virado o segundo também.

Ele bebeu mais um copo e Lilá achou melhor esconder o whisky. Não o queria desmaiado em sua casa. Ele ficou um bom tempo contando tudo que havia acontecido àquela tarde depois de chegar do trabalho, de como havia saído e ficado um bom tempo no bar antes de decidir ir até a casa dela. Sua raiva era tanta que ele não sentia sono apesar das doses que tomou. Ele apenas falava, falava e falava.

Esqueça isso, meu amor... – falou carinhosamente. – Venha descansar! Você não quer tomar um banho? Dormir um pouco? Comer alguma coisa? – dizia sorridente.

Não estou com fome... – dizia arrasado. – E não quero incomodar! – ele se levantou com a intenção de ir embora, mas cambaleou um pouco e se sentou novamente.

Você não está em condições de ir embora agora. Durma aqui! – ela ofereceu.

Acho melhor não! – ele dizia sem muita certeza. – Vou para a casa da minha mãe.

Não seja bobo! Venha! – ela o puxou em direção ao corredor que levava ao quarto e ao banheiro. – Você está muito abalado. Pode não conseguir chegar até a Toca. É muito longe. Passe essa noite aqui e depois você vai.

Ele conseguiu se equilibrar em pé. Lilá segurava carinhosamente a mão dele, mas ele não saía do lugar. – Você é uma boa amiga, Lilá! Que bom que nós nos reencontramos... – dizia com um sorriso bobo. A abraçou em seguida.

Você sabe que pode contar comigo, Uón-Uón! – ela disse amavelmente. Soltou-se do abraço para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. – Eu jamais te trairia. Eu te amo... – ela aproximou o rosto do dele. Era sua chance de consolidar o seu plano.

Meio relutante Rony aceitou os lábios dela nos seus. Aos poucos foi trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Deixou-se levar pela sensação de tê-la em seus braços novamente. Ele não podia ficar sem ela, ele a amava, a desejava, sempre foi assim. Ele segurou o rosto dela delicadamente para mirar seus olhos, mas não eram aqueles olhos que ele queria ver.

Lilá? – ele se afastou um pouco. Bem pouco porque ela não o soltou. – Acho melhor eu...

Não diga nada, meu amor! – ela o beijou novamente. Ela sim estava com saudades daquele beijo, daquele toque. Sem muito esforço conseguiu guiá-lo até seu quarto.

Rony não estava muito certo do que fazia, ou por que fazia, mas deixou-se levar. Não estava com vontade de raciocinar. Estava inebriado pelo perfume doce que exalava do corpo de Hermione. Estava extasiado com o arrepio que o beijo dela e seu toque causavam. Estava com saudades dela. Eles haviam se afastado novamente, por causa do Malfoy. Ele abriu os olhos com raiva e percebeu novamente que aquela não era Hermione. Mas Lilá já estava abrindo os botões da camisa dele e seu toque o fazia estremecer. Ela estava no cinto agora. Ele tentava se afastar, mas suas pernas não o obedeciam.

Lilá! Eu não devo... É melhor não... – ele conseguiu retomar o controle de seu corpo afastando-a gentilmente.

Por que não? Nós somos adultos, podemos fazer o que quisermos. – ela desamarrou o cinto do roupão e o deixou cair suavemente no chão, deixando a mostra seu corpo nu.

Foi em direção a ele lentamente. Ele não conseguia sair do lugar, apenas a admirava. Ela o beijou enquanto tirava de uma vez a camisa dele. Sem pensar muito ele a abraçou. Perdeu o controle ao sentir a pele dela. A levou para a cama e começou a beijar urgentemente seu corpo. Lilá apenas se deixava tocar, deixava-se matar a saudade do corpo dele. Mas Rony não estava com paciência para carícias ou preliminares. Estava com pressa, estava com raiva. Em poucos segundos arrancou o resto de roupa que ainda cobria seu corpo deixando Lilá maravilhada com o que via, que já não era mais o garoto inexperiente de 17 anos com quem havia perdido sua virgindade anos atrás. Agora já era um homem e sabia exatamente o que fazer e como fazer.

Rony beijou violentamente os lábios dela, sentiu a raiva invadi-lo quando pensou que Draco já a havia tocado daquela maneira. Sem aviso penetrou-a. Enquanto se movia dentro dela fazendo-a gemer, imaginava que Draco já havia ouvido aqueles gemidos e sua raiva apenas aumentou e seu ritmo também. Mas quanto mais rápido ele se movia, mais alto ela gemia e mais excitado ele ficava. Assim os dois caíram num círculo vicioso de prazer e raiva.

Hermione...

Lilá tremeu ao ouvir a voz dele, mas quando se deu conta do nome que ele havia pronunciado sentiu ódio. Mas ela estava decidida a fazê-lo se esquecer da esposa e não ia desistir tão fácil. Engoliu o próprio orgulho e arranhou as costas dele, gemendo em seu ouvido como se nada tivesse acontecido.

hr 

Hermione demorou para pegar no sono aquela noite. Seu coração estava apertado. Ela não conseguia deixar de ouvir as palavras que Rony desferiu contra ela, mas principalmente, contra Denis. Ele estava trancado no quarto desde a hora que Rony havia ido embora. Vencida pelo cansaço, por volta de 3 da manhã, ela conseguiu adormecer. Mas foi um sono leve e agitado. Horas depois ela acordou sobressaltada por gritos.

MÃE! MÃE! SOCORRO! ME TIRA DAQUI! MÃE!!!

Ela se levantou meio cambaleante de sono. – Denis? O que foi? – ela levou a mão a maçaneta da porta, mas ela não se abriu.

ME TIRA DAQUI! EU NÃO QUERO FICAR AQUI! – ele gritava desesperado.

Denis você se trancou aí?!

Não! Eu não fiz nada! Me tira daqui!

Fica calmo! Eu vou abrir! – ela foi ao quarto e em poucos minutos voltou com sua varinha: - Alohomora! – nada.

Mãe?! Me tira daqui! Eu não quero ficar preso aqui!!!

Acho que você lacrou a porta filho... – ela falou preocupada. – Eu não consigo abrir... Você precisa se acalmar!

ME TIRA DAQUI!!!

Você está me bloqueando! Se você não se acalmar eu não vou conseguir abrir! Fica calmo, Denis! Eu não vou sair daqui, mas você tem que se acalmar!

Ele se afastou da porta assustado. Sentou-se na cama e abraçado ao travesseiro tentou se acalmar. Percebendo que ele estava quieto Hermione tentou de novo.

Alohomora! – um estalo anunciou que a porta estava aberta.

Denis abriu a porta rapidamente e abraçou Hermione que o esperava no corredor. – Eu achei que você tivesse me trancado lá! Achei que ia ficar preso.

Eu? Por que eu te trancaria no quarto, meu amor?! – ela falou ajoelhando-se na frente dele.

Não sei... Achei que você estivesse brava comigo... – ele falou com os olhos vermelhos.

Não estou brava, mas fiquei chateada com o que você disse ontem... – ela entristeceu. – Você acha que eu queria que seu pai fosse embora daquele jeito?!

Será que ele não vai voltar, mãe? – uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

Não sei meu amor... – ela falou tentando não chorar também. – Venha! Vamos comer alguma coisa... – ela se levantou e o pegou pela mão.

Eu não estou com fome! – emburrou.

Mas precisa comer alguma coisa! Venha!

Não, mãe! Eu quero o meu pai!

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Forçá-lo a comer não levaria a nada. Nessa hora a campainha tocou e Denis correu para atendê-la.

Oi!

Ah... É você... – ele deixou a porta aberta e foi sentar-se na sala.

Pois é... Sou eu... – Draco afirmou pacientemente.

Hermione descia as escadas para ver quem era: - Oi Draco...

Oi Mione. Vim saber como vocês estavam. Se precisam de alguma coisa... – perguntou cauteloso.

Nós estamos bem, Draco... Obrigada... – ela falou agradecida.

E você Denis? Como está? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado do filho.

Bravo! – falou muito emburrado.

Comigo?! – Draco perguntou.

É!

Mas o que foi que eu fiz?!

POR SUA CULPA O MEU PAI FOI EMBORA! O QUE É QUE VOCÊ VEIO FAZER AQUI, HEIN? VAI EMBORA!

Denis! – Hermione brigou.

Denis, eu sou seu pai! Ele mesmo disse isso ontem! – falou sem tato.

Draco!!! – Hermione indignou-se.

NÃO! ELE É O MEU PAI! NÃO VOCÊ! – ele ia correr para o quarto, mas Draco não deixou.

Ok, ok! Como você quiser! Mas eu também sou seu pai! E eu só quero ser seu amigo! E depois, o Weas... O seu "pai" foi embora porque quis! Eu não mandei ele ir, ou mandei?

Não! Mas ele foi porque você estava aqui! Então a culpa é sua! – ele se soltou dos braços de Draco e subiu a escada correndo.

Denis não feche a porta! – Hermione gritou e ele obedeceu com medo de se trancar de novo. – Ele acabou se trancando ontem a noite. Deu trabalho abrir a porta depois... – Hermione explicou.

Hermione... – ele se levantou e parou em frente a ela. – Eu não vou dizer que estou triste por ele ter ido embora, mas não queria que fosse daquele jeito... Não imaginei que ele pudesse dizer aquelas coisas para vocês.

Ele estava com raiva, Draco.. – ela se sentou. – E com razão! Eu o entendo, mas também não esperava aquela reação dele, pelo menos não com o Denis! – falou chateada.

Eu quero ajudar vocês, Mione... – ele se sentou ao lado dela. – Eu queria realmente que nós pudéssemos ser uma família! – ele levou a mão ao rosto dela.

Draco... – ela se afastou dele.

Tudo bem! – ele se levantou. – É cedo demais, não é? Mas eu vou ficar por perto! Não vou desistir de você fácil, Hermione! E nem do Denis! Eu sei que uma hora ele vai acabar percebendo que eu só quero ser amigo dele!

E eu fico muito contente com isso...

hr 

Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Eles estavam pesados e sua cabeça estava latejando. Rony olhou ao redor tentando reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Sentou-se na cama e notou que além do lençol fino nada mais o cobria. Uma nova olhada no ambiente e ele se lembrou da noite quente que teve com Hermione.

i Hermione?! Não pode ter sido a Hermione! /i – pensou confuso.

Bom dia meu amor! – Lilá entrou no quarto vestindo apenas a camisa que arrancara de Rony na noite anterior. Ela trazia nas mãos uma bandeja com chá, geléia e torradas. Sentou-se na cama ao lado dele e o beijou carinhosamente. – Eu trouxe seu café! Trouxe uma aspirina também, imagino que você deva estar com enxaqueca... – sorriu.

Lilá? – ele a olhava envergonhado. – Lilá me desculpe! Eu não devia...

Desculpe?! – ela perguntou sorrindo. – Te desculpar por ter me proporcionado uma noite maravilhosa?! Sinceramente isso não faz o menor sentido! – ela passou geléia numa torrada e a levou até a boca dele.

Lilá eu tenho que ir embora! Eu não deveria ter dormido aqui! Isso... - ele apontava de si próprio para ela enquanto saia da cama enrolado no lençol. - Isso não devia ter acontecido...

Por que não?! – ela falou mordendo a torrada que ele não quis. – Nós dois somos adultos e, agora, ambos solteiros! – ela ficou em pé na cama e enlaçou o pescoço dele enquanto ele vestia as calças. – Eu não vou negar que estava esperando por isso há muito tempo, mas como você era casado...

Lilá... – ele se virou de frente para ela que o beijou sem aviso. – Eu ainda sou casado! – ele falou assim que se afastou dela.

Casado?! – ela se espantou. – Depois de tudo que você me contou ontem você ainda se considera casado?! Rony! Ela preferiu o Malfoy! A essa altura ele deve estar lá com ela enquanto você fica se martirizando!!! – ela falou.

Mesmo assim! Eu não devia ter descontado minha raiva em você! – falou tirando a camisa dela, mas se arrependendo quando viu que ela não tinha mais nada por baixo.

Se é assim que você desconta quando está com raiva... – ela riu maliciosa tirando a camisa e entregando para ele.

É sério Lilá! – ele ficou de costas. – Eu tenho que ir!

Vai para onde?! – ela perguntou com cara de choro vestindo enfim um roupão.

Vou para a casa dos meus pais. Mas não vou voltar a morar lá. Depois vou procurar um lugar para ficar... – ele pegou a mala e foi para a sala.

Vem morar aqui Uón-Uón!

O quê?! Não Lilá! Eu não posso!

Claro que pode! Eu estou te convidando. – ela se pendurou no pescoço dele novamente. – Eu ia adorar ficar pertinho de você todo dia! – ela depositava beijinhos nos lábios dele.

Eu... Eu... – ela não o deixava responder beijando-o de vez. Mesmo achando que não devia ele correspondeu ao beijo, mas parou antes que sucumbisse novamente. – Eu vou pensar, ok? – ele se afastou. – Prometo que vou pensar... – ele foi finalmente até a porta e a abriu.

Pensa com carinho, Uón-Uón! – ela dizia da porta. – Eu te amo! – ela gritou antes que ele entrasse no elevador.

hr 

Já fazia uma semana que Rony havia saído de casa e não havia mais dado notícia. O primeiro sinal que Hermione teve dele chegou num começo de tarde quando ela atendeu a campainha.

Gina?! – ela atendeu sem graça.

Como vai Mione? – a amiga perguntou tão sem graça quanto a primeira.

O que você está fazendo aqui?! Você acabou de ter um bebê! Deveria estar em casa! – ela falou dando espaço para a cunhada entrar.

A Lily tem gente suficiente para paparicá-la, não se preocupe. E eu também não pretendo demorar. Precisava conversar com você! Saber como você está! – ela segurou as mãos de Hermione e as duas se sentaram no sofá.

Ele contou o que houve? – ela perguntou envergonhada.

Contou...

Vocês devem estar com muita raiva de mim, não é mesmo? – falou envergonhada.

Eu não diria com raiva. Diria decepcionados... Eles acreditavam mesmo que o Denis fosse filho do Rony...

Eles?! – perguntou confusa.

Eles... Eles porque eu já desconfiava que não era, mas não tinha certeza...

Desconfiava como?! – agora ela estava mesmo assustada.

Você se lembra como eu estranhava o fato de você e o Malfoy estarem sempre juntos lá na Ordem... – Hermione ruborizou. – Quando o Rony me falou que vocês iam se casar eu aceitei bem porque, afinal, você e o Malfoy? Era difícil de imaginar. Fiquei achando que tinha sido coisa da minha cabeça, mas aí o Denis nasceu, foi crescendo e ficando cada vez mais parecido com o Malfoy! Principalmente os olhos! Eu nunca entendi como é que ninguém notava, até perceber que cada um via os olhos dele de uma cor diferente...

É eu... Eu usei um feitiço de ilusão para ninguém perceber... – falou cabisbaixa. – Só eu e o Rony o víamos como ele realmente era.

Vocês e eu! E imagino que o Malfoy também?

É. Ele também...

O Rony nos contou sobre o Malfoy querer conviver com o Denis e de toda confusão que veio depois disso. Mas ninguém está com raiva de você porque, pelo que nós entendemos, ele sabia que o filho não era dele...

Sabia! Eu nunca o enganei! Nem tinha como!

Foi o que eu pensei! Vocês nunca tiveram nada antes de se casarem, não é?

É.

Mas vocês se davam tão bem, pareciam um casal de verdade, um casal feliz!

E nós éramos! – ela andou pela sala. - O primeiro ano foi bem difícil, mas depois nós nos entendemos e vivíamos muito bem... Até o Malfoy reaparecer... – ela parou de frente para Gina. - Eu não queria que ele fosse embora daquele jeito... Ele não deu mais notícias... Como é que ele está? Ele voltou para a Toca?

Ele está bem, quer dizer, anda triste e muito bravo, mas está bem. Ele não está morando na Toca, não se acostumaria mais a morar na casa dos nossos pais... Ninguém mais se acostumaria! – ela riu.

E onde ele está morando?

Eu não sei... Ele e o Harry não me falam muita coisa, sabe?

O Harry deve estar me odiando, não é?

Ele está bem bravo... Para falar a verdade os dois estão com muita raiva... O Rony... – ela hesitou. – Bem ele... Ele vem dizendo umas coisas... Mione, esse filho que você está esperando...

É do Rony, Gina! Eu juro! Eu nunca o enganei! Eu juro! – ela suplicava.

Eu acredito! Eu acredito em você! Sei que você não faria isso, mas ele está magoado... E aqueles dois! Você sabe! Desde aquela vez que eles brigaram no quarto ano que um nunca mais um duvidou do que o outro falou! – disse com impaciência. – Mas isso passa! Não tem cabimento, só precisamos dar tempo ao tempo... – ela tentou tranqüilizá-la. – E o Denis?

Ai... Está no quarto. Com febre há dois dias! Eu até tirei licença essa semana para cuidar dele. Ele também não está indo a escola, sente muita falta do Rony. Você sabe como ele era apegado a ele e o Rony disse umas coisas que...

Eu imagino! Aquele cabeça dura não mede as palavras quando está com raiva, mas ele está arrependido do que fez, acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele acaba vindo conversar com ele...

Tomara... O Malfoy vem aqui de vez em quando, mas...

O Malfoy vem aqui?! – perguntou indignada.

Vem! Ele é o pai do Denis! Está preocupado, mas ele vem para ver o Denis! Só para ver o Denis... – falou com falsa convicção.

Sei... Eu posso vê-lo?

Claro! Ele vai gostar de te ver! – Hermione levou Gina até o quarto do filho contente. - Denis? Olha quem está aqui!

Madrinha! – ele sentou-se na cama mais animado.

Gina foi até ele e o abraçou: - Como é que você está meu amor? – ela perguntou carinhosa.

Mais ou menos... O meu pai não veio com a senhora?! – perguntou esperançoso.

Não meu bem... – falou triste. – Sabe como seu pai é cabeça dura... – ela falou dando batidinhas na cabeça dele, fazendo-o rir. – ...quando está bravo.

Ele está bravo comigo?! – perguntou triste.

Não... Não é com você que ele está bravo...

Ele olhou para a mãe com pena, mas não disse nada: - E o meu padrinho?! Por que ele não veio?

Hum... Sabe como ele é ocupado! Mas outro dia ele vem! – Gina falou tentando animá-lo. - Mas você não pode ficar aí na cama doentinho! Tem que se animar! Se não como vai ser quando o cabeça dura do Rony aparecer?! Você vai estar aí dormindo e não vai nem poder conversar com ele!

Eu acho que ele não vai vir me ver... – ele baixou os olhos chateado. – Ta todo mundo com raiva de mim porque eu não sou da família não é? Que nem o Jean falava... – os olhos dele marejaram.

Não, meu amor! – ela o colocou no colo. – Ninguém está com raiva de você! E você continua sendo da família, como sempre foi, ouviu?! – ele abanou a cabeça um pouquinho mais animado. – Bom... Agora eu tenho que ir porque ta quase na hora da sua priminha mamar!

É mesmo! Quando é que eu vou poder conhecer a Lily?! – perguntou alegrinho.

Assim que sua mãe quiser te levar lá! É só aparecerem! Tchau meu amor! – ela se abaixou para dar um beijo nele. – Vê se melhora, hein? Não quero ver você assim, viu?

Tá bom, madrinha!

Ele ainda ta com um pouquinho de febre, né? – Gina perguntou preocupada fechando a porta do quarto novamente.

É, mas depois da sua visita eu sei que passa! – Hermione a acompanhou até a saída.

Tomara! Você quer que eu diga alguma coisa ao Rony?

Não... Quer dizer, diga para ele vir ver o Denis! Se ele não quiser vir até aqui eu o levo a algum lugar, sei lá! Só peça para ele não sumir da vida dele desse jeito!

Eu falo com ele... Tchau amiga! Se cuida, não desanima não, viu? E pode ter certeza que lá em casa ninguém está com raiva... E cuida bem desse meu sobrinho, hein? Não vá ficar aí tristinha e se esquecer dele! – ela falou acariciando a barriga de Hermione.

Não vou não! – ela se despediu de Gina bem mais aliviada por saber que seu filho não seria rejeitado pela família que sempre achou que fosse a sua.

hr 

Hum... Você já está acordado, meu amor? – Lilá perguntou sorridente. Rony estava deitado de barriga para cima, as mãos atrás da cabeça, o peito nu. Lilá acabara de acordar e passeava uma de suas mãos pelo peito dele. – Você não sabe como é bom acordar ao seu lado... – ela se arrastou por cima dele até beijar-lhe os lábios. Ele retribuiu, mas estava sério. – No que é que você está pensando, Uón-Uón?

Estava pensando no que minha irmã me disse semanas atrás... Pensando na burrada que eu fiz...

Que burrada? – ela se apoiou sobre ele.

O que eu disse ao Denis... Eu não deveria ter descontado minha raiva nele. É só uma criança.

De novo essa história, Rony?! Esqueça isso! A essa altura o moleque nem se lembra mais de você! Deve estar se refastelando em tudo que o dinheiro dos Malfoy pode comprar! Criança é assim! Gostam mais de quem der mais presentes! – falou emburrada.

O Denis não é assim! – ele respondeu bravo.

­Tenho certeza que é! Toda criança é! – retrucou.

A Gina me disse que ele estava doente...

Há, o quê? Duas semanas atrás?! A essa altura o Malfoy já deve ter consolado muito bem os dois! – ela se levantou ciumenta e foi tomar banho.

Rony continuou deitado, pensando no assunto. Uma parte sua concordava com o que Lilá dizia. Outra parte queria acreditar que seu filho não era desse tipo. Mas de nada adiantaria, porque de qualquer forma ele nem sabia se Hermione ainda morava no mesmo lugar ou se já tinha se mudado para a mansão Malfoy. Decidido a não pensar mais no assunto ele resolveu entrar no banho com Lilá.

Rony não agüentou a dúvida por muito tempo. Precisava ter certeza afinal, toda sua família já havia se conformado com o fato e perdoado Hermione. Além disso ninguém acreditava que o bebê fosse fruto de uma traição. Até Harry já havia ido visitar o afilhado, apesar de não ter feito realmente as pazes com Hermione. Ele fora até lá pressionado pela esposa e pela sogra. Rony mesmo já havia sido pressionado e até ameaçado pela mãe para ir até lá, mas ele ainda sentia algo por Hermione e tinha medo do que poderia descobrir se fosse vê-los.

Depois de muito pensar ele se decidiu. Não iria até lá para ver a Hermione. Pouco se importava com o que ela tivesse feito da vida dela, queria mesmo se desculpar com Denis. Comprou uma lembrancinha para o garoto, apesar de acreditar que ele não é do tipo que pode ser comprado, não custava levar um agrado para amaciá-lo um pouco.

Hermione preparava um lanche naquele domingo a tarde. Denis fora passar a tarde na casa da avó materna e ela agora tinha tempo de terminar sua revisão bibliográfica, mas já que comia por dois achou bom parar para fazer uma boquinha. A campainha tocou, mas ela não esperava visitas.

Oi! – ela atendeu agradável.

Como é que você esta?

Bem e você?!

Ótimo! Posso entrar?

Ah claro! Mas já vou avisando que o Denis não está em casa. Ele foi para a casa da minha mãe.

Eu sei... – ele respondeu com a voz arrastada. – Eu vim para ver você...

Olha Draco...

Hermione, eu tenho sido paciente esse tempo todo porque sei que você estava magoada, mas... O fato é que eu não agüento mais ficar longe de você! Já faz três semanas que o Weasley foi embora! Ele não vai mais voltar! Você não precisa ficar presa a ele o resto da vida. Vamos nos dar outra chance! – ele se aproximou dela deixando-a sem ter para onde correr.

Draco, não se trata apenas dele ter ido embora...

Se trata do que então, Hermione? – ele perguntou quase em desespero. – Eu não acredito que você não sinta mais nada por mim! – ele levou a mão até a face dela. – Aquilo que nós vivemos não pode ter acabado desse jeito. De uma hora para outra!

Não foi de uma hora para outra, Draco! – ela afastou gentilmente a mão dele. – Já faz quase seis anos! E foi depois de uma decepção muito grande.

Mas eu já te provei que não fui eu! – ele falou inconformado.

Mas foi depois de muito tempo! Depois que eu já havia me convencido de que era você, depois que eu já havia refeito a minha vida, depois que eu comecei uma vida com o Rony!

Mas você não o amava! Era a mim que amava! Você mesma me falou isso!

Ela suspirou lembrando-se de alguns fatos: - Eu não sei se te amava realmente. Eu nunca me entreguei totalmente. Havia muitas dúvidas, muita desconfiança. Eu tinha medo da reação dos outros. Tinha medo de perder meus amigos por sua causa. Aquilo não era amor, Draco. Eu acho que era paixão, mas amor... Amor se entrega sem medo, sem barreiras... Amor é baseado em confiança, carinho, amizade... – ela parou antes de continuar a frase, pensando em como falar o que estava pensando. – O que aconteceu entre nós foi muito gostoso. Foi numa época muito conturbada e, de certo modo, você me ajudou a passar por tudo aquilo, mas... Eu acho que nunca deixei realmente de amar o Rony... Esse casamento arranjado no princípio apenas me fez enxergar aquilo que você havia ofuscado...

Eu não acredito em uma palavra do que você diz! – ele falou impaciente. – Eu não sei por que você continua negando agora que todos já sabem, mas eu sei que você ainda me ama, Mione! Não é possível que tudo aquilo tenha sido apenas paixão! – ele se aproximou dela novamente. Ela desistiu de se afastar, sabia que ele não desistiria facilmente. Draco levou uma de suas mãos a nuca dela e a puxou suavemente. Seus lábios se tocaram novamente depois de tanto tempo. Não superficialmente como no dia em que ela fora a mansão Malfoy, mas com paixão, com vontade, pelo menos da parte dele.

Hermione correspondeu ao beijo e se deixou enlaçar por ele. Sem dúvida aquele era o mesmo beijo que a deixava sem fôlego anos atrás e ela sentia falta de se sentir desejada, amada, mas não era mais como antes. Ele não fazia mais seu coração bater acelerado, suas mãos suarem e suas pernas cederem. Não havia mais a mesma magia de antes. Muita coisa havia mudado e o fato de Rony não estar mais ao lado dela não era motivo suficiente para ela se entregar novamente a ele.

Draco separou-se com pesar dos lábios dela, mas precisava olhá-la, estudar a reação dela. Ela não estava fria, sentia seu corpo reagir ao seu toque, mas não como antes. Arriscou: - Vai dizer que não sentiu nada, Hermione?

Ela sorriu um pouco envergonhada: - Nada, não... Mas não o mesmo que antes...

Mas o suficiente para tentarmos, pelo menos? – ele falou acariciando os cabelos dela.

Nesse instante Rony parou na frente da casa. Do quintal podia-se ver a sala por suas janelas grandes desde que as cortinas não estivessem fechadas. E elas não estavam. Ele viu que havia alguém conversando. Não teve que fazer esforço para reconhecer Draco passando a mão nos cabelos de Hermione.

Hermione pegou com carinho a mão que tocava seus cabelos. Lentamente levou-a até sua barriga e a depositou ali. Sorrindo falou: - Você seria capaz de fazer os mesmos sacrifícios que o Rony fez por mim, Draco?

Sério ele lembrou-se pela primeira vez daquele fato. Hermione estava grávida, e não era dele. Naquele mesmo instante ele sentiu algo se mexer sobre sua mão. Sorrindo Hermione falou:

Você sentiu? Se mexeu! – ela acariciou a própria barriga com a mão que estava livre. – Você seria capaz de criar um filho que não é seu com o mesmo carinho que Rony dedicou ao seu filho?

Draco ainda estava sério. Seu coração mandava dizer que sim, mas em sua consciência ele sabia que não seria assim. Ele sempre odiara os Weasley, como poderia criar um deles como se fosse seu? Ele sabia muito bem que a única exceção que fora capaz de abrir foi para com Hermione, porque a amava, mas mesmo com Denis ele ainda tinha dificuldades, imagine com o filho de outro. A prova viva de que Hermione já havia amado mais alguém...

Rony já havia visto o suficiente. Lilá tinha razão: Hermione e Denis estavam bem sem ele. Muito bem. Ele deu meia volta e caminhou para longe da casa, para um lugar de onde pudesse aparatar sem chamar atenção de ninguém.

Acho que ainda não... – Draco respondeu retirando a mão do ventre dela. – Mas eu sempre posso tentar. Por você eu tentaria, Hermione...

Pois eu sei que ainda não sou capaz de me entregar novamente... Eu ainda estou magoada e eu ainda amo o Rony. Por menos que você goste de ouvir isso, eu ainda o amo...

Ele não te decepcionou também?! – ele perguntou contrariado.

Decepcionou... – ela falou triste. – Mas as circunstancias são diferentes. Na verdade nem se comparam ao que houve naquela época. Além disso agora eu tenho que pensar primeiro nos meus filhos. Não só em relação a você, mas a qualquer um! Mesmo que o Rony nunca mais volte, mesmo que eu me apaixone novamente por você ou por outra pessoa, primeiro eu tenho que pensar no que será bom para eles... E no momento o melhor ainda é ficar sozinha... – falou com toda sinceridade, tentando não magoá-lo.

Draco pareceu se convencer. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo, mas ele não desistiria. Apenas daria um tempo para ela e para si mesmo, para se acostumar com o fato de que para tê-la de volta teria que aceitá-la com mais um filho. E ele sabia que não tinha o instinto paternal ou o desprendimento necessário para aquilo. Nunca havia pensado em ser pai. Nem mesmo com Hermione. Ele a queria exclusivamente para si e ainda não estava pronto para dividi-la com alguém.

hr 

Onde você estava, Ronald?! – Lilá o abordou agressivamente assim que ele abriu a porta do apartamento.

Exatamente onde você está pensando! – respondeu mal-humorado. – Eu fui ver o Denis.

O quê?! Eu não acredito que você fez isso!!!

Fiz! – ele se jogou no sofá muito transtornado. – Mas não se preocupe. Eu nem cheguei a vê-lo! O Malfoy estava lá! Você tinha razão! Eles estão muito bem sem mim! – o ciúme o corroia. – Amanhã mesmo vou dar entrada nos papéis do divórcio e da anulação do registro do Denis! Não quero mais saber daqueles dois! Malfoy que faça bom proveito!

Ai que bom, Uón-Uón! – Lilá pulou ao lado dele no sofá. – Não sabe como fico contente em te ouvir falar assim! – ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e tentou beijá-lo, mas ele a afastou.

Eu vou tomar um banho! Preciso esfriar a cabeça!

hr 

Foi uma surpresa para Hermione receber as cartas do Ministério. Ela ainda tinha esperança que Rony pensasse melhor e voltasse para casa, mas aquelas cartas a fizeram perdê-la. O que mais a deixava triste era o fato de Rony estar realmente achando que ela o traiu. Saber que mais um filho seu viveria longe do pai também a martirizava, mas ela decidiu não se deixar esmorecer. O mais difícil agora seria contar ao Denis o que estava acontecendo.

Não foi fácil explicar a nova situação ao garoto. Draco prontificou-se a registrar o filho com seu nome, o que já era de sua vontade há algum tempo, mas embora viesse se dando bem com o filho nas últimas semanas este não queria aceitar o fato de que agora era um Malfoy. Hermione pensou em procurar Rony e resolver a situação pessoalmente, mas ele se recusava a se encontrar com ela. Pelo menos era isso que ele dizia nos bilhetes mal-educados que mandava para ela. O fato deles serem escritos com pena de repetição rápida só tornava pior a situação.

O processo de anulação de paternidade saiu muito mais rápido que o de separação. O casal ainda teria que esperar alguns meses até tudo ficar pronto. Divórcio não era algo comum entre bruxos, e como Hermione e Rony se casaram ao modo trouxa por causa da família dela tudo ficou muito mais burocrático. Decidida a se conformar de uma vez por todas, embora ainda não entendesse a raiva que Rony demonstrava por Denis, Hermione continuou seguindo sua vida. Aquele era seu dia de folga, mas ela teve que ir ao hospital para o pré-natal de seu bebê. Ainda na sala de espera ela encontrou-se com Gina.

Hermione?! – a mulher chamou sorridente. – Que eu saiba esse não é o seu departamento!

Gina?! Oh, mas veja só quem está aqui! – ela mal deu atenção à amiga. Voltou-se totalmente para a pequena criaturinha que ela levava em seus braços. – Como está crescida! – exclamou.

È! O tempo passa rápido para esses pequeninos! – Gina falou recebendo finalmente o cumprimento de Hermione.

Oi Harry... – Hermione cumprimentou relutante.

Oi. – ele respondeu frio e foi sentar-se para esperar lendo uma revista qualquer.

Não liga para ele! – Gina falou. – O que faz aqui?

Pré-natal... – respondeu tentando relevar. – E você?

Pediatra! – ela apontou com a cabeça para Lily. – Rotina dos primeiros meses. Sabe como é...

Sei! – as duas foram se sentar ao lado de Harry. – Mas ela está realmente muito linda! – ela levou a mão para acariciar a cabeça da menina. - E pelo jeito vai ser ruivinha como você!

É o que parece! – Gina sorriu. – O importante é que não puxe os cabelos espetados do Harry! Para um garoto tudo bem, mas uma garota! – ela brincou. Harry apenas acenou demonstrando não achar graça na piada. – Eu soube do que o Rony fez! – Gina mudou de assunto. – Eu não acredito que ele teve coragem!

Esqueça isso, Gina... – falou triste. – Eu tenho coisas mais importantes no que pensar agora. – ela acariciou a própria barriga.

Mas é por isso mesmo que eu falo! – ela se indignou. – Ele não poderia te deixar sozinha justo agora!

Ele acha que não tem responsabilidade nesse caso... – falou observando Harry de canto de olho. – Você sabe o que ele pensa... – falou chateada.

Absurdo! – Gina protestou. Harry ia dizer alguma coisa, mas não pode nem começar.

Ora vejam! Há quanto tempo!

Gina e Hermione não acreditavam no que viam. Harry tentou disfarçar o nervosismo.

Lilá?! – as duas falaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

Como vai Gina? Harry! Tudo bom com você? – ela falou muito tranqüila. – E você Granger? Como está diferente! – falou olhando a barriga dela.

É Weas... – já havia se acostumado a corrigir os antigos colegas de escola. - Deixa para lá! O que faz aqui?! Ou melhor, por onde você andou todos esses anos?!

Longa história, Granger. Mas não é da sua conta. – sorriu mal-educada. – Eu soube do que aconteceu entre você e o Uón-Uón! Que coisa feia Granger! – fez cara de reprovação.

Quem te contou sobre essa história?! – ela perguntou nervosa. Gina olhava de rabo de olho para Harry que continuava prestando muita atenção a sua revista.

Um passarinho verde! Mas eu nem me surpreendi! Desconfiava mesmo que você e o Malfoy andavam juntinhos demais para quem tinha que ficar de vigia.

Hermione sentia o rosto queimar de raiva. Gina interveio: - O que você quer aqui, Lilá? Esse assunto não te diz respeito!

Ora, Gina! Eu só estou comentando sobre o que eu fiquei sabendo. Mas tudo bem... Eu vim fazer uns exames de rotina! Coisas para o Ministério. Eles exigem uma batelada de exames antes de contratarem alguém para o departamento de Mistérios! – respondeu displicente. – Não sei pra que tanta burocracia! Eu vou ser apenas uma secretária... – sorriu encarando Hermione.

No departamento de Mistérios?! – Hermione trocou olhares com Gina. – Que coincidência!

Não há secretárias no departamento de Mistérios, há Harry?! – Gina perguntou acusadora.

O que?! – ele perguntou. – Eu não sei! Eu não trabalho lá, esqueceu? – desconversou.

Há quanto tempo você está de volta, Lilá? – Hermione sondou.

Alguns meses... Não sei bem. Por quê?! – perguntou fingindo-se amigável.

Hermione apenas a estudava.

i "Lilá Brown!" /i - uma voz aumentada chamou-a.

Oh! Minha vez! Ainda bem que o atendimento é rápido! Tchau pessoal! Foi ótimo rever vocês! – e saiu rebolando pelo corredor.

O que você tem a dizer sobre isso, Harry Potter?! – Gina perguntou arrancando a revista das mãos do marido.

Eu?!!! Por que eu teria algo a dizer?! – falou revoltado.

Por isso vocês não comentam sobre onde o Rony está morando, não é?! Aposto que o Fred também está metido nisso! Mas quando a mamãe souber!

Gina isso não é assunto nosso! – ele se levantou impaciente. – Vocês já estão separados, não estão?! – ele perguntou para Hermione. – Cada um que faça o que quiser da sua vida agora!

i "Lily Weasley Potter!" /i - mais uma vez a voz chamou.

Nossa vez, Gina! – ele encerrou o assunto.

Nervosa ela não deu atenção a Harry. – Hermione...

Tá tudo bem, Gina... – ela falou pensativa. – Vá para sua consulta... – ela sorriu e deu um beijinho em Lily. – Tchau Harry! – falou.

Vamos, Gina! – ele chamou. Gina o acompanhou com o coração na mão.

Hermione não esperou muito para ser atendida. Estava tudo bem com o bebê, o que a deixou muito satisfeita, mas o encontro com Lilá não lhe saía da cabeça. Seu cérebro trabalhava a mil tentando juntar todas as partes daquele quebra-cabeça. Quando achou que tivesse entendido tudo ela sabia exatamente quem procurar.

Que surpresa vê-los aqui! – Draco os recebeu com um sorriso largo. – Como você está, Denis? – ele agachou-se para cumprimentar o filho.

Bem... – respondeu educadamente. – Pai, a vovó ta ai?! – animou-se um pouco.

No quarto dela. Pede para um dos elfos te levar até lá. – Draco respondeu feliz com a sintonia que crescia entre os dois.

Eu sei onde é! – ele correu a procura do quarto. Adorava correr pela mansão Malfoy. Sempre descobria algo novo para explorar.

E você, Mione? Como está? – ele sorriu ao beijar-lhe o rosto.

Preocupada! – ela falou secamente.

Alguma coisa com o Denis? Vocês estão precisando de alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado.

Não! Estamos ótimos! Só não sei até quando...

Do que você está falando, Hermione? – ele se preocupou com o tom dela. Puxou-lhe uma cadeira e sentou-se também.

Eu encontrei Lilá Brown ontem no Saint Mungus! Você sabia que ela estava de volta? – perguntou sondando a reação dele.

Lilá?! – ele desviou o olhar. – Quem? Não me lembro dela...

É claro que se lembra, Draco! – ela se levantou impaciente. – Ela era auror na Ordem! Vivia nos dando indiretas! Você mesmo chegou a achar que ela sabia sobre nós dois!

Ah... – ele fez cara de quem estava começando a se recordar.

Era ela, não era?! – Hermione o encarou.

Ela o que? – ele tentou manter-se calmo.

Ela era a traidora! Ela contou sobre nós para o seu pai! Só pode ser! Ela ficava sabendo das nossas reuniões pelo tonto do Rony! Ela deixava bem claro que sabia sobre nós dois! E você sabia disso, não é mesmo?! – ela o olhava decepcionada.

Eu?! – ele se levantou espantado. – Como eu iria saber disso?! Você acha que se eu soubesse quem era o traidor já não o teria delatado para limpar o meu nome?!

Não minta para mim, Draco! – ela respondeu severa. – Eu sempre achei difícil confiar em você porque, ao contrário dos outros, suas prioridades nunca foram muito claras! – ela desabafou. – Você sabia o tempo todo que era a Lilá, sabia que ela estava de volta e sabia que ela estava morando com o Rony!

Ela te contou isso?! – ele se espantou realmente.

Não! Foi só juntar um mais um! – ela o olhou nervosa. – Eu sempre fui boa em resolver charadas, Draco! – ela se aproximou dele. – Você se associou com a Lilá para me separar do Rony não foi?!

Eu não faria...

NÃO MINTA PARA MIM, MALFOY! POR FAVOR! – ela se descontrolou.

Ele não sabia o que responder. Mais uma vez estava sofrendo as conseqüências de suas escolhas.

Hermione eu...

Eu não acredito! – ela levou as mãos a cabeça. – Como eu posso confiar em você, Malfoy?! – ela o encarou de novo. – Como eu posso confiar em alguém que se associa com a pessoa responsável por tantas perdas? Alguém que colocou em risco a vida de dezenas de pessoas, inclusive a minha! Pior! Alguém que foi responsável por você perder seis anos da sua vida trancafiado numa cela! Alguém que te fez ficar longe do seu filho... e de mim?!

Não me olhe desse, jeito Hermione! – ele implorou. – Eu estava desesperado! Quando soube que você estava casada com o Weasley... Quando eu vi o ódio no seu olhar, o medo aquele dia que nós nos vimos naquele parque... Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer! Eu não podia aceitar te perder para o Weasley! Não podia!

E A SAÍDA FOI SE JUNTAR A ELA?!

Eu sabia que não era o certo... Mas não tive muita escolha...

Você devia ter escolhido denunciá-la!

Eu ia fazer isso! – ele respondeu. – Mas ela me ameaçou! Disse que era a palavra dela contra a minha! Quem iria acreditar em mim, Hermione?!

Você tinha as provas!

Nenhuma contundente! Apenas lembranças do fim da guerra! Ela nunca admitiria! Naquele dia ela conseguiu convencer os Weasley de que eu estava tentando fugir, apesar de eu tentar retirar o caldeirão dela e entregar para o Weasley! Eu tive medo de perder a chance de me aproximar de você... Tive medo que ela conseguisse me enfiar de novo em Azkaban! Eu estava sozinho! Meu próprio pai achava que era eu o traidor graças a um feitiço da memória que aquela vadia lançou nele! – explicou-se quase desesperado.

Denuncie-a agora, Malfoy! – ela mandou.

Não me chame assim... – ele pediu chateado.

Draco... – ela perdia a paciência. – O assunto é sério!

Eu não posso! – ele respondeu.

Então eu mesma faço! – ela se virou decidida a fazer a denuncia, mas ele a impediu.

Não faça isso! – ele a segurou pelo braço. – Ela é perigosa, Hermione!

Eu sei! É por isso que eu vou até o Ministério denunciá-la!

Não faça isso! – ele a soltou. – Eu vou consertar tudo. Só me dê um tempo para reunir provas que a incrimine o suficiente... – pediu.

Não sei se posso confiar em você, Draco... – ela falou decepcionada.

Não fale assim, Hermione... Eu sei que fiz muita besteira, mas foi para proteger você... – falou arrependido.

Não demore muito com isso, ou essa bola de neve pode ficar pesada demais para você pará-la. – ela pegou sua bolsa. – Você pode pedir para chamarem o Denis, por favor?

Você não vai se afastar de mim, vai? – ele perguntou preocupado. – Não vai me afastar do Denis?

Não agora, Draco... Mas pode ser que um dia eu me convença de que isso é o melhor...

hr 

É bom que seja importante, Malfoy! Não quero você mandando corujas à minha casa. O Uón-Uón pode...

Cala a boca, Brown! – ele pediu mais alto do que pretendia. A primeira coisa que fez depois que Hermione saiu foi escrever um bilhete a Lilá e pedir que os dois se encontrassem.

Que tom é esse, Malfoy?! – ela desafiou.

O que você foi fazer no Saint Mungus, Brown?! – ele diminuiu o tom quando ela finalmente sentou-se junto dele.

Aaah! Então você e a Hermione estão mesmo se encontrando? – ela falou satisfeita bebendo sem permissão um gole da bebida dele.

Você é mesmo uma idiota! – ele se indignou. – Até parece que não conhece a Hermione. Ela já percebeu que foi você quem fez a cabeça do Weasley! Você tinha que ir provocá-la?! – ele bateu na mesa com impaciência.

Eu não fui provocá-la! – ela se defendeu. – Confesso que falei demais quando a encontrei, mas eu não fui atrás dela, nós apenas nos encontramos...

Pois você sabe que a Hermione é inteligente!

Você acha que ela pode ligar nós dois?! – ela ficou mesmo preocupada.

Draco hesitou. Não podia deixá-la perceber que Hermione já sabia de tudo: - Eu não ficaria surpreso se isso acontecesse!

Aquela desgraçada! Se ela me atrapal...

Você não vai fazer nada! – ele a repreendeu severamente. Seu olhar era de ódio. – Você não vai nem pensar em fazer qualquer coisa com a Hermione, Brown! Ou com o menino!

Ou o que, Malfoy?! – ela desafiou. – Você me denuncia?

Se a Hermione ligar os pontos ela mesma fará isso! De minha parte, se você tocar num fio de cabelo da Hermione ou do meu filho, quem vai pagar é o seu queridinho... – ameaçou.

Você não seria capaz! – ela duvidou.

Experimente, Brown! – ele prendeu o pulso dela na mesa quando ela foi pegar seu copo novamente. – Se eu desconfiar que você está tramando algo que ponha a vida da Hermione ou do meu filho em risco, eu acabo com você, mas antes eu acabo com o Weasley! Na sua frente! Não me desafie, Brown!

Você iria de uma vez para Azkaban! Você nunca mais conseguiria sair de lá! – ela afirmou tentando soltar o pulso dolorido.

Sem a Hermione eu não tenho nada a perder! – ele soltou a mão dela e se levantou para ir embora. – Vou ficar de olho em você, Brown! Eu sei onde encontrar vocês dois!

Lilá massageava o braço. Sem dúvida ponderou sobre a ameaça, mas ainda teve ânimo para provocá-lo um pouco mais: - Você seria um bom comensal da morte, Malfoy! – ela sorriu e ele parou para ouvi-la. – Você leva jeito para a coisa!

Draco foi embora com a cabeça novamente cheia de preocupações.


	23. Não se pode ter tudo

Já devia fazer 1 hora que Hermione procurava por sua varinha. Ela já havia encontrado três vezes, mas na primeira ela se transformou em uma galinha de borracha, na segunda sumiu depois de 5 minutos e na terceira se desfez em fogos Filibusteiro. Além de tudo ela não estava se sentindo muito bem aquele dia. Acordou sentindo-se pesada e mal conseguiu dormir durante a noite. Para piorar alguém tocava a campainha. 

Quem vem à casa de uma pessoa sábado na hora do almoço sem avisar?! – ela reclamava sozinha. Abriu a porta e levou um grande susto. Não conseguiu nem cumprimentá-lo.

O... Oi... Hermione.

Rony?!

Tudo bem?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Havia esperado por aquela visita há meses, mas agora não sabia como se comportar, ou o que dizer.

Posso entrar?

Claro! – ela saiu do caminho para que ele pudesse entrar.

Ele analisou a casa inconscientemente. Nada havia mudado. Não havia nem sinal de mais alguém morando ali além de Hermione e Denis.

Você quer tomar alguma coisa? Eu nem comecei a fazer o almoço ainda. Estava procurando minha varinha! – lembrou-se nervosa. – Misteriosamente eu só encontro as varinhas falsas da Gemialidades!

Rony riu da situação. – Não se preocupe comigo...

Ela ainda deu uma última olhada na sala para ver se a encontrava, mas nada feito. Rony a observava. Estava bonita e parecia bem disposta. Muito diferente da Hermione grávida com a qual ele conviveu anos atrás. Uma pontada de arrependimento bateu em seu coração, mas ele não estava ali por causa dela. Hermione desistiu de uma vez e sentou-se. Fez sinal para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Os dois se olharam por um tempo. Lembravam Rony e Hermione na época da escola, quando ficavam sem assunto quando Harry não estava com eles.

E então? Como é que você está? – Hermione perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

Bem... E você?

Bem...

Que bom... E o... O bebê? – perguntou relutante.

Ela sorriu finalmente, acariciou a barriga que agora estava enorme e respondeu: - Vai muito bem! É outro menino! – falou contente.

Ele sorriu involuntariamente, depois se tornou sério e perguntou: - Já sabe que nome vai dar a ele?

Não... Sabe como sou ruim para escolher nome para meninos. Se fosse menina teria um monte de opções, mas o Denis está me ajudando!

Hum... – Rony limpou a garganta. – Por falar nele, eu vim vê-lo! Mas pelo silêncio suponho que ele não esteja em casa... – falou meio sem graça.

Ele está na casa do Draco... – ela respondeu tranqüilamente.

Na casa do Malfoy?! – ele se surpreendeu.

Sim! – ela respondeu. – Denis sempre passa os finais de semana lá com ele. Só volta amanhã à tarde!

Mas o Malfoy não mora aqui?!

Por que moraria?! – Hermione perguntou ofendida.

Eu achei que...

Achou errado! – ela respondeu antes mesmo dele completar a frase.

Mas...

Como vai a Lilá? – ela perguntou agressiva.

Lilá?! – ele se surpreendeu. – Como você sabe?

Eu a vi há algumas semanas! Ela fez questão de se mostrar bem satisfeita! Só não entendo por que é que eu e a Gina não podíamos saber que vocês estavam juntos?! – ela cruzou os braços, acusadora. Esses eram realmente Rony e Hermione da época de Hogwarts.

Olha, Hermione, nós só ficamos juntos depois que eu saí daqui!

Por que eu deveria acreditar nisso?! – ela falou nervosa. – Você não acreditou em mim!

Hermione! Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra!

Como você é teimoso, Ronald! Ainda não percebeu que isso tudo começou depois que ela voltou?! Nós estamos separados hoje graças a uma armação!

Não, Hermione! Nós estamos separados porque você preferiu ficar com o Malfoy! Aliás, tudo isso começou quando ele saiu de Azkaban!

Que por coincidência foi quando ela reapareceu! – ela perguntou impaciente. – Alguma vez eu te falei que preferia ficar com o Draco? Que eu me lembre eu falei justamente o contrário!

Olha, eu não vim até aqui para brigarmos! – ele se levantou querendo ir embora. – Diga ao Denis que eu vim vê-lo! – ele deixou um pacote em cima da mesa. – Eu trouxe isto para ele... Espero que ele ainda não tenha um desses, mas se tiver... Diga para ele dar para alguém... – ele se virou para sair.

Você não muda, Rony! – ela gritou. – Nunca vai conseguir admitir seus erros?!

Ele se virou para olhá-la. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos, ele não esperava que ela ainda chorasse por sua causa.

Você recebeu alguma das minhas cartas?! – ela perguntou secando as lágrimas.

Que cartas?! – ele perguntou curioso.

Eu te escrevi, e não foi uma vez só, quando você me pediu o divórcio e a anulação do registro! Eu queria conversar com você. Não foi justo você decidir tudo sozinho, de cabeça quente! Não por mim! – ela se aproximou dele. – Eu te conheço bem para saber que você age por impulso e se arrepende depois, mas o Denis! Você não podia ter feito aquilo com ele! – ela chorava novamente.

Rony abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. – Eu sei que errei! Eu estava de cabeça quente, como você mesmo disse. Eu voltei aqui para me desculpar com ele, mas vi o Malfoy e você juntos e achei que...

Hermione abriu os braços inconformada: - Você está vendo algum sinal do Draco nesta casa?! – ela foi até a gavetinha da estante e tirou de lá alguns bilhetes muito curtos e entregou para ele.

"NÓS NÃO TEMOS NADA PARA CONVERSAR! NÃO ME INCOMODE MAIS!"

"VOCÊ PODE TRATAR DESSE ASSUNTO COM ALGUM AGENTE DO MINISTÉRIO! EU JÁ FIZ MINHA PARTE."

"APOSTO QUE ELE NÃO VAI SENTIR MINHA FALTA! O MALFOY ESTÁ PREENCHENDO BEM A LACUNA QUE EU DEIXEI! ME ESQUEÇAM!"

Rony estava estupefato: - Eu nunca escrevi estes bilhetes! – ele lia e relia cada um deles. – Você sabe que está não é minha letra!

É pena de repetição rápida! – ela falou chateada pegando os bilhetes de volta. – Quem será que os respondeu, Ronald?!

Ele não teve resposta para aquela pergunta. Seu rosto adquiriu uma coloração vermelha e uma raiva controlada se apossou dele. – Eu nunca escreveria algo desse tipo para você, Hermione! Mesmo que eu estivesse com muita raiva...

Eu sei, Rony... – ela voltou-se em direção da estante. - Mas isso não é o pior: - hesitou. - Lilá era a traidora da Ordem... Ela usava você para conseguir informações relevantes depois contava tudo para o Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy! – ela ressaltou, depois guardou os bilhetes novamente na gaveta. – Ela sempre nos quis separados e por isso ela contou ao Lucius quando desconfiou que eu e o Draco estávamos tendo alguma coisa. Foi aí que tudo começou. Depois que ele saiu ela o procurou e juntos eles deram um jeito de nos separar... E conseguiram!

O quê?! – ele riu incrédulo. - E aposto que isso foi o Malfoy quem te falou?! – sua raiva aumentou. – Aí já é demais, Hermione! Era óbvio que ele iria ter que jogar a culpa em alguém! A Lilá pode ser ciumenta e às vezes agir sem pensar, mas daí a trair a Ordem...

Tudo se encaixa perfeitamente! – ela respondeu. – Mas eu não preciso que você acredite nisso... O Draco está tentando reunir provas para então denunciá-la... – ela se sentou cansada.

Não podia ser ela! Não faz sentido! – disse relutante. Algumas suspeitas invadiam sua mente. – Não pode ser...

Hermione não respondeu nada. Rony parecia atordoado, tentava juntar fatos que agora lhe pareciam óbvios, mas ele se recusava a acreditar neles. Confuso ele se despediu.

Eu... Eu preciso ir, Hermione... – ele foi em direção a porta. – Por favor entregue o meu presente ao Denis...

Está bem... – falou triste. Levantou-se para acompanhá-lo, mas não pode continuar. – Ai!

Rony se virou assustado. – Que foi?!

Nada... – ela segurava a barriga. – Eu vou abrir a por... Ai! Ai ai ai! – ela se apoiou no sofá.

Não pode ser! – Rony se desesperou. – Não me diga que o bebê... Ai meu Deus! – ele levou as mãos à cabeça. – Sente-se aqui! Sente-se! – ele a segurou e a sentou no sofá com cuidado. Abaixou-se na frente dela sem saber o que fazer. – Você quer que eu chame o Malfoy?!

ESQUEÇA O MALFOY, RONALD! É O SEU FILHO QUE VAI NASCER!!! – ela gritou impaciente.

Ok, ok! Como você quiser! – respondeu sem dar muita atenção. Ele não suportava ver gente sentindo dor. – O que você quer que eu faça?

Ela respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Não era fácil conversar sentindo toda aquela dor: - Mande... Mande uma coruja ao hospital... Peça para abrirem uma chave de portal!

Ele imediatamente escreveu o bilhete, mas ficou parado no meio da sala confuso: - Como é que eu vou enviar? Não tem nenhuma coruja aqui!

No quarto do Denis... – ela se contorcia. – Aproveite e pegue uma malinha de bebê que está no quarto ao lado do dele!

Rony correu escada acima. Entrou no quarto de Denis e se deparou com um monte de brinquedos novos. Tinha até uma miniatura de Victor Krum autografada. Sua vontade foi jogá-la pela janela, mas ele se controlou. Olhou em volta e achou na gaiola perto da janela uma coruja negra muito imponente. Olhou-a de esguelha, mas a situação era urgente então fez o que devia fazer. Em seguida dirigiu-se ao quarto ao lado. Um quarto com paredes azuis e brancas. Um berço, poltrona, cômoda. Todos brancos e azuis combinando perfeitamente um com o outro. No papel de parede vários aros sendo desviados por goles aladas.

Rony! – Hermione chamou da sala e ele saiu do seu transe.

Foi até o bercinho, o móbile dos Cannos estava lá, e encontrou a mala de que Hermione dissera. Estava surpreso com todo enxoval já pronto, meses antes do bebê nascer. O fato de haver goles ao invés de pomos também o surpreendeu. Desceu as escadas com um bolo na garganta. Uma sensação de que tinha perdido algo. – Aqui está... – ele falou emocionado. – Que mais? – colocou a mala no sofá ao lado dela.

Você pode avisar meus pais e a Gina, por favor?

Claro... - em poucos minutos mais duas cartas foram mandadas pela coruja que já estava de volta. – Mais alguma coisa? – sentou-se ao lado dela bem mais calmo.

Agora você pode ir embora... Obrigada...

Eu não vou te deixar sozinha! Eu vou com você! – falou prestativo.

Não precisa... – ela tentou sorrir. – Logo os curandeiros chegarão...

Nem pensar... – afirmou categórico.

Logo a sala foi invadida por dois bruxos do hospital. Em pouco tempo eles transportaram Hermione até lá. Rony a acompanhou o tempo todo, mas estava muito quieto. Depois que as primeiras contrações cessaram ele ainda segurava a mão dela, sem perceber. Hermione sentia-se contente por tê-lo ao seu lado.

Ficou bonita a decoração do quarto dele... – falou para quebrar aquele silêncio.

Foi o Denis quem escolheu! – ela sorriu bem mais animada.

Ele sorriu de volta: - Você acha mesmo que a Lilá...

Tenho certeza... – falou chateada.

Eu sou um idiota mesmo! – ele bateu na própria cabeça. Como eu pude me enganar desse jeito?

Hermione tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas achou melhor guardá-la para si mesma. Em troca o consolou: – Ela enganou a todos nós, Rony...

Ele estava de costas, não tinha coragem para olhá-la, não depois de tudo o que havia falado. A porta do quarto se abriu e a medi-bruxa responsável por Hermione entrou animada.

Vejam só quem resolveu vir ao mundo! – ela exclamou animada. – Como você está se sentindo, mamãe?

Como vai Marta? – Hermione a cumprimentou. – Estou ótima!

Que bom! – ela examinou Hermione. – E vejam quem resolveu dar as caras também! Como vai papai?

Rony sorriu sem graça. Acompanhou de longe os exames que a medi-bruxa fazia. Tinha certeza de que o comentário foi feito de propósito. Desde a época de Denis aquela mulher e Hermione se tornaram amigas, principalmente pelo fato de serem colegas de trabalho, e ela sabia de toda história.

Ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, Hermione! – falou. – Mas você está ótima. Creio que vá ser um parto fácil! – sorriu.

Tomara! – Hermione falou. Estava um pouco nervosa.

Já temos um nome para o novo Weasleyzinho?!

Rony teve certeza de que era provocação, mas não falou nada.

Ainda não... – Hermione respondeu divertindo-se com a cara mal-humorada de Rony.

Tudo bem... Na hora os nomes sempre surgem... – ela foi em direção a Rony. – Foi você quem escolheu o nome do primeiro filho, não foi sr. Weasley?

Foi... – Rony respondeu tentando sorrir.

E então?! Vai tomar coragem e entrar na sala de parto junto com ela ou vai amarelar de novo?!

Rony sentiu-se ofendido: - Eu não amarelei da primeira vez, doutora!

Vai entrar ou não vai?! – ela não deu atenção.

É claro que vou! – respondeu sem pensar.

Rony! – Hermione tentou, mas percebia que ele estava obstinado. Pelo menos até se dar conta do que dissera.

Que ótimo! Vou pedir para um curandeiro te trazer a roupa apropriada. – virou-se para Hermione e piscou. – Volto mais tarde, querida! Qualquer coisa peça para seu marido me chamar! – e saiu sorridente dando tapinhas camaradas no ombro de Rony.

Rony... – ela falou preocupada. – Acho melhor você não entrar...

Por que não, Hermione? Você acha que eu não agüento?! – perguntou ofendido. Ela achou melhor não responder.

Depois de mais uma crise de contrações em que Rony achou que ficaria sem dedos ele resolveu se desculpar formalmente.

Hermione...

Sim? – ela perguntou ainda ofegante.

Você e o Malfoy? Vocês não estão juntos mesmo? – perguntou cauteloso.

Já disse que não... – ela respondeu com impaciência.

Por quê? – ele não entendia.

Porque eu não quero! – respondeu. – Eu não amo o Malfoy e eu já disse isso para ele. Não que ele tenha me dado atenção, mas...

Rony ficou vermelho, tentava a todo custo engolir o próprio orgulho e por para fora tudo que estava sentindo. – Eu senti sua falta... Pensei em procurar vocês várias vezes, mas... Meu orgulho não permitiu. E uma certa dose de intrigas da Lilá também... – falou com raiva. – Só agora eu percebo como ela me manipulou!

Um pouco também foi culpa minha... – ela admitiu. – Eu deveria ter te procurado, tentado te convencer, mas meu orgulho ferido não deixou.

Ele se aproximou dela novamente e segurou sua mão. – Será que ainda dá tempo de consertar tudo? – estava mais vermelho agora.

Você quer dizer?

Eu estou disposto a esquecer tudo! Eu não me importo com o que aconteceu ou deixou de acontecer! Eu... Eu tentei te esquecer, mas não consegui... – falou transbordando arrependimento. – Todo mundo erra na vida...

Você está falando de mim ou de você mesmo?! – ela ficou confusa. – Por que se você está falando a respeito do Draco...

Não me importa mais, Hermione! Eu só quero esquecer todo sofrimento que essa situação causou a nós três. – ele suplicou. – Eu achei que conseguiria te esquecer nos braços da Lilá, mas não deu...- ele sorriu mais envergonhado ainda. – Eu sempre tentei te esquecer usando a Lilá, mas isso nunca funcionou! Eu sou um canalha mesmo!

Você ainda não acredita que o bebê seja seu, não é? – perguntou chateada.

Eu não me importo se é ou não... – falou cabisbaixo. – Se você não ficou com o Malfoy depois que eu fui embora é porque ainda sente algo por mim, não é?

Não sei se podemos dar certo novamente enquanto você desconfiar que eu fui capaz de te trair, Rony...

Nós podemos dar certo! – ele segurou a mão dela. – Vamos esquecer o que passou... Eu te amo, Hermione...

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Era exatamente o que ela queria ouvir, e era também o que ela queria falar, mas não se conformava com o fato de que Rony ainda pensasse que ela o traíra.

Rony se você não... - mas ela não pode reiniciar a discussão em busca de sua honra porque as contrações recomeçaram, dessa vez bem antes que as anteriores.

O parto foi realmente tranqüilo. O filho de Rony e Hermione nasceu forte e saudável. Rony quase desmaiou duas vezes na sala de parto, mas suportou firme até o final, principalmente porque sabia que Marta não o deixaria em paz se ele não agüentasse. A medi-bruxa fez questão de colocar o garotinho nos braços de Rony, antes mesmo de Hermione. Era uma tática muito parecida com a que ela usou em Hermione quando Denis nasceu. Quando as curandeiras precisaram levar o bebê para ser lavado e trocado ele beijou os lábios de Hermione automaticamente e deixou a sala de parto aliviado.

Draco e Denis já estavam na sala de espera aguardando por notícias. Draco não gostava muito de hospitais, também não estava disposto a parabenizar Hermione por seu filho com Rony ter finalmente nascido, mas ele se viu em apuros quando Denis começou a exigir ver a mãe, ameaçando fugir da mansão sozinho. Sabendo que o menino tinha seus genes autoritários e o comportamento teimoso adquirido com Rony achou melhor levá-lo de uma vez. Ele folheava, aborrecido, uma revista enquanto Denis balançava as pernas, impaciente. Estava atento a qualquer movimento que acontecia no corredor atrás da placa que dizia "Maternidade". Agora que sabia ler ficava atento a tudo. A grande porta do corredor se abriu e ele reconheceu de longe a cabeleira ruiva que passou por ela.

Pai! – deu um pulo da cadeira chamando a atenção de Draco. Por costume ele ia correr em direção a Rony e pular em seu colo, mas hesitou. Era a primeira vez que ele via Rony depois da briga e ele ficou sem ação.

Draco olhava com raiva para Rony, este por sua vez só via o garoto. Olhava para ele encabulado, mas louco para abraçar o filho. Sem pensar muito ele sorriu para Denis. Com os olhos brilhantes ele correu em direção a Rony e pulou em seu pescoço. Draco sentiu uma raiva incrível invadi-lo.

O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Denis perguntou entusiasmado sem largar o pescoço de Rony.

Eu fui te visitar, mas você não estava lá... – ele falou sem graça. Afastou Denis para poder olhá-lo direito. – Há quanto tempo eu não te vejo! – comentou chateado. - Será que você pode me desculpar por ter ficado longe? Eu não queria ter te falado tudo aquilo... Eu estava nervoso e aí só faço besteira! Você me perdoa?

Não precisa nem perguntar! – ele abraçou Rony com toda força muito contente com o que ouviu. - Você foi me visitar para dizer que vai voltar para casa, pai?! – ele perguntou ficando sério com medo da resposta.

Rony sorriu meio sem jeito. – Na verdade não... Mas quem sabe?

Tomara que sim! Eu e a mamãe estávamos com saudades! Ela tentava disfarçar, mas eu sabia que ela estava triste! – ele falou animado. – Cadê a mamãe?!

Está descansando... – ele colocou-o no chão. – Você está pesado! Faz tanto tempo assim que a gente não se vê?! – agachou-se ao lado dele.

Um tempão! – ele fez um gesto exagerado para demonstrar a falta que sentiu. – Quando é que eu vou poder ver meu irmão?! Ele já nasceu não nasceu?!

Já sim! Acho que podemos vê-lo ali no berçário. – ele pegou Denis pela mão e o levou até lá. Pegou-o no colo novamente e apontou para o bebezinho. – É aquele no bercinho 10. – sorriu.

Por que é que ele ta chorando?! – se assustou.

Sei lá! – Rony riu. – Bebês choram por tudo!

Denis se virou no colo de Rony e gritou para Draco: - Vem ver meu irmão, pai!

Pela primeira vez Rony notou a presença de Draco e estranhou o tratamento do menino: - Desde quando você o chama de pai?! – perguntou ríspido.

Denis o olhou assustado sem saber o que responder. Com os olhos arregalados de medo falou: - Desculpe...

Envergonhado Rony respondeu: - Esqueça...

Draco aproximou-se mal-humorado do vidro do berçário. Não deu atenção a Rony. - Qual deles? – perguntou tentando ser agradável. Até esboçou um sorriso.

É aquele do berço 10... – respondeu com a voz embargada.

Que foi, filho? – ele perguntou.

Nada não... – respondeu triste.

Hei, Denis, me desculpa... – Rony falou sem saber onde enfiar a cara. - Ta tudo bem, não precisa ficar triste...

Você tem que tomar cuidado com o que diz para uma criança, Weasley! – Draco interveio ríspido.

Eu não falei com você, Malfoy! – os dois se encararam ferozmente.

Denis não sabia o que fazer. Para seu alívio viu que Harry e Gina vinham chegando: - Madrinha! – gritou descendo do colo de Rony e correndo em direção a Gina.

O que é que o Malfoy está fazendo aqui?! – Harry perguntou para Gina.

Ele veio me trazer! – Denis respondeu em defesa de Draco. – Oi madrinha!

Oi meu amor! Tudo bem? – Gina o beijou sorridente.

Tudo! Oi padrinho! – ele cumprimentou Harry.

Ainda encarando Draco ele respondeu: - Oi Denis... – sorriu dando atenção ao menino. – Como ele ficou sabendo?! – ele voltou-se para Gina.

Eu o avisei! Ele é o pai, ou não?! – ela respondeu cinicamente andando até o berçário de mãos dadas com Denis. – Ronald?! Que surpresa encontrá-lo aqui!

Como vai, maninha? – ele perguntou disfarçando o incômodo.

Sabia que o meu pai vai voltar para casa, madrinha?! – Denis falou contente.

Gina olhava do garoto para o irmão rindo satisfeita. – Não me diga! E a Hermione já sabe disso?!

Rony a olhou bravo, Harry parecia completamente perdido e Draco decepcionado.

Vem ver o meu irmão, madrinha! – Denis puxou Gina com uma das mãos e a outra puxava Harry que olhava de Rony para Draco sem entender nada.

Rony e Draco mantinham-se quietos olhando a alegria com que Denis mostrava seu irmão a quem chegava. Harry não parecia muito interessado no bebê então voltou sério até onde Rony estava. Ele olhou furioso para Draco mostrando todo incômodo que ele causava. Sem perder sua pose aristocrática e desafiadora ele sorriu para Harry e voltou ao banco onde deixara a revista que folheava.

Que história é essa, Rony?! – Harry perguntou bravo. – O que é que você está fazendo aqui?!

Eu fui visitar o Denis! Ainda estava me sentindo mal por ter saído de casa daquele jeito... – falou arrependido.

Ele nem é seu filho! Não entendo porque você se importa tanto! – Harry falou revoltado.

Não entende?! – Rony admirou. – De todas as pessoas que eu conheço você é a que mais deveria entender! Você gostava de ser tratado com desprezo por seus tios só por ser filho de alguém de quem eles não gostavam?!

Harry o olhou sem saber o que dizer. Sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha.

Eu aceitei criar o Denis por amor a Hermione. Depois acabei me apegando a ele e por várias vezes cheguei a esquecer que ele não era meu filho de verdade. Você mesmo sempre o adorou! Por que isso tem que fazer tanta diferença?! Ele nunca foi seu filho e, de qualquer maneira ainda é filho da sua melhor amiga!

Não é fácil engolir o fato de que a Hermione teve alguma coisa com o Malfoy durante a guerra! – ele olhou ferozmente para Draco, mas este ainda folheava sua revista, aparentemente alheio a todo resto.

E você acha que foi fácil para mim?! Nem um pouco... – ele observou Denis com o nariz praticamente grudado no vidro do berçário. – Eu amo a Hermione, Harry... Você sabe disso, sempre soube! Se nós tivéssemos sido menos teimosos na época da escola estaríamos juntos desde o sexto ou sétimo ano e aí ela nunca teria se envolvido com ele, ou eu com a Lilá! – lembrar-se de Lilá naquele momento o fez sentir raiva. Não só dela por tê-lo manipulado esse tempo todo, mas dele também por ter se deixado enganar. – Eu amo a Hermione, cara! – ele encarou Harry. Nunca tinha admitido aquele sentimento para outra pessoa além da própria Hermione. – Eu não vou ser teimoso mais uma vez e perdê-la de novo!

Harry ainda estava embasbacado, mas conhecia Rony a tempo demais para saber que quando ele enfiava alguma coisa na cabeça era difícil de tirar. Ainda assim tentou: - Mas e ele? – apontou com o polegar para trás onde Draco estava.

Eles não estão juntos. A Hermione não o ama! – Rony falou tentando convencer mais a si mesmo que a Harry.

Draco ainda encarava a revista, mas não estava prestando atenção. Não estava há muito tempo, mas agora ele esquecera-se até de virar as páginas.

E o bebê?! – Harry perguntou. – Você mesmo me disse que é dele! Você me disse que ela ficou com ele quando foi até a mansão!

Ela jura que não... – ele falou cabisbaixo.

E você acha que ela admitiria?! – Harry indignou-se.

Rony olhou para os lados. Era exatamente o que ele pensava, mas então por que os dois não estavam mais juntos? Mesmo sem muita convicção ele respondeu: - Eu já criei um... Que me custa criar outro?

Harry abriu os braços, inconformado: - Sinceramente cara! Não dá para acreditar nisso!

Gina e Denis vinham em direção aos dois que conversavam. Gina notou que Harry estava extremamente irritado, mas não lhe deu atenção. Ao invés disso dirigiu-se a Rony: - Nossa Rony! O filho de vocês é lindo! Ele vai ficar alto, hein? Viu como ele tem as pernas compridas?!

Harry revirava os olhos, bravo, Denis agarrou a mão de Rony, como se tivesse medo de que ele fugisse dali, e apenas ouvia, sorridente, as palavras da madrinha. Uma curandeira se aproximou do grupo e perguntou:

São os parentes da senhora Weasley? – perguntou com um sorriso.

Sim! – Gina respondeu prontamente.

Podem entrar para vê-la se quiserem. Logo levaremos o bebê até lá.

Obrigada. – Gina respondeu e a mulher foi embora. – Você vai entrar, Rony?

Podem ir vocês. Ela vai gostar da visita. – sorriu desanimado com a conversa que tivera com Harry.

Vá chamar o seu pai, Denis. – Gina mandou.

Denis e Harry olharam para ela com a mesma cara de espanto. Ela não ligou para Harry, mas sorriu para o menino tentando encorajá-lo. Denis olhou inseguro para Rony, sem soltar sua mão. Rony apenas balançou os ombros. Tentou sorrir para encorajá-lo também, mas duvidou que tivesse realmente esboçado uma expressão feliz. Denis foi timidamente até Draco. De vez em quando olhava para trás, como para ter certeza de que Rony não teria outro ataque de ciúmes.

Pai... – chamou sussurrando.

Draco olhou para ele tentando não se importar com a mudança de comportamento do garoto. Longe de Rony ele já ficava bem mais solto com Draco, mas ao vê-lo ali seus sentimentos estavam nitidamente divididos.

Você não vai ver a mamãe? A mulher falou que a gente já pode entrar.

Draco sorriu achando graça no modo como ele tentava agradar a ele sem magoar o Rony. – Pode ir você. Eu a vejo depois.

Tá bom... – ele correu novamente até Rony e o puxou pela mão.

Vão vocês! Eu estava com ela até agora e já vi o bebê. Vão lá, não se preocupem, depois eu entro.

Hesitante Denis acompanhou os padrinhos, mas olhava para trás para conferir se seus dois pais ainda estavam ali. Rony se aproximou do berçário e fitou o bebê em busca de algum traço seu, mas era difícil pois ele ainda era muito novo. Quando se deu conta Draco já estava parado a seu lado. Teve ímpetos de se afastar ou xingá-lo com tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta, mas controlou-se. O sorriso que dançava nos lábios de Draco enquanto ele admirava o garotinho tornava muito difícil não esmurrá-lo.

Esse bebê não é meu Weasley... – ele falou indiferente. Rony o olhou irritado. Ele encarou seu rival. – Eu nunca toquei na Hermione... Não depois que eu saí de Azkaban! – ele voltou-se para o vidro antes de ver a tonalidade que o rosto de Rony adquiriu. – Não que eu não tivesse tentado, mas ela não deixou... – ele sorriu infeliz. – Embora eu não quisesse aceitar ela me disse com todas as letras que não me quer mais, e que não vai ficar comigo só porque você foi embora... – Rony olhava para ele agora sem entender absolutamente nada. – E é tudo por causa desse garotinho! – ele apontou com desdém para o pequeno. Se não fosse por ele, ou se ele realmente fosse meu, aposto que ela teria me escolhido! Mas não! Você conseguiu, Weasley! Engravidou a Hermione e assim garantiu que ela continuasse com você mesmo depois das coisas que você falou para ela! – Draco se afastou do vidro rindo inconformado. Um tom meio descontrolado emanava de sua risada. – Eu não sou tão nobre quanto você Weasley! – falou com deboche. – Eu jamais conseguiria criar o filho de outro homem! Muito menos um seu, que assim como todos os Weasley, vai ficar, com certeza, irritantemente ruivo! – seu rosto se contorcia de raiva. Ficou parado no meio do corredor, afastado de qualquer superfície sólida porque sabia que poderia acabar descontando toda sua frustração em algo ou alguém, mas ele não queria correr o risco de perder, pelo menos, a amizade de Hermione. Com uma risada desesperada ele repetiu: - Tudo culpa desse bebê! – ele continuou se afastando. –Tudo culpa dele! – parou no corredor e respirou fundo, depois virou-se novamente e falou: - Diga ao Denis que não se preocupe, eu não vou abandoná-lo, só dar uma volta! – deu alguns passos e depois parou. – Ah! – virou-se. – Você pode até interromper o processo de divórcio, mas o Denis vai continuar tendo o meu nome! – falou saindo novamente, sem esperar resposta.

Rony observava admirado Draco ir embora. Ele nem se lembrava mais que Denis não tinha mais seu nome. Sua cabeça dava voltas e ele demorou a entender o que o homem queria dizer com tudo aquilo. Ele percebeu um movimento atrás do vidro do berçário e percebeu que uma curandeira havia tirado seu filho do berço.

i "Meu filho?" /i - pensou olhando para o bebê. Um sorriso de satisfação pousou em seus lábios. A curandeira fez sinal para ele avisando que levaria o bebê para a mãe. Um aperto estranho lhe invadiu o coração. Era vergonha, remorso por ter duvidado de Hermione e tê-la deixado, Denis e o próprio filho e estar voltando só agora, depois de meses de abandono. Completamente sem graça ele seguiu a mulher. Entrou no quarto logo depois dela e admirou o modo como os olhos de Hermione brilharam quando ela teve seu filho nos braços novamente.

Gina e Harry estavam sentados em poltronas, mas se levantaram assim que viram a funcionária entrar com o bebê. Denis, que estava deitado ao lado da mãe na cama, levantou-se encantado para ver o irmãozinho. Hermione o pegou no colo com todo cuidado e o deixou de frente para Denis.

Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar, ok? – a moça disse sorridente antes de deixar o quarto.

Obrigada. – Hermione respondeu.

Oh, que graça, Hermione! – Gina falou segurando uma das mãozinhas do sobrinho.

Ele é tão pequeno! – Denis exclamou. – Eu era assim também, mãe?

Você era até menor, se quer saber! – ela sorriu para ele. Só então se deu conta de que Rony estava no quarto também. Ela sorriu e então todos o notaram.

Bom... Achamos que você estaria sozinha, mas já que tem companhia nós já vamos, né Harry? Nos avise quando estiver em casa, não se acanhe em me mandar uma coruja se estiver precisando de ajuda, ok?

Obrigada por tudo, Gina! – ela falou agradecida. – Obrigada por ter vindo também, Harry...

Não foi nada... – ele respondeu ainda inconformado. – Vamos? – ele colocou a mão na cintura da esposa e depois de se despedirem eles foram embora.

Ué! – Denis exclamou de repente. – Cadê o meu p... – mas parou antes de pronunciar a palavra toda. Desviou inseguro o olhar de Rony.

Este, por sua vez, aproximou-se da cama a pretexto de ver o bebê mais de perto e falou: - Então quer dizer que agora você o chama de pai também? – ele falou tentando parecer o mais calmo possível.

Denis não sabia o que responder. Mirando as próprias mãos ele não tinha coragem de olhar para Rony. Irritada Hermione falou: - Draco é pai dele. E nos últimos meses foi o único que ele teve!

Assustado Denis olhava de Hermione para Rony com medo que este resolvesse ir embora de novo, ou que os dois começassem a brigar..

Eu sei disso! – suspirou chateado. – Parece que vou ter que me acostumar, não é? – acariciando a cabeça de Denis para lhe passar uma tranqüilidade que nem ele estava sentindo falou: - Ele disse que ia dar uma volta, mas que daqui a pouco estaria aqui.

Ah... – Denis respondeu timidamente, mas feliz por Rony ter ficado.

E então? Que nome escolheram para ele?! – Rony mudou de assunto.

Nenhum ainda! – Denis respondeu. – Eu acho que ele tem cara de Wesley! – falou olhando o bebê que agora mamava.

Wesley Weasley?! – Rony se espantou. – Vai ficar estranho, não vai?!

Denis riu do nome e Hermione olhava para Rony tentando descobrir se ouvira direito. Rony olhou para ela sorrindo e olhando mais para o garoto falou: -Acho que podíamos chamá-lo de Peter! O que você acha, Mione? – ele colocou carinhosamente uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

Sorrindo meio abobada e tentando conter a emoção que sentiu ao ouvir as palavras de Rony ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça em aprovação.

Eu não gostei! – Denis interveio. – Peter é o nome do garoto mais chato da escola! – emburrou. – Por que não colocamos Victor?

O quê?!!! – Rony gritou sem pensar. O bebê se assustou e então ele baixou o tom. – Você só pode estar brincando! O meu filho não vai se chamar Victor!!!

Meio assustado e sem entender direito a reação do pai Denis ficou mais tranqüilo quando percebeu que Hermione ria com vontade. Tentando se controlar ela continuou: - Rony! Ele é tão fã do Victor Krum quanto você era, lembra-se?!

Qualquer coisa, menos Victor, Hermione! Victor é demais para mim!

Ok, ok... Eu havia pensado em Philip. O que vocês acham? – ela continuou limpando as lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos de tanto rir.

Hum... Philip tudo bem...Eu gostei! – Rony respondeu incomodado com a risada de Hermione.

Então é Philip! – Denis exclamou mais alto do que devia.

Minutos depois, quando o bebê já terminara de mamar e começou a pegar no sono Rony pediu para segurá-lo e foi sentar-se na "poltrona do papai". – Descansa um pouco, Mione. Eu faço ele dormir.

É mãe! Pode dormir que a gente cuida dele!

Obrigada, meninos, mas agora eu não estou com sono. Acho que só vou dormir mais tarde. – ela estava feliz em ver aquela cena. Rony e seus dois filhos juntos.

Foi quando alguém bateu na porta. Denis levantou-se prontamente para abri-la e deu de cara com Draco escondido atrás de um ramalhete de flores .

Oi pai!

Oi! – ele entrou sem olhar para os lados e foi direto a cama de Hermione.

São para você! – Draco sorriu. Percebeu o olhar mortífero de Rony, mas não lhe deu atenção. – Como está se sentindo, Mione? – perguntou simpático entregando-lhe as flores.

Bem Draco. Obrigada pelas flores. São lindas!

As suas preferidas, não são?!

São sim! – ela respondeu meio sem graça. – Denis, coloca em cima da mesa para mim?

Tá! – ele respondeu.

Rony se levantou e veio entregar o bebê a Hermione. Draco se afastou da cama automaticamente, não queria ver aquele que acabara com suas chances de ter Hermione de volta. Além disso não tinha paciência para crianças, muito menos quando começavam a chorar sem parar.

Tentando não olhar para o pequeno intruso que atrapalhara sua vida ele continuou: - Bom... Eu vim só para cumprimentá-la, mas tenho que voltar para casa. Queria saber se o Denis vai voltar comigo ou vai ficar com você. – perguntou voltando a encarar Hermione com tristeza.

Eu acho que só terei alta amanhã cedo. É melhor ele voltar para a mansão.

Mas eu queria ficar com você, mãe! – ele protestou.

Mas você não pode ficar aqui! Vá para casa com seu pai e amanhã você volta! – ela falou fazendo carinho no rosto dele.

O meu pai falou que vai voltar para casa! Eu posso ficar com ele! – respondeu alegre.

Draco se incomodava com o fato de Denis se preocupar em deixar Rony bravo por demonstrar carinho por ele, mas não se importava com o que ele pudesse pensar da adoração que ele tinha por Rony.

Lembrando-se de sua obrigação Rony falou: - Eu não posso voltar hoje, filho. Ainda tenho que resolver uma coisa. Fique na casa do Malfoy e amanhã cedo ele te traz para ver sua mãe, não traz? – perguntou tentando não transparecer seu desagrado.

Claro! – Draco respondeu sorrindo forçadamente e sem olhar para Rony ou o bebê. – Afinal acho que você vai ter mesmo muito trabalho com essa sua "coisa", não é?

Rony não teve tempo de responder. Draco se despediu de Hermione com um beijo irritantemente demorado no rosto. Depois segurou Denis pela mão e esperou que ele se despedisse, então foram embora. Denis chateado por não poder ficar mais tempo com o pai e o irmão e Draco triste por ter definitivamente desistido de Hermione.

Logo outra curandeira veio levar Philip de volta ao berçário. Hermione precisava descansar, mas Rony ainda ficou um pouco por lá.

Você vai voltar mesmo? – ela perguntou insegura.

Você não quer que eu volte? – ele perguntou maroto sentando-se ao lado dela.

Claro que quero... Mas não quero que seja de má vontade, não quero ficar eternamente me esforçando para te provar que não houve nada entre... – mas ela não terminou.

Rony interrompeu delicadamente o que ela dizia: - Eu acredito em você! – ele falou. – O Malfoy me disse que o Philip não pode ser dele... – estava envergonhado. – Me desculpe, Hermione. Mas não foi nada fácil para mim, entende?

Ela suspirou aliviada e irritada ao mesmo tempo: - Por que você acreditou nele e em mim não?!

Oras! O Philip ser filho dele seria a chance perfeita para nos separar definitivamente. Para ele ter me falado que não era só pode ser verdade!

Ai, Ronald! Você é impossível mesmo! Eu não deveria te acei... – mas Rony tomou os lábios dela num beijo cheio de saudade e amor. Sem resistir ela correspondeu ao carinho dele com vontade. Ela acariciava os cabelos dele mesmo depois de se afastaram e perguntou: - O que você vai dizer para ela?

Ele se lembrou preocupado: - A verdade! Que nós voltamos, que eu resolvi assumir o meu filho e voltar para casa.

Não vai ser tão fácil! – Hermione falou preocupada. – A Lilá é louca, Rony! Ela é perigosa!

Hermione! Isso é um pouco de exagero, não é? Quer dizer, é normal o Malfoy ter raiva dela por ter delatado vocês para o pai dele, mas...

Quem mais além do Draco e do traidor mantinha contato com os comensais da morte, Rony?!

E quem garante que o Malfoy não era mesmo o traidor?!

Você acha que eu deixaria meu filho ir para casa dele se não tivesse certeza de que ele não era o traidor?!

É o pai dele! Não ia fazer mal, ia?!

Não tem jeito! Você só acredita depois que vê, não é? De qualquer maneira tome cuidado! Mesmo que ela não seja a traidora, o que eu duvido, ela pode ficar descontrolada quando souber que nós voltamos!

Não se preocupe! Eu sei me cuidar! – ele a beijou novamente.

Ela assistia Rony se afastar com o coração apertado, como se algo pudesse acontecer. Algo que ela não poderia controlar, mas que lhe causaria muita dor.

hr 

Você não pode me deixar, Uón-Uón! – ela dizia desesperada.

Eu posso sim, Lilá! Eu confiei em você, te contei o meu sofrimento e no fim das contas você e o Malfoy estavam juntos nisso! Justo com o Malfoy! Foi baixo demais, Lilá! Mesmo que a Hermione não me aceitasse de volta eu não conseguiria mais dividir uma vida com você! – ele falava enquanto arrumava suas coisas em uma mala, muito mais calmo do que quando deixou a casa de Hermione.

Mas eu fiz tudo aquilo por amor! Eu te amo, Rony! Ela não te ama como eu! Vocês nunca vão conseguir ser feliz! – ela argumentava desesperada.

Vamos sim, Lilá! – ele levou a mala para sala, mas ela o agarrou pelo braço.

Não vá! Por favor! Não faça isso comigo! Eu não posso viver sem você, Rony!

Não seja boba! Viveu esse tempo todo sem mim! Você vai achar outra pessoa que te ame tanto quanto eu amo a Hermione!

NÃO!!! VOCÊ NÃO PODE! VOCÊ NÃO A AMA! – ela escorregou até o chão, agarrada as pernas dele. – VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO!

Pára com isso, Lilá! – ele se agachou também tentando controlá-la. – Você é bonita, inteligente. Vai encontrar outr...

EU NÃO QUERO OUTRO HOMEM! EU QUERO VOCÊ! – ela o segurou com força dessa vez. Ele podia sentir as unhas dela apertando seu braço com força.

Já chega Lilá! – não foi difícil soltar-se. Ele a colocou sentada no sofá e conjurou um copo de água para ela. – Eu já me decidi, não volto atrás!

É por causa do bebê?! Se é só por causa dele você não precisa ir! Eu também posso te dar filhos! Quantos você quiser! Filhos seus de verdade! – ela prendeu a mão dele entre as suas.

Philip é meu filho! – ele exclamou nervoso soltando-se das mãos dela e fazendo o copo se espatifar no chão. – E não é só por ele! Tem mais coisa nessa história! Coisas que eu me recuso a acreditar, mas que agora já não sei mais o que pensar.

Do que você está falando? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

Rony não sabia se contava ou não. Achou melhor não fazê-lo. Ela já estava muito nervosa e ele não queria deixá-la pior. – Entenda Lilá: eu amo a Hermione e os meus filhos! E eu quero uma chance de consertar o que aconteceu e criar o Philip, ficar junto dele... Eu sinto muito... – ele saiu do apartamento sem olhar para trás. Ouviu algo se quebrando lá dentro, mas não quis voltar. Sabia que era apenas uma isca dela.

Sempre tem algo ou alguém para me atrapalhar. Primeiro o Malfoy, depois aquele gêmeo idiota que resolveu bancar o herói, agora esse maldito bebê! Mas isso não vai ficar assim, Hermione! – ela sussurrava para si mesma. - Isso não vai ficar assim! Foi a última vez que você tirou o Uón-Uón de mim! A última! Mas você vai pagar caro por isso! Muito caro!


	24. De volta a casa dos gritos

Draco estava deitado em sua larga e confortável cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Cada vez que fechava os olhos a imagem de Hermione segurando satisfeita o bebê que tivera com Rony o assaltava. Inconformado ele tentava pensar em qualquer outra coisa, mas não conseguia. A idéia de que estava tudo acabado, de que daqui para frente seriam Rony, Hermione e o bebê, o deixava desesperado. 

i "Depois de tanto tempo... De que me adianta provar que não fui eu? De que me adianta limpar meu nome, se nada disso me trará Hermione de volta? Tudo por causa do Weasley! Eu nunca deveria ter me juntado a Ordem... Eu nunca deveria ter tentado brincar com a Hermione! Olha só como eu estou agora! Sozinho... Tudo que eu tenho é uma criança de seis anos que nunca me deixará esquecer do que um dia aconteceu entre Hermione e eu!" /i – ele se virou na cama inconformado com seu azar. – i "Se eu tivesse saído um pouco antes! Apenas alguns dias e Hermione não teria engravidado. Tantos anos sem ter um filho com aquele paspalho e ela engravida justo quando eu saio!" /i – ele sorria lamentando-se de sua própria sorte. – i "Se aquele bebê não existisse! Ela voltaria para mim... Ela quase não resistiu! Foi por pouco, muito pouco, mas o bebê..." /i – cansado ele se levantou. Trocou de roupa e saiu obstinado. Tinha que dar um jeito naquela situação. Não podia ficar se virando na cama sem conseguir dormir, apenas pensando no que queria e não teve.

hr 

Hermione já se sentia muito melhor. Não conseguira dormir a noite inteira porque às vezes acordava sobressaltada com um pesadelo ou porque alguma curandeira vinha lhe acordar para dar de mamar para Philip. Ela já havia trocado de roupa, tomado seu café e esperava que Rony a viesse buscar para levá-los finamente para casa, mas ele estava atrasado. Draco também não aparecera. Se não viesse logo eles se desencontrariam. Também já passava da hora do bebê voltar para mais uma refeição. Entediada ela sentou-se numa poltrona e começou a folhear uma revista sobre cuidados com o bebê.

Na diretoria do hospital Rony conversava tenso com Marta, a doutora que fizera o parto de seus dois filhos.

Eu não sei como isso pode acontecer, Rony! A segurança no hospital é rigorosíssima! Eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer!

VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE DIZER?! – ele gritava desesperado. – E O QUE É QUE EU VOU DIZER PARA HERMIONE?! COMO É QUE UM BEBÊ SOME DE UM HOSPITAL? DO MAIOR HOSPITAL BRUXO DA INGLATERRA?! O QUE É QUE EU VOU DIZER PARA ELA?!!!

Acalme-se Rony! Nós vamos resolver esse problema! – Marta tentava.

NÃO ME PEÇA PARA ME ACALMAR! O MEU FILHO RECÉM NASCIDO SUMIU! VAI SABER QUE TIPO DE LOUCO O TIROU DO HOSPITAL?! VAI SABER EM QUE CONDIÇÕES ELE ESTÁ AGORA?!

Algumas batidas na porta anunciaram a chegada de um grupo de aurores. – Com licença doutora. – Lino Jordan entrara na sala seguido de mais três oficiais. – Nós seremos os responsáveis pela busca do menor. – só então ele notou Rony. – Rony? Não me diga que o bebê...

É meu! Meu filho com a Hermione! – ele falou desesperado. Tentava esconder as lágrimas, mas elas rolavam sem permissão. – Até parece um castigo!

Nós vamos fazer todo o possível, Rony! – Dino se aproximou dele. – Nós vamos achar o filho de vocês!

Outra batida na porta e dessa vez uma curandeira entrou no quarto: - Doutora Marta, a sra. Weasley está perguntando sobre o filho... O que eu digo para ela? – a moça perguntou emocionada.

Marta suspirou sem saber o que dizer. – Não diga nada... Eu vou até lá... Você vem, Ronald?

Vou... – ele se levantou arrasado.

Senhores... – Marta voltou-se aos oficiais. - ...por favor fiquem a vontade para fazerem seu trabalho. Lisandra? – ela chamou a curandeira. – Por favor os leve onde eles precisarem e tente não alarmar os outros pacientes.

Sim senhora... – ela falou abatida. – Por aqui senhores.

Os homens saíram da sala dando tapinhas encorajadores em Rony. Com medo da reação de Hermione ele seguiu a médica até o quarto da esposa.

Finalmente, Ronald! Achei que tivesse me esquecido aqui! – ela se levantou brava e foi até ele. Só então notou seu semblante pesado. – O que houve? – perguntou preocupada.

Hermione... – Rony se aproximou dela e a abraçou. – Você tem que ficar calma.

Por quê?! – ela se desesperou. – O que foi que houve, Ronald?!

Mas ele não dizia nada. Apavorada ela olhou para a amiga.

Nós não sabemos como, Hermione, mas...

Mas o quê?! O que aconteceu?! – ela olhava para Rony preocupada.

Alguém tirou o seu filho do berçário, mas nós já acionamos os aurores e eles vão encontrá-lo.

Eu... Eu acho que não entendi direito...- ela sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem. Seus olhos arderam numa tentativa frustrada de não chorar.

Eles vão encontrá-lo, Mione. Eu tenho certeza que vão! – Rony a abraçou forte.

Hermione se apoiou completamente em Rony. Sentiu a visão nublada, mas não desfaleceu. Chorava desesperadamente enquanto Rony tentava acalmá-la.

Eu quero o meu filho! Eu o vi hoje! Ele não pode ter sumido! Quem roubaria um bebê?! Por que fariam isso?! – ela dizia desesperada. Rony conseguiu fazê-la se sentar novamente. Conjurou um copo com água e açúcar, mas ela não quis tomar.

Hermione, se acalme... Eles estão fazendo tudo o que podem! Nosso filho vai voltar! Eles vão encontrá-lo, não se preocupe! – Rony tentava não muito convencido.

Foi ela, Rony! Tenho certeza de que foi a Lilá! Eu te falei que aquela mulher era louca! Ela roubou o nosso filho para se vingar!

Ela não faria isso, Herm...

FARIA! – Hermione gritou assustando Rony. – ELA FARIA MUITO PIOR! EU SEI QUE FOI ELA!

Eu vou avisar os aurores. – a medi-bruxa falou. – Pelo sim e pelo não eles tem que cercar todas as possibilidades.

Marta isso não faz sentido! Lilá não faria mal ao nosso filho!

NÃO DEFENDA AQUELA MULHER, RONALD! – Hermione gritou com os olhos vermelhos de raiva.

Pouco antes da medi-bruxa deixar o quarto alguém bateu na porta. A mulher abriu-a e teve que se desviar para não ser atropelada por Denis que passou correndo até os pais. Preocupado ele parou ao notar a expressão dos dois.

Que foi, mãe? Por que você ta chorando? – ele limpou as lágrimas dela. Sentia seus olhos marejarem sem nem saber por que.

Emocionada Hermione abraçou o filho e voltou a chorar. Assustado Denis ficou quieto esperando até a mãe se acalmar.

Oh meu Deus! Não me diga que aconteceu algo com o bebê! – Narcisa Malfoy exclamou de onde estava.

Rony olhou confuso para a mulher. Levantou-se de onde estava e veio cumprimentá-la. – Como vai sra. Malfoy? O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou apertando a mão dela.

Eu vim trazer o Denis! Draco não chegava e ele já estava ficando impaciente.

Não chegava de onde?! – Rony perguntou desconfiado. Hermione se deu conta de que a mulher viera no lugar de Draco.

Oh! Eu também gostaria de saber! Não vi a hora em que ele saiu, mas ainda não havia chegado quando nos levantamos. – ela falou preocupada.

A mente de Rony trabalhou a mil por hora. Com medo de expressar o que pensava ele apenas se concentrou em seus pensamentos: - i "E é tudo por causa desse garotinho! – ele apontou com desdém para o pequeno. - Se não fosse por ele, ou se ele realmente fosse meu, aposto que ela teria me escolhido! /i 

Ouça Ronald! Meu filho pode ter feito muita coisa errada, mas se algo aconteceu com o filho de vocês eu tenho certeza de que ele não tem nada a ver com essa história! – Narcisa saiu em defesa do filho ao notar a expressão desconfiada de Rony.

Desculpe sra. Malfoy, mas eu não duvidaria de mais nada.

Não, Rony! – Hermione levantou-se emocionada, mas mais controlada. – O Draco não faria nada com o nosso filho.

Você não ouviu as coisas que ele me falou, Hermione! – uma raiva que misturava a sensação de que Draco era culpado e a decepção por Hermione defendê-lo o invadiu.

Mas o que foi que aconteceu, pai?! – Denis veio até Rony preocupado e sem entender o que estava ocorrendo.

Paciente, Rony se abaixou e depois de dar um abraço no filho explicou o que havia acontecido. Em pouco tempo os aurores chegaram e colheram depoimentos de todos ali dentro. Rony teve que dar o endereço do apartamento de Lilá e Narcisa teve que falar sobre a última vez que vira o filho.

Draco não seria capaz de fazer mal a uma criança, por favor! – Narcisa se indignava.

De qualquer maneira senhora, temos que investigar todas as possibilidades. – um dos aurores, que já tinha certeza de que Draco era o culpado, explicou.

Eu não vou ficar aqui parado! – Rony falou.

Deixe esse serviço para nós, Rony!

Eu também vou! Não vou conseguir ficar aqui esperando! Eu tenho que participar! – dizia nervoso.

Acho melhor...

Eu já fui auror, esqueceram?! Sei o que fazer!

Eu não acho...

Eu vou! – falou decidido.

Para não perderem mais tempo e, sabendo que não adiantaria discutir com Rony, os aurores partiram em busca de Philip. Mesmo achando que seria perda de tempo Rony fora obrigado a levar os aurores até o apartamento de Lilá. A porta da casa estava trancada, eles usaram um feitiço para abri-la, mas sem sucesso.

Estranho... – Rony sussurrou a si mesmo. – Com certeza um truque para não me deixar levar o resto das minhas coisas! – falou tentando amenizar os rostos preocupados dos outros aurores.

Bom... É contra as regras, mas a situação é de emergência. Vamos ter que invadir o apartamento! – Lino informou aos demais. Ele postou-se a frente dos outros e aparatou, mas não saiu do lugar.

Feitiço anti-aparatação?! – Dino exclamou frustrado.

Ela não aceitou muito bem o término do nosso relacionamento. Aposto que esta é mais uma de suas tentativas infantis de impedir que eu me vá de uma vez! – Rony explicou novamente, mas não tão seguro quanto antes.

Mais um motivo para desconfiarmos que ela pode ter a ver com o sumiço do bebê. Uma mulher rejeitada é capaz de tudo, Rony! Você devia saber... – Lino completou.

Daí a roubar um bebê é um pouco demais, não?! – Rony duvidou.

De qualquer maneira precisamos de uma autorização para remover os feitiços do apartamento. – Lino afirmou. – Jake volte para o Ministério e providencie uma autorização para nós. Enquanto isso, vamos investigar o Malfoy. Ele também é suspeito!

E na minha opinião é o culpado! – Rony afirmou categoricamente.

Eu não quero me precipitar, Rony! Temos que analisar todas as possibilidades.

No Ministério, os poucos funcionários que faziam plantão no departamento de aurores trabalhavam no caso. A maioria era de antigos integrantes da Ordem e conheciam Rony e Hermione, portanto se empenhavam com esforço. Enquanto um grupo revistava o quarto de Draco na mansão Malfoy em busca de qualquer pista, outro grupo conseguira a autorização para entrar no apartamento de Lilá.

Rony seguia o grupo inquieto. Algo lhe dizia que não estavam na direção certa, mas ele não tinha idéia de qual seria esta. Já passava das 11 horas e nada. Nem sinal do pequenino ou de quem estivesse com ele.

Na maternidade, Hermione mantinha-se apreensiva. Quase em estado de choque, ela não conseguia conter as lágrimas. A todo o momento imaginava onde estaria seu filho, se estavam fazendo mal a ele, se estava com fome, porque já passara da hora dele mamar novamente. Imaginava que tipo de coisas uma mulher enciumada e descontrolada poderia fazer com o filho do homem que "amava" com outra mulher. Sempre que pensamentos desse tipo a acometiam ela abraçava Denis, que permanecia deitado na maca ao lado dela. Ele estava assustado com tudo que havia acontecido. Nunca imaginara que alguém pudesse querer tirar um bebê recém-nascido dos braços de sua mãe. Ver Hermione tão mal o deixava arrasado. Quando ele finalmente achou que tudo ficaria bem, mais uma coisa ruim acontecia.

Os pais de Hermione chegaram ao hospital minutos depois dos aurores terem saído. Chegaram ansiosos para conhecer o neto e tiveram a pior notícia de suas vidas. A mãe de Hermione tentava acalmá-la a todo custo, mas imaginava o quanto deveria ser duro para uma mãe não ter mais seu filho por perto. O pai de Hermione, apesar da insistência de Marta, acionou a polícia trouxa para o caso também.

O tempo passava e Rony não entendia por que estava sentado na sala de espera do departamento de aurores há tanto tempo. Ele abordava todos os oficiais que deixavam a área restrita, mas nenhum deles lhe dava informação nenhuma. Sem agüentar mais ficar parado ele pensou em voltar ao hospital e ficar com Hermione, mas a imagem de decepção no rosto dela quando o visse chegar sem Philip o fez desistir da idéia.

Só volto àquele hospital com meu filho nos braços! – falou decidido. Sem mais demora deixou o Ministério sem ser notado por ninguém e começou sua busca sozinho. Andava a esmo, sem nenhuma pista, sem saber que direção tomar, mas ainda assim achava que era melhor do que ficar sentado esperando.

Ele já havia percorrido o Beco Diagonal e perguntado há algumas pessoas se viram uma mulher com a descrição de Lilá, ou um homem com a descrição de Draco andando por ali com um bebê de colo, mas ninguém prestava muita atenção em quem passava. O local era sempre tão apinhado de gente que ninguém fazia caso dos transeuntes. Rony seguiu para a Travessa do Tranco. Perguntou aqui e ali, mas a maioria das pessoas não vira nada, ou lhe pedia dinheiro em troca da informação. Seus instintos aguçados lhe diziam que seria perda de tempo pagá-los. Seguiu em frente em sua busca as escuras. Nada.

Cansado e desanimado ele resolvera se sentar um pouco e pensar. Aquela andança maluca só o estava cansando e não dava frutos nenhum. Num lapso de memória lembrou-se do feitiço localizador, o mesmo que usara para encontrar Hermione anos atrás. Pronunciou o feitiço dizendo o nome de Philip, mas a varinha dava voltas e mais voltas em sua mão sem apontar para lugar nenhum. Philip estava longe demais do alcance da varinha. Isso apenas aumentou sua preocupação.

Marta tentava a todo custo fazer com que Hermione tomasse uma poção tranqüilizadora, mas esta não aceitava de modo algum. Já não estava mais abraçada a Denis. Num ataque nervoso resolveu sair do hospital e procurar seu filho por conta própria, mas ninguém permitiu. Estuporaram-na, com muito pesar, mas era o melhor a fazer. Denis assustado com toda aquela confusão era consolado pela avó que tentava diminuir para o pequeno toda aquela tensão. Depois de tomar um pouco de poção do sono administrada em um docinho, ele pegou no sono. Poucos segundos se passaram desde que o silêncio recaíra no quarto. Ele fora interrompido por bicadas numa das janelas de vidro. Apressada Marta recebeu a coruja, mas a carta era endereçada a Hermione e a ave não queria soltá-la na mão de mais ninguém. Depois de desistirem de tomar a carta a força a ave apenas a depositou sobre uma Hermione adormecida e depois pousou sobre a cabeceira da cama, como que esperando a resposta do bilhete. Mais que depressa os pais dela pegaram a carta e a abriram. Tiveram que se sentar para não caírem para trás com o susto.

"VOCÊ SÓ TEM UMA OPÇÃO, NADA MAIS. SEU MARIDO OU SEU FILHO. QUANDO DECIDIR MANDE A RESPOSTA POR ESTA MESMA CORUJA. DECIDA LOGO! NÃO VOU ESPERAR MUITO TEMPO!"

Que coisa horrível! – exclamou a mãe de Hermione quase desfalecendo. Quem faria uma ameaça dessas, meu Deus?!

Vamos mandar isto para a polícia! – o pai de Hermione arrancou a carta das mãos da esposa e já se dirigia para a porta.

Não faça isso, sr. Granger! Esse bilhete chegou por coruja! Mande-o para os aurores, mas não para a polícia! – Marta interferiu.

Muito longe dali, ainda buscando uma solução para seu problema, Rony sentiu garras firmes, mas delicadas pousando em seu ombro. Assustado e esperando o pior ele arrancou a carta do bico da ave e a leu com as mãos trêmulas.

'SE QUER SEU FILHO DE VOLTA VENHA BUSCÁ-LO, MAS ESTEJA PREPARADO PARA SOFRER AS CONSEQÜÊNCIAS DE SEUS ATOS! VENHA SOZINHO! AGUARDO-TE NA CASA DOS GRITOS, EM HOGSMEAD!"

Sem pensar duas vezes Rony aparatou para a Casa dos Gritos.

hr 

Uma pequena multidão de crianças e adolescentes estava parada observando de longe a Casa dos Gritos. Eles estavam aterrorizados com o que ouviam: um choro de criança.

Meu pai uma vez me disse que um Sinistro assassinou três crianças aí dentro anos atrás! – um garoto de 13 anos falou. – Deve ser um deles chorando ainda...

Não seja bobo! As pessoas mortas eram adolescentes, isso é choro de bebê! – uma menina da mesma idade, com jeito de sabe tudo, falou.

De qualquer maneira isso aqui ta assustador! Eu vou me embora! – um garotinho mais novo afirmou e se afastou da casa, sendo seguido logo pelos demais. Estavam tão amedrontados que não ouviram que alguém acabara de aparatar nas redondezas da casa.

Aquele lugar lhe dava arrepios. Desde criança ouviras diversas histórias a respeito daquela construção e, mesmo sabendo a versão verdadeira para os gritos ouvidos constantemente ali anos atrás, Rony ainda não se sentia confortável lá dentro.

Abriu a porta de entrada que fez um rangido assustador. Ele, assim como as crianças lá fora, podia ouvir o choro de uma criança. Seu coração batia acelerado. Pelo menos o bebê estava vivo, ele ainda tinha uma chance.

Eu sabia que você viria!

Rony se assustou ao ouvir aquela voz. No alto da escada que dava para o quarto onde ele, Harry e Hermione estiveram anos atrás com o prisioneiro de Azkaban, Lilá o olhava com um sorriso amalucado e um embrulho agitado nos braços.

Lilá! O que pensa que está fazendo?! – Rony perguntou tentando não se descontrolar muito. – Me devolva o bebê! – ele ordenou começando a subir as escadas.

Num impulso Lilá se aproximou do corrimão apodrecido da escada. Sinistramente olhava para o andar de baixo e sorria. Rony desistiu no mesmo momento de continuar subindo.

Lilá... Por favor! Não faça nada a ele, é só um bebê!

Rony podia perceber que o bebê chorava, mas como mais nenhum som saia de sua boca concluiu que Lilá o havia enfeitiçado. Lutando contra o ódio e a indignação ele tentou negociar com ela.

Não vale a pena, Lilá! Devolva-me o garoto.

Você mesmo disse, Uón-Uón... – ela o olhou com um sorriso assustador. – É só um bebê! Bebes vêm e vão, um amor verdadeiro não...

Rony sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Hermione estava certa, ela estava completamente louca. – i "Como eu não notei isso antes?!" /i – perguntava-se arrependido. Depois de pensar um pouco ele falou: - Você diz o amor que você sente por mim? Se me amasse de verdade não estaria me fazendo sofrer colocando em risco a vida do meu filho...

AAAHHH!!! – ela gritou com impaciência se aproximando mais do corrimão. – NÃO ME FAÇA LEMBRAR QUE ESSA COISINHA É SEU FILHO COM AQUELA SANGUE-RUIM! – ela o mirava com raiva. – DESDE O COMEÇO SEMPRE ELA, ELA, ELA! TUDO CULPA DELA! SE NÃO FOSSE PELA HERMIONE NÓS ESTARÍAMOS JUNTOS AGORA! ESSA COISA NÃO EXISTIRIA! – falou levantando o bebê e mostrando-o a Rony. – OU ENTÃO ELE SERIA MEU! NÃO DELA!

Rony percebia que ela fazia força para não machucar o bebê. Pelo menos não ainda.

Lilá... A Hermione...

NÃO ME DIGA O NOME DELA! EU ODEIO OUVIR O MODO COMO VOCÊ PRONUNCIA ESSE NOME! – agora ela andava em círculos no pequeno quadrado em frente a porta. Rony tentou subir, mas ela se aproximava demais do corrimão e ele recuava. – Eu tentei me livrar dela... – Lilá fixava o nada andando em círculos freneticamente. – Malfoy prometeu me ajudar com isso, mas ele estava me enrolando! Não sei por quê! Eu fazia tudo que ele pedia! Eu nunca entendi por quê! – lágrimas corriam de seus olhos agora. – Ele me prometeu dar um jeito nela!

Do que é que você está falando, Lilá?! – Rony se enfureceu. – O que é que o Malfoy tem a ver com essa história?! – seu ódio por Draco crescia cada vez mais.

Tudo começou no dia do casamento do seu irmão! – ela sorriu para ele como se fosse contar uma novidade muito boa.

Ela veio em sua direção sem se lembrar da escada e escorregou. Com agilidade conseguiu se segurar. Rony sentia seu coração na garganta, ela riu da cara de espanto dele. Agora segurava o bebê com apenas uma das mãos. Ainda sorrindo sentou-se na escada o que fez Rony se acalmar um pouco.

Eu via o jeito como você olhava para ela! Fiquei apavorada achando que você finalmente se declararia, e era obvio que ela aceitaria! Todo mundo notava o que vocês sentiam um pelo outro! Mas eu não aceitava aquilo. Me arrumei toda para a festa, coloquei meu melhor vestido, curto e provocante, me maquiei, me perfumei, mas você nem notou!

Rony tentou se lembrar do dia da festa. Realmente não se recordava de como Lilá estava vestida. Apenas se lembrou com raiva do beijo que Hermione dera em Victor Krum e do arrependimento que sentiu quando acordou no dia seguinte e se lembrou que havia saído da festa e dormido com Lilá. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez dos dois...

Foi aí que eu resolvi tomar um ar no jardim e o encontrei! – ela sorriu. – Malfoy me ofereceu o que eu quisesse em troca de começar a espionar para ele. Lembro-me bem de suas palavras: "Não há ninguém de quem você gostaria de se livrar? Algo que você gostaria de ter e não pode?! Eu posso te dar o que você quiser, Brown! Eu e o Lorde podemos te oferecer tudo, basta nos ajudar! Ninguém desconfiará de você! Será completamente seguro!" Então eu pensei um pouco. Tive medo, mas vi Hermione sair a procura de alguém e me decidi. Falei: "Tire Hermione Granger do meu caminho e eu faço o que você quiser!" ; "Só isso?!" ele perguntou. "É tudo de que eu preciso! Com ela fora do caminho minha vida estará completa!" E foi quando tudo começou! – sorriu novamente. Levantou-se e voltou para perto do corrimão no alto da escada.

Quer dizer que foi por isso que o Malfoy se aproximou da Hermione?! Para afastá-la de mim! Ele só não contava que fosse se apaixonar por ela! – concluiu.

Do que é que você está falando, Uón-Uón? Lucius Malfoy apaixonado pela Granger? – ela riu com muita vontade. – Malfoy a odiava com todas as suas forças! Por isso eu nunca entendi por que ele me enrolava tanto! Foi aí que eu fiz a grande descoberta: A Hermione e o Malfoy estavam tendo um caso! Corri e contei ao Malfoy pai e tinha certeza que para não permitir que seu filho sujasse o nome da família ele acabaria com ela de uma vez, mas não foi o que aconteceu... – falou melancólica.

Rony estava atordoado. Tudo que Hermione dissera fazia sentido agora. Lilá era realmente a traidora da Ordem e ele havia ajudado inconscientemente passando-lhe informações sigilosas desobedecendo às ordens de seu irmão mais velho.

Agora... – ela continuou. Rony voltou sua atenção para ela novamente. – Quando eu achei que tudo finalmente estaria resolvido, Hermione aparece grávida e você decide ficar com ela de novo! Só por causa deste bebê! – ela ficou de frente para o corrimão agora. O coração de Rony acelerou. – Não é óbvio?! A única maneira de ter você de volta é me livrando desse bebê! Se ele não existir mais você não tem por que voltar para Hermione! – ela sorria esperançosa.

Não faça isso Lilá! – Rony pediu desesperado. – Me devolva o bebê, eu o entrego para Hermione e depois volto para o seu apartamento. Eu prometo esquecer a Hermione, mas não faça nada com o Philp!

Ela pareceu ponderar a idéia. Olhou para ele com os olhos brilhando de alegria. Observou-o subir inseguro as escadas e se aproximar dela com os braços estendidos. Sua vontade era correr e abraçá-lo e não soltá-lo nunca mais, mas ela estava com um bebê no colo e não poderia abraçá-lo.

NÃO! – ela gritou. Rony estancou no quarto degrau da escada. – É MENTIRA SUA! EU TE ENTREGO O BEBÊ E AÍ VOCÊ VOLTA PARA ELA! NÃO, RONALD! O ÚNICO MODO É SE ELE NÃO EXISTIR MAIS! – ela estendeu os braços para fora do corrimão. Um movimento em falso e o pequeno Philip cairia de mais de três metros de altura.

Lilá, por favor! Não faça essa loucura! Não vale a pena! Você não vai sair impune disso!

Os braços dela tremiam, seus olhos ardiam para conter o choro. – i "É só soltá-lo!" /i – ela pensava. Mas seus braços não a obedeciam. Aquilo que parecera tão fácil agora estava se tornando uma tortura. Faltava-lhe coragem.

Philip agora esperneava mais ainda. Rony podia ver seus bracinhos se mexendo livres do manto que o envolvia. Seu coração acelerado, sem saber o que fazer. Ele não conseguia imaginar a cena que poderia se seguir. Sentia que seria capaz de matar Lilá com as próprias mãos se ela cumprisse a ameaça.

Pense bem, Lilá! Ainda haverá uma chance se você o mantiver vivo, mas se você fizer alguma coisa com ele! – ele ameaçava agora. Sua calma se extinguindo e o desespero tomando conta de seu ser.

Lilá o olhava tentando vislumbrar qualquer sinal que lhe dissesse que ele voltaria realmente para ela se ela deixasse o menino em segurança, mas seu coração cheio de ódio e decepção e seu cérebro não agindo mais como o de uma pessoa normal, não a deixavam optar pelo que seria mais certo. Decidida a acabar com a vida do pequeno ela se inclinou mais para ver a altura que ele percorreria. Aterrorizada ela deu um passo para trás, depois um para frente. Não sabia o que fazer.

Termine logo com isso, Brown! – a voz de Draco soou fria assustando o casal. Ele a olhava com raiva. – Vamos! Faça logo o que você veio fazer!

Malfoy! – Rony gritou. – Cale a boca!

O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Lilá perguntou desesperada.

Vim conferir se você teria mesmo coragem de fazê-lo! Vamos! Estou esperando... Acabe logo com isso! É a única solução para o seu problema, não é?! – ele perguntava indiferente. – Matar o bebê de Hermione... É só o que resta, não é?

Cala essa boca Malfoy! – Rony se desesperara. – Lilá, por favor! – ele subia as escadas, seus olhos agora estavam marejados, seu coração a mil por hora.

Lilá foi para o corrimão novamente e estendeu os braços. Draco continuou aproximando-se da escada. Rony retrocedeu com medo da reação dela.

Você é fraca, Brown! – ele parou na base quando a viu tremer de medo. – Você nunca termina o que começa, só sabe ameaçar! Vamos lá! Mostre do que você é capaz! – ele desafiou. Ela não se mexeu. – Imperius! – ele exclamou.

Lilá sentiu seu corpo ficar rígido como uma rocha, foi como se o ar tivesse fugido da sala. Também não ouvia os passos de Draco subindo as escadas ou o apelo de Rony para que Draco não continuasse.

Malfoy! O que vai fazer?! – Rony gritava.

Me dê o bebê, Lilá! – Draco ordenou.

Com os olhos vidrados de medo ela apertou o bebê contra o peito. – NÃO! – gritou. – É MEU! EU O ROUBEI! É MEU FILHO! – ela estava fora de si.

Faça o que eu estou mandando. Me dê essa criança, agora! – ele estava sério.

Era visível que a mulher lutava contra o próprio corpo. Com os olhos fechados e o rosto vermelho por fazer força para não obedecer, ela estendia, trêmula, os braços para entregar-lhe a criança.

Me dê logo! – Draco pedia.

Rony não sabia o que fazer. Se era pavoroso ver seu filho indefeso nas mãos de Lilá, era mais horripilante ainda vê-la entregando-o para Draco. Ele estava pronto para se humilhar diante do homem, prometer o que ele quisesse em troca da vida de seu filho. Tinha certeza de que Draco teria coragem para terminar o que Lilá começara.

Ele pegou o bebê nos braços e fez uma careta de desagrado para o pequeno. Era a primeira vez que ele via realmente o pequeno fruto do amor que atrapalhara seus planos. Seu coração palpitava de raiva, rancor, mas a razão falou mais alto. Tinha que fazer de uma vez o que se propôs. Apontou a varinha para o pequeno e pronunciou: - Finite incantaten! – Num instante a casa se encheu com o choro agudo e alto do pequeno.

Rony sentia as pernas trêmulas. Estava completamente anestesiado. Lilá caiu sentada atrás de Draco. Chorava descontroladamente. Draco guardou a varinha novamente e começou a descer as escadas com cuidado. Parou em frente a um Rony completamente surpreso, imóvel, praticamente em estado de choque. Ele lhe estendeu os braços.

Tome Weasley!

Rony o olhava inseguro. – i "O que ele está fazendo? Será uma armadilha? Vai acabar comigo e com Philip de uma vez só?" /i 

Pegue-o de uma vez, Weasley! Leve-o de volta para Hermione! – Draco dizia começando a ficar nervoso com a inércia de Rony.

Rony estendeu as mãos trêmulas para pegar o pequeno de volta. Com um alívio enorme percebeu que ele estava bem, apenas com fome, provavelmente. Ele olhou novamente para Draco como que para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Vá de uma vez Weasley! – Draco gritou. – Hermione deve estar desesperada por ter o filho de volta! Não a faça esperar mais!

Por quê? – foi tudo que Rony falou.

Você achou que eu seria capaz de fazer mal ao filho de Hermione? – ele perguntou sério. – E fazê-la me odiar para o resto da vida? E dar motivos para ela me afastar do meu filho e deixar o caminho completamente livre para você? Não mesmo Weasley! – agora ele sorria cinicamente. – Não vai ser tão fácil você se livrar de mim!

Rony não conseguia nem sentir raiva com as palavras dele. Tentava apenas interpretá-las. Depois de alguns segundos fitando os olhos cinzentos de seu rival ele sentiu uma pontada de medo, insegurança. Pensou: - i "Ele a ama de verdade... Nunca imaginei que ele soubesse o que isso significa, mas com certeza sabe..." /i 

Vá de uma vez! Em pouco tempo os aurores do Ministério estarão aqui já que eu usei uma Maldição Imperdoável! Acabe logo com o sofrimento de Hermione!

Obrigado, Malfoy! – foi tudo que ele disse antes de aparatar daquele lugar.

Logo depois que Rony aparatou dali outros estalidos foram ouvidos. Uma dezena de aurores surgiu na casa, todos apontando ameaçadoramente suas varinhas para Draco. Sem outra opção ele levantou os braços.

Draco Malfoy, você está preso por porte ilegal de varinha e uso de Maldição Imperdoável! – um deles afirmou.

Enquanto sentia suas mãos sendo atadas magicamente, um auror confiscou a varinha que ele tinha em seu bolso e dois mais se dirigiam a Lilá no alto da escada.

Srta. Brown? A srta. está bem? – o primeiro perguntou.

Ela se assustou quando ele se aproximou, mas depois falou com a voz calma e amedrontada: - Não... Ele... Ele me obrigou! Ele me obrigou a roubar o bebê e trazer para cá! Eu não queria!

Draco ria melancolicamente. Sentiu as cordas ficarem mais firmes em torno de seus pulsos. Os aurores não entenderam do que ele ria, mas também não faziam questão de entender nada.

Desculpe, mas... – um deles falou. - ...como ele te obrigou?

Com a Maldição Imperdoável! Vocês mesmos disseram! – ela afirmou confusa.

Os aurores se entreolharam desconfiados, Draco riu mais alto, os dois que estavam junto de Lilá ajudaram-na a se levantar e o que havia prendido Draco falou:

Lilá Brown, a srta está presa por rapto e tentativa de homicídio!

Cordas prenderam também os braços da mulher que se debatia sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

hr 

Pouco mais de uma semana havia se passado desde o triste episódio do rapto do pequeno Philip. Rony voltara para casa depois de anular o pedido de divórcio e, assim como Hermione, tentava esquecer os maus momentos pelos quais passaram naquele dia. Rony contou envergonhado tudo o que havia acontecido na Casa dos Gritos. Fizera questão de explicar pessoalmente para Denis que Draco não tinha nada a ver com o sumiço de seu irmão, embora ele não entendesse como o homem havia chegado até lá. O menino não sabia que o pai estava preso, haviam inventado uma história qualquer.

No Ministério o movimento era incrível. Imprensa, funcionários, oficiais de justiça e curiosos se dirigiam ao grande salão onde se daria o julgamento dos dois criminosos. Embora o hospital tivesse tentado abafar o caso do roubo de Philip a imprensa havia descoberto e agora todos queriam saber como se desenrolaria a história. Rony e Hermione deixaram os filhos na casa da avó materna e foram também para o Ministério. Harry, Gina e vários outros Weasley, assim como antigos membros da Ordem também estavam lá. O burburinho que se espalhara no recinto com a chegada de Harry Potter se extinguiu quando o Ministro da Magia adentrou o recinto. Depois das palavras de praxe o julgamento finalmente começou.

Que entre o primeiro acusado: Draco Malfoy. – o Ministro chamou.

Draco foi trazido para o meio do Tribunal ladeado de dois aurores. Hermione sentiu-se mal com aquela cena. Ela sabia que graças a ele seu filho estava salvo, mas acusações demais pesavam sobre ele.

O réu é acusado dos seguintes crimes: - o Ministro informou em voz alta a todos que estavam ali.

1. Facilitação da entrada de Comensais da Morte na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts há nove anos;

2. Tentativa de homicídio do diretor Alvo Dumbledore, há nove anos;

3. Traição à Ordem da Fênix há sete anos;

4. Cumplicidade e omissão de criminosa perigosa;

5. Porte ilegal de varinha;

6. Uso de uma Maldição Imperdoável.

O senhor tem algo a dizer em sua defesa a respeito dessas acusações? – o homem perguntou.

Draco se remexeu impaciente em sua cadeira. Olhou displicente para todos aqueles que o olhavam. Sentiu a tristeza nos olhos de sua mãe, o ódio nos olhos de Harry Potter e a pena nos olhos de Hermione. Foi o que mais lhe doeu.

O senhor pode repeti-las para eu não me perder? – perguntou cinicamente arrancando risadas discretas de alguns que assistiam.

Pois bem... Vamos lá: Facilitação da entrada de Comensais da Morte na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts há nove anos aproximadamente. – ele falou sério fazendo todos se calarem.

Já faz nove anos?! – perguntou espantado. – Bem... Lord Voldemort ameaçou minha família se eu não me filiasse a seus aliados e desse um jeito de permitir a entrada de seus Comensais no castelo. Completamente perdido, levado pelo medo e pelo ódio que sentia por alguns naquela escola na época eu obedeci. É isso...

Algumas pessoas se admiravam com a frieza com que ele confessava aquilo. Batendo com um martelo o Ministro fez todos se calarem novamente.

Segunda acusação: tentativa de homicídio do diretor Alvo Dumbledore, também há nove anos.

A justificativa é a mesma: fui ameaçado, mas não tive coragem de ir até o fim!

Senhor Ministro? – Alvo Dumbledore levantou-se de onde estava. – Como principal envolvido nesta acusação, gostaria de reiterar que não dei queixa a respeito do caso, pelo contrário, a tentativa do senhor Malfoy foi fundamental para o sucesso de meus planos na época! – sorrindo tranqüilamente para Draco ele se sentou novamente.

Olhando para o homem achando que ele finalmente havia ficado gagá Draco esperou a conclusão do Ministro.

Muito bem! Que se retire a acusação de tentativa de assassinato! – mais uma vez o burburinho se instalou e mais uma vez o Ministro teve que agir com seu martelo. – Terceira acusação: traição à Ordem da Fênix há sete anos.

Sou inocente dessa acusação. Não era eu o traidor da Ordem! – falou áspero.

Diga-nos, então, por que é que seu pai insistia em dizer que você era o traidor. Que era com você que ele mantinha contato na Ordem! – desafiou uma das pessoas do júri.

No dia em que Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort se enfrentaram a verdadeira traidora enfeitiçou meu pais numa última tentativa de se safar! – falou com raiva. – Ela fez alguns aurores acreditarem que eu era o traidor, quando na verdade era ela o tempo todo!

Como é que o senhor sabia onde estava o caldeirão, a última horcruxe? – o Ministro perguntou na tentativa de fazê-lo se contradizer.

Muitos comensais achavam realmente que eu era o traidor. Meu pai era o único que sabia da verdade. Quando chegamos ao local da batalha eu me distanciei dos aurores para falar com meu pai. Antes de encontrá-lo um deles veio até mim e falou onde estava o caldeirão e que portanto eu devia ficar incumbido de não deixar nenhum auror chegar até ele!

Por que não destruiu o senhor mesmo o caldeirão? Você sabia que a pessoa que o fizesse poderia morrer?

Um burburinho de lamentação e espanto perpassou no local onde se encontravam os Weasley. Quando Draco começou a falar o silêncio dominou novamente.

Não, mas imaginei que não seria possível destruí-lo sozinho. Além disso eu queria provar minha inocência e não conseguiria fazer isso destruindo o caldeirão as escondidas!

Muito bem! Mesmo que tudo isso seja verdade, o senhor afirmou aqui que mantinha contato com seu pai mesmo dentro da Ordem. Como podemos acreditar que não passava informações para ele?

Meu pai sabia que eu era alvo fácil dentro da Ordem, portanto não queria correr riscos. Escolheu outra pessoa lá dentro para fazer o serviço. Essa pessoa contou ao meu pai sobre o relacionamento que eu mantinha com uma das aurores. Meu pai tinha muito orgulho do sangue puro da família e começou a fazer ameaças que eu sabia que ele cumpriria se eu não fizesse o que ele queria.

Que era?

Nada a ver com a guerra. Ele apenas queria que eu terminasse com ela, mas eu estava... Estava apaixonado e toda vez que tentava me afastar não conseguia. Ele me deu um ultimato! Sabia que o dia do assalto à mansão Riddle seria a oportunidade perfeita de cumprir o que ele prometera, então decidi forjar uma marca negra e de algum modo mostrar para ela. Depois eu me arrependi e então fui em busca do caldeirão para me redimir!

Então... O senhor foi preso entre os comensais por engano? – o Ministro perguntou.

Exato!

Tem provas?

Minhas lembranças! Eu as entreguei para a comissão julgadora há alguns dias. Eles me devolveram para que eu pudesse contar tudo pessoalmente.

O Ministro chamou um rapazinho de lado e perguntou-lhe algo. O rapaz saiu e voltou em seguida cochichando algo no ouvido do Ministro. Em seguida o homem continuou:

Pois bem, a comissão assistiu suas lembranças e depois de alguns testes todos concordam que eram legítimas. Passemos a próxima acusação: cumplicidade e omissão de criminosa perigosa.

Eu ia denunciá-la, mas ela me ameaçou. Seria muito difícil provar que ela era a culpada se ela mesma não admitisse. Além disso ela me propôs um acordo que na época me pareceu vantajoso.

Que acordo?

Ele hesitou um pouco. Sabia que o acordo não interferiria em nada no andamento do julgamento.

Senhor Malfoy? Que acordo?

Separar Hermione e o Weasley para que eu pudesse ficar com ela e criar meu filho!

Mais uma vez todos se espantaram.

Filho? Que filho?

Hermione teve um filho depois que a guerra acabou. Ele é meu filho, não do Weasley! – ele olhava desafiadoramente para Rony.

Rony e Harry olhavam para ele com ódio. Hermione estava envergonhada. Ele não precisava ter sido tão específico.

Silêncio! Silêncio todos! – o Ministro pediu seguidamente. – Em resumo, o senhor afirma que omitiu da justiça uma criminosa confessa?

Afirmo. Não porque não reconhecia a culpa dela, mas porque tinha outras prioridades!

Quinta acusação: porte ilegal de varinha.

Um bruxo não pode viver sem varinha! – afirmou tranqüilamente. Ninguém acreditava na calma dele, mas muitos pareciam concordar com sua afirmação.

Sexta e última acusação: uso de Maldição Imperdoável.

Foi a primeira coisa que me ocorreu para tirar o bebê das mãos da sequestradora!

O senhor não tem participação nesse crime, então?

Não! Eu não fiquei feliz quando soube que Hermione teria um filho com o marido, mas depois de ter reconquistado a confiança dela eu não seria idiota o suficiente para jogar tudo para o alto com uma atitude impensada. Além do que minha experiência em Azkaban ainda estava bem fresca em minha memória.

Como foi que o senhor chegou lá então, e porque não dormiu em casa na véspera do crime?

Eu não conseguia dormir naquela noite. Minhas esperanças de ficar com Hermione haviam se esgotado e eu decidi que não podia continuar daquele jeito. Saí de casa para ir visitar uma amiga que eu sabia que me receberia, mesmo que já fosse muito tarde! – Hermione agora prestava muita atenção na história. – Como ela ainda mora com os pais eu a convidei para sair. Fomos para um... motel em Hogsmead e passamos a noite lá. Quando fomos embora no dia seguinte eu percebi que o povoado estava cheio de jovens alunos de Hogwarts. Resolvi andar um pouco pelo lugar e ouvir as conversas deles. Apesar de não querer admitir, eu sentia falta daquela época. Tudo que me preocupava na escola era provar que o Potter não era tão nobre quanto todos pensavam... Ouvi um dos grupos falando sobre choro de criança na casa dos gritos e a princípio não dei atenção, mas logo em seguida uma coruja veio ao meu encontro. Ela trazia um bilhete da minha mãe dizendo que o bebê havia sido roubado e querendo saber onde eu estava. Como a Hermione já havia me contado a verdade sobre a lenda da Casa dos Gritos achei que era coincidência demais e fui ate lá averiguar!

Mais uma boa explicação para um fato suspeito! – alguém comentou.

Muito bem, senhor Malfoy. Acho que é o suficiente. Aqueles que se acham prontos para começar o julgamento levantem as mãos.

Todos do corpo de jurados levantaram suas mãos concordando.

Pois bem! – o Ministro falou: - Facilitação da entrada de Comensais da Morte na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts há nove anos. Aqueles que o consideram culpado levantem a mão!

Todos levantaram. Hogwarts era a escola em que a maioria de seus filhos ainda estudava. Não podiam permitir que alguém que ameaça a vida dos alunos saísse impune.

Traição à Ordem da Fênix há sete anos. Quem o considera culpado, por favor...

Dessa vez ninguém se pronunciou, todos haviam se convencido com seu depoimento.

Cumplicidade e omissão de criminosa perigosa.

Dos quinze jurados, onze levantaram as mãos.

Porte ilegal de varinha.

Unanimidade novamente.

Uso de uma Maldição Imperdoável.

Apenas sete levantaram a mão. Um burburinho se espalhou pelo recinto. O Ministro chamou os jurados e eles conversaram utilizando um feitiço que barrasse o som, de modo que ninguém podia ouvi-los. Depois de uns dez minutos confabulando o Ministro desfez o feitiço e voltou-se aos demais.

Este júri decidiu que o réu, Draco Malfoy, é inocente das acusações de traição e uso de Maldição imperdoável. Entretanto pesam sobre o réu as culpas por invasão de Hogwarts, acobertamento de criminosa perigosa e porte ilegal de varinha. Somando-se estas acusações todas o réu deveria cumprir no mínimo dez anos em regime fechado na prisão de Azkaban...

Draco sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. A imagem dos dementadores o atormentava. A sra. Malfoy, que também assistia, baixou a cabeça lamentando. Hermione levou as mãos a boca achando absurda a decisão do júri.

Entretanto, tendo o réu cumprido cinco anos de pena em regime fechado sendo inocente, este tribunal entende que o acusado cumpriu metade de sua pena, portanto permite que ele cumpra os próximos cinco anos em regime aberto, ficando impedido de sair do país sem autorização deste Ministério. O réu perde também o direito de usar varinha ou aparatar nos próximos sete anos e deve pagar uma multa pelo porte ilegal de instrumento mágico. – o homem bateu o martelo e finalizou: - Declaro esta sessão encerrada. O Tribunal fará um recesso de quinze minutos e em seguida começará o segundo julgamento do dia.

Todos da sala se levantaram aliviados pelo fim do julgamento. A atmosfera era tensa e a quantidade de informações dada pelo réu tinha sido grande demais para algumas pessoas. Narcisa Malfoy foi de encontro ao filho com o semblante bem mais leve. Os Weasley estavam reunidos trocando opiniões sobre o caso. Hermione olhava para Draco com vontade de cumprimentá-lo, mas sabia que Rony estava de olho e achou melhor deixar para mais tarde. Preocupada procurou o marido para avisar que iria até a casa da mãe se certificar de que estava tudo bem com seus filhos.

Ela voltou poucos minutos depois tranqüila por saber que seus filhos estavam muito bem. Dirigia-se novamente para a sala do julgamento. Olhou ao redor em busca de Rony ou dos amigos, mas eles ainda não haviam voltado. Foi para o seu lugar e encontrou Draco esperando por ela. Sem graça se aproximou dele.

Olá, Draco... Estou contente por ter dado tudo certo para você! – sorriu simpática.

Quase tudo, Hermione... – ele respondeu melancólico. – Mas obrigada assim mesmo. – sorriu.

Onde está a sua mãe?

Já se foi. Ela não gosta muito de julgamentos.

Imagino... – Hermione sentou-se ao lado dele. – Eu ainda não te agradeci como devia... – falou.

Não precisa me agradecer...

Não! Eu sou muito grata por você ter salvado meu filho! Tinha certeza de que você não seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa contra ele!

E não faria mesmo... – ele a olhou, expressivo. – Hermione eu não sou o monstro que vocês acham que eu sou, e nem o mesmo Malfoy que vocês conheceram na época de Hogwarts. A vida me ensinou muita coisa...

Hermione não sabia o que falar.

Hum, hum... – Rony surpreendeu os dois. - Parabéns, Malfoy! Espero que você saiba aproveitar melhor sua liberdade agora!

Aproveitaria bem mais se você não estivesse aqui, Weasley! – olhou para ele desafiador.

Ah, por favor! Não comecem com isso, sim? – Hermione reclamou.

Voltem aos seus lugares, por favor! – um funcionário do Ministério pediu.

O ruído de pessoas tomando seus lugares foi ouvido durante algum tempo. Quando Harry voltou se surpreendeu com a audácia de Draco, mas não pode falar nada porque Gina interferiu cumprimentando-o pelo resultado do julgamento. A sessão reiniciou.

Que entre a acusada: Lilá Brown.

Assim como Draco, Lilá viera ladeada por dois aurores, mas ao contrário da pose conformada e desafiadora dele, ela estava completamente assustada, arrasada.

A ré é acusada de: 1. Traição a Ordem da Fênix cometida há sete anos.

2. Seqüestro qualificado de um menor, seguido de tentativa de homicídio.

O que tem a dizer em sua defesa, srta. Brown? – o Ministro perguntou.

Ainda com o olhar aterrorizado Lilá não falava nada. Passou os olhos por todos os que assistiam seu julgamento. Podia sentir o ódio nos olhares deles. Procurou por Rony e o encontrou de mãos dadas com Hermione. Seu sangue ferveu. Ao lado dela viu Draco sorrindo debochado. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Hermione e foi como se faíscas surgissem daquele encontro.

Srta. Brown?

Eu só fiz o que me mandaram! – falou pela primeira vez com a voz carregada. – E teria feito tudo de novo, mas com mais eficiência!

Todos soltaram exclamações admiradas. Em momento algum ela desviou o olhar de Hermione. O ódio era perceptível em suas expressões. Era quase possível sentir a raiva que pulsava em seu corpo.

A srta. admite então que era a informante dos comensais dentro da Ordem da Fênix?

Admito!

Admite também que roubou o filho de Hermione e Ronald Weasley do hospital Saint Mungus na madrugada do último domingo.

Ela se contorceu ao ouvir o nome de Hermione pronunciado juntamente com o de Rony, mas respondeu a pergunta: - Sim, mas eu tive meus motivos...

Quais seriam eles? – o Ministro perguntou abismado.

Não era justo, depois de tudo que eu fiz para ficar com Uón-Uón, aquele garotinho estragar tudo da noite para o dia!

Mais um murmúrio de admiração soou pelo recinto: - Está louca, só pode estar louca! – alguns diziam.

Rony sentia seu rosto ferver de tanta vergonha. Hermione não podia explicar o que sentia.

Para mim já é mais do que suficiente! Aqueles que se sentem capazes de julgar levantem o braço!

Todos concordaram.

Aqueles que acham que a ré é culpada pelos crimes de traição e seqüestro, levantem as mãos!

Lilá assistiu aterrorizada a todos os jurados, sem exceção, votarem a favor de sua condenação.

Por unanimidade a ré é julgada culpada dos crimes de traição e seqüestro. Sua varinha será quebrada aqui, na frente de todos e ela será condenada a 50 anos de prisão, sem direito à fiança. Podem levá-la! – o homem ordenou.

Os dois aurores que entraram com ela a seguraram pelo braço. De longe era possível notar quão branca e apavorada ela ficara.

O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?! – ela gritava. – ME SOLTEM! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO!

Mas os aurores não a soltavam. Ela se contorcia nos braços deles tentando desesperadamente se soltar, mas não conseguia. Sem alternativa ela apelou:

NÃO PODEM! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ME JOGAR PARA OS DEMENTADORES! NÃO FAÇAM ISSO! – os homens a arrastavam como podiam, tentando não machucá-la. – RONY! NÃO DEIXE QUE FAÇAM ISSO COMIGO!

Rony olhou para ela horrorizado. Como ela tinha coragem de lhe pedir ajuda depois de tudo que fizera?

NÃO! RONY! POR FAVOR! NÃO DEIXE! NÃO DEIXE! ELES NÃO PODEM! NÃO PODEM! – quando ela já estava fora de vista da maioria das pessoas do recinto ainda reuniu forças para uma última tentativa: - UÓN-UÓN, EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA!

Rony, que estava em pe preparando-se para ir embora, sentiu as pernas bambearem. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, mas só podia ser verdade já que Lilá continuava gritando e agora toda sala olhava para ele indignada. Hermione mirou Rony com os olhos arregalados, ele notava, mas não tinha coragem de olhar para ela. Ela esperava um pronunciamento dele, esperava ouvi-lo gritar que era mentira, que não haveria possibilidade, mas o gesto dele a fez perder o otimismo. Rony tampou o rosto com as mãos e sentou-se pesadamente. Sem palavras Hermione desviou o olhar dele e encontrou o de Draco, rindo! Ela ficou mais chocada ainda.

Não ria, Draco!

Desculpe, mas é hilário! Agora é ele quem vai ter um filho com um comensal da morte! – ele ria satisfeito.

Rony levantou-se agressivamente e ia quebrar a cara de Malfoy, mas foi interrompido por um funcionário do Ministério: - Senhor Weasley?- ele falou inseguro. – Desculpe, mas... Era para o senhor que a ré pedia ajuda, não?

Rony olhava para ele assustado. Seus punhos ainda estavam fechados e o rosto ainda transfigurado de raiva. Ele não respondeu nada.

Hum... Será que o senhor poderia me acompanhar?

Pra quê?! – falou de repente assustando até o funcionário.

Bem... É que... Precisamos saber se a afirmação da ré é verdadeira... – falou inseguro.

E como é que eu vou saber?! – perguntou incrédulo.

Ronald! Pelo amor de Deus! Acompanhe o homem! – Hermione interferiu. Rony a olhou sem entender. – Esclareça de uma vez esta história!

Resignado ele perdeu a pose de combate e seguiu o homem. No meio do caminho encontrou os olhares repreensivos dos pais e irmãos. Sentia-se como se tivesse roubado o carro do pai novamente, mas dessa vez a situação era bem mais grave. Inseguro olhou para Hermione novamente e captou seu olhar decepcionado. Para piorar, Draco permanecia ao lado dela, rindo de satisfação.

Aos poucos o lugar se esvaziara. Os Weasley acharam melhor não se envolver no assunto por enquanto. Era delicado demais e o casal tinha que se entender primeiro. Hermione andava impaciente de um lado para o outro, a raiva a corroendo. Sentiu alguém se aproximar cautelosamente e teve certeza de que era Rony. Virou-se para começar um sermão, mas não pode começar porque afinal aquele era Draco. O sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios e que em outra época a derreteria agora a irritava, também como em outra época.

Como vai ser agora? – ele perguntou.

Como assim? – ela questionou impaciente.

Ele vai ter um filho com outra! Você vai aceitar isso?!

Draco, eu não acredito no que você está fazendo!

Por que não?

Isso não é algo que se resolva de uma hora para outra! E mesmo que fosse, Rony aceitou o seu filho! Acho que é o mínimo que eu posso fazer, embora seja muito mais fácil falar do que fazer! – ela voltou a andar de um lado para o outro impaciente. – Draco!

Ele se assustou.

Isso não é a última fase do plano de vocês dois para me separar do Rony, é?!

O quê?! – ele se espantou. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

Quero dizer que vocês andavam se encontrando e não seria nada difícil...

Está dizendo que eu engravidei a Lilá para que ela dissesse que o filho é do Weasley?! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que há grande chance desse bebê, se é que ela está grávida, seja mesmo dele! E depois... Eu aprendi minha lição, Hermione. Não iria tão baixo!

Eu não tenho o direito de julgá-lo por ter um filho com outra...

Ora, Hermione! Você não tinha nada com o Weasley quando engravidou, mas ele ainda era casado com você quando engravidou a Brown!

Eu sei, Malfoy! Eu sei!

Draco recuou. Passara do ponto. – Ok, desculpe! – pediu. – Eu não devia tripudiar em cima do seu sofrimento, não é? Mas eu pensei que agora nós pudéssemos...

Hermione respirou fundo e pacientemente falou: - Draco entenda... Eu reaprendi a amar o Rony! Eu me decepcionei com ele, mas ele também se decepcionou comigo. Um erro dele, por pior que seja, não vai ser suficiente para me fazer voltar para você, mesmo porque você também já me decepcionou muito! Muito mais do que o Rony!

Ele se retraiu desanimado.

Mas nós temos um filho e isso vai nos unir para sempre, se não como homem e mulher, pelo menos como amigos, ou o mais civilizadamente possível, para o bem dele! – ela se aproximou carinhosamente. – Não fique insistindo tanto! Não combina com você! Eu já lhe disse que o que se passou entre nós foi muito bom, mas ficou para trás! Você tem que se conformar com isso! Vá viver sua vida, encontre outra mulher... Quem sabe a tal amiga que você foi ver naquele dia!

Draco sorriu achando que tinha notado uma pontinha de ciúme na voz dela.

Eu não guardo mais rancor de você, toda aquela decepção ficou no passado, assim como aquela paixão que eu senti... Por favor, não me faça dizer isso para você novamente!

Draco sentiu uma pontada de tristeza com as últimas palavras dela. Nunca tinha amado antes, por isso seria difícil dizer, mas ele tinha certeza de que o que sentia por Hermione não era apenas paixão, era amor. Mas ele se convenceu de que não teria chance. Estava tudo acabado.

Rony ouvira boa parte da conversa. Embora se sentisse inseguro no começo, agora estava mais relaxado e confiante. Fez-se notar pelos dois, satisfeito por mostrar a Draco que ele não podia afastá-lo de Hermione. Seu ar mudou completamente quando notou o modo como a esposa olhava para ele agora. A expressão de Hermione mudou de calma e carinhosa para raivosa, como se fosse explodir. Notando também a mudança na mulher, Draco virou-se para encarar Rony. Com a cabeça baixa ele se aproximou mudo.

E então?! – ela perguntou firme.

Hum, hum... É verdade... Ela está mesmo grávida...

Não acredito, Ronald!

Hermione, me desculpe...

Não venha me pedir desculpas, Ronald! Como vai ser agora? Ela vai ficar solta? Não é por estar grávida que ela se tornou inofensiva!

Não! Ela vai ficar presa, mas não com os dementadores, com aurores de verdade, numa cela especial... Só que...

Só que o quê?! – ela perguntou com medo da resposta dele.

Disseram que ela só poderá ficar com o bebê até os seis meses de idade. Depois disso ela volta para uma cela convencional e se não houver quem se responsabilize pela criança ela será mandada para ad... – falou chateado.

Nem termine! – interrompeu. – Em casa conversamos melhor sobre isso! Vamos embora daqui! – virando-se rapidamente para Draco ela se despediu. – Você vai buscar o Denis esse fim de semana?

Claro! Se não houver problema...

Não haverá! Ele vai gostar de saber que continuará tudo como antes, afinal você é o pai dele! – falou venenosa arrancando um sorrisinho satisfeito de Draco. – Até sexta, então! – despediu-se com um beijo rápido no rosto que quase fez Rony explodir de raiva.

Vamos, Ronald! Estou com pressa!

Ok... – ele a seguia, cabisbaixo.

Acho que alguém vai dormir no sofá hoje, Weasley! – Draco zombou.

Rony fez menção de voltar para dar o soco que deveria ter dado mais cedo, mas Hermione o chamou: - Vamos logo, Ronald! Não me faça perder a paciência!

Insatisfeito ele a seguiu. Parcialmente satisfeito Draco observava os dois se afastarem.


	25. Epílogo

Faltavam 15 minutos para as 11. Denis andava preocupado de um lado para o outro. Rony observava os filhos, encostado numa das muitas pilastras da estação. Um pouco cansada Hermione lia qualquer coisa sentada num dos bancos próximos. Via o filho andar de um lado para o outro e se preocupava também. 

Filho, acalme-se! – pediu.

Mas ele não chega, mãe! Será que não vem mais?

Claro que vem! Venha se sentar um pouco! Está me deixando tonta com todas estas voltas que está fazendo.

Sorrindo o menino se aproximou da mãe. Ele agora estava com 11 anos e se preparava para tomar o Expresso de Hogwarts. Estava ansioso por conhecer a lendária escola onde seus pais estudaram, mas estava preocupado por seu pai ainda não ter chegado para se despedir.

De onde estava Rony deu um resmungo. Era o sinal pelo qual Denis esperava: Draco havia chegado. Animado ele se levantou e olhou para onde Rony havia apontado. Com cara feia ele exclamou: - Ah não! Ela veio também!

Denis! – Hermione brigou. – É sua irmã!

Olá! Desculpem o atraso! Tive problemas com a Pansy!

Achei que você tivesse esquecido! – Denis exclamou abraçando-o.

É claro que não esqueci! Preparado?! – sorriu animador.

Mais ou menos! – ele se virou para a garotinha que acompanhava seu pai. – Oi Diana!

Oi Denis! Como está se sentindo hoje?!

Bem... – respondeu incerto. A menina às vezes o fazia se lembrar dos andróides de filmes trouxas.

Olá Draco! – Hermione cumprimentou contente por vê-lo. – Como vai Diana? – ela se inclinou para cumprimentar a garotinha extremamente loira e com um vestidinho lilás e um bolerinho branco com flores bem pequenas, muito elegante. Rony se aproximou também, mas não falou nada.

Olá senhora Weasley! Olá senhor Weasley! Eu vou bem, obrigada!

Que gracinha! – Hermione exclamou encantada com a educação da pequena.

Parece mais um robozinho! – Rony comentou esperando que apenas Hermione ouvisse.

E onde estão os seus filhos, Weasley?! – Draco perguntou azedo.

Ali atrás, comportando-se como crianças normais! – respondeu mal-educado.

Ronald! – Hermione exclamou. Depois procurou pelos filhos preocupada. Nem havia notado que Rony os deixara sozinhos. – Philip, Marry! Venham até aqui!

Um garotinho de cinco e uma garotinha de quatro anos, ambos muito ruivos, desistiram de espreitar os pombos da estação e vieram correndo ao encontro dos adultos. Philip agarrou as pernas de Rony e Marry encarava sorridente os dois que chegaram.

Não dizem nada? – Hermione interferiu no silêncio.

Oi papai do Denis! Oi irmãzinha do Denis! – Marry falou meigamente. Philip apenas acenou para os dois, era muito tímido. – Mamãe, podemos voltar a caçar pombos?! – ela perguntou de repente.

Podem, mas fiquem por perto!

Tá bom! – ela respondeu. Philip correu primeiro. Marry ia segui-lo, mas parou de repente. – Vem também Den-Den!

Denis fez uma careta ao ouvir novamente o apelido que sua irmã lhe dera, depois falou: - Eu não tenho mais idade para caçar pombos, Marry, e não me chame de Den-Den, por favor!

Ela apenas balançou os ombros e se virou para Diana: - Venha Diana! Vamos brincar!

Diana olhou desconfiada para o que Philip estava fazendo. Com uma careta discreta falou: - Não posso! Não quero sujar meu vestido novo!

Fazendo uma careta de total incompreensão e balançando novamente os ombros ela foi ao encontro do irmão.

Denis! – Diana chamou. – Quase me esqueci! Papai comprou este presente e me pediu para entregar a você! – ela estendeu para ele uma caixa dourada cheia de sapos de chocolate.

Puxa! Obrigado pai, e obrigado Diana! Posso abrir, mãe? – ele perguntou sorridente.

Claro! Se não comer aqui vai se empanturrar lá dentro mesmo, não é?

Denis abriu a caixa com vontade, depois chamou os irmãos e ofereceu os sapos. Diana só aceitou depois de olhar para o pai e este lhe dar permissão. Philip não deu muita atenção ao chocolate, então Rony comeu no lugar dele. Mais interessado na figurinha ele exclamou:

Olha! É o tio Harry!

O quê?! – Rony quase engasgou. – Deixe-me ver? – e arrancou a figurinha das mãos do filho. – Desde quando o Harry faz parte dos bruxos mais famosos do mundo?!

Oras! – Hermione exclamou. – Desde um ano de idade!

Mas ele não estava nas figurinhas antes!

São os bruxos mais famosos do mundo moderno, pai! Acho que até a mamãe está nas figurinhas depois da descoberta dela para a cura dos lobisomens!

Como é?! Hei, Philip! Me dá essa figurinha? Eu ainda não tenho essa!

Nem eu! – ele reclamou.

Você sabe há quantos anos eu coleciono estas figurinhas?!

Mas você já tem um monte, pai!

Por favor! – implorou. - Eu troco com você!

Não! – Philip escalava Rony tentando alcançar a figurinha.

Por favor, Ronald! Não seja ridículo! – Hermione pegou a figurinha da mão do marido e a devolveu para o filho.

Toma, papai! Eu te dou a minha! – Marry ofereceu.

Rony pegou de bom grado, mas teve que disfarçar a decepção: era Dumbledore.

Rony continuou negociando com o filho, Marry e Diana brincavam, bem mais discretamente do que Diana gostaria, e Draco assistia as duas. Denis olhava ansioso para o Expresso e Hermione observava, já com saudade, o filho. Notava que ele estava inseguro.

Denis? – ela chamou. – Que foi meu amor? Está preocupado com alguma coisa?

Sem agüentar mais disfarçar ele se aproximou da mãe e sentou-se a seu lado. – Sabe o que é? Eu estou com medo da seleção!

Da seleção? Mas por que? – ela perguntou admirada.

É que... Se o chapéu me colocar na Sonserina meu pai vai ficar triste, mas se ele me colocar na Grifinória meu outro pai é que vai ficar bravo! – falou chateado.

Que isso, meu amor! Nenhum dos dois vai ficar bravo! Não importa a casa em que você for colocado, e sim como você vai agir lá dentro.

Ah, mãe! Eu sei que até você gostaria que eu fosse para a Grifinória!

Bom... É claro que eu preferiria que você fosse da mesma casa que eu, mas eu não vou gostar menos de você se o chapéu te colocar em outro lugar! Não se preocupe, meu amor! Nada vai mudar, independente da casa em que você cair!

i "Última chamada para o expresso de Hogwats! Todos a bordo, por favor!" /i – Uma voz soou de algum lugar.

Hermione sentiu seu coração diminuir. Sabia que aqueles seriam, provavelmente, os melhores dias de Denis, mas não gostava da idéia de se afastar de seu filho. Com um abraço apertado e lutando para não chorar ela se despediu:

Boa sorte, meu amor! Comporte-se, viu? E obedeça os professores! Estude bastante!

Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione! – Rony interferiu. – Estude apenas o necessário para passar nas provas!

Ronald! – Hermione exclamou, mas Rony não ligou.

Abraçou também o filho. Não havia mais conselhos para dar porque Hermione já havia dado todos. Enquanto Draco se despedia também Hermione chamou os outros filhos.

Ele já vai? – Marry perguntou com a voz triste.

Vai! – Diana respondeu parecendo aliviada.

Ah, não! – Marry agarrou Denis pela cintura. – Não vai não Den-Den! – ela começou a chorar.

Sem nem saber porque Philip começou a chorar também. Só faltava Diana, mas tudo que surgia em seu rosto era uma expressão de pura incompreensão. Puxando discretamente a mão de Draco ela perguntou:

Por que eles estão chorando, papai?

Sei lá! – Draco respondeu tão confuso quanto a filha.

Rony pegou Marry no colo para desgrudá-la de Denis. Hermione segurou a mão de Philip. Todos observavam Denis entrar no expresso de Hogwarts. Draco e Rony ansiosos por saber em que casa o menino ficaria, cada um com sua certeza, Hermione inconformada achando que ele era novo demais para ficar longe dela. Philip parara de chorar, mas Marry ainda soluçava no ombro do pai.

Vamos embora, papai? – Diana perguntou, Draco não lhe deu atenção. Estava perdido no olhar triste que Hermione lançava ao expresso que agora se afastava.

Quando o trem sumiu no horizonte Hermione se convenceu de que o filho já era um menino crescido e que agora iria aprender as coisas sem ela. Enxugando discretamente umas poucas lágrimas ela abraçou Rony e falou: - Vamos, amor! Eu estou enjoada de novo!

Vamos! – ele respondeu. – E aí princesa? Vamos? – ele perguntou para Marry em seu colo.

Uhum... – ela respondeu ainda com os olhinhos vermelhos. Ela se remexeu para que Rony a colocasse no chão e foi para perto de Draco. – Tchau pai do Denis, tchau irmã do Denis! – ela acenou com a mão, depois enlaçou a mão de Rony.

Tchau Draco, tchau Diana! – Hermione se despediu dando um beijo em cada um. – Até qualquer dia!

Tchau, senhora Weasley! – ela respondeu. Draco apenas sorriu.

Rony e Philip saíram mudos. Não demorou muito para que as crianças voltassem a correr e deixassem o casal para trás. Draco viu Rony segurar carinhosamente a mão de Hermione e com a outra acariciar a barriga que ainda não aparecia. Ele já tinha ouvido no Ministério rumores de que Hermione estava grávida de novo, mas tinha esperanças de que fossem apenas boatos.

Ele assistia aquela cena e ela ainda o chateava. Agora mais ainda porque sabia que dificilmente voltaria a ver Hermione, a não ser nos feriados em que Denis voltasse para casa. Ele havia decidido se casar há quatro anos quando descobriu que Pansy estava grávida. Achou que uma família o faria se esquecer de Hermione, mas estava errado.

Vamos, papai?

Ele olhou para a filha lembrando-se que ela estava ali. Sentiu-se mal com medo que a menina pudesse ter percebido sua melancolia. Ele sempre achara Diana séria demais, adulta demais para a sua idade. Voltou a olhar para Rony e Hermione se afastando sorridentes e seus filhos "normais" correndo alegremente a frente deles e sentiu-se culpado. Sabia que Pansy era dura demais com a filha, tudo para guardar as tradições de uma família sangue-puro muito tradicional. Apesar de vê-la fazer com a menina o mesmo que seu pai fazia com ele e que ele não gostava, ele não interferia. Só então percebeu o quanto era frio com ela. Percebeu envergonhado que a tratava muito diferente do que tratava Denis.

Papai?

Ele se agachou e sorriu para ela: - Que tal se fossemos tomar um sorvete?

O brilho que surgiu no olhar da menina, seguido pelo seu sorriso fez Draco se arrepiar.

Vamos! – ela exclamou abraçando-o. Depois se afastou insegura, aprendera que não era elegante demonstrar suas emoções em público. Tornando-se séria novamente falou: - Mamãe vai ficar brava...

Draco olhou para os lados e depois sorriu marotamente: - Mamãe não está aqui! Portanto não precisa saber!

Ela sorriu novamente. Draco ficou contente em descobrir como era fácil agradar uma criança. Sua filha não era diferente das outra, apenas precisava de mais carinho.

Então vamos lá! – ele a pegou no colo e ela se surpreendeu. – Depois a gente pode dar uma volta pelo Beco Diagonal. O que você acha?

Acho ótimo, papai! – ela se segurou contentíssima ao pescoço dele e, mandando as favas a descrição, deu um beijo em seu rosto.

Antes de perder Hermione de vista ele se virou novamente. Os quatro tinham parado para comprar algodão doce flutuante. Hermione dividia um com Rony enquanto as crianças trocavam de vez em quando o algodão rosa e o verde.

i "Não era para ser assim, Hermione... Não era... Eu é que deveria estar aí com você!" /i – pensou.

Papai, podemos comprar umas roupinhas novas para minhas bonecas?

Voltando a realidade e tentando apagar os pensamentos tristes ele se concentrou na filha: - Podemos comprar o que você quiser, princesa!

hr 

Denis fora escolhido para Corvinal, o que o deixou extremamente aliviado. Logo em seu segundo ano entrou para o time de quadribol. Jogava como artilheiro.

Hermione deu a luz a uma menina. Seu nome era Ludmila. Seus três filhos foram para Hogwarts e para Grifinória.

Lilá morreu louca em Azkaban. Ela nem ao menos se lembrava da filha. Tudo que tinha em sua mente doentia era Uón-Uón.

Draco teve um filho fora do casamento, David. A notícia fora um verdadeiro escândalo só superado quando, por uma falha de seus advogados, a enorme quantia que ele pagara pela guarda da filha fora revelada numa manchete do Profeta Diário. Ele se casou com a mãe de seu segundo filho, mas o casamento não durou nem o período inteiro de gestação. Dispondo de mais uma bolada ele conseguiu também a guarda do menino. Apesar de ter uma vida sexual agitada e sair quase todas as noites ele era um bom pai. Seus filhos eram sua prioridade. Os dois foram para Sonserina e ele se consolava de seu amor não correspondido nos braços de mulheres em busca de diversão e não de compromisso. Entretanto ficara muito mais atento à possíveis golpes da barriga, já que ele entrara para a lista do Profeta Diário sobre os "Solteiros mais cobiçados" da Inglaterra.

FIM

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam essa fic até o fim. Gostei muito de escrevê-la, gostei mais ainda de saber que ela foi bem aceita por muitos. A opinião daqueles que comentaram foi muito importante para que eu a continuasse escrevendo. Sei que muitos não vão concordar com o final, mas era assim que eu via essa fic desde o momento em que tive a idéia de escrevê-la. Alías, optei por escrevê-la justamente por ficar estarrecida quando lia uma fic que terminava com Hermione ou Gina preferindo Draco ao invés de Rony ou Harry! Eu até gosto de H/D ou G/D, mas só quando Rony e Harry estão mortos ou bem resolvidos sentimentalmente. Talvez eu devesse ter pensado melhor antes de identificar o Shipper, mas enfim... Mais uma vez obrigada a todos. Não esqueçam de comentar o final da fic e leiam, e comentem, por favor, minhas outras duas fics: Nunca Mais e Da Água para o Vinho, (merchandising, hehehe...). Eu tenho outras publicadas, mas não gostei muito delas, mas se tiverem curiosidade... Até a próxima, então! Bjos...


End file.
